Corazón Salvaje
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: El amor prohibido de un pirata y una joven de la nobleza ¿podrán superar los obstáculos que sus propias familias interponen?InuxKag Capítulo 29 FINAL: MÁS ALLÁ DEL HORIZONTE.
1. Regreso

**Corazón Salvaje**

**Autor**: **Lady Sakura Lee**

**Nota**: He tomado algunos elementos que me parecen interesantes de una antigua telenovela, pero nada más, afortunadamente (para este caso), tengo una memoria pésima así que no la recuerdo mucho. Por lo tanto, en este fic, cualquier cosa puede pasar...

Capítulo 1: **"Regreso"**

Las olas se alzaban varios metros sobre la superficie en una noche que parecía sacada de la más horrible pesadilla. Negra como la misma oscuridad reinante, las aguas chocaban con fuerza contra los maderos de la goleta que intentaba abrirse paso a través de aquellas escalofriantes turbulencias. El viento no dejaba nada de pie en cubierta, así que todos los marineros, agazapados en los almacenes, se encomendaron a Kami por lo que suponían era su inevitable muerte. Excepto él, su capitán, que se encontraba erguido apenas resistiendo el agitado vaivén, con sus manos puestas con extremada firmeza en el timón, intentando salvar la nave. Sus ojos dorados se centraron con preocupación en el frente, apenas vislumbrando lo que sucedía. Unos cuantos metros más, una manta blanca de espuma lo hizo arrugar el ceño tragando de inmediato saliva. Allá estaba el roquerío y las olas chocaban con brutalidad contra ellas, produciendo una extraña espuma blanca que contrastaba enormemente con la oscuridad de las aguas del mar.

-Maldición!- Masculló con rabia sin siquiera percatarse que la lluvia lo tenía completamente empapado, la cabellera larga y negra estilaba agua a chorros por el piso de madera. Sus dedos giraron hacia babor el timón, intentando esquivar aquellas rocas que serían su perdición, pero la fuerza de las aguas en aquella endemoniada tormenta era más fuerte y los llevaba directo a la muerte. Apretó la mandíbula mientras veía como se acercaban, pero él no se daría por vencido, jamás!. Sus manos movieron nuevamente con fuerza la rueda del timón, mientras sentía que los músculos de su espalda crujían por el esfuerzo hecho. Nada.

-Te ayudaré amigo!- Le gritó un joven entre los aullidos del viento, que posó ambas manos en el timón, al lado de las del joven capitán. Ambos hicieron girar nuevamente la rueda, y como si fuera un milagro, la nave finalmente cambió el curso, hacia babor, alejándose poco a poco de los roquerios.

-Tierra maldita.

Miroku exhaló todo el aire contenido, aliviado de saberse a salvo. Miró al otro joven que aún tenía las manos en el timón, con la vista dorada fija en la isla, cerca ahora.

-Pero... tú quisiste venir hasta acá Inuyasha- Repicó, mirándolo confundido.-... Nunca me has contado porque maldices tanto esta tierra- Agregó el joven. Vio como su garganta se agitaba al tragar saliva, pero su amigo, aquel joven capitán al mando de la goleta, no respondió. Miroku suspiró derrotado, no le contaría, lo sabía, Inuyasha era demasiado reservado en algunas cosas, enigmático, un completo misterio.-... y tampoco sé porqué nos quedaremos aquí... - Acotó finalmente, intentando que con aquellas palabras el otro se confesase, pero esperó en vano, Inuyasha no lo hizo. La tormenta poco a poco fue amainando, aunque no dejó de llover con violencia.

Lanzaron cuatro anclas, una por cada ángulo de la nave, para que la fuerza de las aguas no la arrastrasen nuevamente hasta el roquerío. Se sabía que en aquel lugar se formaba un inmenso remolino de agua y era por esto que casi la mayoría de las naves, que intentaban recalar en su orilla terminaban atrapadas y finalmente destrozadas por las rocas. Los marineros miraron con algo de confusión las luces de la isla que eran visibles desde la goleta. Miroku enfocó sus ojos azules sin importarle la lluvia que caía inclemente sobre su cabeza, observando el paraje, apenas visible en la oscuridad de la noche, que tenía enfrente. ¿Porqué habían tenido que navegar hasta tan lejos? Estas eran otras aguas, otras culturas, otras tierras... ¿porqué Inuyasha los había alejado tanto de casa?.

Inuyasha aferró ambas manos, grandes y duras, a la baranda del barco, mirando impasible y sin importarle el vaivén inestable de la goleta que se mecía aun con brusquedad producto del fuerte viento. Sus ojos algo sombríos se posaban directo hacia tierra, aquella tierra que no veía desde hacía tiempo, años, esperando cobrar lo que era suyo y que había sido arrebatado injustamente por un hombre de su misma sangre y que se negaba a mirarlo como su igual. Ahora ya no era un niño y tenía la fortaleza, así como la voluntad, para enfrentarse a él y cuanto se le cruzase en su camino.

-¿Bajarás ahora?- Le preguntó el segundo al mando del barco, el joven que de alguna manera tenía un lazo estrecho de amistad con él. Miroku le había puesto una mano en el hombro al formular la pregunta y el otro ni siquiera lo miró, sus ojos seguían observando casi de manera hipnotizada el frente. El joven sacudió la cabeza, negándose a verlo consumir en la venganza ¿acaso era tan grande el rencor y el odio de ese chico? Volteó sobre sus talones, sabía que Inuyasha haría su voluntad y que nadie lo podría detener. Absolutamente nadie. Caminó dando un pequeño suspiro, temía algo por su vida, era su amigo, al fin y al cabo y llevaban años juntos en aquel barco. Muchas aventuras había tenido, momentos placenteros y tristes también y la conclusión que sacaba otra vez era la misma que venía viendo hacía tiempo... Inuyasha buscaba el peligro, quizás la muerte... pero a ultima hora siempre lograba salir con vida, había más voluntad en él de vivir que cualquier cosa... y por lo que concluía... algo tenía que ver aquella isla.

Un golpe como si algo hubiera caído al mar lo hizo volver a la realidad, asomándose preocupado hacia las barandas sin ver al capitán ¿acaso se había caído?. Sonrió apenas cuando lo vio en un pequeño bote, remando, con rumbo directo a la playa. Miroku movió la cabeza, aquel chico era totalmente impredecible ¿qué sería lo que haría?... ¿Porqué no esperar hasta el amanecer para recalar en la isla?

Inuyasha remaba con destreza abriéndose curso a través de las aguas. Nada parecía importarle, ni la tormenta, ni la peligrosidad del mar, ni el aullido del viento. Había esperado tanto. Aquel maldito las pagaría todas juntas ahora.

-Malnacido... - Gruñó entre dientes. Al fin el pequeño bote tocó con el fondo arenoso de la playa y él bajó, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla para que las corrientes marinas no se lo llevasen. Con las botas negras caminó sobre la arena varios minutos hasta llegar a las primeras casas, pobres moradas de los pescadores. ¿Aquella gente lo recordaría aún? Bueno, no era la hora de visitas, todos parecían ya estar consumidos en un reparador sueño. El joven finalmente llegó a la calle principal. No, la ciudad no era la misma que él recordaba ¿tantos años habían pasado?... ¿Viviría aún aquel anciano amigo de su padre?... ¿lo recordaría?... detuvo la marcha y miró a su alrededor, recordando cual de todas aquellas viviendas era donde vivía el anciano Myoga. De pronto los perros ladraron ante su presencia, era un extraño ahora y lo sabía. Volvió a reanudar la marcha... poco era el recuerdo del lugar en donde vivía aquella persona, pero caminando un par de pasos más se detuvo en seco al ver un enorme árbol. Sí, aquel árbol estaba igual, inmenso, de tronco envejecido y algo descascarado, sus ramas se alzaban hacia la inmensidad de la noche agitándose por el viento. Era el árbol principal de la pequeña plazoleta.

-Goshinboku... - Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. Luego sacudió la cabeza reprochándose a si mismo pues este no era el momento para recordar situaciones pasadas, estaba aquí por otro asunto. Ahora si, ahora tenía un excelente punto de referencia. La casa del anciano Myoga estaba ubicada justo enfrente de aquel centenario árbol. Y allí estaba, una pequeña morada de dos pisos, jardín algo descuidado así como la misma fachada de la casa. A través de las ventanas se vislumbraba un pequeño haz de luz. Bien, así no despertaría a nadie. Abrió el cerco de madera y cruzó el jardín, llamando con algo de rudeza a la puerta para ser atendido de inmediato. La puerta de madera finalmente se abrió con un crujido lastimero, y vio un rostro envejecido por los años, vestido con lo que parecía haber sido antes un traje costoso, ahora desgastado, en su mano derecha portaba un pequeño candelabro de cobre envejecido, y sus ojos oscuros y sabios le miraron a través de las espesas cejas blanquecinas.

-¿Caballero?- Preguntó, levantando una ceja, algo confundido al ver aquel extraño parado enfrente de él, completamente empapado, con una camisa blanca algo delgada, pantalones oscuros y estrechos de marinero, botas, y junto a la cintura una funda negra colgaba, nada más, la cabellera negra completamente chorreante de agua y cuando sus ojos escudriñaron los suyos abrió levemente la boca de asombro, escapándose un pequeño grito ahogado, de emoción y tristeza.

-¿Anciano Myoga?- Preguntó Inuyasha con la voz algo elevada, levantando ambas cejas, pero sin evitar que su semblante luciera algo endurecido. El anciano lo miró aún boquiabierto sin poder pronunciar palabra.- soy... Inuyasha... - Acotó con suavidad y nostalgia ahora. El hombrecito sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y apenas podía murmurar, sin poder creer, que quien estaba frente a él, era quien decía ser.

-Inu... Inu... - Sollozó, acercándose al muchacho para abrazarlo. El joven abandonó sólo en ese instante el semblante altivo y duro y sonrió levemente, recibiendo del pobre hombre una caricia algo paterna. Myoga, la única persona confiable en aquel maldito pueblo.

El hombre le entregó un trozo de tela blanca que Inuyasha recibió para secar sus largos cabellos. Sentados ambos uno frente al otro cerca de la chimenea, con una taza de café humeante sobre la mesa, Inuyasha terminó por secar su rostro para luego erguirse y mirar con sus ojos endurecidos nuevamente al anciano, que se llevaba una pequeña pipa a los labios.

-Perdón por molestarlo a estas horas.- Dijo el joven mirándolo con seriedad y apretando ambos puños de sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus rodillas. El anciano aspiró un poco más la pipa y luego la alejó de sus labios, brindando una sincera sonrisa al muchacho.

-Nada de eso, no me has molestado en lo más mínimo... al contrario... ha sido muy grato volverte a ver muchacho.

-Sí... ha sido mucho tiempo... desde aquella vez- Murmuró Inuyasha bajando la vista, luego la levantó y sus ojos dorados parecía echar llamas.-... y no hubiera vuelto... si no fuera por los rumores que han llegado hasta mi...

El anciano suspiró derrotado y bajó la mirada, entristecido.

-Sesshoumaru ha pasado todos los bienes a su nombre, es cierto... siempre creí que volverías a reclamar lo que era tuyo pero... él ha apelado a que tú estabas muerto... y también... va a casarse...

Inuyasha levantó una ceja impasible, sin creer que aquel cretino hermano suyo pudiera encontrar una mujer con quien compartir la vida pero... había tantas mujeres interesadas en el dinero ahora...

-Conque es eso¿verdad? Arrebatarme lo que es mío por derecho sólo para tener una vida holgada junto a la esposa.- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hasta cerca del fuego.

-Siempre se negó a reconocerte como su hermano... medio hermano- Recalcó el anciano, pero Inuyasha no lo miró- pero nunca tocó nada de tus bienes... hasta ahora...

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo por milésima vez a su medio hermano.

-No dejaré que me quite lo que por derecho es mío, mi padre dijo que jamás debía dejarme abatir, ni por Sesshoumaru ni por nadie.- Bramó con reproche, volteándose y clavando sus ojos en el anciano. El hombre bajó la vista y no respondió. Inuyasha lo observó en silencio, sintió algo de remordimiento, al fin y al cabo, aquel anciano fue el único que lo amparó aquella dolorosa vez, no podía descargar su ira ahora de esa manera.

-¿Qué harás hijo?- Preguntó al fin el anciano, levantándose pesadamente de su silla.

-Desearía matarlo... - Murmuró entre dientes-... ha sido una tras otra... nunca dejará de humillarme...

-Tú eres un muchacho de buen corazón, no pienses de esa manera.

-Feh!... ¿No recuerda que soy un demonio? Eso decían todos!- Volteó cruzándose de brazos, luego de unos segundos volteó nuevamente ya mas tranquilo.- aquella amiga de mi madre... ella es la única que puede ayudarme¿no ha tenido noticias suyas?

-He buscado todos estos años a Kagura... pero nada... se la tragó la tierra.- Respondió con dolor el hombre. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, lo único audible era el soplido del viento allá afuera y los leños quemándose poco a poco en la chimenea. - ¿qué harás?- Preguntó al joven, que estaba ahora en la ventana mirando como si de pronto estuviera ausente, observando sólo la lejanía, el horizonte del negro mar. Inuyasha se volteó con una sonrisa maquiavélica y los ojos iluminados.

-No dejaré que me quite los recuerdos de mis padres... me quedaré... y le haré la vida imposible a ese cretino. Ahora seré yo quien actúe así.

El viento estaba más calmo y sólo una incesante lluvia se cernía sobre la isla. Inuyasha caminó a paso lento meditando su decisión. Tendría que quedarse, enviar al resto de los marinos a que regresasen a su hogar y él buscaría una casa donde vivir, mientras arreglaba este asunto con su medio hermano. Y no sabía cuanto tiempo demorarían las cosas... si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a aquella mujer llamada Kagura... la única que podría ayudarlo a recuperar la herencia de su padre. Bajó a la playa y alzó la vista al mar. El barco estaba bien escondido en una pequeña ensenada, así nadie sabría de ellos. Caminó por la orilla para llegar hasta el bote pero de pronto, aún con los cielos oscuros de la noche, en aquellos roqueríos, el del remolino de agua, se alzaba una figura negra y delgada que caminaba torpemente por el lugar. El joven arrugó el ceño ¿cómo podía vagar una persona por ahí si era extremadamente peligroso?. Vio como se detuvo en lo alto de la roca y las olas más abajo chocaban con fuerza contra las filudas piedras. Intrigado, caminó aprisa hasta el lugar, luego subió por el costado, de espalda a la figura. Unos cuanto metros vio que era una persona de contextura delgada y baja, tapada con una manta negra y gruesa y una capucha cubría su cabeza. La escuchó murmurar, con un tono que rayaba en lo febril, angustiado, pero suave a la vez.

-Así ya no sufriré... por él...

¿Una mujer?. Se paró en seco al escucharla murmurar, viendo que las olas de pronto se alzaban contra las rocas hasta casi rozarla. Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, mirando el abismo, la escuchó de pronto sollozar ¿intentaba acaso matarse? Ella pareció de pronto sospechar de su presencia, porque en un segundo se giró y lo miró aterrada. A través de la penumbra de la noche vio los ojos oscuros de la chica demasiado iluminados que le miraron con pavor. Se llevó una mano enguantada a la boca para ahogar su grito e hizo un ademán para moverse, pero de pronto una ola chocó con tanta violencia que rozó sus ropajes y eso la asustó, resbalando por la roca. El joven no dudó en abalanzarse rápidamente hasta ella, alcanzando a tomarle la mano, evitando que así cayese al mar. Medio cuerpo estaba colgando en el desfiladero y ella sollozó.

-Tranquila... – Murmuró el muchacho, y con un fuerte ademán jaló hasta subirla, el fuerte movimiento la hizo apegarse con algo de brusquedad hasta él, la capucha resbaló de su cabeza y ella escondió la cara entre su pecho respirando agitadamente, recuperándose del mortal susto. El aroma a violetas llegó rápidamente hasta sus narices. Inuyasha bajó la vista viendo solamente los negros cabellos recogidos con una sola horquilla en forma de mariposa, de color rojo y perlas blancas, seguro que era una niña rica con algún arrebato. Cómo detestaba a aquella gente que decía sufrir por tonterías sin pensar en el verdadero sufrimiento de los pobres y los esclavos. - ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó con la voz grave y algo ruda. Ella pareció estremecerse al escucharlo y pronto se soltó de él, corriendo entre las rocas hasta bajar a la playa y seguir una loca carrera, como si el mismo demonio la estuviera siguiendo. Inuyasha la miró impasible hasta que la perdió de vista. Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca.- podría haber dado las gracias... - Murmuró con sarcasmo. Luego volteó mirando el mar. Que más daba. Desde ahora en adelante, otros asuntos ocuparían su mente... sus ojos buscaron la goleta a un extremo de la pequeña bahía, lejos de la vista de los demás, y a la luz de los primeros rayos del alba que despuntaban en el horizonte, con la lluvia finalmente llegando a su fin, vio la bandera negra que se alzaba en el más alto de los tres mástiles de la nave, sonriendo casi maquiavélicamente. Nadie le ganaría ahora a un pirata...

Continuará...


	2. Un Amargo Pasado

Capítulo 2: **"Un amargo pasado"**

Ella corrió como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo demonio. Estaba más que asustada, estaba completamente aterrada. Había visto claramente la espada que colgaba en el cinto de aquel extraño hombre, debería haber recordado los consejos de la anciana Kaede, nunca alejarse del pueblo porque su honra podía estar en peligro. Poco a poco su loca carrera fue amainando a medida que se hacía forzoso respirar. Qué susto se había llevado. Posó ambas manos sobre su pecho notando lo exaltado que este estaba, aún a través de sus gruesos ropajes. Lo que había sucedido había sido realmente temerario, por un momento el acabar con su vida era la única solución que encontraba para sus problemas, y hubiese concretado aquel acto, si aquel individuo no la hubiese sorprendido... ¿quién sería? Jamás lo había visto, en realidad ahora lo único que recordaba eran aquellos ojos dorados que se clavaron en los suyos... ¿dorados!

La casona estaba completamente en silencio y ella caminó con la punta de los pies intentando no hacer ruido. Subió y luego cruzó el pasillo largo y algo oscuro en el que estaban las principales habitaciones de la casa hasta llegar al último, su alcoba, que tenía una agradable vista al jardín. Cuando cerró la puerta suspiró apoyando la espalda en la dura madera, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien que la hizo dar un brinco. Miró a la mujer anciana que abría las cortinas de su alcoba dejando ver el hermoso paisaje azul del cielo y el mar.

-No preguntaré de donde vienes porque sé que no me dirás.- Dijo la mujer, luego volteándose y clavando la mirada endurecida en la chica. Ella tragó saliva con algo de temor y luego corrió la capucha de su manta, dejando al descubierto su cabeza y los negros cabellos.

-Tienes razón- Respondió ella con tristeza, caminando con lentitud hasta el centro mientras aflojaba el nudo de la manta y dejando que esta cayera al piso. La anciana la miró luego con algo de tristeza y caminó hasta ella tomándole las manos.

-Pero mi querida niña, mira como estas... toda mojada y helada... ¿porqué te comportas así?... ¿Porqué no me dices de una vez que tanto te apena? Lo veo en tus ojos, ya no ríes ni sales con tus amigas... - La mujer le hablaba de manera angustiante, cuantas veces le había hecho las mismas preguntas y ella siempre respondía lo mismo. Tenía una mínima esperanza a que esta vez pudiese confesarle la verdad. Estaba consumiéndose en vida ¿porqué?

-Estoy bien- Respondió la muchacha dejando a la pobre anciana completamente desilusionada. – No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Kaede.

-Lo hago mi querida Kagome, porque soy como una madre para ti, te he cuidado desde tu nacimiento...

-Lo sé, lo sé y te lo agradezco... tú también eres como mi madre, como mi segunda madre...

La anciana la miró unos segundos con completa angustia pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos habernos quedado allá en París... no haber venido hasta acá...

Kagome se sentó al borde de la cama mientras llevaba una mano a sus negros cabellos sacando de ellos su horquilla de mariposa. La miró entre sus dedos y sonrió tristemente.

-Ya no hables más... estoy cansada...

La anciana Kaede la miró apretando los labios, luego tomó la manta que estaba en el suelo y salió de la habitación sin decir más nada.

La chica se levantó nuevamente de la cama y observó el paisaje azul que le mostraba el alba. Kaede confundía su pena. El recuerdo de una larga travesía hacía años, una terrible tormenta, el abordaje de otro barco con una extraña bandera, la muerte de su padre a manos de un hombre despiadado de cabello algo rizado y oscuro, ella ahogándose en la mar, todo se cruzó nuevamente en su memoria trayendo a sus ojos las lágrimas que últimamente abundaban en demasía. Apretó bajo el puño la tela de encaje de las cortinas y la cerró con violencia. Odiaba aquel maldito mar...

&&&&&&&&

Miroku dio dos golpes a la habitación de cubierta y esta se abrió, dejando ver al muchacho ahora cambiado de ropajes, que tenía en su mano izquierda la funda de su espada y en la otra un raído paño.

-Se marcharán en el bote, dicen que irán al puerto de Saint Andrew para que un barco los lleve hasta Japón.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro entrando a la habitación, el otro le siguió.

-Lamento que tengan que pasar por esto... ¿les diste el dinero?- Preguntó, sentándose sobre el pequeño camarote que hacía de cama, y comenzando a sacar brillo la funda negra de su espada.

-Es más de lo que esperaban, se han quedado satisfechos... - Murmuró el otro, clavando su mirada azul sobre la otra, Inuyasha sólo sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, hemos recolectado numerosos botines gracias a los españoles, es justo que el dinero sea dividido.- Respondió sin más. El segundo a bordo sonrió con cariño, era un pirata y lo había visto luchar en innumerables ocasiones con demasiada fuerza y hombría, sabía que le temían algunos, pero la verdad es que aquel joven tenía un corazón bondadoso y justo. Jamás lo había visto acabar con la vida de alguna persona a menos que fuera defendiendo la propia, o la de sus amigos. También en innumerables ocasiones lo vio desembarcabar en pequeños pueblos semi abandonados, donando gran parte de lo robado, a los empobrecidos aldeanos... todos en el barco le admiraban y lo seguían sin dudar... se hubiesen quedado a su lado si no fuera porque Inuyasha casi los obligó a volver... pero él no lo dejaría ahora...

-Inuyasha...

El joven alzó la vista y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando a la carrera un niño de no más de 8 años, el cabello rojizo y los ojos color esmeralda que se plantó ante él mirándolo con dolor. El capitán dejó de mover el paño y levantó una ceja desaprobadora.

-Shippo ¿cuándo vas a aprender a llamar antes de entrar a...

-Yo no me iré Inuyasha! Déjame estar contigo, prometo que no te causaré molestias.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron desconcertados unos momentos, Miroku sólo tragó saliva, sabía lo que Inuyasha representaba para aquel niño. Desde hacía dos años estaba bajo su cuidado, una vez que lo encontró en uno de los poblados de Japón cuando lloraba la muerte de sus padres. Era un huérfano y con el paso del tiempo, el niño había hecho del joven capitán su padre... al menos así lo pensaba él...

-No te quedarás y es definitivo! – Bramó el joven levantándose del catre, mirándolo fieramente. Miroku carraspeó sin saber que hacer, le hubiera gustado interceder por el chico pero Inuyasha era demasiado terco. Shippo lo miró aterrado con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, de pronto cayó al suelo, de rodillas, y se echó a llorar, tapándose con una mano el rostro. Miroku miró a Inuyasha, si no se le partía el corazón con la escena, entonces creería que realmente Inuyasha no tenía uno. – Ya cállate!- Murmuró enojado, caminando hasta una de las repisas en donde abundaban los objetos del típico marinero, cartas de los mares, instrumentos de navegación y otras cosas relacionadas, intentado no mirarlo para no ceder, pero el niño sollozaba con desesperación, un llanto que de pronto se le hizo lastimero y que le recordó el día en que lo encontró llorando sobre los cadáveres de sus padres.

-Por favor... no tengo a nadie... prometo... - Sus ojos verdes se alzaron como un ruego hasta la figura que se encontraban de espaldas a él, intentando torpemente buscar algo entre los innumerables objetos-... prometo que no te causaré molestias... ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por mi... sólo déjame estar contigo... dormiré en un rinconcito... y no comeré mucho.

El joven capitán volteó exasperado, con el rostro rojo y sus ojos dorados que fulguraban, miró al niño para darle un sermón, un sermón que tenía pensado desde hacía un rato pues sabía que algo así sucedería, pero al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras y ver completado el cuadro con el rostro lastimero del chico, su corazón finalmente se ablandó y contuvo la ira. Sólo un gruñido pudieron escuchar antes que abandonara el camarote dando un portazo. Miroku sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado, tocándole un hombro.

-Vaya, lo convenciste.

Shippo se secó las lágrimas pasándose la manga de su camisa por los ojos y luego de unos cuantos suspiros, miró al otro joven y sonrió.

La casa era pequeña y modesta, pero no podía pedir más, no quería por ahora llamar la atención. Su barco permaneció en el puerto, claro que la bandera negra de pirata había sido quitada para que así la nave fuera confundida entre los demás barcos, nadie jamás sospecharía de él tampoco, se haría pasar por un simple navegante que pasaría un tiempo en la isla para descansar del largo viaje. Miroku y Shippo se quedaron a bordo a cargo del "Viento Cortante", el extraño nombre de la goleta. Inuyasha dejó su espada sobre una polvorienta mesa y alzó la vista cuando vio que una figura semi encorvada entraba a lo que ahora era su nueva casa.

-Anciano Myoga... - Murmuró. El hombre se sacó el sombrero descubriendo los blancos y escasos cabellos y sonrió.

-¿Porque no vienes a vivir a mi casa?... este lugar no es digno de...

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de hielo y el hombre se cayó de súbito.

-He vivido más de 12 años en peores condiciones... y este lugar me parece igual de digno.- Respondió con brusquedad. Myoga asintió con su cabeza y luego miró el horizonte, desde la pequeña ventana.

-Lo sé... y lo siento... tiene una hermosa vista de la bahía...

-¿Usted vino a algo verdad?- Preguntó cambiando algo el semblante, no quería ser brusco con él, pero le era inevitable, solía perder demasiado la compostura. El anciano volteó lentamente mientras posaba sus sabios ojos en los suyos.

-Sólo quería que estuvieras bien... - Murmuró. Sus ojos cenicientos cubiertos con algo de tinieblas, tal vez producto de alguna enfermedad ocular, revelaban demasiados sentimientos. Pena, tristeza, congoja y tal vez... tal vez... ¿remordimiento? Inuyasha se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera ubicada en un rincón.

-No es necesario que se preocupe, anciano Myoga... ni que se reproche por el pasado... vea, estoy bien y eso es lo importante.

-Pero pude haber hecho algo... pude haberte alojado en mi casa... eras tan solo un niño...

-Era mejor partir, Sesshoumaru le hubiera hecho la vida imposible a usted también, a cualquiera que me hubiese amparado... pero basta de malos recuerdos- Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba en parte sus blanquísimos dientes. El anciano sabía que el chico intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el remordimiento siempre estaría con el, moriría con el. - ¿le gusta mi nueva morada? A pesar de su sencillez la encuentro agradable, además esta lo bastante alejado de la gente de la nobleza, al menos de la gente que pudiese conocerme... y no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí, pienso conseguirme un empleo...

Myoga caminó a paso lento hasta una silla cerca de la suya y se sentó pesadamente.

-La gente cree que estas muerto... y muchos ya no te recuerdan... a pesar de todo lo que sucedió.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza asintiendo y sonriendo cada vez más, estaba alegre y complacido finalmente.

-Pues así es mejor.- Respondió con resolución.

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se recostó en el camastro de la que ahora era su cama, con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo de la vivienda. Sabía que esto sólo era momentáneo, tenía que algún día enfrentarse a él, a Sesshoumaru, pero ¿qué sacaría? No tenía la prueba que necesitaba para acreditar ser hijo legítimo de Inu no Taisho. Siempre lo mismo, considerado un bastardo. Suspiró con tristeza al recordar la forma cruel en que había sido expulsado del que había sido su hogar, una hermosa hacienda, la más rica de la isla, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarle. Incluso la joven que tenía como novia le retiró su ayuda, una vez que supo que no tenía la herencia de la que él tanto se jactaba.

-Mentirosa... dijiste que... me amabas... - ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto al caer en las redes de aquel falso amor? Caer ante su bello rostro, ante sus palabras, ante su mirada extraña pero hermosa ¿cómo! Se sentó y apretó los puños con fuerza despiadada, cuanto odio de pronto sentía acumularse en su cuerpo. ¿Estaría ella aún viviendo en la isla?... ¿estaría casada con algún hacendado?... ¿Tendría hijos ya?. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y de pronto recordó las noches de domingo, ambos reunidos en la plazoleta del pueblo, junto al Goshinboku, jurándose amor eterno...

-Júrame que te casarás conmigo, algún día- Clamó con apasionado tono, enlazando sus manos torpes de la inexperiencia del primer amor, en las pálidas de la chica que no esquivó. Ella alzó sus ojos castaños y lo miró brindándole una sonrisa que por instantes lo hacía olvidar de todos sus problemas.

-Lo juro por mi vida.- Respondió con voz aterciopelada, sin lugar a dudas aquella chica, hermosa como nadie, sabía como tenerlo a sus pies.

La oscuridad de la noche ayudó a depositar un beso tímido en los labios rojos de ellas. Un roce leve, lo suficiente para que la muchacha no se sintiera ofendida, debía tener cuidado con las reglas y el protocolo, ella se había arriesgado a escabullirse sólo para encontrarse con él, ahora Inuyasha también debía ser cuidadoso.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama intentando olvidar aquellos malos recuerdos. Debía comprar alimentos y algunas mantas para la cama. Sonrió al abrir un pequeño cofre escondido bajo la cama, tan pequeño como un joyero, del cual extrajo unas cuantas monedas de oro. – Suficiente- Masculló. El dinero de lo que quedaba de su botín estaba en al barco, bien resguardado por Miroku y Shippo, que ahora se asomaban a la puerta.

-Inuyasha!- Gritó el pequeño corriendo a su lado y abrazándose a su cintura. Inuyasha enmudeció y luego lo apartó de sí.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?. ¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó asustado, mirando los ojos azules cristalinos de Miroku.

-No es nada amigo... sólo queremos dar un paseo por el pueblo...

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y los miró con seriedad.

-Si van a andar por el pueblo, tengan mucho cuidado al abrir la boca- Sentenció, fijando su mirada brillantemente dorada sobre las caras de sus amigos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte... somos tus amigos, jamás te traicionaríamos... incluso el pequeño Shippo sabe que no debe abrir la boca de más...

-No lo haré Inuyasha, confía en mi.- Confirmó el niño mirándolo con resolución. Inuyasha los miró sin decir nada más. Ellos eran sus amigos y hasta el momento, no le habían fallado.

Miroku y el niño miraban el espectáculo callejero con interés. Tanto tiempo en el mar hacía que cosas tan pequeñas como un hombre haciendo bailar a un mono resultara realmente fascinante y divertido. Sobre todo para Shippo, que a pesar de convivir entre rudos marineros día y noche durante dos años no perdía su alma de infante y reía a carcajadas ante cada pirueta del animal. Miroku en cambio aprovechaba de tanto en tanto en posar su mirada seductora en cuanta bella jovencita le mirase. Inuyasha no estaba muy lejos de ellos, suspiró agachando la cabeza, sus cabellos negros caían a sus costados y él, sin la espada en su cintura, sentía que estaba casi vulnerable. No le agradaba estar en el pueblo, se sentía hasta desprotegido. Se apartó del tumulto hasta afirmar su ancha espalda en un árbol. De pronto, como si hubiese sido una clase de "presentimiento", alzó sus ojos contra su voluntad y ella lo miró. La mujer abrió los ojos inmensamente y él no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios. Tragó saliva sintiendo que el corazón se aceleraba completamente, casi hasta doler. Unos eternos segundos en que la mujer se había detenido y lo miraba absorta, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Inuyasha finalmente reaccionó y aprovechó el tumulto para perderse de vista rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos solos.

Derramó un buen tanto de ron sobre la copa que bebió precipitadamente, sintiendo que otra vez la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto, pero era ella, ella, la misma chica que le había arrebatado su amor cuando era un enamorado adolescente. ¿Acaso la amaba aún?

-No! Ella no merece más que mi desprecio- Gruñó lleno de rabia. De pronto sintió una presencia tras su espalda. Se giró con lentitud hasta quedar complemente frente a ella, el mismo rostro pálido como la luz de la luna, sus labios rojos cuidadosamente delineados, su vestimenta ricamente ornamentada y su mirada castaña, los ojos que amó con devoción ¿acaso era amor aquella vez?. Era casi un niño ¿podía ser?

-Inuyasha... lo sabía... eres tú... - Murmuró con las lágrimas pronto a caer. Corrió hasta él, abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo masculino. El joven se quedó estático. ¿Seguía siendo la misma chiquilla algo tímida y cohibida que apenas respondía a sus besos para no tener que dar que hablar ante el pueblo?- te extrañe tanto... tanto... - Sintió que las lágrimas de ellas mojaban su delgada camisa, un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de él, sin que lo hubiese meditado, sus manos se alzaron poco a poco hasta encerrarla en un abrazo. Ella tembló bajo él, escondiendo más la cabeza en su pecho. De pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de odiarla, de pronto ya no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos habían sido olvidados.

-Kikyo... - Murmuró con nostalgia, estrechándola más contra su pecho.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Buuu, créanme, me era inevitable no incluirla, pero es necesario para la historia... nada más... Gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos.

Lady.


	3. La Tristeza de Kagome

Capítulo 3: **"La tristeza de Kagome"**

El galopar ininterrumpido la hizo voltear de pronto y sus ojos castaños miraron con sorpresa al hombre de gallardo porte, la cabellera clara así como su tez y sus ojos de color ámbar, montado en un caballo pura sangre, junto al camino. Se ocultó rápidamente tras un árbol y cuando la figura pasó frente a ella, la joven suspiró con remordimiento e infinita tristeza. Unos instantes más tarde volvía a aparecer en la rivera del camino de tierra, retomando su caminata. Qué tonta era, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Kagome! Kagome!

La chica volteó y vio a dos jóvenes que se acercaron cada una con una sombrilla sostenidas en sus manos enguantadas para protegerse del sol. Sus trajes eran vaporosos y ostentosos, cuando se posaron frente a ella, la diferencia en sus ropajes era notoria. Kagome vestía un vestido azul muy oscuro cerrado hasta el cuello, ni un adorno, ni una joya en su cuerpo, lo único era la mantilla blanca que llevaba sobre su cabeza y que la hacía lucir como alguien mayor.

-Ayumi, Eri... - Saludó Kagome con la voz suave. Las chicas le sonrieron, la vitalidad de su edad se desbordaba a cada momento en la forma atropellada en que hablaban, las risas que acompañaban sus comentarios, sus gestos, todo, nadie creería que todas tenían la misma edad, escasos 18 años.

-Vas a estar en la fiesta de compromiso¿verdad?... en la hacienda del joven Sesshoumaru.

-Tienes que ir, claro que sí- Eri le tomó las manos y la miró con resolución- Basta de estar así! Tenemos que divertirnos!

-Claro que sí... esta es la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar marido... Sesshoumaru presentará a su prometida, eso nos dará la oportunidad de encontrar hombres guapos y ricos– Ayumi la miró directo a los ojos y luego murmuró-... no querrás quedarte solterona...

-No sé si iré... - Respondió Kagome bajando la vista y dejando a las dos amigas completamente confundidas, ni uno de sus esfuerzos parecía traerla nuevamente a la normalidad, ambas lo sabían, habían notado su dramático cambio hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, pero era una incógnita la causa de ello.

-Kagome... pero... ¿porqué?

Kagome reanudó la marcha dándoles la espalda. Ambas chicas recogieron una esquina de sus largos vestidos y se apresuraron a seguirla.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Voy a.. a ayudar a unas personas.- Respondió con resignación. Las chicas se detuvieron en seco arrugando el ceño y luego se miraron intrigadas.

-¿Ayudar?- Repitieron ambas al unísono. Kagome apretó los labios mientras las dejaba a ambas plantadas a mitad del camino.

Las puertas de la hacienda se encontraban abiertas de par en par, ella se detuvo a contemplar la enorme casona de arquitectura Europea que se vislumbraba al fondo, sobre una pequeña colina. Para llegar a ella debía cruzar vastas plantaciones de viñedos a punto de ser cosechados. Kagome reanudó la marcha mientras el sol se cernía sobre su cabeza. Un hombre cabalgaba ráudamente dejando una estela de polvo a su paso y se acercaba hasta ella. Kagome detuvo sus pasos hasta que el anciano montado en el caballo se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero señorita Kagome¿qué es lo que hace a estas horas por aquí?.- Preguntó con su voz grave pero intentando parecer conciliatorio. No podía comportarse con dureza con alguien que pronto formaría parte de la familia de su amo.

La muchacha lo miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Supe que hace unos días llegaron muchos esclavos...

Jaken, el fiel sirviente del amo de la casa, bajó del animal y se plantó frente a ella con algo de curiosidad y severidad a la vez.

-Es cierto ¿y eso... que tiene que ver con usted?

Kagome se sobó ambas manos de los nervios y bajó la vista muy avergonzada.

-He venido a... ayudar - Musitó.

-¡Ayudar?...- Jaken se rascó la cabeza denotando confusión- mejor será que hable con el amo- Respondió de pronto. Kagome alzó la vista despavorida y negó rápidamente.

-No, no, no quiero hablar con él!

Jaken pareció no escucharle porque nuevamente montó a su caballo y le tendió la mano. Kagome lo miró unos instantes sin saber que hacer y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sintiéndose débil le habló.

-No gracias... iré caminando...

Cuanto dolor le causaba estar frente a él, las cosas ciertamente no habían salido como las había soñado, al contrario. ¿Cómo soportar tanto dolor cuando se había hecho tanta ilusión? La sala principal bellamente decorada que le daba el aspecto de ensueño que muchas veces idealizó, a su lado. Los pasos firmes y sonoros de pronto se hicieron más audibles, acercándose, y ella sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente. Se sintió enferma, con deseos de huir, pero las piernas le temblaban y se quedó estática cuando la voz varonil se dejó escuchar, tras su espalda.

-Cómo estas, Kagome.

Ni siquiera podía voltear a mirarle, tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta reseca y entonces él volvió a reanudar su marcha tan solo para plantarse delante de ella. Los ojos dorados se posaron en su cara, que estaba roja. Ella tenía la vista baja, intentó hablar, responderle al saludo, pero lo único que podía era murmurar, le costaba respirar, el corazón saltaba como loco y se sintió completamente mareada, y casi sin darse cuenta, cayó sin sentido al piso.

&&&&&&&&

A través de sus espesas pestañas fue descubriendo sus facciones, primero como algo borroso, luego más detallada. El color de su piel clara y su rostro varonil, los labios impasibles y mudos ahora, sus ojos dorados que la escudriñaban con un dejo de preocupación. Kagome se levantó de pronto, incómoda y asustada pero él posó una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola.

-Tranquila, será mejor que reposes.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, su súbita incorporación le había causado una punzada en la sien.

-Creo que estas enferma... ya me lo decía tu madre... - Respondió incorporándose y dejando ver su altísima estatura.

-No... sólo fue... – lo miró con detenimiento sólo una fracción de segundo -... no fue nada- Murmuró, volviéndose a incorporar, evitando la mirada inquisidora del joven hombre. Cómo hubiera querido huir de su presencia, pero afortunadamente él no conocía sus sentimientos, al menos nunca alcanzó a descubrirlo.

-¿Que haces a estas horas sola? Es peligroso andar por ahí, eres una señorita... - Parecía un hermano mayor reprendiéndola por una travesura. A pesar de la palidez de su rostro, sus mejillas se volvieron a ruborizar. Ella bajó los pies de la cama y apenas lo miró.

-Bueno yo... yo... vine porque... supe que tenías esclavos nuevos...

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja impasible.

-Sí, ha llegado un buen numero... para la cosecha de viñedos.- Respondió.- además... traje servidumbre para la casa, por el matrimonio.- Esbozó una leve sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de ser rico y tener que apoyar a su futura esposa con toda clase de comodidades. Kagome rehusó mirarlo esta vez y se fijó en un candelabro de la habitación para no verle la cara de felicidad, caminando ahora muy despacio por la habitación.

-Bueno yo sólo... sólo quiero ayudar...

-¿Ayudar?- Preguntó el joven clavando su mirada, completamente confundido.

-Ayudar... - Aseveró- en el colegio las monjas me enseñaron... - las palabras de la chica de pronto se tornaron precipitadas y torpes, ella afirmó ambas manos a la repisa de una chimenea, intentado y clamando al cielo para no desfallecer nuevamente.-... que esas pobres almas necesitan de instrucción, como todos.

-¿Quieres enseñarles?... ¿para qué? No les servirá de nada en la labor que les encomendaré.- Respondió con prisa. Kagome se esforzó en mantener su postura. La manta ahora estaba sobre sus hombros y él pudo mirarla con detención. No era que ella fuese desagradable a la vista, bastante bonita resultaba aún envuelta en ropajes tan señoriales y sin adornos, contrario a lo que la moda dictaba en el siglo XIX. Sus cabellos recogidos completamente dejaba al descubierto su cuello, casi lo único visible, aparte de su cara. Pero era una chiquilla aún... y además... al corazón no se manda...

-Eso no importa... – Respondió ella con resolución. Por un momento su presencia no le intimidaba ni le cohibía, si era por lo justo, ella siempre resultaba ser demasiado apasionada con sus ideales. Demasiado, para su desgracia.

-No, no quiero que les llenes las cabezas con esas ideas liberales que vienen de Francia.- Respondió algo enojado. Kagome tragó saliva al notar la dureza de sus palabras.

-La condición de igualdad entre los hombres es innegable. - Respondió altiva, ahora sí sus ojos brillaron y se armaron de valor para posarlos sobre los suyos. Bueno, no era que no había escuchado aquellas cosas, era que a Sesshoumaru no le convenía privarse de esclavos. Esta era la manera más económica de tenerlos sin pagarles con más que lo que él consideraba indispensable, y éstos eran comida y un techo donde dormir, nada más.

-Mira, esto no es Francia así que no vengas con esas ideas tan liberales ¿qué diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así?

Kagome enmudeció. Su madre era una mujer cariñosa y amable, pero muy apegada a las tradiciones, y ellas también servidumbre, pero para Kagome la gente que servía en su casa era parte de su familia, como Kaede... y recibían paga.

-Bueno, no quiero disgustarme contigo... esta bien... puedes darle instrucción a los más jóvenes y a los niños, nada más... - Sesshoumaru caminó hasta ella cambiando el semblante y adoptando uno más conciliador.- pero no le metas ideas en la cabeza... puedes venir cuando quieras... pero cuidado con andar sola... Jaken, mi capataz te guiará y te acompañará a donde vayas... para que no corras peligro. ¿Esta bien así?

La muchacha lo miró asintiendo levemente pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra, cuando hablaba así, tan bondadoso y gentil sentía que desfallecía, otras en cambio, como hacía unos instante, se preguntaba si realmente estaba enamorada de él...

Tenía aún el recuerdo vivo en la memoria, ella acababa de salir del colegio y esperaba, parada sola en las puertas del edificio, el carruaje de su madre, con la pequeña maleta a sus pies, su vestido negro aún por el luto y su sombrero que cubría casi toda la cara. De pronto un coche abierto, tirado por dos caballos se detuvo frente a ella. Kagome alzó la vista, estaba algo fastidiada por haber tenido que esperar tanto esta vez, pero cuando vio que él bajaba junto a su madre, el reproche hacia ella desapareció para dar paso a un inusitado fulgor en sus mejillas.

-Kagome, querida, lamento la tardanza.- Su madre la abrazó fuertemente y ella sólo podía mirar al desconocido, que estaba tras la mujer, mirando a su alrededor disimuladamente. El hombre luego posó sus ojos dorados sobre los suyos y sólo en ese instante la chica bajó la vista, terriblemente avergonzada. La señora Higurashi se irguió tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con ternura le habló.

-Él es un amigo de la familia, Kagome... Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru entonces se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para saludarla, se inclinó como todo un caballero, ella jamás había sentido lo que en ese momento sintió. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que su madre le presentaba a un extraño... y un extraño que resultaba atractivo, demasiado.

-Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi... no, Kagome... – A la sonrisa de él sintió unas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago, sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquellos ojos dorados del hombre. Él era todo un caballero, fino y elegante, tal y como lo describían las novelas rosa que sus amigas tenían en el internado y que en el último año solía leerlas con ahínco. Así que sólo asintió con su cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra, escuchó unas pequeñas risas, sus ojos al fin se apartaron del hombre y vio a sus amigas un poco más lejos, que la miraban y sonreían divertidas. Ahí Kagome se dio cuenta que había sido completamente deslumbrada por tan elegante joven.

Ahora que había acabado el colegio, pudo darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa y eso extrañamente le complacía.

-¿Te esta cortejando?- Preguntó Ayumi, en el jardín de su casa. Kagome se detuvo en seco y enrojeció, turbada.

-¿Qué dices? Nooo, es un amigo de la familia.- Se apresuró a decir. Sintió como el corazón saltaba en su pecho.

-Pues los comentarios del pueblo dicen otra cosa, Kagome... - Interrumpió Eri.- Dicen que anda buscando esposa...

-Parece que eres tú la afortunada- Sonrió la otra, Ayumi, guiñándole un ojo, ante la estupefacción de la chica.

-¿Yo?

Se tendió en la cama sonriendo complacida. ¿Sería acaso cierto?... ¿sería acaso ella la afortunada?... él era como el príncipe de las novelas de sus amigas, el hombre que la había deslumbrado con su trato caballeroso y con las charlas culturales que compartían. ¿Sería acaso cierto lo que decían sus amigas?

-Se va a casar... pero con ella... lo lamento, creo que me equivoqué- Dijo Ayumi con seriedad, un tiempo después. Kagome apretó los labios sin decir nada ¿qué decir? Ya lo sabía... no había sido ella la "afortunada", todo el tiempo que él visitó su casa creyó que era por ella, porque estaba enamorado de ella, y no era así, no lo era... cuanto había llorado al saberlo, qué desilusion se había llevado, aunque dentro de su inmensa pena agradecía no haber revelado lo que de pronto creyó sentir... que estaba enamorada de él...

El dolor fue grande, la desilusión más, la soledad y también la vergüenza, él había preferido a otra... y ella, por un instante, sólo por instante aquella noche no encontró nada mejor que querer morir por el rechazo... querer morir... y ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento se preguntaba... si en realidad y a pesar de todo... ¿estaba realmente enamorada de él?...¿lo estaba?... porque... ¿qué era el amor?

Caminaba por la polvorienta avenida con rumbo ahora a su casa, apenas sus pies habían salido de la hacienda y vio que el atardecer moría junto al mar. Apresuró algo el paso, no fuera que la noche la encontrara a mitad de camino y su madre la reprendiera por lo que aseguraba era "una mala costumbre" de la muchacha dar caminatas sin compañía. Los galopes la hicieron levantar la cabeza sin muchos ánimos, una figura se acercaba rápidamente, unos metros antes vio que el jinete disminuía la velocidad del caballo y entonces ella tuvo el inexplicable sentimiento de concentrar sus ojos en la persona. Poco a poco, hasta notar un singular color en los ojos de lo que al parecer, era un hombre. Sintió el corazón latir aprisa, tuvo una extraña sensación, el hombre se fue acercando, con lentitud, también la miró con detenimiento, la cabellera del joven danzaba salvajemente al viento, vestía ropas de pobre y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en su mirada castaña, Kagome enrojeció y cuando él pasó a su lado ella sintió pavor ¿era él¡No podía ser!. Su respiración se hizo forzosa, pero suspiró aliviada al menos porque él parecía no haberla reconocido. Inuyasha miró los ojos castaños demasiados expresivos para su gusto, le llamó la atención la mujer, tenía una sensación rara, turbadora casi. Pasó a su lado y luego, obligó al caballo a voltear, observándola de espaldas arrugó el entrecejo confundido. ¿Porqué le parecía familiar? Estatura pequeña, contextura delgada, ropas de nobleza, cabello negro sujetado por una rica horquilla de mariposa... mariposa!. Sonrió maquiavélicamente al recordar dónde había visto aquel objeto y pegando a las costillas de su corcel instándolo a correr a su lado, Kagome que se creía a salvo se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó el galope fuerte a su lado. Tragó saliva con dolor y entonces volteó, sólo para mirar por primera vez al extraño de piel bronceada, atlético cuerpo y ojos dorados que le miraron con una sonrisa burlona y que finalmente habló.

-Podría haber dado las gracias, señorita.

Kagome lo miró turbada y sus mejillas enrojecieron enormemente. Él se sorprendió. Hacía mucho que no veía a una mujer enrojecer.

-¿Porqué señor?

Inuyasha intentaba contener la intranquilidad del caballo y aún así parecía estar demasiado seguro y poderoso desde donde estaba.

-Ahh¿ya lo olvidó?

-No... no sé de qué habla.- Murmuró asustada volteando e intentando caminar más aprisa, alejándose de él. El joven capitán sonrió aún más pero no la siguió.

-Tenga cuidado cuando vaya a los acantilados... - Gritó burlón-... la próxima vez puede que no este ahí para salvarla.

La muchacha detuvo sus pasos en seco y él, sabiéndose satisfecho, rió levemente haciendo que su inquieto caballo finalmente volteara y siguiera la loca carrera que llevaban.

Continuará...


	4. La Ayuda de un Extraño

Capítulo 4: **"La ayuda de un extraño"**

Kaede sacó la horquilla de entre los sedosos cabellos de la muchacha y estos cayeron como una cascada negra por su espalda hasta casi tocar el piso, la anciana entonces los acarició levemente, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Eres muy bella mi niña... pero... si no dejas de arreglarte como una novicia no encontrarás nunca un esposo.

Kagome se miró fijamente en el espejo, estaba sentada en un taburete frente a un pequeño tocador mientras la anciana se empeñaba, como cada noche, de cepillarle el cabello.

-No estoy en planes de casamiento.- Respondió resulta. Pero no puedo evitar sentirse algo halagada ante el comentario de su niñera.

-Pero toda mujer debe casarse...

Kagome la miró con detenimiento a través del espejo y la anciana luego de unos instantes concentró su vista en los ojos expresivos de la muchacha. Kagome volteó entonces y habló con seriedad.

-¿Cómo se sabe... cuando una persona... esta enamorada?

La pregunta fue sorpresiva, viniendo de los labios de la muchacha. Kaede frunció el entrecejo y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía tanto a la muchacha que un acontecimiento como tal era de suma importancia y esperaba desde hacía algún tiempo que Kagome se enamorara como todas las chicas de su edad, pues ya estaba en edad de contraer nupcias.

-¿Estas enamorada mi niña?

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente, confundida. Antes creía que sí lo estaba pero ahora todo era tan confuso, ella sentía y presentía que el amor era algo más, que debía sentir algo más que deslumbramiento por alguien... las novelas decían otras cosas más... sentimientos extraños ahora... ¿exageraban acaso?

-Yo no sé... – Respondió con algo de angustia- ¿te has enamorado Kaede?... ¿Qué se siente?... ¿es así como lo describen las novelas?

La anciana quitó la sonrisa de sus labios y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Pues... las novelas son sólo eso... novelas... no deberías leer tanto esas cosas, una jovencita como tú debería ocupar su tiempo en prepararse para ser una buena ama de casa.

Kagome se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hasta su acogedora cama vestida con su camisa de lino blanco y mangas anchas.

-Esas cosas ya me las enseñaron en el internado... y las novelas me entretienen... además no me creas tan vanal, he decidido dar clases a los niños de la hacienda de Sesshoumaru.

Kaede abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-¿Clases? Qué cosas se te ocurren! Tu madre se disgustará mucho!

Kagome se arropó entre las sábanas de seda color marfil y sonrió con gracia.

-No importa, si le digo que es la voluntad de Dios entonces me dejará.

Las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas con el enorme rugido del viento y pronto un estruendoso trueno se dejó sonar, retumbando en toda la habitación. Segundos más tarde la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente. Kaede caminó con prisa hasta las ventanas asegurándose que estaban bien cerradas.

-No puede ser! Esto es mal augurio... - Murmuró, sin poder evitar persignarse rápidamente.

-¿Mal augurio?- Preguntó la muchacha intrigada. La mujer volteó y la miró casi asustada.

-El demonio ha llegado a estas tierras... desde aquella tormenta de la otra noche... todos lo dicen... - Murmuró. Kagome la miró sin comprender, de pronto Kaede pareció recobrar el sentido y trató de sonreír.- perdóname niña... hablé lo que estaba pensando. – Caminó hasta la muchacha que la miraba confundida y depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Porqué dices esas cosas, Kaede?... ¿Qué demonio?

-No es nada niña... no es nada...

Inuyasha observó desde lejos la hacienda montado sobre su negro caballo, al que había llamado "Youkai" y que había comprado hacía unos días. La lluvia caía inclemente sobre su cabeza y sobre el animal, que se movía inquieto y que el joven se empeñaba en mantener firme las riendas. Su hacienda, porque lo era, su padre antes de morir se la había dado exclusivamente a él, no a Sesshoumaru. Un rayo cayó sobre un árbol cercano lo que hizo al animal levantar ambas patas delanteras, asustado. Inuyasha lo contuvo forzosamente, bastante endemoniado le resultaba el equino, pero eso le gustaba, "Youkai" era un potro salvaje, salvaje igual que él...

&&&&&&&&

A la luz del día estaba casi igual a como la había dejado unos años atrás. Lo que se extrañaba ahora era ver tanta gente trabajando en ella. Caminó entonces la senda de tierra hasta alejarse lo suficiente y llegar hasta el límite de la hacienda. Una extensa cerca de madera y púas marcaba la separación de los dos más grandes terrenos de la isla, y la persona que vivía contigua a su hermanastro era quien podría ayudarlo ahora, las noticias de Myoga habían llegado justo en el momento indicado. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en donde se encontró con un joven hombre con sombrero, quien se acercó a él algo extrañado, era casi de su misma edad, los ojos azules brillaban altaneros y rudos y lo miró luego, cuando lo tuvo enfrente, con desconfianza. Junto con su traje de hacendado llevaba un pequeño látigo en su mano derecha.

-¿Quién eres forastero?- Preguntó con la voz fuerte que hizo a Inuyasha mirarlo con la misma altanería que la suya, pero pronto se dio cuenta que para sus propósitos, era necesario abandonar por unos instantes su carácter irritable.

-¿Es usted Kouga Koizumi?

El aludido lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y con quien hablo yo?

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha... y necesito el puesto de capataz, en su hacienda.

Kouga lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Eres bastante altanero para pedir trabajo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y no respondió. El otro lo miró de arriba abajo, jamás había visto al extraño, y eso que llevaba 5 años viviendo en aquella isla.

-No eres nativo de aquí¿verdad?- Preguntó curioso.

-No... es por eso que necesito el empleo. -Respondió cortante

-¿Tienes alguna clase de experiencia como capataz?- Preguntó, levantado una ceja.

-Como capataz no... pero si he estado a cargo de mucha gente. -Manifestó el joven, decidido. Kouga pareció pensarlo unos segundos. No lo hubiera aceptado si no fuera porque la gente con la que trabajaba le resultaba demasiado caprichosa y conflictiva. Y si no tenía trabajadores no había negocio.

-Esta bien... quedas a prueba... te daré un caballo y recorremos la hacienda- Indicó sin más.

Ambos jóvenes cabalgaron a galope lento uno al lado del otro, Kouga mostrándole sus tierras y las plantaciones de algodón que tenía. Sus tierras eran ricas y extensas, también contaba con algunos animales los cuales vendía a muy buen precio, al parecer, Kouga era todo un negociante. Mientras más galopaban el joven hacendado se fue convenciendo que finalmente éste si podría ser el capataz competente que tanto buscaba y a quien sus trabajadores finalmente harían caso. Se detuvieron en la cerca de madera y púas, la que marcaba el límite de sus tierras con las de Sesshoumaru.

-Hasta aquí mando yo- Dijo Kouga sonriendo con satisfacción. Inuyasha miró en silencio las otras tierras, verdes y fértiles a la vista. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver una figura delgada sentada, lo suficientemente lejos sólo para divisar que correspondía una silueta femenina, rodeada de niños pequeños.

-Desde aquí no se ve, pero aquella muchacha es realmente hermosa...

-¿Es la dueña de la hacienda? – Preguntó el joven capitán, intrigado por conocer a la futura esposa de su hermanastro.

-No lo sé... tal vez... - La verdad es que a Kouga le importaba bien poco la vida sentimental de su vecino, pero sí sus negocios, y al ser ambos las dos personas más ricas de la isla, Sesshoumaru se convertía en una clase de "rival"-... según supe por mis empleados aquella señorita pertenece a una de las más nobles familias de la isla... y esta enseñando a los niños esclavos.

-¿Enseñar?... ¿Una niña rica les da instrucción?- Preguntó Inuyasha realmente sorprendido.

-No sé para qué se toma tanta molestia, aquellos niños en el futuro serán igual que sus padres, recolectores de viñedos... - Murmuró el joven hacendado con desprecio.

&&&&&&&&

Shippo entró corriendo a la morada lo que hizo a Inuyasha, que se encontraba recostado en la cama descansando del duro día, arrugar el ceño y comenzar a regañarlo.

-Shippo, cuantas veces te he dicho...

-Una señorita te busca Inuyasha.- Respondió el niño. El capitán se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y miró al pequeño, contrariado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Dice que necesita hablar contigo.- Shippo hizo una pequeña mueca, sentía un poco de desconfianza de la mujer que le habló con algo de frialdad. Inuyasha tragó saliva y luego de unos segundos en que pareció pensar algo salió de su casa y se encontró con el rostro de la mujer que a menudo ahora le visitaba.

-Kikyo.- Murmuró. Shippo los miró a ambos, curioso. ¿Quién sería la señorita y porqué conocía a Inuyasha?. El joven capitán luego bajó la vista hasta el niño y le habló con voz firme.

-Ve donde Miroku... tengo que hablar a solas con ella.

El niño dirigió una mirada a la mujer justo para ver que ella hacía una mueca satisfactoria y casi burlona en sus labios. El pequeño apretó los labios y antes de marcharse sacó su propia lengua y se la dirigió a ella, Inuyasha gritó su nombre y el niño salió corriendo de su lado.

-Es un niño insolente y sin modales- Murmuró Kikyo molesta, mientras se abanicaba la cara. Inuyasha sonrió a medias.

-Sólo es un niño... y aunque no tenga modales es más leal que un adulto- Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y la mujer que miraba el horizonte, volteó la cara haciéndose la disgustada.

-Creí que habías entendido mis explicaciones- Respondió dolida. Inuyasha suspiró y movió la cabeza un poco exasperado.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kikyo cerró el abanico con un solo movimiento y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda. Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas esperando una respuesta, ella pareció exasperada, irritada aún, pero al mirar los ojos dorados del joven sintió que el corazón latía más aprisa y la piel se erizaba. ¡Qué sensaciones le causaba verlo así, tan altivo y orgulloso, vestido de mala manera, con la piel bronceada tan expuesta a través de su camisa blanca semi abierta y sus pantalones de marinero ajustados. Ella tragó saliva sintiendo que la sangre corría demasiado aprisa por sus venas. ¡Cómo había cambiado tanto Inuyasha!

-Creí que me habías perdonado.- Murmuró concentrando sus ojos en el muchacho.- te conté lo que sucedió aquella vez...

-¿Que tu madre supo lo nuestro y te prohibió vernos?... ¿y luego me mentiste diciendo que no podías estar con alguien como yo? – La voz del joven se alzó hasta casi la desesperación. Su rostro de contrajo y luego miró nuevamente los ojos de Kikyo.

-Lo hice... para que no sufrieras... ¿cuándo lo entenderás?- Suplicó acercándose hasta él y aferrando ambas manos a los musculosos antebrazos de Inuyasha, se levantó de puntillas acercándose lo suficiente hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, estaba tan acostumbrado ahora a ser seducido por las mujeres, incluso por las de la nobleza, como Kikyo...

-¿En dónde quedó tu recato?- Sonrió él con ironía. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, centrando su mirada que sabía que él adoraba en antaño, sobre la suya, que brillaba con deseos libidinosos.

-Contigo no tengo recato.- Murmuró.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha cabalgaba por la colina nuevamente ahora sabiendo que la jornada había finalizado y los trabajadores se encontraban tomando una merecida siesta. Ésta era la oportunidad que él aprovecharía para conocer los movimientos que se realizaban en los terrenos contiguos. Detuvo al caballo que le había sido entregado por Kouga, uno totalmente manso en nada parecido a "Youkai", frente a la cerca limítrofe de ambos terrenos. No había movimiento. Comenzó a cabalgar por todo lo extenso, eran bastantes kilómetros, tenía que averiguar bien cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar...

Kagome corrió a la barraca oscura y algo mal oliente, adentrándose en la penumbra de esta y buscando un rostro conocido desde hacía algunas semanas. Lo encontró tendido en un camastro completamente sudado y delirando. Ella pasó su mano desnuda por la frente del pequeño y luego suspiró tristemente.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó una chica a su lado, algo mayor que ella.

-Tiene fiebre- Murmuró alarmada Kagome. Se inclinó hasta el pequeño chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- tranquilo, vas a estar bien- Murmuró. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta salir del oscuro lugar, seguida de la otra joven.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿qué es lo que tiene?- Preguntó la chica a Kagome. Ella trató de parecer tranquila y le tomó ambas manos.

-Yo no sé, Sango, pero quédate tranquila, buscaré a un médico para que lo vea.

Sango la miró con los ojos humedecidos y tragó saliva con dolor. Kagome sentía sin embargo que algo no estaba bien. Se alejó con paso presuroso, desde lejos, el capataz de Sesshoumaru la observaba, ese era parte de su trabajo ahora y la verdad no le agradaba, bastante tenía con vigilar a los numeroso esclavos para preocuparse por mantener la honra de una señorita con alma de samaritana.

-Debe tener la peste- Masculló con rabia, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Apresuró el paso, debía encontrar rápido a un médico o la vida del pequeño corría en peligro. ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que la ayudase ahora?. El capataz de pronto ya no estaba ahora visible... ¿qué hacer?. Se sintió mareada, la desesperación estaba jugando en su contra, corrió para salir de los terrenos por una de las cercas del costado, para llegar más pronto al camino y así tener más posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que la ayudase, se agachó para cruzar la cerca y su vestido quedó atrapado en los alambres de ganchos que mantenían así a raya a los ladrones. Cayó a la tierra sintiendo que las lagrimas ya estaban en sus mejillas, debía salvar la vida del pobre Kohaku, ella lo sabía, había visto a algunas de sus compañeras morir en el internado de aquella peste maldita, la peste negra.

Inuyasha cabalgaba con su vista centrada en las tierras de su hermanastro... a él no lo había visto desde su llegada y la verdad no tenía noticias de la mujer llamada Kagura lo que hacía que se desesperase un tanto, sin embargo... Kikyo lo estaba entreteniendo más de lo que hubiera deseado... y eso le agradaba un poco. De pronto vio un bulto que salía a duras penas por el camino, su vestido quedaba semi enredado en las púas del cerco y de pronto ella cayó de bruces en la arena polvorienta del camino. Detuvo al caballo arrugando el entrecejo y bajó de él, con pasos seguros caminó hasta ella, la mujer, que tomaba por los hombros y obligaba a erguirse, pensando que tal vez era una esclava queriendo escapar. Al levantar el rostro ella miró sus ojos dorados y ahogó un grito de espanto. Inuyasha abrió igual sus inmensos ojos y enseguida la soltó retrocediendo un paso. Vio el rostro sucio y las lagrimas en sus mejillas¿la niña rica?

-¿Usted?- Preguntó sorprendido. Luego sonrió burlón.- ¿y ahora como quiere matarse?

Kagome se levantó a duras penas sola y lo miró con rabia.

-Es un cretino!- Sacudió algo su ropa e intentó caminar pero al darse cuenta la distancia que la separaba del pueblo se detuvo y luego de unos instantes lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Puede ayudar en algo?

Inuyasha subió a su caballo sin hacerle caso.

-No, no puedo. - Respondió haciendo voltear al equino, Kagome corrió a él posándose frente al animal, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

-Escuche... no sé que hace por aquí y no sé porque aparece cuando menos me lo espero- Habló con atropello. Inuyasha intentó esquivarla pero Kagome extendió ambos brazos para impedir que el caballo se alejara- escuche, por piedad!

-¡Qué diablos quiere!- Respondió él enojado. Kagome enmudeció de pronto. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No, no había que lidiar con el orgullo o el miedo ahora, el pequeño estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda.

-Escuche por favor... hay un niño en las barracas... esta muy grave y temo lo peor... necesito si puede ir a buscar un médico ¿puede hacerlo, es urgente... su vida esta en peligro, por favor...

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-¿Un niño?- Musitó.

-He visto con anterioridad los síntomas... creo que es la peste... por favor, usted tiene un caballo, no demorará en traer un médico, se lo suplico... por piedad...

Él tragó saliva, jamás nadie le había hablando así, jamás había visto a alguien de la nobleza preocuparse por un esclavo de la forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo. Asintió al fin cuando los ojos de ellas se cerraban del llanto.

-Iré- Murmuró. Volteó no sin antes mirar el rostro de la muchacha, intrigado y luego, golpeando las costillas del animal lo hizo galopar a toda prisa, dejando una estela de polvo que hizo a Kagome, en instantes, perderlo de vista.

&&&&&&&&

-Es bueno que se haya dado cuenta a tiempo señorita... esta enfermedad avanza muy rápido.- El anciano se levantó del lado del pequeño enfermo y miró con una leve sonrisa a Kagome.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Preguntó ella tímidamente. Myoga guardó sus cosas en el maletín negro.

-Se recuperará... pero me temo... que esto sea el principio de una epidemia...

Kagome entreabrió los labios y lo miró con pánico.

-¿Habrá una epidemia?

-No lo aseguro... pero es probable... puede llamarme cuando lo necesite.- Dijo, haciendo un gesto cortés con la cabeza y alejándose del lugar. Kagome miró a Sango y le sonrió levemente, satisfecha. Escuchó de pronto los cuchicheos de algunos, algo que de pronto le pareció familiar... extrañamente familiar...

-Esto es culpa del demonio... es su ira contra todos...

Al salir de las barracas la tarde ya llegaba a su fin y en el momento que estuvo al aire libre vio al extraño hombre que parecía esperarla a la vera del camino. Ella lo miró confundida y se acercó a él, con la cerca de púas impidiéndole el paso.

-Si necesita del medico me avisa, sé donde vive.- Respondió Inuyasha mirando hacia su alrededor, no se sentía muy a gusto mirar a aquella joven a la cara.

-Gracias... sin su ayuda... – Kagome enmudeció y lo miró por primera vez mientras los rayos del atardecer se reflejaban en su cuerpo de jinete. Los ojos que la esquivaban, la cabellera larga y negra, su actitud tan segura de sí misma.

-Bueno... mejor me voy, ahí viene el capataz de esta tierra y si nos ve juntos podemos estar en problemas.

Kagome lo miró confundida.

-¿En problemas?... ¿Porqué?

Inuyasha al fin posó su mirada sobre la suya y sonrió con ironía.

-Soy un extraño, estamos solos en este lugar alejado de las haciendas, usted esta sucia y su vestido esta rasgado...

Kagome arrugó la frente y movió la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

Inuyasha la miró esbozando una amplia sonrisa burlona, que no pudo evitar el comentario.

-No creo que sea demasiado inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que pueden pensar.- Respondió, no sin antes clavar su mirada dorada sobre los confundidos ojos de Kagome, él sonrió aún más al ver rostro perturbado de la jovencita y luego se alejó a toda prisa junto a su caballo, pero en verdad estaba confundido... ¿realmente era demasiado inocente para no imaginar que si los veían a ambos juntos la honra de la niña rica estaba en peligro?

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A: Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad son alentadores para mi... este fic me tiene de cabeza, en verdad estoy muy empeñada a escribirlo ¿se nota? jejeje, sólo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy creando. Nos vemos.**

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	5. La Novia de Sesshoumaru

Capítulo 5: **"La novia de Sesshoumaru"**

Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿ella era la prometida de Sesshoumaru?. Vaya... eso si que era una sorpresa, pero entonces el muy cretino iba a contraer nupcias con una muchacha que "aparentemente" no conocía mucho de la vida. La verdad es que se sentía un poco molesto¿cómo una niña que se preocupaba por la salud de los pobres podía casarse con un hombre que tenía esclavos en su hacienda?... resultaba ilógico... pero ahora que lo meditaba... la primera vez que la vio ella tenía intenciones de suicidarse... ¿estaba siendo obligada acaso?... Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras instaba al caballo a galopar más rápido...

-Ese Sesshoumaru- Murmuró con rabia-... siempre consigue lo que quiere...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se quitó la ropa sin dejar de pensar en aquel extraño hombre. Tres veces ya se había encontrado con él y ni siquiera lo había visto antes en el pueblo. Tomó el vestido y lo miró de mala gana. Un vestido al basurero, era lo más probable, pero aún así lo echó a una canasta de mimbre en donde acostumbraba a dejar la ropa sucia. En ese mismo instante su niñera entró a la habitación y Kagome la miró. La anciana abrió enormemente los ojos y se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Pero Kagome!

Tomó su rostro con sus manos arrugadas y la inspeccionó, ella aún tenía rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y el polvo pegado en ella, además de unos rasguños.

-No... me caí- Respondió la muchacha separándose de ella. El tiesto de porcelana con agua fresca estaba sobre un pequeño mueble y ella introdujo sus dos manos para luego arrojar el líquido en su cara una y otra vez.

-¿Te caíste?... ¿pero cómo mi niña!

-En la hacienda de Sesshoumaru... – Respondió sin más, no podía sacarse de la mente a aquel joven. Era tan arrogante pero había algo que le llamaba la atención... era el extraño color de sus ojos... tan iguales a los de... él...

La anciana no se convenció con la respuesta de la chica, sentía que había algo más... pero Kagome últimamente le contaba tan poco...

-Debes... tener cuidado cariño con andar sola... - Murmuró con angustia. Kagome terminó de secar su cara en una toalla y la miró arrugando el ceño, siempre le hacían las mismas recomendaciones, siempre hablaban que una señorita no debía estar jamás sola junto a un hombre, tampoco entendía las palabras del extraño, sospechaba que todas tenían una finalidad en común que no entendía muy bien...

-¿Porqué una mujer no puede estar a solas con un hombre?... Kaede... ¿porqué se empeñan en decirme que debo cuidar mi honra?

La anciana la miró unos instantes y sobó luego sus manos nerviosamente.

-Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con tu madre... no soy la indicada para contarte...

La muchacha suspiró derrotada, siempre le evadían el tema y jamás insistía nuevamente hasta cuando la ocasión se lo permitía, pero ya estaba grande, se consideraba una adulta casi y habían cosas que no sabía.

-¿Porqué?... ¿es algo muy malo?... siempre evaden mis preguntas... - Regañó mientras se volteaba y la anciana comenzaba a desanudar el ajustado corsé.

-Cuando te cases lo sabrás... antes no... - Respondió ella resignada. Kagome apretó los labios, fastidiada.

-Sé que hay algo raro en todo esto... me lo dijeron mis amigas... cuando una mujer se casa, debe dormir con un hombre, pero... ¿qué tan terrible puede ser eso?

-Tranquila mi niña... cuando sea tu hora lo sabrás... y mientras tanto sólo debes cuidarte en llegar intacta al altar.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba por entre la feria nocturna cuidando de no aparecer delante de algunas personas que recordaba, eran aliados de su hermanastro. Las cosas en la hacienda de Kouga resultaban estar bien, el hacendado estaba conforme con su trabajo y hasta complacido, puesto que sus trabajadores no volvieron a alzarse, Inuyasha sabía como hablarles, y aunque cada vez que les dialogaba de la "igualdad" de condiciones entre trabajadores y hacendados, cosa que a Kouga le erizaba los cabellos, siempre terminaba por calmar a las personas.

_-Escuchen, ustedes saben que sin su trabajo el patrón no puede vender... pero también sabemos que si no trabajamos él no nos dará la paga._

Y así fue obteniendo de parte de él algunas "facilidades"... un horario fijo, alimentación y abrigo digno, algunos días libres, etc. Y aún así los resultados tanto para Kouga como para los trabajadores habían sido excelentes.

Las tardes de viernes resultaba ahora ser el comienzo del relajo para la mayoría del pueblo y en eso estaban, las calles se llenaban de comerciantes y personas, disfrutando del descanso. Así estaba él ahora, caminando aburrido y algo melancólico. Los ojos cenicientos de Myoga lo encontraron justo cuando había decido irse.

-Muchacho...

-Anciano Myoga- Musitó.

Ambos se alejaron de la multitud y caminaron, Inuyasha siguiendo el paso lento del anciano, hasta una taberna semi llena de trabajadores.

-¿Necesita hablar conmigo?- Preguntó el joven capitán al notar en el lugar en que estaban, el anciano asintió y tomó asiento en una mesa del rincón. Inuyasha lo imitó resignado.

- Sólo quería preguntar cómo esta la gente de la hacienda de tu hermano.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio.

-Ba! Ese no es mi hermano!- Regañó. De inmediato recordó el incidente, la verdad es que hubiera deseado saber cómo estaba el pequeño enfermo pero nunca tuvo la ocasión de ver ni hablar con nadie de la hacienda... además debía tener cuidado con Jaken, él sí lo reconocería.- no tengo ni la más remota idea como estan ellos.- Acotó. En ese momento una mujer algo rechoncha se acercó a ellos y dejó una botella de ron con dos vasos.

-Mmmmm, tampoco he visto a la señorita Higurashi... - Murmuró el anciano, Inuyasha que vertía algo del oscuro licor dejó de hacerlo y levantó la vista hacia él, algo contrariado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo en esto?- Preguntó. Myoga levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Kikyo? No, me refiero a Kagome... la señorita que cuida de los esclavos en la hacienda.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabías?... es hermana de la señorita Kikyo...

Ahhh, vaya, conque era hermana de Kikyo, eso si que era sorpresa. No respondió, pero bebió en seco el vaso de ron mientras intentaba rememorar el rostro de la joven... es cierto, tenían un cierto parecido... levemente, claro.

-Conque es la chiquilla que estudiaba en París... - Murmuró al fin, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de madera. Cuando eran unos adolescentes recordaba haber escuchado a Kikyo nombrarla un par de veces, sabía que estaba en Francia junto con el señor Higurashi porque al parecer las cosas entre los padres de ellas no iban muy bien.

-Llegó hace cinco años más o menos... su viaje fue algo triste¿sabes?- Dijo el anciano bebiendo un sorbo de licor. Inuyasha se levantó al fin, algo fastidiado.

-Bueno bueno, eso no me interesa... dígame una cosa... necesito saber si tiene noticias del maldito Sesshoumaru... me han dicho que esta de viaje ¿es cierto eso?

-Esta comprando las últimas cosas para la boda... deberá estar aquí antes de tres días, puesto que han organizado una fiesta de compromiso... la gente más rica de la isla esta invitada.

El joven entonces sonrió con malicia y sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente. Myoga tuvo un mal presentimiento, la actitud del chico ahora le atemorizaba, en parte...

-Una fiesta de compromiso... ahí estaré entonces...

-Inuyasha... - Lo llamó el anciano mirándolo preocupado, pero él joven eso no le importaba, miró al anciano y sonrió aún más.

-Quédese tranquilo... sé lo que hago...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome llevaba los libros acurrucados en el pecho, estaba preocupada, aunque Kohaku estaba recuperándose había un aire enrarecido en la barraca que le causaba temor ¿se acercaba una peste?... si tan sólo Sesshoumaru estuviera en la hacienda podría pedirle que hiciera algo, algo como darle mejores condiciones de salubridad al lugar donde dormían y comían los esclavos...

-Señorita Higurashi...

La voz varonil la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, alzó la vista y lo que menos se esperaba era ver los ojos dorados de aquel desconocido, montado en un caballo negro que resoplaba feroz por las narices...

-Sí, no me mire con cara de despavorida, ya sé que se llama Kagome... ¿usted no descansa ni los fines de semana?

Kagome que tenía los labios semi abiertos de la impresión recuperó poco a poco la compostura y se irguió más, denotando orgullo y firmeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó mirándolo con fijeza.

Inuyasha sonrió más arrogante intentando calmar al caballo que si se descuidaba, era capaz de lanzarlo lejos.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo esta el niño.

-¿Kohaku?... él esta bien... mejor... gracias por preguntar... - Murmuró, sintiendo que las mejillas se coloreaban de rojo casi sin querer. Pero qué tonta Kagome¿porque te ruborizas ahora?

-¿Y usted cómo esta?

¿Era broma? Ella lo miró arrugando el ceño, ahora si que estaba completamente contrariada. Inuyasha apuntó con su dedo la cara de ella, sin tocarle por supuesto, estaban separados por unos cuantos metros de distancia. Kagome se llevó una mano al rostro pero realmente no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-Tiene un rasguño bastante feo en el cuello... - Dijo el hombre. Kagome entonces bajó la mano y sintió la aspereza de una fina línea que no había visto ni notado.- ¿no lo notó?- Preguntó burlón. Kagome movió negativamente la cabeza y él sonrió.- veo que no se mira mucho en el espejo... será mejor que se cuide... no querrá que su novio la plante en la boda.

Kagome tragó saliva y lo miró disgustada, él hizo un ademán con la cabeza, una reverencia burlona semejante a como los caballeros de la alta sociedad se despedían y luego, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa demasiado amplia golpeó las costillas del inquieto animal alejándose, como ya casi siempre lo hacía, veloz de su lado.

&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo estaba sentada en la cama con sus vestidos de aldeana que generalmente usaba cuando visitaba a Inuyasha, no fuera que alguien después la acusara con su familia y aún peor... con su prometido. Estaba fastidiada, hacía horas que lo esperaba pero Inuyasha no aparecía. De pronto la puerta se abrió y el joven se dejó ver en la penumbra de la habitación. Ella se levantó con lentitud y caminó hasta él, visiblemente molesta.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he esperado toda la tarde.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

-¿Estas celosa?

Ella enmudeció y luego intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Sí... algo... - Respondió dándole la espalda y sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

El joven caminó hacia el interior de su morada encendiendo un fósforo y acercándolo luego a una vela para iluminar la habitación.

-Me gusta a oscuras... es mejor... - Murmuró la joven con la voz de pronto sensual, casi de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando eran unos adolescentes y que lo volvía completamente loco.

-Oye Kikyo... ¿porqué no me contaste que tu hermana se va a casar con Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó el joven haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones, estaba demasiado intrigado con respecto a la hermana de ella.

Kikyo que lo miraba con una semi sonrisa de pronto pareció que le había caído un balde de agua fría. Inuyasha volteó y levantó una ceja, interrogativo.

-Kagome... ¿así no se llama?... – Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Kagome?- Musitó la mujer, bajando la vista de sus ojos castaños totalmente perturbada- bueno es que... no lo consideré importante... - Respondió luego con el rostro contraído. Inuyasha se sentó en una silla frente a ella y tomó la espada que tenía sobre la mesa, intentando parecer despreocupado.

-Mmmmm... ¿y se casa por amor?- Preguntó apenas, pasando ahora un paño a la funda de la espada para sacar brillo.

-¿Amor?- Repitió Kikyo aún en shock, luego miró a Inuyasha intentado calmar su voz.- ¿cómo... lo supiste?

El capitán se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con su boca. Desde hacía días, exactamente desde la vez en que aquella niña le pidió suplicando su ayuda para salvar a un esclavo pensaba como ella podía casarse con Sesshoumaru. Una niña aparentemente inocente contra un maldito, ambicioso y usurero.

-A menudo la veo en la hacienda de él... enseñando a los esclavos... - Murmuró. Kikyo volvió a tragar saliva, intimidada aún.

-Kagome es un alma caritativa... una tonta– Balbuceó despectivamente.

-Pero... ¿es por amor?- Volvió a preguntar él, intrigado. Tal vez a la niña la obligaban a casarse, él la salvó aquella vez en los acantilados, la escuchó decir que sufría... por "el".

-Ehhh... no lo sé... - Murmuró resignada, bajando la vista. -... tal vez...

-Tal vez puede que sea por dinero... ¿no? No me mires así, casarse por conveniencia es de lo más común ahora. - Respondió Inuyasha con su típico tono burlón, dándole una sonrisa irónica la mujer.

-Sí... - Murmuró ella.

-Ja! Interesadas!- Bufó levantándose precipitadamente de la silla y caminando hasta ella la tomó con rudeza de la muñeca obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-Dime una cosa... ¿te casarías conmigo aún sabiendo que no tengo dinero?

Kikyo lo miró despavorida, la cara del joven estaba transfigurada, su rostro bronceado por el sol estaba completamente contraído, su entrecejo arrugado, sus ojos fijos en los suyos brillaban de manera demoníaca, la fuerza que empleaba para tomarla, ella tembló de terror por primera vez ante él... ¿sería acaso cierto sus sospechas?...

-Contesta!- Gritó.

-Pero... pero qué te pasa... – Tartamudeó al fin- ¿porqué te pones así?

-Demuéstrame que has cambiado, querida Kikyo... - Respondió esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Juro... – Ella tragó saliva con algo de dificultad mirándolo a la cara-... juro que soy capaz de todo por ti...

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó en el mismo tono pero soltando levemente el agarre en su muñeca. Ella asintió rápidamente tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Sabes?- Inuyasha sonrió soltando con fuerza a ella que cayó nuevamente sentada sobre la cama.- esta vez soy capaz de cometer una locura si me traicionas nuevamente.

Ella se puso de pie y por primera vez lo desafió con la mirada.

-¿Serías capaz de matarme acaso?

-Nadie juega con mi orgullo- Respondió secamente, mirándola como un demonio.

&&&&&&&&

Era un hermoso día y todo estaba preparado para el gran acontecimiento. Bellamente decorada la hacienda, las mejores familias de la isla y también del continente cercano comenzaron a llegar. Sesshoumaru vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y su cabellera clara impecablemente cepillada los esperaba atento y cortés a la entrada de la gran casona de estilo Europeo. Había muchas flores de campanillas adornando cada rincón de la habitación principal y una enorme lámpara de lágrimas estilo parisiense colgaba desde lo alto de la sala de baile. Kagome pasó un dedo por uno de los negrísimos muebles de caoba mientras intentaba evitar mirar a la cara a su futuro cuñado, cara de felicidad. Ella suspiró resignada, había tanta gente en la fiesta y todo parecía feliz... era hora ya de olvidarlo, era una causa perdida...

El sol brillaba en lo alto aún y ya todos tenían en sus manos una fina copa de champan para brindar por el pronto compromiso. Inuyasha miró a su hermanastro desde una esquina, perfectamente arreglado con un traje costoso que había mandado a comparar a una de las carísimas tiendas del pueblo, la cabellera estaba sujetada por una coleta baja y su rostro, limpio y serio pasó inadvertido para muchos de sus antiguos conocidos... antiguos conocidos pero de su familia. Vio de pronto a la joven chica, Kagome, vestida con un traje gris oscuro y sencillo esta vez. Sus cabellos negros estaban completamente tomados por una de esas ricas horquillas que usaba dejando al descubierto su muy pálido rostro... sus ojos, aunque no podía verlos directamente le parecían estar entrecerrados, sus labios rosados apretados, la mano delgada se aferraba con firmeza contra la copa de cristal, ella apoyaba la espalda como si fuera a desfallecer contra la pared... no podía equivocarse... esa niña estaba sufriendo... esa niña seguramente estaba siendo obligada...

De pronto la voz varonil de Sesshoumaru llamó la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar en medio de la sala... hacía mucho que no escuchaba su irritante voz, altanera como siempre.

-Amigos, por favor... permítanme su silencio... gracias por venir en este día tan importante para mí... – Todos sonreían encantados. Seguro, los Higurashi tenían una muy buena reputación debido a que eran unas de las primeras familias en llegar a la isla. No tenían mucho dinero ahora, pero si eran nobles gracias a su reputación. – ... y quiero comprometerme formalmente con una mujer maravillosa, la más noble y virtuosa de todas... - Escuchó el joven unos cuchicheos y luego miró la cara de idiota de su hermanastro. Unos segundos más tarde concentró su vista en la muchacha que se afirmaba con la espalda en la pared y respiraba agitadamente, se notaba en la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba bajo la gruesa tela de su vestido. – ven cariño...- Dijo Sesshoumaru, pero Kagome no se movió, al contrario, la vio tapar su cara con una mano, tal vez estaba sollozando. Contrariado Inuyasha volvió a mirar a su hermano, no pudo evitarlo, ella le conmovió el corazón, casi podía sentir su tristeza. Enfocó sus ojos, disgustado, sobre Sesshoumaru y para su completa sorpresa, a su lado y tomada de la mano, estaba ella, radiante, con un rico y vaporoso vestido color crema con encajes sutiles y finos de escote cuadrado y sin mangas, largos y suaves guantes que llegaban hasta más arriba de los codos, sus cabellos negros peinados con una semi coleta que daba varias vueltas en su nuca, su piel blanca y sus ojos castaños inexpresivos, pero borrados con la amplia sonrisa de su rostro.- mi querida Kikyo... - Dijo Sesshoumaru besando su mano, y ella pareció perturbada. Inuyasha entreabrió los labios, no comprendía aún lo que estaba sucediendo... - aprovecho que la boda será lo antes posible... estamos ansiosos de compartir una vida juntos.

Ella sonreía, sonreía feliz y estaba halagada, la vio acercarse más a Sesshoumaru, con su cara de novia inocente y enamorada. Inuyasha encrispó las manos de rabia...

-Maldita... bruja mentirosa... otra vez me hiciste tu juguete... maldita... - Gruñó, rojo de ira, con sus ojos dorados puestos fija y casi endemoniadamente sobre la pareja, pero más sobre Kikyo...

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A: Mi agradecimiento a quienes nuevamente dejaron su comentario, se los agradezco como siempre, infinitamente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**_Lady Sakura Fortuny_** :D


	6. Orgullo Herido

Capítulo 6: **"Orgullo Herido"**

-Maldita... bruja mentirosa... otra vez me hiciste tu juguete... maldita...

Su primera e impulsiva reacción fue la de acercarse hasta ella y apretarle el cuello pero en cuanto dio un paso sintió el suave agarre en su brazo izquierdo, volteó la cara enojado, aún rojo de rabia y se extrañó sobremanera al ver a la muchacha de ropajes señoriales que lo miraba contrariada.

-¿Usted por aquí?- Preguntó ella con la voz suave pero confundida y con sus ojos castaños demasiado brillantes, casi como si estuvieran a punto de verter lágrimas. Él la miró disgustado con la mandíbula tensa en extremo, no podía evitarlo, se sentía completamente engañado. No le respondió a la muchacha de inmediato, sino que volteó nuevamente para mirar a la feliz pareja. Un instinto casi asesino comenzó a corroerlo.

-Conque era su hermana la prometida... - Finalmente masculló, aún sin mirarla. Sintió como ella soltaba el agarre y la escuchó claramente suspirar.

-Claro... quien más...

Él volvió a voltear y la miró con detenimiento mientras Kagome se encontraba con la cabeza baja. Kikyo resultaba ser una mentirosa y extrañamente la ira hacia ella se disipó de pronto, porque ver a la muchacha a la que erróneamente creía ser la prometida de su hermano le resultaba más fácil descargar su coraje y su veneno contra ella, el ser más débil que encontraba frente suyo.

-Y usted esta triste porque no fue la elegida¿verdad?- Preguntó al fin con voz burlona y los ojos centelleantes. Kagome entreabrió los labios y las mejillas enrojecieron súbitamente. No subió la vista pero ella estaba completamente turbada ¿cómo sabía él de sus escondidos sentimientos?. Las mejillas se ruborizaron al instante e Inuyasha de pronto sintió que estaba actuando mal... al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa.

-Lo siento... – Murmuró, clavando sus ojos en la vista esquiva de ella. Inuyasha entonces bebió de un sorbo la copa de champan mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las felicitaciones que les daban a los futuros esposos. La cara de Kikyo era irreconocible, estaba demasiado feliz y su hermanastro también lo estaba ¿pero cómo le había mentido tan descaradamente esa mujer?. Volteó para mirar a Kagome, pero ella ya no estaba, arrugó el entrecejo mientras volteaba buscándola a su alrededor.

La rosa era blanca y estaba completamente florecida, Kagome acercó el rostro y aspiró su perfume. Luego se irguió con lentitud y el sombrero que tenía en una mano lo colocó sobre su cabeza, anudando la cinta de satén al cuello para evitar que cayera. Comenzó a caminar por el vasto jardín, no podía negarlo, el lugar era realmente hermoso y ella tal vez hubiera sido muy feliz en el... pero claro, junto a Sesshoumaru.

-¿La inoportuno?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró. Hizo una pequeña mueca, bastante hiriente había resultado su comentario y en realidad prefería estar a solas ahora. Inuyasha caminó junto a ella, con lentitud, sin decir nada. Kagome apretaba los labios sin saber qué decir, finalmente se armó de valor y lo miró. Su rostro estaba cambiado, cuando lo vio en el salón la primera vez, justo en el instante en que Sesshoumaru presentaba a Kikyo como prometida, su primer pensamiento fue que le parecía conocido. Intentó hacer memoria dónde... casi quedó con la boca abierta cuando se percató que era el mismo extraño hombre que se aparecía de vez en cuando, sólo que estaba vez lucía como un caballero de la nobleza, el traje gris claro, blusa blanca y en el cuello una pañoleta que parecía de seda, anudada alrededor, el cabello negro amarrado... todo un caballero, aunque el rostro de furia de su cara en el momento previo a cuando le habló le resultaba atemorizante... y extraño.

-Aún no me ha dicho su nombre- Dijo ella de pronto. Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró divertido.

-Ah, es cierto... mi nombre es Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró pensativa, como intentando recordar de dónde le era familiar.

-Inuyasha... - Musitó.- usted no es de aquí¿verdad?

Inuyasha sintió de pronto el aroma a violetas y cerró levemente los ojos intentando concentrarse de donde provenía. Abrió luego los ojos y miró a Kagome que le daba una mirada curiosa, ella era pequeña, escasamente llegaba hasta sus hombros y el aroma de las flores parecía venir de la cabellera sedosa de la muchacha.

-No... pero conozco a algunas personas de esta isla... - Respondió al fin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los jardines eran hermosos y estaba completamente florecido, sobre todo de rosas, pues había una vasta variedad de múltiples colores. Una pérgola en el centro custodiada por inmensos y frondosos árboles invitaba a la privacidad y al descanso. Allí ambos, sin querer, entraron al pequeño lugar, rodeado de ventanales y con taburete pegado a las paredes. Kagome se sentó mientras daba una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Es pariente de Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó con inocencia. Él de inmediato cambió el semblante del rostro a uno casi asustado, era como si le hubieran develado su más profundo secreto.

-¿Porqué lo pregunta?- Su voz sonó demasiado ansiosa y la miró inquisitivamente.

-Sus ojos... son del... mismo color- Murmuró avergonzada, esquivando la vista. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah... coincidencia solamente...

-¿Pero es su amigo?- De pronto Kagome sintió que estaba siendo algo impertinente, pero la verdad estaba llena de dudas hacia él.- perdón... lo digo porque como esta aquí...en la fiesta de compromiso...

-Digamos que soy un conocido de ambos... - Murmuró esquivamente. Kagome arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿También conoce a mi hermana?

Inuyasha apretó más los labios y sus manos se crisparon fuertemente desviando la vista.

-La conozco... desde hace mucho... - Musitó. Kagome estaba totalmente contrariada, nunca había oído hablar de él, pero qué extraño le resultaba el joven, demasiado misterioso para ella.

-¿Porqué creyó... que era yo la prometida?

Inuyasha estaba de pie a su lado, y estuvo casi todo el rato evitando mirarla, cuando escuchó su pregunta algo débil y dolida, bajó el rostro hacia ella, que le miraba fijamente, sus ojos castaños aún humedecidos por lagrimas que intentaba salir al exterior pero que ella reprimía a duras penas. ¿Estaba sufriendo por Sesshoumaru? Eso era... inconcebible!

-Porque la veía a usted en la hacienda... y porque una cretina me dio esa falsa información... - Murmuró luego recordando a Kikyo.

-¿Quién pudo haberle dado esa información absurda?- Preguntó Kagome aún con la mirada fija en él, totalmente contrariada. Inuyasha apartó el rostro y miró el horizonte.

-Eso... no importa... - Respondió.- en todo caso... - Volvió a darle miradas de vez en cuando mientras hablaba- ya me parecía bastante extraño que una joven como usted que se da el tiempo para enseñar a los esclavos y tratarlos como personas dignas, se casara con un hombre que se vale de la condición de ellos para explotarlos.

-No, Sesshoumaru es una persona buena- Respondió con prontitud.

-Claro... y yo soy el Sumo Pontífice- Respondió sarcástico el joven a punto de reír.

Kagome sonrió levemente pero estaba avergonzada, bajó la vista al suelo mirando el irregular piso de cemento rojo de la pérgola.

-Pero... - Murmuró Kagome-... usted es una persona muy justa... - Repicó casi tartamudeando y levantando levemente el rostro. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.- quiero decir... he hablado con algunos de los trabajadores de la hacienda continúa... hablan muy bien de usted...

-Sólo hago lo justo.- Contestó secamente. Kagome sonrió, ella a menudo utilizaba también la palabra "justicia". Vio como luego él la miraba extrañado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios haciendo que ella bajara de inmediato su mirada, sintiendo que las mejillas enrojecían otra vez- pero veo que anduvo averiguando de mí... entonces ya sabía mi nombre ¿no?

-No... no lo sabía... pero... sólo fue un comentario de uno de los trabajadores... nada más- Murmuró. Él sonrió, y le resultaba totalmente extraño ver a una muchacha sonrojarse por nada, esta niña si aparentaba inocencia... pero la otra también parecía serlo... al menos unos años atrás. En ese instante escucharon unas voces, eran las amigas de Kagome que se acercaron lo suficiente hasta la pérgola. Miraron casi sorprendidas a Kagome y al extraño y entonces ella se puso de pie súbitamente.- perdón, debo irme.

-No se preocupe.- Respondió él haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Kagome asintió rápidamente y salió de la pérgola. Él se le quedó mirando hasta que la chica se perdió de su vista en el jardín junto a sus amigas. Por unos instantes había olvidado la rabia que tenía, pero ahora que estaba solo sintió que había olvidado sus propósitos. Sin embargo había algo que no comprendía... ¿cómo dos hermanas podían ser tan diferentes?- tal vez las dos son iguales... - Murmuró con desprecio y desconfianza.

Kikyo era constantemente saludada por las personas de la alta sociedad de la isla y ella estaba dichosa, pues pronto tendría todo lo que siempre anheló: Dinero. Lo mejor de todo era que Sesshoumaru era además un hombre atractivo, pero en realidad no le encendía la sangre como Inuyasha. El destino había sido caprichoso, enamorada de un hombre sin dinero pero comprometida con el hermano sólo para asegurar su vida. Volteó para mirarlo y preguntarse por milésima vez como haría para que en la noche de bodas no se diera cuenta que ya no era virgen como él tontamente creía. Y la verdad es que la inocencia la había perdido hacía mucho en lugares más entretenidos que el "miserable pueblo". Sonreía nuevamente como si su boca hubiera sido plasmada sólo para hacerlo. De pronto, entre la multitud, lo vio claramente, altivo, orgulloso, con la mirada que destilaba sólo odio. Ella cambió súbitamente el semblante, los labios que esbozaban una cínica sonrisa se entreabrieron perplejos y comenzó a temblar ¿Inuyasha?... ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?... esto no se lo esperaba... la cara del hombre era aterradora, ella tragó saliva con dolor, no podía negarlo, estaba atemorizada y de pronto sintió más pavor de solo pensar que sus sospechas podían ser ciertas... Inuyasha había cambiado, ya no era el niño tonto al cual podía manipular a su antojo... no... ahora él era... Una mujer la saludó y ella por un segundo apartó el rostro y luego cuando volteó él ya no estaba ¿había sido una ilusión?. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró rastros de Inuyasha. Esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa intentado parecer calmada y luego, fingiendo algo de cansancio se disculpó para dejarlos e ir a beber algo de agua. Caminó casi con el corazón en la mano mientras veía los cientos de rostros que estaban allí pero no el de él ¿qué podría pasar ahora?... le temía demasiado y lo mejor era encontrarlo ahora antes que las cosas se echaran a perder. Salió finalmente del salón y caminó aún con paso presuroso por el pasillo que estaba más desolado, de pronto se vio fuertemente sujetada por un brazo y arrastrada a una habitación.

-Inuyasha! - Gimió con angustia y con los ojos casi desorbitados. Él la miró altivo cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

-¿Sorpresa?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Kikyo se arrinconó en la pared como un animal asustadizo.

-Perdón... perdón... iba a decírtelo pero... - Murmuró mostrando cara de inocencia y pronto al llanto. Inuyasha esbozó una semi sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes las Higurashi siempre ponen esa cara de inocente?- Preguntó burlón.

-Lo juro... iba a decírtelo... pero...

-Eres una maldita mentirosa- Respondió él y en ese instante levantó una mano, Kikyo lo miró despavorida, creyendo que él golpearía su rostro así que tembló aún más y cerró los ojos, pero Inuyasha golpeó con su puño la pared, justo al lado de su cara. Ella entonces abrió los ojos lentamente.- no acostumbro golpear a una mujer... pero tú...

-Yo soy la que esta siendo obligada Inuyasha!- Mintió. El joven arrugó el entrecejo sin deseos ya de creerle.

-¿Verdad?... ¿Y porque?

-Porque... estamos en la pobreza y mi madre quiere estabilidad. - Respondió sollozando.

-¿Y porqué entonces no deja que se case tu hermana con él? Ella parece estar más dispuesta a hacerlo ¿no?- Preguntó el joven no convencido con las explicaciones de Kikyo, aunque imaginar a la otra con su hermano le causaba igual indignación.

-Es que... él me quiere a mí... - Respondió, con abundantes lagrimas que caían en su pálido rostro.- perdóname... si yo pudiera... no me caso pero...

-Porqué me cuesta creerte... - Masculló mirándola con rabia.

-Inuyasha... - Sollozó.-... hablemos al rato ¿si?... por favor... pero no hagas escándalo... no aquí, prometo que iré a hablar contigo, lo juro.- Replicó precipitadamente mientras se aferraba a los antebrazos del joven. Inuyasha la miró desde lo alto sin expresión en su rostro, la mandíbula aún tensa y finalmente hizo una mueca, saliendo y dejándola sola en la habitación.

Kagome se encontraba afirmada en la pared alejada del salón principal y de pronto vio a Inuyasha salir con el semblante nuevamente serio de una de las habitaciones. Ella sacudió la cabeza ¿porqué otra vez lucía tan enojado? Tal vez le había sucedido algo. Caminó con lentitud hasta la habitación y con algo de titubeos puso la mano en la perilla, abrió la puerta lentamente, jamás esperó encontrar a su hermana, mirándose en un espejo que colgaba de la pared, mientras pasaba la mano por la cintura arreglando los pliegues de su vaporoso vestido.

-¿Kikyo?

La mujer la miró sin mucho ánimos.

-¿Si?... ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome no lograba comprender bien qué estaba sucediendo.

-Vi salir a..- Murmuró. En ese instante su hermana mayor le dio una mirada de pánico.-... a al capataz de la hacienda continúa.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó la mujer haciéndose la desentendida.

Inuyasha... ¿no es ese un nombre?

-Ah... ¿y tu cómo lo conoces?- La mirada de Kikyo se fijó en la suya inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- Inquirió Kagome sin percatarse de los celos de su hermana.

-¿Me estas espiando?- Preguntó disgustada. Kagome no respondió pero la miró de pronto con desconfianza.- no te atrevas a andar hablando más de la cuenta Kagome. Esta es mi vida y no permito que te entrometas en ella.- Respondió ofuscada, saliendo con indignación de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru estaba rodado de los hombres más influyentes y aristocráticos que lo saludaban zalameramente. Sonreía satisfecho, Kikyo era la mujer que él consideraba como su igual en estirpe y reputación, no había mejor elección que ella en la isla. Y todos lo envidiaban por ello, más que un buen matrimonio sería un buen negocio, pero Sesshoumaru en verdad sentía que estaba enamorado de ella y como no estarlo, si la mujer lo deslumbró desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Eso había sido hacía mucho pero nunca la pretendió hasta que encontró oportuno hacerlo, unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando acompañó a la madre de ella a sacar del colegio a Kagome. La pequeña joven era tan bella como la mayor, pero inocente y algo pasiva. En cambio Kikyo parecía conocer las técnicas de seducción, cada gesto, palabra o mirada era una provocadora insinuación y él cayó rendido a sus pies.

Estaba orgulloso de su elección y no se arrepentía de ello. Sonreía aún satisfecho y engreído cuando de pronto vio claramente un par de ojos similar a los suyos entre las personas, que lo observaron con odio y luego desapareció. Sesshoumaru arrugó el entrecejo y sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero que pronto fue olvidado para dar rienda al baile, justo a la hora en que las nubes ocultaban el negro de la noche y una terrible tormenta arreciaba en el lugar. La orquesta comenzó a entonar una canción y nadie prestó atención a lo que sucedía en las afueras, excepto Kagome, que mientras todos bailaban y charlaban felices, se encontraba mirando hacia el jardín viendo como la lluvia destruía los pétalos de las delicadas y hermosas rosas de colores. La sombra de un caballo negro y furioso pasó galopando frente a ella y lo vio, claramente, al joven de ojos ámbar que tenía el rostro enfurecido. Verlo a través de la terrible tormenta completamente empapado, la cabellera negra y ahora suelta volaba casi al compás del viento y cabalgando como un verdadero demonio hizo que su piel se erizara, sintiendo además algo de pavor, lo que hizo que se alejara rápidamente de la ventana.

&&&&&&&&

Kaede daba las últimas cepilladas al largo cabello de la muchacha mientras todo lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación era la lluvia que repicaba con fuerza en el techo de adobe y los truenos ensordecedores. Kagome dio una mirada a través del espejo a su niñera y la vio que movía los labios como si estuviera rezando una plegaria. Finalmente la anciana terminó su labor y Kagome volteó para formular una pregunta que la tenía demasiado inquieta.

-Kaede...

La anciana pareció despertar de su sopor, alzó la vista hacia la niña y la miró fingiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Dime mi niña.

Kagome se levantó del taburete y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con lentitud, vestida ya con su camisa de dormir.

-¿Quién es... Inuyasha?

La miró interrogativa y vio como el rostro de la anciana se transfiguraba, ahora sí la sonrisa falsa se perdía de sus labios, los ojos casi se desorbitaban y la boca arrugada se entreabría.

-¿Inu... Inyasha? – Murmuró con pánico. Kagome asintió apenas, extrañada.- ¿Dices Inuyasha?

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó la joven levantando ambas cejas mientras la miraba con curiosidad. La anciana se acercó entonces con rapidez hasta ella y la tomó por los brazos.

-¿Porqué preguntas por él?

-Eh?... dijo que... conocía a Kikyo... y a Sesshoumaru... - Respondió apenas.

-¿Esta aquí¿Esta aquí?- Preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación. Kagome apenas asintió y sintió entonces como su niñera casi enterraba sus dedos en sus brazos.

-Escúchame Kagome, no le hables, ni siquiera te acerques a él!- Gritó. Kagome la miró con extrañeza, su primera impresión fue creer que la anciana estaba bromeando pero la mujer apretó más sus manos en sus brazos.

-Pero... ¿porqué?- Preguntó al fin la muchacha, asustada ya.- ¿qué sucede con él?

-¡Porque ese chico es un demonio!... ¡Un demonio!

-¿Un demonio?

-Él esta maldito... mató a su madre!

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Ay, que susto! pero bueno...(a mi se me ocurren estas cosas ¬¬) en fin, Gracias por haber llegado al review nro. 100 jeje, sin su apoyo no actualizaría tan pronto :D

**_Lady Sakura Fortuny_** :D (ay, no sé, desde que me soñé con él me volví a enamorar, jaja)


	7. Solución Perversa

Capítulo 7: **"Solución Perversa"**

Kagome abrió los ojos inmensamente al momento que Kaede la soltó. La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó una mano nerviosa a la boca, casi por inercia cayó sentada en la cama sin decir nada y lo único audible en la habitación era el sonido de la tormenta cada vez más fuerte allá afuera. La muchacha había bajado la vista y no encontraba palabras para seguir la charla, finalmente levantó sus ojos castaños hacia la anciana y preguntó.

-Pero... cómo... ¿mató a su madre?- Susurró mirándola con incredulidad. La anciana se agachó a su lado y le tomó las manos.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él, mi preciosa niña... - Acarició sus cabellos con nerviosismo al tanto que la miraba con ojos de súplica.-... él es un demonio, un demonio que no debe acercarse a un ángel como tu...

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo permaneció en su cuarto con los labios apretados mientras se paseaba nerviosamente una y otra vez. No quería ir ahora, no podía, sabía que el compromiso con Sesshoumaru la ataba a ser la prometida perfecta y cualquier comentario que llegara a sus oídos podía arruinar sus planes... pero por otro lado Inuyasha esperaba una explicación de su parte y necesitaba calmarlo antes que pudiera cometer una locura. Estaba ya segura de que él estaba en el pueblo con intenciones oscuras, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que podía ser un pirata. Porque lo sabía, había visto el cofre bajo su cama una tarde mientras lo esperaba, con cientos de monedas de oro de distintos lugares. Y había visto a aquel niño mal educado junto a otro hombre, en aquella goleta negra que estaba casi camuflada entre los demás navíos, en el puerto. Inuyasha se había convertido en un pirata y de sólo imaginar de lo que ahora era capaz le faltaba el aliento del terror.

-Maldición, maldición!- Masculló con rabia con las manos en la cintura caminando de un extremo a otro en la habitación. No, no podía echar por la borda la mejor oportunidad de convertirse en rica. No podía simplemente. Tomó la manta negra y salió en puntillas de la habitación.

-Creí que ya no vendrías.- Dijo él sentado frente a la única mesa de madera de la habitación, con sólo una vela cuya llama amarilla y lánguida se movía tenebrosamente entre las sombras y que daba un aspecto tétrico al lugar. Kikyo avanzó un paso cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y descorrió la capucha de su cabeza. Lo vio erguirse mientras no apartaba la mano de la funda negra de su espada que reposaba sobre la mesa. Ella tragó saliva con bastante dolor y sintió que el cuerpo se quedaba sin energías. Tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea haber venido hasta la cabaña.

-Inuyasha!- La mujer corrió a su lado y se echó a sus pies, tapándose la cara y llorando descontroladamente. El hombre tensó la mandíbula y la miró.

-No hace falta que te humilles... – Dijo burlonamente, sin darle importancia a sus lloriqueos. Caminó él hasta un estante de donde extrajo una botella de ron. Kikyo levantó el rostro algo rojo y lloroso con sus cabellos desordenados y lo miró con la más infinita amargura.

-No sabes... lo difícil que es para mi todo esto... no quiero casarme... - Sollozó. Entonces Inuyasha que ya había llenado medio vaso la miró en silencio y bebió de un sorbo el licor. Parecía meditar mientras el líquido pasaba por su garganta sin causarle la más remota reacción de tan fuerte bebida.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó de pronto levantando una ceja al tiempo que dejaba casi de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa. Kikyo se pasó la mano nerviosamente quitando los rastros de lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas y lo miró con sinceridad.

-Pero... tengo una solución... - Musitó con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos castaños- sabes que no lo amo...

-Yo ahora no sé nada- Respondió secamente evitando mirarla. Kikyo se calló, sabía que estaba herido, en el orgullo tal vez... o tal vez estaba celoso, al fin y al cabo.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto porque... debo hacerlo por mi querida madre- Suspiró derrotada- pero... no te preocupes... - Corrió hasta él y se acurrucó en su pecho, Inuyasha tensó el cuerpo.- eso no significa que cuando me case no pueda venir a verte...

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y la apartó de sí, pero reteniéndola de las muñecas.

-¿Quieres decir que seremos amantes?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Kikyo afirmó de inmediato con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Claro¿porqué terminar esto que tenemos si podemos igual ser felices juntos?

El joven sonrió aún más y la soltó de las muñecas, caminó con paso firme hasta la ventana, concentrando su vista dorada sobre el azul negruzco del infinito mar, tan bello y sereno después de la nocturna tormenta. Pasaron unos segundos en que pareció meditarlo, Kikyo sonreía feliz, sabía que lo tenía en sus manos y que, aunque habían pasado años, aún podía manipularlo. De pronto el joven se giró afirmando los codos de forma relajada en el marco de la ventana, otra vez mostraba esa actitud tan arrogante y su mirada extrañamente escalofriante, que Kikyo de inmediato dejó de sonreír.

-Tengo otro plan.- Dijo clavando sus ojos brillantes sobre el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Sí?... ¿Cual?- Preguntó levantando ambas cejas, completamente intrigada.

-Que en dos días nos vayamos de este maldito pueblo... solos tú y yo... ¿qué te parece?

Kikyo abrió los ojos inmensamente y tragó saliva con estupor.

-¿Qué?

-Nos iremos de aquí, así no tendrás que hacer lo que te obliga tu madre.- Sonrió con una sonrisa maquiavélica y mirándola intensamente. La verdad para Inuyasha era que, llevarse a Kikyo del lado de Sesshoumaru, es decir, la prometida de su hermanastro sería el comienzo de su venganza, la jugada perfecta. Bien sabía que ahora ella valía algo para su hermanastro. Y tal vez cuando era un adolescente pudo haber sentido algo parecido al amor por ella... tal vez cuando la volvió a ver después de tantos años se sintió confundido por ella, pero ahora estaba seguro que amor no era, pero sí sería muy buena para su entretención.- esta dicho.- Acotó con la mirada seria- en dos días nos vamos de este pueblo...

&&&&&&&

Jaken la vio venir y arrugó el entrecejo, no era que no le simpatizase la futura cuñada del amo, era el tener que ser casi su "sombra" cuando ella estaba en las tierras. Cuando Kagome se presentó delante de él, el hombre sacó levemente su sombrero a modo de saludo y apuntó a un caballo que sostenía un esclavo.

-El amo me dijo que puede montar esa yegua para llegar a las barracas, resulta más seguro para usted que caminar tanto rato sola por los campos.

Kagome miró al animal y se acercó a él con algo de temor.

-Pero... yo no sé montar... - Dijo mirando luego al anciano. Myoga se bajó del suyo y caminó hasta ella.

-Son órdenes del patrón y es por su seguridad... a ver... déjeme enseñarle a montarlo... para usted resultará fácil.- La tomó por la cintura y la subió de medio lado en el lomo del animal. Kagome abrió la boca completamente asustada pero antes de protestar él le entregó las riendas.- va a estar bien, esta yegua es muy mansa... afírmese fuerte... no se vaya a caer...

Para Kagome la posición le resultaba incómoda pero en cuanto el animal comenzó a caminar sus temores se disiparon en parte.

-¿Cómo estan los niños?- Preguntó ella de pronto intentando no pensar en lo nerviosa que se sentía arriba del animal.

-¿Se refiere a los esclavos?- Preguntó el anciano rudamente, a su lado. Kagome asintió afirmándose más a las riendas del caballo.- bien... como siempre.

-No, no... algunos han tenido fiebre, han enfermado.- Respondió la chica mirándolo preocupada. El hombre hizo una mueca restándole importancia.

-Es normal que enfermen en esta época del año.

-Pero... ¿no será peligroso?... las condiciones en que estan son insalubres...

-Si tiene algún reclamo mejor dígaselo al patrón... yo nada tengo que ver con eso, no soy yo quien le da la comida y el alimento- Respondió rudamente. Ninguno de los habló más hasta llegar a las barracas, Kagome bajó del caballo y lo amarró a una estaca cercana.

-Gracias... aquí estaré bien.- Agradeció la chica, el anciano la miró unos segundos no muy convencido, pero qué más daba, si ella ya llevaba un buen tiempo en las barracas no podía estar a todas horas vigilándola, así que volteó y se marchó.

Kagome se adentró en el recinto casi vacío, como era un día de semana los más adultos, hombres y mujeres, se dedicaban a la recolección de uvas y al cuidado de la hacienda. La muchacha caminó entre los camastros hasta llegar casi al fondo semi oscuro en donde unos rayos de luz pasaban por una ventana que se encontraba en lo alto y reposaban sobre la cama de Kohaku, que yacía esperándola con una sonrisa lacónica en sus labios. Kagome le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas Kohaku?- Ella se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Muy bien señorita... yo quería levantarme pero mi hermana no me dejó... el señor Jaken también quería que me levantara y por eso tuvo un altercado con ella.

Kagome levantó las cejas con sorpresa ¿sería acaso por eso que el capataz estaba tan ofuscado el día de hoy?

-No te preocupes, debes descansar mucho antes que vayas a trabajar... - Luego lo miró pensativa y preocupada- ¿qué labor tienes?

-Soy la persona de los mandados... no es mucho...

-Es suficiente para ti pequeño- Sonrió ella, aliviada de que el niño no fuera explotado en la hacienda.

-Pero quiero levantarme ya... estoy aburrido aquí... y me siento muy bien... - Replicó el niño. Kagome se levantó y sonrió.

-Pues si quieres puedes hacerlo... sólo que no te esfuerces demasiado.

-¿De verdad que puedo?- Preguntó ya dejando las mantas a los pies de su cama.

-Espera hasta después de la comida... - Sonrió la muchacha volviendo a cubrirlo con las mantas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome salió de la barraca y miró a su alrededor. De Jaken ni señas así que tomó la pequeña yegua con las riendas y comenzó a caminar. No llevaba mucho trecho hasta cuando se percató de los galopes que se acercaban, alzó la vista y estos provenían de las tierras continuas, lo vio claramente, era él, a medida que se acercaba a la cerca limítrofe ella fue notando su cabellera negra al viento, suelta ahora, sus facciones varoniles y algo duras, luego su mirada ambarina, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le sonrió y Kagome sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia.

-Buenos días señorita.- Saludó con cortesía. Kagome tragó saliva y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, el sólo comentario de Kaede le aterrorizaba, miró apenas al joven que lucía una pequeña sonrisa y ella bajó entonces la vista arrastrando al caballo casi a paso rápido.

-Buenos días señor.- Respondió cortante. Él borró de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro y miró con confusión como Kagome se alejaba tan rápido de su lado.

-¿Esta apurada?- Preguntó. Kagome se detuvo y volteó luego para mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

Inuyasha se detuvo a mirarla, ella lucía distante y hasta nerviosa, cuando hablaron en la fiesta de compromiso parecía ser una niña de modales suaves y educados, ahora simplemente se estaba comportando como una rica mimada.

-Vaya... así que ahora vuelve a hablarme como si fuera un esclavo por el simple hecho que ya no visto ropas caras.- Expresó con sarcasmo. Kagome lo miró con sorpresa.

-No... perdone usted... no fue mi intención que pensara eso... yo... - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se marchó ofuscado. Lo vio galopar con prisa nuevamente alejándose de ella. ¿Lo había herido? Pero... es que las palabras de Kaede eran tan terribles y atemorizantes... la verdad es que no podía creer en ellas... simplemente no podía y.. no sabía porqué.

Desde la llanura Jaken vio a la pareja charlando, vio como la chica bajaba la vista y luego intentaba esquivarlo, el rostro de él se le hacía conocido pero a sus años la memoria tiende a fallar aunque no le dio demasiada importancia. Suspiró más aliviado cuando vio que el hombre se alejaba de la muchacha.

&&&&&&&

Kikyo caminaba descontrolada de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación. No, no encontraba una salida a su problema, había ido la noche anterior a la casa de Inuyasha para calmarlo y complacerlo, pero jamás se esperó la jugada de él.

-¿Fugarme con él?... ¿y perderme de lo puedo tener con Sesshoumaru? no!- Gemía angustiosamente mientras intentaba pensar en una salida. Si no aceptaba seguro que Inuyasha hablaría y contaría todo... y lo otro era el miedo que le tenía al saber que era un pirata. De pronto escuchó tres golpes en la puerta.- ¿quién es! estoy ocupada!

-Cariño... soy yo... traigo tu vestido de novia- Dijo la señora Higurashi detrás de la puerta. Kikyo caminó aprisa hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Perdona mamá... estoy algo alterada... por la boda... - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y luego mirando el vestido que sostenía la mujer entre sus manos.- ¿esta listo?

-Lo entiendo mi vida... y con respecto al vestido... lo acaban de traer de París a la boutique del pueblo.- La mujer de cabellos negros avanzó hasta la cama y tendió el vestido en el.

-¿No es algo... pequeño?- Murmuró Kikyo de mala gana. Aquel vestido no era lo que ella imaginaba, siempre soñó con un vestido de novia digno de una reina pero aquel no llenaba sus expectativas.- ¿y no le parece que es demasiado sencillo?

La mujer miró con detenimiento el vestido. A primera vista era realmente hermoso, blanco completamente de encajes y tela de seda, el escote era cuadrado pero no prominente, pero bello. Nada tan escandaloso, tenía muchas pedrerías y cuentas que brillaban como estrellas. Las mangas eran largas estilo princesa y el tocado vaporoso y largo. Bajo el faldón principal había una rica enagua de satén.

-Lo encuentro recatado.- Respondió la mujer.

-Ja! Se parece al estilo de Kagome- Se burló Kikyo.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Ambas mujeres se voltearon sobresaltadas y miraron a la pequeña que llevaba algunos libros en sus manos. Kagome desvió la mirada sobre el vestido y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia ellas.

-¿Es el vestido?- Tocó con la punta de sus dedos el borde de la tela en el faldón y sonrió más aún- es muy bello... te verás hermosa Kikyo.- Dijo finalmente mirando a la hermana y dándole una sonrisa sincera. La mujer hizo una mueca y tomó el vestido entre sus manos.

-No, no me gusta- Dijo arrugando el ceño y poniéndoselo frente a ella. – Además es muy pequeño! No mamá, no lo quiero y es definitivo.- Lo tiró de mala gana sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Su madre miró a Kagome levantando una ceja pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kikyo... nunca cambiarás- Dijo Kagome moviendo la cabeza.

B-ueno, dámelo entonces... cuando vaya a la boutique lo cambiaremos... sólo espero que tenga otro tan lujoso como este... no traen muchos vestidos de París porque son muy caros y en este pueblo son pocos quienes pueden pagarlo.

-Quiero el mejor vestido, el mejor ¿acaso no lo merezco mamá?- Preguntó mirando a la señora Higurashi, haciéndose la mimada.

-Claro cariño... nunca me has dado un disgusto... claro que mereces lo mejor...

Kagome miró de reojo y con el ceño fruncido a su hermana ¿por qué ahora la encontraba tan falsa? Había algo extraño entre ella e Inuyasha, había algo y eso la molestaba, quería saber pero... tal vez se estaba entrometiendo en asuntos que no le correspondían... o tal vez encontraría algo que le desagradaría. Su madre salió con el vestido entre sus manos y ella permaneció pensativa en el cuarto de Kikyo. La vio acercarse al espejo y arreglar sus cabellos... ¿pero qué podría tener ella con el Inuyasha? Kikyo de pronto sorprendió su mirada sobre la suya y se volteó molesta.

-Oye Kagome...

Kagome se sobresaltó y la miró cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Sí?

La mujer se acercó con lentitud escudriñando sus ojos.

-¿Cómo conoces a Inuyasha?- Preguntó con desconfianza. Kagome la miró con seriedad.

-Lo he visto en las tierras del vecino de Sesshoumaru... - Respondió ella apenas. Kikyo hizo una mueca no muy convencida.

-¿Has alguna vez... hablado con él?

Kagome enrojeció de pronto y bajó la mirada.

-Pues... un par de veces... ¿porqué?

-No... por nada... - Murmuró finalmente.

&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba junto a la yegua saliendo ahora de las barracas, había vuelto de dar clases a los niños y en toda la tarde no paraba de pensar en lo mal educada que había sido con Inuyasha. Kaede exageraba siempre, y el hombre al fin y al cabo le había salvado la vida en los acantilado, además de deberle un favor por haber traído un médico la vez pasada ¿cómo esa misma persona podía ser el "demonio" que nombraba su niñera? Miró las tierras continuas y suspiró al ver que estaban desoladas. Tal vez ya no estaba. Volvió a suspirar algo triste y comenzó a caminar junto con el equino siguiendo la senda de la cerca de madera y púas. El horizonte se fue poblando de pequeñas nubes rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas y a Kagome eso le pareció maravilloso. Todo estaba tan tranquilo ahora. Volvió a dar una mirada ansiosa a las otras tierras y pudo distinguir ahora con mucha facilidad la silueta del capataz. Kagome se detuvo en seco y lo miró, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que él se acercase y le hablase, como lo hacía antes. Él parecía concentrado, con la vista al frente, recorriendo las tierras a todo galope. Kagome entreabrió los labios. De pronto se detuvo a mirarlo con detenimiento. Era gallardo y seguro de si mismo que sintió un inesperado escalofríos. Inuyasha pareció de pronto sentir la mirada fija de la chica porque detuvo inesperadamente el caballo y volteó clavando sus ojos dorados sobre los suyos. La joven se impresionó y luego sonrió más tranquilamente. Él arrugó el ceño y galopó hasta llegar a su lado.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó Kagome con la voz suave y mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos intrigado y luego también sonrió.

-¿Se esta dirigiendo a mi?- Preguntó con sorna. Kagome ladeó la cabeza.

-Perdone por hablarle así esta mañana... no fue mi intención... - Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Inuyasha abrió algo más los ojos sin saber si había escuchado bien.-... ¿cómo esta?

-Pues... - Sonrió él algo incómodo ante la pregunta.- yo bien... - Murmuró- ¿y usted?- La verdad le resultaba ridícula la conversación pero qué más daba, su compañía se le hacía grata.

-Bien también- Sonrió Kagome. Luego de unos segundos de un extraño silencio en que ninguno de los dos pudo emitir palabra, Inuyasha que la miraba aún extrañado dirigió su mirada a lo lejos como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¿Y anda sola por estos lados?

La muchacha volteó y se dio cuenta que como a menudo sucedía, estaba completamente sola.

-Ah, sí, sola.

-¿Y no le da miedo?- Preguntó él intentando mantener un tono burlón.- ¿acaso no le han dicho que una señorita jamas debe estar a solas con un hombre?

Kagome sonrió aún más, divertida y comenzó a caminar, él instó al caballo a seguirla, ambos caminaban al mismo paso, solo que estaban separados por la cerca.

-¿Miedo? No.- Respondió la muchacha mirando el horizonte. Inuyasha le dio una mirada rápida y sonrió.

-Pues debería, hay muchos hombres depravados esperando la oportunidad de encontrar a una joven hermosa en su camino.

Kagome sonrió incómoda y avergonzada, las mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato y ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista. Inuyasha vio el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la miró divertido.

-Qué... ¿nunca le han dicho que es hermosa?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Kagome movió negativamente la cabeza con rapidez. Él se sorprendió un poco- ¿en serio?... ¿nunca la han cortejado?

-A la que siempre cortejan es a Kikyo... además ella si es hermosa.- Respondió Kagome con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha hizo una mueca rápida y carraspeó.

-Usted debe haber vivido en un convento o algo parecido, entonces- Respondió burlonamente. Ella sonrió con gracia y finalmente le dio una mirada.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él asustado al tener la atención de la niña- ¿vivía en un convento?- Preguntó impresionado. Kagome finalmente rió de buena gana, él también sonrió de solo imaginarla con traje de monja.

-No, estuve en un internado de monjas... salí hace unos pocos meses- Respondió ella finalmente. Inuyasha sonrió aún más.

-Ahhh... creí que... bueno... no importa... el caso es que... ya veo porqué es así entonces.

Kagome borró la sonrisa del rostro y se detuvo, mirándolo intrigada, él también se detuvo a su lado.

¿Así?.. ¿Cómo así?

-Así... tan confiada... ni siquiera me conoce y esta aquí conmigo sin importarle lo que puedan pensar si alguien nos ve.

-¿Pero qué pueden pensar?- Preguntó ella. Lo vio sonreír nuevamente, divertido.

-De verdad no sé si usted es tan inocente para no imaginarlo... o tal vez... debería hablar con su madre y preguntarle de dónde vienen los bebés... – Su sonrisa de pronto se borró de su cara y miró a Kagome algo asustado. – me tengo que ir... - Murmuró. Hizo una reverencia de despedida y luego volteó, alejándose a todo galope del lugar. Kagome se quedó con la palabra en la boca ¿pero porqué de pronto se iba? Los galopes se fueron alejando pero otros, a su espalda se iban acercando. Kagome volteó y vio acercarse a Jaken.

-Conque aquí esta usted... la vi con alguien... ¿quién era? Sabe que no debe estar con nadie, el patrón me matará si sabe que la he dejado... - Dijo atropelladamente mientras daba una mirada severa la muchacha.

-Solo era el capataz de la hacienda del lado.- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Capataz?... ¿Ya tiene uno nuevo?- Preguntó el anciano con curiosidad intentando mirar lo que ya no quedaba de Inuyasha.

-Claro que sí, se llama Inuyasha.

-¿Qué dice?... ¿Inuyasha?- Jaken abrió inmensamente los ojos con pánico.

-Sí, Inuyasha. - Repitió Kagome extrañada. Jaken apretó los dientes y miró a Kagome más enojado aún.

-¿Lo había visto antes usted?

-Estuvo en la fiesta de compromiso... dijo que conocía a Sesshoumaru... y a Kikyo... - De pronto vio a Jaken bajar del caballo y tomarla por la cintura para alzarla al lomo del caballo.- ¿qué hace?

-Debemos ir pronto donde el amo... él debe saber que Inuyasha esta aquí.

&&&&&&&

La señora Higurashi caminó hasta salir a los lavaderos donde vio a Kaede en su diaria labor de lavar las ropas de la familia.

-¿Todo bien, Kaede?- Preguntó la mujer mientras miraba de reojo las prendas dentro de un enorme tiesto con agua.

-Sí señora.- Respondió la anciana. De pronto levantó pesadamente producto del agua impregnada en la prenda, un vestido oscuro y grueso que le llamó la atención. Arrugó el ceño y lo sacó del tiesto, mientras el agua destilaba por los bordes del vestido, la mujer lo contempló y luego tragó con dolor, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Sucede algo Kaede?- Preguntó la dueña de casa, mientras se abanicaba la cara. Se acercó entonces hasta su sirvienta y posó sus ojos en la misma dirección que ella tenía. Abrió los ojos inmensamente cuando vio que el vestido estaba rasgado en diferentes partes y con algunas manchas negruzca de sangre. - ¿Es de Kagome!- Preguntó con un hilo de voz. La anciana asintió con debilidad mirando incrédula a la dueña de casa.

-Pero... ¿qué le habrá pasado?- Preguntó torpemente la niñera intentando pensar en otra cosa y no lo que ambas, con temor, imaginaban.

En ese momento Kikyo salió de la casa anudándose el sombrero al cuello y miró a ambas mujeres que observaban el vestido. Ella se acercó curiosa hasta el lugar y preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?

Las dos mujeres la miraron y Kikyo al no obtener de inmediato respuesta, posó sus ojos sobre la prenda que Kaede sostenía en el aire, arrugó el entrecejo y vio los jirones y las manchas de sangre.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?...

-Debe... haberse caído mi niña- Dijo la anciana nerviosa y enseguida volvió a dejar la prenda en el agua. Kikyo miró a su madre que aún estaba estupefacta.

-Déjeme ver eso!- Dijo con prepotencia mientras quitaba a la mujer el vestido sin importarle que sus sedosos y carísimos guantes se mojaran con jabón. La alzó en el aire y lo miró con ojo clínico. Luego miró a su madre y a la niñera que observaban con estupor, sabía lo ellas estaban imaginando... y de pronto, una idea maquiavélica se posó en su mente. Esta era la salida a su gran problema, lo que estaba esperando.

-Ella tuvo una caída y no nos dijo nada... - Sollozó la niñera mirando a la Señora Higurashi con los ojos lagrimosos.

-No mamá... esto esta mal... – Sentenció con completa seguridad y mirándola casi con dolor- Kagome... Kagome debe haber sido abusada.

Continuará...


	8. Culpando a un Inocente

Capítulo 8: **"Culpando a un inocente"**

Vio a Sesshoumaru que se paseaba de un extremo a otro de la biblioteca con el rostro bajo, completamente contraído mientras Jaken lo miraba preocupado y ansioso desde una esquina. El hombre de pronto se detuvo en seco, levantó el rostro y posó su mirada severa sobre la muchacha.

-¿Ha hablado contigo? - En el momento que habló, la chica sintió escalofríos, su voz sonaba como trueno y su mirada era demasiado intimidante ¿porqué estaba tan enojado? – Contesta!- Gritó tomándola de un brazo. Kagome entonces lo miró atemorizada, jamás lo había visto así, tan perturbado, jamás nadie la había tratado de esa manera tan violenta.

-Sí patrón, ellos han hablado, sólo hoy los he sorprendido dos veces.- Dijo Jaken con veneno. Sesshoumaru pareció abrir más los ojos.

-Pero... ¿Desde cuando esta aquí?... ¿qué es lo que pretende?.

-Él... dijo que era un conocido... tuyo... y de Kikyo.- Murmuró Kagome aún asustada. Sesshoumaru la soltó al fin y la muchacha se sobó el brazo levemente.

-Conocido! Ja! Ese bastardo!

¿Qué hará amo?... si ha vuelto debe ser por el traspaso de la hacienda a su nombre.- Preguntó el capataz también nervioso.

-Si ha vuelto tal vez Kikyo ya lo sabe... - Murmuró el hombre mientras su mirada dorada se perdía en un punto de la habitación. Kagome recordó que los había visto en la fiesta de compromiso, no juntos precisamente pero sí había visto a Inuyasha salir de la habitación en donde su hermana también se encontraba.

-Kagome!- La voz agria del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez tembló bajo su mirada- ¿qué has hablado con él?

-Sólo... nada... – Respondió titubeante evitando mirarlo.

-Responde Kagome!- Gruñó él dándole una mirada gélida.

-No hemos hablado nada de importancia!- Alzó de pronto la joven la voz y lo miró con algo de rencor sintiendo las lágrimas prontas a caer- sólo dijo que te conocía... a ti y a Kikyo... - Murmuró mirándolo luego adolorida. Sesshoumaru tragó saliva sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, como si no creyera en sus palabras. Kagome vio como su rostro se contraía y finalmente él volteó dando un portazo en la habitación. Ella se llevó los dedos a los ojos intentando borrar las lágrimas que intentaban deslizarse por sus mejillas. Miró a Jaken aún parado, estático, y la mirada perdida.

-¿Porqué Sesshoumaru se comporta así?- Preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz, mirando con súplica al hombre. El anciano finalmente pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y la contempló con seriedad.

-Porque tiene miedo... miedo de él y lo que pueda hacer... - Murmuró. Kagome entreabrió los labios. ¿Sesshoumaru también le temía?... ¿pero cómo podía ser Inuyasha el "demonio" que todos decían?

-Pero... ¿porqué?

-Porque es su hermanastro... y se quiere vengar...

Llevaba las riendas fuertemente agarradas en sus manos mirando casi hipnotizado el frente, con él único deseo de estar frente a aquella cara que tanto aborrecía. Lo sabía, sabía que no había sido una ilusión aquella noche del compromiso, entonces probablemente Kikyo estaba enterada de su llegada ¿pero qué demonios pretendía ahora?

Kouga observó la estela de polvo que dejaba el caballo en el camino y miró con el entrecejo arrugado la figura masculina que se acercaba ahora a su propia hacienda. El hombre creyó esta viendo una visión¿acaso era ese su engreído vecino?

-Qué inesperada visita- Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa burlona mientras observaba al joven hombre sobre su caballo, que miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien- ¿se le perdió algo?

-Quiero saber si ha empleado a un hombre llamado Inuyasha.- Respondió Sesshoumaru bajando finalmente del caballo y caminado con pasos seguro hacia el otro. Kouga sonrió con ironía y ladeó su sombrero.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo que darle información a usted de mis empleados?

Sesshoumaru lo miró de mala gana mientras el otro sólo sonreía con burla. El hombre de cabellos claros carraspeó fuertemente y lo miró con resolución.

-He venido sin ánimo de disgustarlo- Respondió intentando que su voz no sonara tan agria. Miró con desesperación los ojos azules del joven hacendado y entonces este, al notar la seriedad y lo ansioso de sus palabras, habló.

-Bueno... sí, lo empleé hace un par de semanas atrás ¿qué hay con ello?

-¿Vive aquí?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru con los puños apretados y mirando a su alrededor esperando encontrarse de un momento a otro con su detestable hermano.

-No, él tiene su casa... en la caleta, según tengo entendido... – Respondió con despreocupación. No alcanzó a seguir hablando porque él otro de inmediato se subió a su caballo y se alejó con rapidez sin siquiera despedirse.

-Maldito niño - Gruñó Sesshoumaru sintiendo que la ira iba creciendo cada vez más. Al pasar por la entrada de su propia hacienda Jaken lo esperaba inquieto, hubiera seguido de largo, pero el anciano se posó sobre su camino con el caballo y le habló preocupado.

-Patrón... las señoras estan en la casa, necesitan hablar con usted.

Sesshoumaru tensó más la mandíbula y lo miró furioso.

-Qué esperen – Respondió precipitadamente. Jaken bajó levemente la cabeza pero no se movió de su puesto.

-Señor... debe ser algo muy malo... la señorita Kikyo esta llorando...

&&&&&&&

Llevaba su madre bastante tiempo abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, varias veces le había preguntado qué sucedía pero la mujer parecía completamente triste y las lagrimas que vertía parecían no terminar. Kagome miraba a Kikyo con el ceño fruncido mientras su hermana la observaba con detenimiento y también lucía acongojada. Finalmente entró a la biblioteca Sesshoumaru y Jaken y Kikyo de inmediato se abrazó a él. Kagome nunca había visto a su hermana actuar de manera tan cercana al joven y eso le chocó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, Kikyo?... ¿les sucedió algo?- El hombre acarició levemente la cabellera azabache de su prometida mientras esta rompía en llanto.

-Oh, Sesshoumaru... - Gimió escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. El hombre tragó saliva con dolor y dio una mirada a su futura suegra que se erguía finalmente de Kagome y secaba luego sus lágrimas con dignidad.

-Ha paso... algo terrible... - Respondió la mujer mirando con dolor a Kagome y ésta se asustó.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?... dímelo!

-Mi pequeña... mi pequeña niña... - Murmuró llorosa mientras apartaba un mechón de la frente de Kagome.

-¿Qué pasó mami? – Preguntó la niña mientras miraba aún asustada y ansiosa a su madre. Ella besó la frente de la muchacha y la volvió a abrazar.- ¿pero qué sucede?

-¿Porqué te lo callaste mi vida?... así que era por ésto que has estado sufriendo.- Se volvió a erguir y fijó sus ojos llorosos en los asustados de Kagome.

-¿Qué?- Kagome palideció y se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso su mamá había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru?. Miró impresionada a su madre y luego a Kikyo que estaba abrazada aún a él.

-Debiste contarlo, debiste contarlo... dime quien fue, quien fue Kagome.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru de pronto intrigado a Kikyo. La chica se abrazó más fuerte de él y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Una desgracia... una desgracia... - Murmuró.

-¿Quién te deshonró Kagome, dilo!- Gimió la señora Higurashi con las lagrimas que caían incesantemente por sus mejillas. Kagome la miró confundida y Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Kikyo al fin levantó el rostro hacia y él y susurró que salieran un momento, que le explicaría lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quién te deshonró?- Volvió a preguntar la mujer con angustia infinita cuando estuvieron a solas. Kagome entreabrió los labios sin comprender, pero sintiendo que el corazón latía asustado en su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Deshonrarme?- Murmuró Kagome alejándose un poco de ella y mirándola confundida aún.

-¿Quién te forzó?... sé que no hablamos de estas cosas mi niña... y fue mi culpa... creí que no era tu hora aún...

-¿De qué hablas mamá?

-Por Dios Kagome, deja de fingir!- Gritó la mujer llevándose las manos al pecho en señal de desesperación. Kagome la miró asustada sin pronunciar palabra- he visto tu vestido rasgado y con sangre...

La muchacha la miró intentando comprender sus palabras y entonces recordó su vestido... ¿el vestido que estaba arruinado?

-Pero es que... me caí... - Murmuró Kagome.

-Sabía que dirías eso... la vergüenza es terrible, terrible... pero encontraremos una solución, sólo dinos quien fue, sólo dilo y Sesshoumaru se encargará...

-¿Pero quien fue qué!

La madre hastiada y media enloquecida la tomó del brazo y subió las mangas de su vestido de forma brusca, dejando al descubierto los pequeños rasguños y heridas hechos por las púas de la cerca en que Kagome se enredó, pero la mujer imaginó lo peor. Luego tomó su cuello y lo ladeo, era ahí donde la muchacha tenía una herida más grande y que aún estaba roja de sangre media seca. La mujer volvió a llorar y Kagome acercó los dedos a la herida del cuello, aún áspera.

-Hablaré con Sesshoumaru... - Murmuró entre sollozos, dejándola sola en la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Pero qué sucede?- Preguntó Kagome mirando a Kikyo, ahora las dos solas en la biblioteca mientras la hermana mayor tenía la vista clavada en las afueras, viendo a Sesshoumaru que montaba a caballo junto a varios hombres y entre ellos Jaken, todos provistos de armas, y también el coche de su casa que llevaba a su madre, todos con rumbo a una casa en la caleta para pedir explicaciones de algo que no fue y que ella misma se había encargado de hacer parecer sus sospechas.

_-Estoy segura que fue Inuyasha... los he visto juntos... debe haber sido él... - Dijo Kikyo con malicia a un Sesshoumaru totalmente horrorizado._

-Kikyo... ¿porqué no me dices qué esta pasando?- Suplicó Kagome a su espalda. La mujer tragó saliva con nervios, sabía que estaba poniendo también en peligro a su hermana, pero ella debía salvarse. Volteó con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas y miró a la pequeña que la observaba asustada. Finamente se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente rompiendo en un llanto descontrolado. Kagome primero estaba impresionada, luego acarició su cabello e intentó tranquilizarla. Luego de unos minutos Kikyo se separó y la miró con desesperación.

-Debes ayudarme Kagome... te lo suplico, debes ayudarme... - Sollozó. La chica jamás había visto a su hermana tan desesperada que le dolía el corazón.

-¿Pero porqué no me dices qué sucede?- Volvió a preguntar sintiendo que la angustia la tenía al borde del abismo.

Kikyo la miró con detenimiento unos leves segundos, mientras se mordía nerviosa el labio y se volvió a preguntar si era buena idea, pero ya la suerte estaba echada.

-Es mi culpa Kagome... - Murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas nuevamente.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó angustiada la pequeña. Kikyo entonces caminó hasta una silla cercana y se sentó, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso que colgaba de una de sus muñecas y lo arrugó mientras bajaba la vista e intentaba controlarse.

-De lo que mamá y Sesshoumaru creen... – Suspiró finalmente mirando a Kagome. La chica se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Mamá dice que fui deshonrada pero no es cierto... - Murmuró acongojada Kagome, mirándola fijamente. Kikyo se tapó la cara y volvió a llorar.- Kikyo... ¿tu también lo crees?

-Claro que creo en tus palabras.- Respondió entre sollozos. Kagome sonrió más tranquila y luego Kikyo levantó el rostro y la miró con súplica.-... sé que eres una buena niña... y por eso necesito de tu ayuda, tienes que ayudarme... por favor...

-Dime qué es lo que te acongoja.- Preguntó Kagome. La mujer se levantó con lentitud de la silla y le dio la espalda.

-Pues... la culpa de todo la tiene... Inuyasha... - Susurró. Kagome arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Inuyasha?- Murmuró confundida.

Kikyo se giró y le tomó ambas manos.

-Inuyasha y yo... fuimos novios... hace mucho... cuando tu no llegabas a estas tierras... - Kagome se quedó estática y no supo porqué, tuvo una infinita tristeza.- él se fue porque tuvo problemas con Sesshoumaru... creía que su padre le dejaría una herencia millonaria y no fue así... - Mintió.-... y ahora volvió para vengarse de él...

-¿De Sesshoumaru?... ¿Y que es lo que quiere?- Preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, sentía que le dolía el pecho y que tenía un gusto amargo en la garganta.

-Quiere... vengarse de él raptándome a mi... inventará mil cosas en caso que yo cuente todo a Sesshoumaru... sabe que él me adora y lo quiere lastimar con mentiras... - Dijo Kikyo, esperando que con estas palabras sensibilizar a la chiquilla, puesto que sospechaba que su hermana menor sentía más que un gran afecto por su futuro esposo.- Inuyasha quiere secuestrarme...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kagome atónita. La miró casi sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. De pronto sintió rencor contra aquel joven.- ¿secuestrarte!

-Me lo dijo aquella noche del compromiso... y yo... yo le tengo miedo!

-No puedo creerlo. - Murmuró Kagome atónita, recordando las veces que estuvo a su lado y los momentos que se sintió tranquila junto a él.

-Le dirá mentiras a Sesshoumaru sólo para envenenarlo en mi contra... – Volvió a repetir Kikyo. Kagome finalmente la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó la joven, sintiendo desesperación por los acontecimientos. Kikyo apretó más las manos ya heladas de Kagome y la miró intensamente.

-Yo... le dije a mamá que tú, tal vez, habías perdido tu honra... porque creo que eso nos puede ayudar... para salvar a Sesshoumaru... - Acotó recordando utilizar el nombre del novio para sensibilizar a la chica.

-Pero... - Kagome intentó protestar.-... ¿qué tiene que ver eso?... además yo no...

Te explicaré.- Dijo Kikyo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y limpiaba con una mano sus lágrimas.- Si tú dices que él te forzó a estar con él... que quiso aprovecharse de ti...

-¿Qué!- Gimió Kagome retirando su mano de la de ella y la miró incrédula- ¿estas loca?

Kikyo sintió pánico, no esperaba de plano el rechazo de su hermana, pero intentó tranquilizarse y la miró con dolor.

-Bueno yo... perdona... perdona... oh Dios mío... oh Dios, es mi culpa... él me secuestrará... sólo para vengarse de Sesshoumaru... - Kikyo se levantó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No Kikyo... no llores, buscaremos una solución... eso no sucederá... - Sollozó Kagome.- no puedo creer que ese hombre quiera hacer semejante crueldad... es un bruto... - Murmuró Kagome.-... ya me lo habían advertido... entonces sí es peligroso...

Kikyo la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras sus manos.

-Inuyasha busca una venganza... ¿verdad?... – Preguntó Kagome dejándose llevar por el miedo a su hermana.

Kikyo asintió levemente sin responder. Kagome se mordió el labio sintiendo que el corazón latía demasiado aprisa en su pecho.

-No llores, yo te ayudaré... dime que debo hacer...

Kikyo se giró y la miró.

-Si te preguntan... sólo debes decir que él fue... así lo expulsarán del pueblo...

Kagome tragó saliva y la miró a aterrada.

-Pero... es absurdo Kikyo... ¿cómo voy a decir esa mentira tan grande?

-Ya sé que es una mentira... pero estoy en peligro... y también lo esta Sesshoumaru... ¿quieres verme sufrir acaso?... tú eres buena, ayúdame... sólo tienes que decir que sí, nada más, lo demás déjamelo a mi...

Kagome se tapó la cara y no respondió. Kikyo esperó pacientemente unos instantes, luego creyó que su hermana no aceptaría, al fin y al cabo era una locura y era demasiado para una niña que apenas acababa de salir del colegio... pero por otro lado...

-Lo siento... - Murmuró con la cabeza cabizbaja... - sé que es demasiado... un sacrificio demasiado grande...

-Kikyo... - Dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba al descubierto su cara pálida y asustada.-... quiero ayudarte... pero mentir así... él me da lástima... aunque sea lo que sea!

-Pero es un hombre malvado! Por favor! Te lo suplico... mira... sólo diles que te forzó pero que no pasó nada... que no te tocó del todo... así después tú tampoco tendrás problemas... ¿vez?... no tienes que temer, sólo debes decir que fue él y listo... o sino él jamas nos dejará tranquilos... ni a mi ni a Sesshoumaru... corremos peligro si él esta aquí... debe ser expulsado.

La chica la miró asustada sin decir nada pero Kikyo confió en su poder de convencimiento.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permanecía recostado en la cama pensando en cada detalle para su escape con Kikyo. Ya había avisado a Miroku a que comprara víveres para un buen lapso tiempo y que además estuvieran alertadas, él junto a Shippo, listo para elevar anclas. No encontraba otro plan mejor, la mujer llamada Kagura no aparecía y la mejor venganza sería el que Kikyo se fuera con él dejando al pobre novio enamorado con la boda preparada. Sonrió de solo imaginar la cara que pondría su hermano al saber que su futura esposa se había fugado precisamente con él, y ya tendría ocasión desde un puerto cercano de debelarle la verdad, que Kikyo estaba a su lado. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó los galopes que se acercaban hasta cuando se levantó y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Un contingente de hombres lo apuntó y él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, miró de reojo su espada sobre la mesa, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

-Pero... qué demonios... - Gruñó mirando a los hombres con los ojos brillantes de ira. De pronto vio que entre ellos un hombre aparecía, alto, cabellera clara, piel blanca y ojos de su mismo color.- Sesshoumaru... - Murmuró con rabia apretando los puños. Sesshoumaru también llevaba un arma en su mano y lo apuntó directo a su pecho.

-Conque aquí te escondías bastardo... - Murmuró el hombre lleno de rabia. Ambos se miraron con ira y rencor. Una mujer que él reconoció enseguida entró con los ojos rojos y lo miró con odio.

-¿Es él?- Preguntó desde la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

-Claro... aquí el muy cretino estaba escondido.

-Yo no me escondo!- Gritó el joven intentando avanzar un paso pero en el momento en que lo hizo las armas de los hombres se alzaron y los gatillos sonaron, listos para disparar. Inuyasha apretó su mandíbula fuertemente.- ¿eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a enfrentarte a mí, solo?- Preguntó burlón.

-No vengo porque has regresado... vengo por lo que hiciste!... y tu te consideras hijo de Inu no Taisho...

-Pues lo soy!... y esta señora qué hace aquí?- Preguntó con rencor. La mujer comenzó a sollozar, el solo imaginar que ese hombre se había atrevido a cometer una barbarie con su pequeña se le destrozaba el alma.

-Usted! Hombre malvado, no se haga el desentendido ahora, nunca creí que aquel pequeño mal educado se convertiría en esto!.

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y con un movimiento de su mano dio la orden para que sus muñecas fueran atadas.

-¿Pero qué haces!- Preguntó enrabiado intentando esquivar las cuerdas que le ataban, pero eran demasiados sólo para él.

-Vendrás a mi casa y ahí confesarás la verdad.

-¿De qué? Yo no he hecho nada... nada aún.- Dijo lleno de rabia desafiando con la mirada a su hermanastro. Lo arrastraron hacia afuera y Sesshoumaru tomó la cuerda desde su posición, arriba del caballo y así se lo llevó, arrastrado casi desde las muñecas hasta la hacienda.

-Oh, Dios, ahí vienen- Murmuró Kikyo al ver el contingente. Miró a Kagome y esta estaba en una esquina sentada en el suelo con las manos tapando su cara. Kikyo se mordió el labio y salió de la habitación para encontrarse ahora con todos en la sala principal. Inuyasha miró a Kikyo y entonces la madre de esta preguntó.

-¿Se ha confesado contigo?

-Sí mamá... - Dijo la joven dándole una mirada rápida a Inuyasha que venía todo sudado y las muñecas algo ensangrentadas. El joven capitán la miró con odio, comprendiendo que se estaba tejiendo una mentira alrededor suyo y que era ella la encargada de hacerlo.- dice que fue él... Inuyasha... pero que al final no logró su objetivo...

-Es mejor que Kagome venga- Interrumpió Sesshoumaru. Kikyo lo miró y luego asintió saliendo de la habitación. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño ¿qué tenía que ver la pequeña?

La mujer miró a Kagome que se encontraba en la misma posición ¿sería capaz de seguirle la mentira ahora?... sólo debía poner la cara de congoja y desesperación y Kagome se lo creería. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Kagome... - Susurró tocándole el hombro. La chica levantó el rostro con los ojos rojos y la miró sin expresión- ahora debes decir que si a todo lo que diga... ya sabes... por favor, sólo miente esta vez por mi y Sesshoumaru... por favor, te lo suplico...

Esperó unos instantes eternos, la muchacha no se movió, Kikyo se irguió lentamente sintiendo pánico, pero Kagome se levantó y finalmente asintió. La mujer contuvo la sonrisa de alegría y entonces caminó hasta la sala, con Kagome pisándole los talones. La chica sentía que iba directo a la horca, sabía que estaba condenándose, pero su sentido de justicia le decía que debía salvar a su hermana y a Sesshoumaru. Las piernas le pesaban y el cuerpo casi no le respondía. Se detuvieron y todo estaba en silencio. Inuyasha miró contrariado a Kagome, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Kagome... me dijiste que... te encontraste a este hombre un par de veces... ¿no?. - Preguntó Kikyo. Kagome asintió sin levantar la vista.- y que en uno de estos encuentros... él... intentó abusar de ti¿verdad?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos inmensamente y miró a Kikyo con repugnancia.

-Kagome... no tengas miedo... – Interrumpió su madre acercándose a ella. Kagome levantó el rostro finalmente, su cara estaba tan blanca como el papel y sus ojos rojos pero inundados por lágrimas. Miró con suplica a Kikyo, esperando que por un milagro su hermana desistiera de la mentira pero Kikyo clavó su vista en ella haciéndole un gesto asustado. Kagome no miró a Inuyasha pero sabía que estaba allí, lo escuchaba respirar agitadamente, casi podía imaginarlo ahí, parado.

-Kagome... - Instó Kikyo sintiendo pánico nuevamente. Kagome entonces asintió e Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio contra ella ¿Así eran las hermanas Higurashi? Unas malditas mentirosas!

-Oh, mi dios!- La madre la abrazó y Sesshoumaru aprovechó de golpear a su hermanastro en el estómago tan fuerte que él cayó al frío piso de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor.- te voy a matar!- Gruñó. Sacó su arma y la apuntó directo a Inuyasha. Kagome levantó el rostro asustada y se soltó rápidamente de su madre para correr frente a Sesshoumaru protegiendo a Inuyasha.

-Nooo, no lo hagas! No lo hagas por Dios!- Gritó con la voz llena en llanto y miró con súplica a su futuro cuñado.- no lo hagas... te lo suplico...

-Pero él intentó abusar de ti, Kagome- Murmuró Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha escuchó las últimas palabras y se levantó poco a poco escupiendo algo de sangre por su boca mientras sus cabellos negros caían a sus costados desordenadamente. Miró apenas a su hermanastro y Kagome, al sentir que él se erguía tras suyo se quedó estática. Inuyasha sonrió a su hermano con ironía mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca quitando restos de sangre.

-Ahh, así que me acusan de intentar abusar de la señorita... - Murmuró. La joven tragó apenas sintiendo que desfallecería, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir la mentira, si él lo negaba ella no sería capaz de insistir, ya no, era demasiado, demasiado cruel y mentiroso- pues si... lo intenté- Dijo de pronto haciendo que Kagome abriera los ojos asustadamente y Kikyo le diera una mirada rápida de sorpresa- lo intenté porque... me gusta, no puedo evitarlo... – Siguió Inuyasha.

-¿Así que lo reconoces?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru altivo.

-Claro... fue un impulso y sé que esta mal pero me gustaría arreglar el mal que cometí- Dijo Inuyasha ya con seriedad. Kagome comenzó a temblar ¿pero qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿Porqué él decía todas esas cosas?

-¿Y como pretende arreglar el trauma que le ha provocado a mi pequeña?- Alzó la voz la señora Higurashi. Inuyasha sonrió aún más, dio una mirada rápida a Kikyo que estaba con al boca abierta y luego miró la espalda de Kagome, su cuello blanco y el cabello totalmente recogido con la mariposa de perlas. La vio temblar, bien, la niña estaba asustada ahora, mejor¿no quería seguir con mentiras?

-Pues yo... quiero casarme con ella. – Dijo de pronto. Kagome volteó inesperadamente y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, aterrada.- quiero que me le den en matrimonio.

-No! No! Deben expulsarlo... échenlo de la isla!- Gritó Kikyo de pronto pero nadie pareció escucharla. Kagome miraba los ojos llenos de odio del muchacho y sus labios que esbozaban una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Qué dicen?- Volvió a preguntar el joven levantando una ceja pero sin dejar de mirar los asustados y aterrados ojos de Kagome.

-No... eso no... - Protestó la señora Higurashi, totalmente horrorizada con la idea pero la voz de Sesshoumaru, imponente y fría la dejó sin habla.

-Esta bien, te casarás con ella -. Dijo. Kagome volteó para mirar a Sesshoumaru y luego a Kikyo.

-No, no!- Gritó la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- no, por favor... no... – Suplicó tapándose la cara.

-¿Porqué no?... Dijiste que me querías¿no te acuerdas?- Preguntó Inuyasha con sorna. Kagome sintió desfallecer. Sesshoumaru los miró a ambos y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Esta dicho, antes de que den que hablar en el pueblo por sus actos imprudentes, se casarán... esta decidido.

La madre de Kagome se tapó la cara con ambas manos y Kikyo miró a Inuyasha con rabia. Maldito, aquella jugada no se lo esperaba, porqué tenía que ser tan astuto, siempre se salía con la suya. Inuyasha miró a Kagome en el suelo que temblaba y movía negativamente la cabeza, llorando, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Continuará...


	9. Sed de Venganza

Capítulo 9:** "Sed de venganza"**

_Y cómo cobrarle a la vida, cuando todo te ha salido siempre mal_

_Cómo cerrar tantas heridas, si la sangre no ha parado de brotar_

_Cuando el precio de la vida es tan difícil de pagar_

-No es necesario que me vigilen, no pienso escapar- Dijo Inuyasha con desprecio a Jaken que lo vigilaba atentamente dentro de la alcoba de visitas.

-Son órdenes del patrón. - Respondió secamente. Inuyasha sonrió a medias y entró a una habitación más pequeña, el baño.

-Pues te aburrirás entonces, tomaré un baño- Dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta. El capataz suspiró algo aliviado, la verdad era que le temía un poco al chico pero una vez que vio que éste se encerraba en el cuarto de baño salió de la habitación. Inuyasha se sumergió en la tina hasta la barbilla mientras no podía quitar de su vista el rostro de la que él creyó era una joven buena y sincera. Estaba seguro que todo era obra de Kikyo, para deshacerse de él y que la hermana la estaba ayudando, pero entonces él fue más astuto que ella, vaya, esa jugada seguro que no se la esperaba. Y de pronto le parecía sentir más rencor contra aquella bruja mentirosa de Kikyo que contra su hermanastro que seguro iba a tener más de un problema con ella a su lado. Hundió la cabeza completamente en el agua reteniendo el aire unos instantes. Aún no podía creer que aquella pequeña niña lo hubiese engañado de esa manera. Mujeres, todas iguales!. Sacó la cabeza y pasó la mano por sus cabellos empapados hacia atrás y cuando abrió los ojos el rostro pálido de la mujer estaba mirándolo con rencor.- Kikyo...

-Eres un maldito... - Murmuró la joven, desviando su mirada hasta la parte baja del joven. Inuyasha sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Querías que me expulsaran de la isla¿verdad?

-¿En verdad vas a casarte con mi hermana?- Preguntó inquieta mirándolo directo a los ojos, herida.

-Claro, si me la han dado en bandeja – Rió de buena gana y vio que ella hacía una mueca.- además... - Miró de reojo a la mujer- es más de lo que puedo pedir... una joven educada, de buena reputación, bonita...

-No tan bonita como yo- Interrumpió burlona- Además ella te desprecia- Acotó. Inuyasha se puso serio y tragó con algo de dificultad- todo esto lo hace por Sesshoumaru, porque lo ama y no quiere que tú le hagas daño.

-Ah¿sí?- Dijo Inuyasha intentando ocultar su malestar.- pues ya veremos... - Murmuró agitando rudamente la mano en el agua, lanzándola contra la cara de Kikyo. La mujer pegó un chillido irritada y se levantó secándose.

-Imbécil!- Murmuró, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Pero pronto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba segura de sus encantos y si Inuyasha ahora se convertía en su cuñado sería más fácil de estar juntos cuando lo quisieran y sin que nadie sospechara de ellos... nadie sospecharía de los "cuñados"...

Kagome se encontraba en la sala de la biblioteca, había llorado tanto que ya no tenías fuerzas para seguir. Estaba sentada pero con medio cuerpo sobre una pequeña mesita, las manos semi cruzadas donde apoyaba la cabeza de medio lado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero seguro era un castigo de Dios por haber mentido de esa manera.

-Ya... tranquila Kagome- Había dicho Kikyo hacía un rato atrás, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y ella lloraba descontroladamente.- pero míralo de esta forma... así tu podrás vigilarlo para que no haga nada en contra de Sesshoumaru.

-Pero... yo no me quiero casar!- Protestó entre llanto. Kikyo hizo una mueca.

-Es un sacrificio grande pero... mira... él parece que lo único que quiere es tener dinero... cuando se casen lo tendrá por la dote que mi madre deberá darle... y Sesshoumaru me dijo que le dará una tierra cercana a la nuestra, y él aceptó ¿ves?.

-No quiero... no quiero... - Sollozaba ella sin escuchar las explicaciones de su hermana.

-Kagome escucha... - La chica levantó el rostro y la miró angustiada, cualquiera al mirarla sentiría pena por la muchacha pero para su hermana era mejor que ella se sacrificara antes de salir ella misma perjudicada- puedes pedir la anulación del matrimonio en un par de meses más... y será más fácil si la relación nunca se consuma.- Agregó con malicia. No podía evitar sentir algo de celos por la manera en que Inuyasha miraba a su hermana pequeña y además el saber que ellos hablaban y tenían al parecer "una amistad", la estaba enloqueciendo.

Kagome se irguió y la miró unos instantes mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-Kikyo... Kikyo... ¿porqué no me dices... en qué consiste perder la honra?

La hermana mayor levantó ambas cejas sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó incrédula. Kagome negó con la cabeza, la mujer quiso reír pero eso sería demasiada crueldad contra Kagome.- Bueno... es algo que... es muy feo, muy malo y muy doloroso- Dijo de pronto, al recordar que su hermana se casaría con su amante, prefería mantenerla alejada de cualquier "tentación" ¿y que mejor que atemorizarla con algo tan misterioso como era el sexo?

-¿Qué?- Gimió la chica mirándola asustada.

-Te explicaré... yo esto lo sé por mis amigas, ya sabes que muchas estan casadas... se trata de lo siguiente...

Al escuchar como su hermana fue explicando tan grande tortura, Kagome enrojeció y se tapó la cara, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez. Kikyo estaba segura ahora que con su "explicación" Kagome jamás dejaría que la tocasen, y así sería mejor para ella, Inuyasha no se saldría con la suya el muy bastardo.

-Por eso nadie te lo quería decir... - Murmuró Kikyo fingiendo tristeza-... los hombres someten a la mujer, la lastiman sólo para satisfacer sus instintos animales... pero si luego de un par de meses un matrimonio no se ha consumado es anulado definitivamente y sin problemas... y eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer.

-Ay, Dios... - Gimió Kagome escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando sin parar. Kikyo acarició su cabeza satisfecha y luego la dejó sola. Y ahora la pequeña se encontraba así, totalmente perdida, como si hubiera sido condenada a muerte. Irguió finalmente la cabeza mientras sólo tenía un pensamiento... Jamás dejaría que ese hombre la tocase, jamás!.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se miró al espejo mientras le daba la última sacudida a una chaqueta negra que le habían traído. Quién iba a creerlo, en sus planes no estaba el matrimonio, cuando era un tonto juguete de Kikyo hacía mucho años atrás si lo pensó, pero ahora... y más con la vida que llevaba... pero si él era un pirata!... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... y esa pequeña sabrá con quien se ha metido. - Murmuró con rencor. Se miró en el espejo sin creer el paso que iba a dar. Pero qué más daba, además esa maldita de Kikyo sabría que no se jugaba con su orgullo.

-¿Estas listo?

Inuyasha miró a través del espejo a su hermano que entraba seguido de Jaken. El joven se volteó y lo miró con burla.

-Claro, listo!

Sesshoumaru arrugó el entrecejo. Esto de apurar la boda no era más que una excusa, no es que no quisiera proteger a su pequeña cuñada, la estimaba pero sus miedos iban más por el lado de Kikyo. Temía que Inuyasha se la arrebatase, sospechaba, aunque ciertamente era verdad, que su hermanastro podría arrebatársela como revancha por haberlo expulsado de la isla años atrás.

-Bueno... entonces antes de que nos vayamos a la parroquia... voy decirte algo... – Miró levemente el rostro de su hermano que parecía esperar ansioso sus palabras.- ahora que te vas a casar... supongo que entenderás que una señorita como Kagome no puede vivir en una cabaña donde estas viviendo ahora...

-Ja! La cabaña no tiene nada de malo.- Interrumpió con exasperación.

-Pues una señorita como ella no esta acostumbrada a lugares como esos... y como eres un miserable y además trabajas como capataz en la hacienda continua, por lo cual presumo que tu paga tampoco es muy buena... - Le gustaba hacerlo parecer que era un miserable en el amplio sentido de la palabra-... te haré un regalo de bodas.

-Ah, si?- Preguntó Inuyasha levantado una ceja. Qué extraño era escuchar la palabra "regalo" de su hermanastro.

-Es una casa con un terreno, cerca de aquí... podrás dedicarte al cultivo como yo o a la crianza de ganado, lo que quieras... además como es costumbre, la familia Higurashi te dará la dote, no es mucho porque ellos ya no tienen mucho dinero, pero lo suficiente para que comiencen una nueva vida.- Dijo Sesshoumaru satisfecho. Inuyasha sonrió más, divertido.

-¿Una dote?... ¿me darán una dote?- Preguntó casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿es eso lo que se usa en estas tierras?... parece que me estoy comprando una mujer...

-Es el derecho del hombre recibir una dote por la mujer que se lleva. Te lo darán en cuanto termine la ceremonia- Respondió el hermanastro sin escuchar los comentarios.- Y ahora vamos, ya es hora.

&&&&&&&&

Con lagrimas en los ojos, la anciana Kaede cosía el vestido de la superior del busto puesto que a la pequeña el vestido de novias que había sido comprado para su hermana mayor le quedaba de algunas partes amplio, era obvio que fue pensado en una mujer más desarrollada y tal vez más "mujer" que ella. Kaede se irguió y miró a la niña a través del espejo con un nudo en la garganta pero Kagome tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, temblaba enormemente y sus mejillas estaban rojas casi febril. Kikyo avanzó desde atrás con el velo de tul entre sus manos y puso la coronilla de azares en sus cabellos azabaches, recogidos en un simple moño enrollando la vastedad de sus cabellos. En cuanto estuvo lista Kagome se giró y la niñera comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No pueden hacerle esto a mi ángel! Cómo puede señora!- Gritó de pronto Kaede a una impactada mujer, era primera vez que la escuchaba revelarse en su contra. La miró mordiéndose el labio y entonces Kagome tocó su mano arrugada a través de sus guantes de seda fina.

-Yo estaré bien- Murmuró alzando la vista. Vio su rostro tan blanco como el papel y las rosetas en sus mejillas.

-Pero te vas a casar con ese demonio!- Protestó.

-Basta Kaede!- Gritó Kikyo dándole una mirada gélida.- deja de hablar boberías.

La mujer miró con asombro a Kikyo y luego a la señora Higurashi, impotente, sin poder hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ellos eran su familia, no ella.

-Toma... esto fue lo que me pediste¿verdad?

Kagome recibió de las manos de su madre un rosario de cuentas de cristal, regalo de su padre en la primera comunión y que ella atesoraba con mucho cariño. Besó la cruz que pendía de un extremo y luego la acuñó en su puño, dando un profundo suspiro para después comenzar a caminar, con el velo arrastrando en la alfombra del cuarto de visitas de la hacienda, con rumbo a la inglesa, donde su futuro esposo la esperaba.

Cuando Inuyasha esperaba en las afueras de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, fue Shippo quien lo divisó casi por casualidad. Inuyasha vio al pequeñuelo que corría junto a un grupo de amiguitos y le hizo un guiño rápido al pequeño, que corrió veloz a él tanto como sus cortas piernas podían.

-¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó con sorpresa. Él jamás lo había visto tan elegantemente vestido y con el cabello atado, parecía un caballero de la nobleza. Inuyasha puso sus dedos en sus labios a modo de silenciarlo mientras daba una rápida mirada a Sesshoumaru que no estaba muy lejos pero que lo miraba con severidad.- ¿eres tú Inuyasha?... pero...

-Cállate y escúchame!- Regañó el joven esbozando una sonrisa, no podía tener mejor suerte que la que estaba esperando- trae de inmediato a "Youkai" y déjalo en esta estaca- Tocó el joven un madero en donde los parroquianos acostumbraban a amarrar las carretas cuando asistían a misa. Lo dejas aquí y te vas al barco con Miroku ¿entendiste?

El niño asintió e Inuyasha hizo un gesto rápido con su cara para que se fuera, puesto que vio de reojo como Sesshoumaru se acercaba intrigado hacia ellos.

-¿Quién era?

-Feh! Un niño que suele pedirme dinero- Respondió burlón, sabía que el comentario sería mal recibido por su hermano, puesto que lo consideraba un "muerto de hambre". Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada escalofriante.

-Ya es hora que entres, la novia debe estar por llegar.

El sol moría lentamente en el horizonte del azul mar, tranquilo, sereno. Nadie en el pueblo se había percatado que un gran acontecimiento se iba a producir, en dicho lugar. La tarde primaveral era perfecta, pero para algunas personas resultaba ser una tarde de pesadilla. Tragó saliva de pie junto al altar, con la vista dorada clavada en las puertas de la iglesia y sintiendo que el corazón latía a mil por horas, ni siquiera cuando se vio en peligro de perder su vida estaba tan agitado y porque no decirlo, asustado, como ahora. En cuanto vio que un carruaje se detenía en las afueras se tensó completamente. Las mujeres entraron con lentitud a la iglesia, estas eran la madre de Kikyo que llevaba sobre sus manos un alhajero, seguramente la dote, seguida por Kikyo que le dio una mirada rápida enojada y más atrás una anciana regordeta que lo miraba asustada, no, aterrorizada. Nadie más era invitado para tan importante ceremonia. Sesshoumaru caminó por el pasillo hasta salir del recinto y luego de unos angustiosos instantes volver del brazo de una joven novia que llevaba una corona de azares sobre la cabeza, la cara oculta tras un velo, el vestido blanco y ricamente adornado, ajustado estrechamente a la cintura y un amplio faldón de seda y tul, en sus manos enguantadas un rosario de cuentas de cristal con la cruz que caía levemente y un pequeño ramo de flores que ella sujetaba con fuerza desmedida. Avanzaron lentamente, extrañamente con demasiada lentitud. Sesshoumaru tocó la mano de la joven mano y susurró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí - Fue todo lo que escuchó. Lo que no sabía es que la muchacha a cada paso que daba sentía que se le iba la vida. Y por milésima vez se preguntaba ¿es justo hacer el sacrificio?... ¿valía la pena sacrificarse por ellos? Por Kikyo y Sesshoumaru... más por Sesshoumaru. Lo que más le aterrorizaba era el tener que convertirse en esposa... y en todo lo que eso conllevaba, específicamente, a la consumación del matrimonio.

_Voy a exigirle a la vida que me pague contigo_

_Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor_

_Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo_

_De no haberte conocido_

_Y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor... un corazón salvaje_

Inuyasha la recibió de su hermano y le tomó el brazo apenas. Kagome se estremeció aún más y ocultaba tras el velo las lágrimas que cayeron en silencio desgarrador. El cura les hablaba de los deberes y obligaciones ahora e Inuyasha intentó sonreír maquiavélicamente a la joven, pero ella tenía la cabeza gacha, y así estuvo, hasta que el sacerdote les formuló la pregunta.

-¿Acepta a esta mujer como su esposa?

Inuyasha ladeó algo la cara y su hermano arrugó el entrecejo, pero lo que no sabía es que Inuyasha no lo miraba a él, sino a Kikyo que estaba completamente seria y enojada.

-Acepto.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Acepta a este hombre como su esposo?

Se escuchó un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el eco de los pájaros que revoloteaban en el techo. Inuyasha la miró y ella, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo sabía que la estaba observando. Podía ahora decir que no y saldría bien librada. Pero... si decía que no esta vez el hombre sí se vengaría de todos. Entonces...

-Acepto- Murmuró tan bajito que apenas fue audible. Se estremeció más cuando escuchó a Inuyasha reír.

El sacerdote finalmente les dio la bendición y él tuvo que levantar el velo. Vio el rostro de ella, parecía enferma realmente ¿sería cierto entonces lo que Kikyo había dicho? Esa niña se estaba sacrificando por el maldito de su hermano! Apretó los puños de rabia y no la besó.

_Y cómo explicar los instintos, que mi búsqueda contigo terminó_

_Que dos caminos tan distintos, en algún momento el tiempo los unió_

_Quien lo dijera, entregar la libertad sin condición_

Cuando estuvieron en las afueras Inuyasha dio una rápida mirada a un lado de la iglesia y vio a "Youkai" que resoplaba inquieto. Kikyo se acercó a ellos.

-Les deseo toda la felicidad en su matrimonio- Sonrió, pero mirando con fijeza a Inuyasha. La madre de las jóvenes se acercó a ellos y le estiró el alhajero hablando de mala gana.

-Esta es la dote de Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró unos instantes pero no lo recibió.

-No lo quiero.- Respondió con rebeldía. Todos lo miraron incrédulos y Kagome al fin levantó el rostro.

-Debes aceptarlo¿estas rechazando a tu esposa entonces?- preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-Nada de eso, no la estoy rechazando... para su pesar... - Murmuró hacia Kagome y ella se estremeció- digo que no lo quiero porque esta mujer es mía y no la he comprado.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Preguntó Kikyo disgustada.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente a todos y montó de un salto a Youkai que seguía moviéndose inquieto. Tomó a Kagome que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y la sentó de medio lado frente a él, el ramo de flores cayó a la tierra.

-Oye ¿qué haces?- Preguntó irritado Sesshoumaru.- ¿a dónde vas?- Se suponía que irían a la casa que él le había dado muy cerca de la hacienda... así estaba planeado.

-Pues que más... me voy de "luna de miel"- Sonrió. Kagome miró suplicante a Kikyo y ésta sólo se mordió los labios, enojada.

-¿Qué?... ¿ahora?... pero tú no tienes dónde ir- Respondió Sesshoumaru apretando los puños.

-Eso es lo que todos creen!- Bufó pegándole en las costillas al caballo y alejándose rápidamente con Kagome hasta que los demás lo perdieron de vista.

-Pero... pero... ¿dónde se la lleva?... ¿dónde se lleva a mi niña?- Preguntó Kaede aterrorizada. Kikyo miró con odio la estela de polvo que aún estaba sobre el aire. Maldito Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru, acepté que se casara con él sólo porque tú lo permitiste... ¿a dónde se la lleva?- Preguntó la señora Higurashi con el alhajero en las manos y mirando disgustada y llorosa al hacendado. Éste sólo apretó los puños.

-No puede llevarse así a la niña, no puede- Gimió Kaede tocándose la cabeza.

-No sé donde irá... se supone que aceptaría vivir en una casa que le había dado... - Murmuró Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y a dónde irán ahora?... ¿al puerto?...¿No es ese el camino que lleva al puerto?- Preguntó la madre y entonces Kikyo abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-Oh! Dios mío! Se la lleva, se la lleva a su barco!- Gimió completamente aterrorizada. Todos la miraron incrédulos y Kikyo tembló.

-¿Qué?... ¿a su barco?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru. Kikyo se quedó sin aliento y entonces él avanzó hasta ella y la tomó rudamente del brazo.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, contesta! De qué barco hablas!

Kikyo miró a su madre y luego el rostro de fiera de Sesshoumaru. La verdad es que no pensó nunca que Inuyasha secuestraría ahora a Kagome... y si ella le temía, entonces ahora su hermana pequeña estaba en peligro... en grave peligro.

-Es que Inuyasha es... un pirata!

&&&&&&&&

Escondió el rostro en su pecho y sus manos las aferró con fuerza a las mangas de su elegante chaqueta, a cada pasó, cada galope sentía que iba a morir, no podía ser ¿a dónde la llevaba?... si él se atrevía a hacer algo era capaz de quitarse la vida, estaba aterrorizada. El olor a mar y sal la hizo levantar la vista luego de unos eternos minutos a todo galope, Kagome vio como Inuyasha instaba al caballo a acercarse al puerto, ella abrió los ojos inmensamente y se movió por primera vez.

-¿Dónde... donde estamos?... ¿Adónde me lleva?- Preguntó sin mirarlo con la vista fija en el embarcadero, ya no muy lejos.

-Pues a nuestro hogar, dónde más- Respondió burlón bajando la vista hasta ella. Cuando el caballo galopó por el muelle Kagome tragó saliva nerviosamente y miró con horror luego como un hombre de ojos azules les hacía ceñas, junto a una rampa de madera que conducía a una inmensa goleta negra.

-Ey! Inuyasha!- Gritó.

-Pero... ¿porqué estamos aquí?... - Murmuró Kagome mirando espantada el lugar. Sintió como él la aferraba más desde la cintura a su propio cuerpo para que no cayera.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... nos iremos de aquí, para que ni tu bella familia, ni la mía nos encuentre... ¿Creíste que salvarías a Sesshoumaru?... ¿te sacrificaste por él?... ¡Verás lo que es relacionarse con un pirata!- La miró con malicia y ella abrió los ojos con pavor.

-¿Qué!- Gimió ella. Él instó al caballo a cruzar la rampa y cuando estuvo ya en la goleta con caballo y todo bajó tomando rudamente a Kagome del brazo. -No... no... un barco... no... - Murmuró ella al ver en el lugar en que se encontraba.

Miroku corrió por la rampa y luego la sacó. Inuyasha entonces caminó sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola tirada en el suelo y cuando tomó entre sus manos la rueda del timón de su barco sonrió aún más. Volteó para mirar con sus ojos diabólicos a Kagome que caía de rodillas.

-No... no... me da miedo... me da miedo el mar... - Murmuró entre sollozos. Miroku la miró de lejos junto con Shippo e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, hizo la maniobra tan rápida que en instantes salió del embarcadero y para cuando Sesshoumaru había llegado al puerto el barco llevaba bastante distancia, que ya se perdía en el horizonte.

-Maldito bastardo... - Gruñó con ira y luego miró con recelos a Kikyo que sollozaba en los brazos de su madre.

_Voy a exigirle a la vida que me pague contigo_

_Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor_

_Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo_

_De no haberte conocido_

_Y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor... un corazón salvaje_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: La canción en cursiva se llama "_Corazón Salvaje_" y pertenece a Manuel Mijares. Espero suscomentarios, gracias por todo...**

_**Lady**_


	10. A Bordo del Viento Cortante

**N/A:** -A la niña que me preguntó si yo era mexica puesto que había utilizado la canción de Mijares en el cap. anterior le digo que no, soy Chilena, pero en cuanto cierto "doblajista" decida casarse conmigo entonces pasaré a tener doble nacionalidad, jaja...

-Bueno, **agradezco toooodos los reviews**, son bastantes y de verdad me sorprenden, espero les siga gustando el fic tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo (y soñarlo). Nos vemos en la próxima, si Dios quiere :)

**_Lady Sakura_**

* * *

Capítulo 10: **"A bordo del Viento Cortante"**

Shippo se encontraba semi escondido detrás de unas cajas de madera que contenían los víveres que se habían proveído para el viaje, mirándola con inusitada curiosidad. La vio arrodillada en el suelo con el largo velo de novia que volaba en los aires con la fuerte brisa del mar, temblando y sollozando. Luego de unos largos instantes sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de dolor y congoja, nunca había visto a nadie llorar tanto y tuvo deseos de consolarla, pero le daba miedo acercarse, esa mujer había venido con Inuyasha y él ahora estaba demasiado enojado, parecía un demonio.

-Pero ¿quien es la novia?- Preguntó Miroku junto al joven capitán, también sintiendo pena por la muchacha. Inuyasha tenía la vista clavada en el frente del infinito mar, escuchaba los sollozos de la pequeña y lo estaba exasperando del remordimiento, rabia y angustia. Apretó la mandíbula sin responder e intentó pensar qué era lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Miroku movió la cabeza y finalmente caminó con lentitud hasta su lado.

-Señorita... señorita... - Murmuró al ponerse en cuclillas a su lado. Fue incapaz de posar su mano sobre la tela de seda del vestido, ni siquiera había visto bien la cara de la joven.- señorita, por favor... - Suplicó.

-¡Déjala Miroku!- Gritó Inuyasha desde el timón.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin levantar la vista y Miroku se puso de pie lentamente, sin apartar el rostro de la muchacha.

-Puede levantarse... nadie le hará daño- Expresó el segundo de abordo tendiendo su mano. Kagome al fin levantó el rostro y lo miró. Miroku abrió los ojos azules sorprendido ante la belleza de la muchacha que aunque sus mejillas lucían totalmente febriles y sus ojos lacrimosos, había algo de ángel que se le encogía el corazón. Kagome tragó saliva y tendió su mano a la suya pero en cuanto iba a tocarle Inuyasha apartó a Miroku y lo miró con severidad.

-No quiero que le hablen ni que le dirijan la palabra.- Dijo con voz de trueno. Kagome lo miró atemorizada y Miroku arrugó el entrecejo ¿porqué tanta crueldad contra ella?

-Pero... ¿porqué si se puede preguntar?- Insistió Miroku intrigado y sorprendido. Inuyasha tomó de un brazo a Kagome bruscamente haciendo que ella se pusiera de inmediato en pie.

-Porque es una mentirosa igual que su hermana- Masculló. Caminó a paso rápido llevándosela casi a rastras, cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su camarote Kagome miró con horror el lugar e intentó golpearlo para que lo soltara pero sus pequeños golpes de pies y puños no le hacían el más mínimo rasguño al joven.

-No, no, déjeme! Suélteme!- Gritó con desesperación. Inuyasha le tomó los antebrazos con rudeza y miró a Miroku.

-Que nadie nos moleste, voy a atender a mi esposa!- Gritó y Kagome comenzó a gritar y llorar. Miroku se quedó con la boca semi abierta mirando la puerta ahora que yacía cerrada y luego Shippo corrió a su lado y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Preguntó el niño sin entender las palabras del joven capitán. Miroku se rascó la cabeza confundido y luego enfocó sus ojos azules en Shippo.

-Pues... si no me equivoco... creo que nuestro pirata se casó.- Murmuró el marinero sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. Shippo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro- mejor bajemos a las bodegas... hay que preparar comida para cuatro...

-Para cinco ¿qué no ves que trajo un caballo también?- Rezongó el niño mirando con recelos al animal que caminaba inquieto por cubierta.

-Maldición, nos quedaremos sin lechugas!

La soltó y cerró la puerta tras su espalda y Kagome lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor y alejarse tanto de él hasta tocar su espalda contra la pared opuesta. Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-No!... no se atreva!- Gritó Kagome con el rostro horrorizado. Inuyasha sonrió aún más.

-¿Cómo que no?... ¿qué ya no somos marido y mujer?- Preguntó burlón con media camisa desabrochada. Kagome desvió la vista rápidamente, creía que iba a morir y esperaba estarlo pronto antes que él hiciese lo que su hermana le había contado sobre las relaciones sexuales. Caminó a zancadas hasta ella que de inmediato intentó esquivarlo arrancando de su lado pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de un brazo, tan fuerte fue el ademán que ella perdió su corona de azares junto con el velo y sus cabellos negros cayeron como una cascada de ébano por su espalda hasta casi las rodillas. Nunca él la había visto así, ahora la tenía aprisionada contra su pecho con las dos muñecas firmemente agarradas por sus manos varoniles, era tan pequeña, apenas ella llegaba hasta su barbilla. Bajó la vista y la miró casi hipnotizado, sintiendo extrañamente que estaba demasiado agitado. Ella intentó moverse pero él casi podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón chocando contra su pecho ya desnudo.-... supongo que ya deben de haberte explicado de dónde vienen los bebés... - Sonrió maquiavélico.

-Suélteme! Suélteme! Primero muerta! Muerta!- Gritó con dolor y él, también llevado por la ira y los celos de saber que aquella muchacha sólo se había casado con él para salvar a su hermanastro se acercó sediento a su cuello para posar sus labios en la piel blanca. Ella volvió a moverse con fiereza y antes que los labios del hombre tocaran su cuello Kagome dejó de luchar y se desmayó en sus brazos. Él la miró con detenimiento, las mejillas encendidas y la piel más blanca que nunca, la palpitación de su vena en su níveo cuello apenas latiendo. Y luego, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que iba a cometer. La tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta su cama dejándola con suavidad en ella. El rostro de Kagome quedó de medio lado, sus labios sonrosados semi abiertos, su cabello negro cayendo por el costado de la pequeña cama hasta llegar al piso.

-Maldición! Esto es por culpa de esa bruja!- Rezongó apretando los puños al darse cuenta en la forma en que aquella mujer había planeado todo y lo había envenenado con sus comentarios, destruyendo la imagen que tenía de una pequeña muchacha confiada y benévola. Pero... también la sombra de Sesshoumaru nublaba su razón. - ¿porqué tiene que sacrificarse por esa basura?... ¿porqué!

Salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de si y lo primero que vio fue a Miroku que abría los ojos inmensamente.

-¿Qué?- Gruñó de mala gana mientras volvía abotonar su camisa.

-¿Tan rápido?- Preguntó sin creer e Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se alejó ignorándolo.

&&&&&&&&

Shippo se encontraba completamente dormido en uno de los camarotes mientras Miroku e Inuyasha terminaban de beber una botella de ron cerca de él. El barco estaba detenido en medio de la nada y se movía tranquilo producto del suave oleaje. Era ya de noche y todo estaba completamente oscuro. Miroku permanecía con los ojos fijos en una vela que ya se terminaba de consumir y luego de un profundo silencio levantó el rostro hasta el joven capitán que ya se encontraba con varios grados de alcohol en la sangre y producto solamente de eso, ya que jamas se embriaga a tal punto, había podido conocer todo lo que había sucedido en la isla. Suspiró y se inclinó en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Así que... ella es parte del botín... - Murmuró. Inuyasha bebió otro poco de licor y no respondió. - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-No sé... tal vez debería dejarla en una de estas islas y desde allí podrá ponerse en contacto con su familia.

Miroku lo miró de reojo y luego de unos instantes en que contempló el rostro entristecido del muchacho preguntó.

-¿En verdad quieres dejarla?

Inuyasha pareció de pronto cobrar la sobriedad, se irguió cambiando el semblante y sus ojos le escudriñaron con fiereza.

-Qué demonios estas insinuando!

Miroku se levantó con lentitud sin perder la calma.

-Me pregunto cómo es posible que entregaras tu libertad sin condición... te casaste... y eso ya me es extraño.

Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y pegó un sonoro golpe con su puño sobre la mesa.

-No admito burlas Miroku!.

El otro joven lo miró sin expresión y caminó hacia uno de los camarotes.

-Bueno... allá tu... yo me voy a dormir... ¿no será prudente ver a la joven?- Se recostó en el colchón y cerró de inmediato los ojos. Inuyasha se quedó de pie y luego de meditar sus palabras caminó hasta la despensa de donde sacó algo de fruta, pan y agua fresca.

Había dejado la puerta sin seguro, a estas alturas en alta mar era imposible pensar que escapase, abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio que ella se encontraba en la misma posición en que la había dejado unas horas atrás. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y caminó hasta ella tomando una de sus muñecas con algo de agitación y comprobando aliviado que tenía pulsaciones, aunque bastantes débiles. La soltó con cuidado y la miró con detenimiento. Los tenues rayos de la luz de la luna se colaban por la pequeña ventana de su camarote y reposaban sobre parte del cuerpo de la novia, haciendo que las cuentas brillaran como las estrellas de allá afuera. De pronto sintió algo de lástima por ella. Una joven novia que seguramente soñó mil cosas para esa ocasión tan especial, había sacrificado todas sus románticas ilusiones, porque era obviamente desdichada y amaba a otro. Sonrió con burla sin dejar de sentir rencor contra Sesshoumaru. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y pareció no reconocer el lugar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados del hombre entre la oscuridad de la habitación, se inclinó con rapidez orillándose más hacia el rincón de la cama.

-No, por favor... se lo suplico... - Sollozó. Inuyasha suspiró y volteó herido.

-Es mejor que comas, ahí esta la comida.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Kagome se quedó atónita, luego desvió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde estaba la comida pero no se movió, no tenía apetito.

Miroku abrió levemente los ojos solo para ver que el joven capitán caminaba con la vista gacha hacia una de las literas y acomodarse en ella. Lo escuchó suspirar un par de veces y maldecir otras tantas. ¿Qué clase de persona era para dejar a una mujer tan hermosa sola en la noche de bodas?... bueno... al fin y al cabo... ese matrimonio había sido una venganza...

&&&&&&&&

-Será mejor que te dirijas a las Antillas... creo que ahí le resultará fácil conseguir ayuda.

Miroku que iba en el timón y miraba el horizonte azul arrugó el entrecejo. Inuyasha iba a su lado y permanecía extrañamente silencioso.

-¿Entonces te desharás de ella?- Preguntó intrigado dándole una mirada de reojo a su amigo.

-Sí, esta decidido... además tener una mujer a bordo trae mala suerte- Respondió sin creer en sus propias palabras. Miroku sonrió divertido.

-¿No deberías ir a verla?... no se ha asomado en ningún momento...

-Déjala que sufra un rato- Respondió de mala gana mientras hacía una mueca.

-¿Pero no querrá quitarse la vida? Lo digo... dada las circunstancias en que se encuentra aquí...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, que por cierto era una broma, cuando Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados inmensamente y caminó a paso apresurado hasta la recámara. Abrió la puerta con violencia y la vio sentada en la cama con la funda de su espada entre sus manos, parecía mirarla minuciosamente.

-Ah, no! No lo harás!- Dijo enojado mientras arrebataba la espada de sus manos. Kagome de inmediato se arrinconó en la pared y lo miró con rencor.

-¿Porqué no me deja morir?

-¡Porque simplemente no quiero!- Gritó tomándola de una muñeca y acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha. De pronto estalló en rabia ¿acaso prefería la muerte que estar a su lado?... ¿tanto así lo detestaba?-... sería bueno que te sacaras ese vestido... - Murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos. Kagome lo miró con pavor y enrojeció de inmediato

-No, nunca! – Gritó intentando zafarse de él. Inuyasha la retuvo con fuerza casi incrustando sus dedos en su piel.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Aquí mando yo y ni tu Sesshoumaru ni nadie podrá salvarte!- Gritó más enojado aún. Kagome bajó la vista al ver lo alterado que estaba y comenzó a sollozar, apenas podía sostener las piernas.

-¿Porqué?... usted no era así... no era así... – Murmuró.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios. La soltó al fin y ella se apartó de inmediato a una esquina de la habitación sobándose la muñeca.

-Yo no iba a matarme- Dijo de pronto cuando el joven volteaba y recogía la espada del piso.- sólo... sólo quería comprobar que no era usted... que no fue usted...

Inuyasha volteó intrigado y la miró, ella ya estaba de rodillas en el piso mirando el rosario de cuentas blancas que tenía enrollado en su muñeca izquierda, parecía ahora absorta y su mirada perdida...

&&&&&&&&

-Este caballo es muy bruto Inuyasha... no quiere recibir las lechugas de mi mano- Dijo Shippo mirando con algo de rencor al equino que resoplaba inquieto.

-Debes tener cuidado con él... podría darte una patada- Murmuró agitando descuidadamente su mano sobre los cabellos rojos del niño y caminando distraído hacia las barandas del barco. Shippo arrugó el ceño y luego caminó hasta Miroku.- este Inuyasha anda muy raro...

-Ahh, ya sabes... la señorita lo tiene así.- Murmuró distraído. – Aunque cualquiera lo estaría... con una belleza como esa...

-¿Es muy bella ella?- Preguntó el niño mirándolo con curiosidad. Miroku pestañeó confundido, recién ahora se daba cuenta que lo que estaba pensando lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Ah... eeehh, sí... lo es... - Volvió a murmurar intentado concentrarse más en el horizonte. El pequeño abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Miró a Inuyasha que yacía con medio cuerpo afirmado en las barandas del barco y luego a Miroku que se concentraba en mirar el horizonte, fue así como caminó casi de puntillas y abrió la puerta lentamente del camarote de Inuyasha. Una mujer de largos cabellos estaba arrodillada en el suelo y tenía la cara cubiertas con ambas manos, como si estuviera llorando. Él cerró la puerta despacio tras él y se acercó con curiosidad hacia ella.

-¿Esta llorando?

La joven levantó de inmediato la vista y casi no podía creer que un niño estuviera delante de ella mirándola con curiosidad.

-No... no lo estoy... - Mintió secándose rápidamente las lagrimas de sus mejillas e intentó sonreír.- hola... - murmuró finalmente. El niño se metió las manos en sus cortos pantaloncillos y sonrió.

-Hola... Miroku tiene razón... - Dijo de pronto, ella parecía una princesa de esos cuentos que cuando era más pequeño su madre leía junto a su cama.

-¿Miroku?- Preguntó Kagome y luego arrugó el ceño asustada.- ¿eres un prisionero, pequeño?

-¿Prisionero? Jajaja, nadie es prisionero aquí, nunca lo ha habido.

Kagome se puso de pie lentamente y los cabellos cayeron a su espalda desordenadamente.

-Yo soy prisionera- Se quejó mordiéndose el labio. El niño la miró contrariado.

-No, usted no es prisionera... es la esposa del capitán...

Aquellas últimas palabras recién tomaron sentido en ella. Era la esposa de un pirata, la esposa de Inuyasha. Lo había aceptado en el altar, delante de Dios.

-Shippo!

El niño pegó un brinco y luego se encogió de hombros. Poco a poco se fue girando con algo de temor y vio a Inuyasha que lo miraba con severidad.

-¿Es tan cobarde como para mantener un niño prisionero también? Jamás me lo imaginé así!- Dijo Kagome mirándolo enojada.

-Ya le dije que no soy prisionero.- Respondió el pequeño mirando a Kagome y luego salió corriendo de la recámara. La muchacha miró con recelos a Inuyasha sin creer en sus palabras.

-Vaya... creo que me he dado cuenta que la han envenenado en mi contra... ya me imagino quien fue... - Murmuró el joven capitán para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Llevaban tres días en alta mar y Kagome en todo ese tiempo no había dado un paso fuera de la habitación. A Inuyasha poco lo había visto, sólo para cuando era la hora de las comidas y que él se la llevaba personalmente a la recámara. Cuando la muchacha escuchaba sus pasos firmes acercándose temblaba entera y caía de rodillas sin poder evitar el miedo que le provocaba pensar en lo que él pretendía, como el primer día que la llevó al barco. Pero Inuyasha nada hacía ahora. Y un par de veces se extrañó de su mirada algo entristecida, se supone que la que estaba sufriendo era ella, no él... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Toma.- Kagome se ruborizó al escucharlo tan cerca, no se había dado cuenta esta vez que él ya estaba dentro de la recámara, observó el objeto que él estiraba en su mano y ella lo miró extrañada.- lo encontré por ahí... sé que te será útil... es algo que las mujeres... sobre todo tu... necesitas... con ese cabello tan largo.

Kagome lo miró sin decir una sola palabra recibiendo finalmente entre sus finos y algo temblorosos dedos un fino cepillo de cerdas con algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Kaede... - Inuyasha que ya se marchaba se detuvo en seco y volteó para mirarla, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y el cepillo entre sus manos firmemente tomadas – Kaede dice que debo cepillarlo todas las noches...

-¿Quién es Kaede?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ella es mi niñera... es como mi madre en realidad...

Y ese pequeño acto tan considerado la hizo al fin perder el miedo con el cual casi no podía dormir en las noches imaginando que en cualquier momento la tomaría por la fuerza. Sonrió levemente y él la miró como solía hacerlo antes, antes que toda la pesadilla comenzara, sin rencor, sin dolor, sin tristeza. Inuyasha se marchó y luego ella comenzó a cepillar la vastedad de sus cabellos, recordando como su niñera insistía en cuidarlo a diario. Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar su casa. Al menos en la habitación tenía agua fresca pero necesitaba un baño, aunque no podía negar que para estar en un barco pirata tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Miró al rato por la ventanilla del camarote y vio el hermoso atardecer de alta mar, al parecer el barco ya no se movía y seguramente se había detenido por algo. Respiró hondo y finalmente salió de la recámara pestañeando con dificultad cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron a la claridad privada desde hacía días y de inmediato se encontró con el rostro afable del segundo abordo que la miró asombrado.

-Oh! Vaya... que grata sorpresa...

Kagome miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie más en cubierta.

-¿Y los demás?

-El capitán esta abajo descansando y Shippo... debe estar por ahí molestando al caballo...

Kagome miró el intenso mar azul y se mordió los labios, nerviosa, mientras apretaba con fuerza el rosario entre sus manos.

-Dígame una cosa... ese niño ¿quién es?

-¿Shippo? Un niño huérfano...

-¿Huérfano?- Preguntó Kagome intrigada.

-Lo encontramos hace un par de años en las costas de Japón... sus padres fueron asesinados...

-Oh, Dio Santo!- Dijo ella de pronto llevándose la mano a la boca. Miroku la miró extrañado.

-Ah... eso no es nada comparado con otras cosas que nos ha tocado vivir...

-¿Y porqué ese niño esta con ustedes? Debería ser cuidado por algún pariente, estudiar, jugar con niños de su edad...

-Shippo quiso seguir a Inuyasha... él ve en el capitán a un padre ¿sabe?

-¿Padre?- Murmuró ella contrariada. Vio al pequeño que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos y sonrió cuando la vio en cubierta.

-Al fin ha salido del camarote ¿no creen que es hermoso el mar cuando esta así, de colores por el atardecer?

Kagome desvió la vista hacia el mar y comenzó a temblar. No, para ella estar a bordo de un barco y sobre las aguas que casi le quitaron la vida resultaba verdaderamente atemorizante. Desvió la mirada rápidamente hasta Miroku intentado cambiar el tema.

-¿Usted sabe a donde nos dirigimos?

-Miroku!

Shippo apuntó con su dedo hacia estribor y el joven abrió los ojos con horror al ver acercarse tan rápido y ya estaba demasiado cerca, un barco de cuatro mástiles que tenía una bandera negra en la más alta.

-Demonios! Demonios! Son piratas!- Gruñó. Kagome lo miró turbada y de inmediato el joven corrió al timón.- Shippo! Sube el ancla y llama a Inuyasha, ahora!

Ella miró contrariada el horizonte y en cuanto vio el barco las imágenes volvieron a su memoria tan claras que palideció del terror arrinconándose contra la pared y comenzando a temblar sin control. En segundos Inuyasha corrió a cubierta y miró el barco que se acercaba.

-Maldición!- Gruñó apretando los puños. En cuanto volteó vio a la joven completamente absorta con la espalda pegada a la pared.- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Inuyasha, se acercan demasiado!- Gritó Miroku dándole una mirada de pánico. Inuyasha tomó el brazo de la chica y esta no se movió.

-Kagome!

Ella lo miró con sus ojos castaños humedecidos y sintiendo completo pavor, él casi la veía sudar frío.

-No deje que se acerquen... – Murmuró suplicante. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y la tomó en brazos entrando en la habitación y dejándola sentada sobre la cama.

-No salgas de aquí... no te atrevas Kagome!- Amenazó levantando un dedo. Ella tragó saliva al fin mirándolo directamente y luego asintió. Inuyasha le dio una mirada rápida y enseguida salió de la habitación que cerró con llave. Si aquellos eran piratas era mejor asegurar a la joven porque bien lo sabía él, una mujer bella era la más grande recompensa.

-Dámelo, los esquivaremos!- Gruñó Inuyasha arrebatando el timón de las manos de Miroku, el segundo a bordo miró el barco ya casi veía a los marineros en cubierta y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Por Kami, esto esta mal! Tenía que ser justo cuando no tenemos más marineros que nosotros tres!- Se lamentó. Las balas se dejaron escuchar casi de inmediato y Kagome dio un brinco aterrada, tomó el rosario que colgaba de su muñeca y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Dios mío... sálvame... sálvanos... - Suplicó mirando el techo. De pronto escuchó un estallido y ella se quedó quieta, sabía que había sido un cañonazo aunque por lo que se daba cuenta no había llegado hasta la goleta pues esta seguía navegando con rapidez. Tapó su cara con ambas manos rezando una fervorosa plegaria hasta cuando de pronto sintió que se producía un leve choque y cientos de pasos se dejaron escuchar en cubierta. Y luego de unos segundos escuchó la potente voz del capitán.

-Aquí no hay nada salvo víveres y ese caballo, pueden llevárselo!

-Es mentira... vi claramente la figura de una mujer a bordo... mis ojos no me engañan... - Se escuchó la voz burlona de un hombre y Kagome retuvo el aliento.

-Sálvanos... - Murmuró a punto de llorar y mirando atenta la puerta.

-No! No hay nada allí!- Gritó Inuyasha y luego las risas de varios hombres.

-¿En verdad?

El primer asestazo en la puerta la hizo pegar un brinco mirando aterrada hacia el frente, la frente perlada de sudor y su cuerpo que temblaba del terror. Escuchó una pelea que no duró mucho y luego otro asestazo en la puerta que cayó. Todos miraron sonrientes entonces a la novia que miraba aterrada al hombre alto de traje blanco y flores azules, sus ojos oscuros la miraron con perversión y su sonrisa de ensanchó de inmediato. Caminó hasta ella y la miró con fascinación.

-Pero miren nada más... así que este era el tesoro que tanto cuidaba.- Tomó con rudeza su mandíbula y la ladeo inspeccionándola.- una novia...

-¿Nos la llevaremos Bankotsu?

El hombre de piel bronceada ladeó la cabeza e inesperadamente tomó en brazos a Kagome, ella intentó protestar pero él de inmediato le dio una mirada que la hizo temblar.

-Si te mueves lo mato.

Y sólo pudo entender sus palabras cuando al salir de la alcoba vio a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo todo magullado y de sus labios brotaba sangre a borbotones, unos metros más allá Miroku y el niño estaban sentados en el suelo atados de pie y manos.

-Esto si que es suerte! Esta mujer esta siendo buscada por un hombre que nos pagará muy bien!- Dijo el bucanero caminando con ella y saltando a bordo de la otra nave, dos veces más grande que la goleta de Inuyasha.

-Qué bien! Pero primero nos divertiremos con ella!- Gritó otro y entonces Kagome intentó soltarse de sus brazos, gritando hacia el otro barco mientras ellos se alejaban del "Vierto Cortante".

-Inuyasha! Inuyasha!...

Continuará...


	11. Rescatándote

Capítulo 11: **"Rescatándote"**

Entreabrió apenas los ojos sintiendo un dolor extremo en todo el cuerpo y luego volvió a escuchar los gritos que Shippo le daba desde hacía algún rato. La oscuridad era total y pestañeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta que ya era de noche y que el barco estaba en completa penumbra. Se incorporó y sintió crujir sus costillas, junto con un dolor tan agudo que se llevó la mano al estómago intentando calmarse.

-¿Inuyasha?... ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha que se encontraba ahora arrodillado, tosió y escupió algo de sangre para luego levantarse definitivamente y enfocar sus dorados ojos en la voz de su pequeño amigo. Finalmente los vio amarrados, Shippo y Miroku, y sonrió con sutileza para ir donde ellos como pudo y arrodillarse a su lado.

-Ay amigo... creo que esto fue pura suerte... - Suspiró Miroku cuando Inuyasha desanudaba las cuerdas de sus muñecas.- Pudieron matarnos... - Acotó en cuanto Inuyasha finalizó. El capitán parecía no escucharlo y luego comenzó a ayudar a Shippo.

-¿Dónde esta Kagome?- Preguntó como si de pronto recordara algo que no quería, se puso de pie y vio con horror la puerta derribada.

-Se la llevaron Inuyasha... aquel bucanero dijo que un hombre buscaba a tu esposa... había una recompensa por ella.- Respondió el niño mientras desanudaba las cuerdas de sus tobillos.

-Maldito!- Gruñó recordando los últimos acontecimientos antes de caer inconsciente por la golpiza y de pronto se irguió recuperando la fuerza perdida. Caminó a zancadas hasta la recámara, aún podía sentir la esencia a violetas de los cabellos de Kagome. El cepillo sobre la mesa hizo que sentiera un nudo en la garganta y luego escuchó la voz de Miroku a su espalda.

-¿Qué harás?

Tomó el cepillo que aún tenía algunas largas hebras de color ébano enredadas y apretó el mango fuertemente.

-Ella esta indefensa... - Murmuró. Luego dejó el cepillo en el mismo lugar y caminó con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo?- Preguntó el joven siguiendo los pasos del capitán hasta la cubierta de donde él recogió su espada y la acomodó en su cinto.

-No estamos lejos de Saint Andrew y deben haber ido hacia allá para abastecerse y tal vez para dejar a Kagome... tomaremos ese rumbo... y rápido, no quiero que este bastardo la toque.

Navegaron ayudados por la brisa nocturna hacia el noroerste en la cual se localizaban un conjunto de islas, la más grande e importante era Saint Andrew. El día estaba aclarando en el horizonte e Inuyasha se encontraba en la proa de la goleta con una pierna flexionada sobre un madero y en sus manos un catalejos que sus ojos dorados escudriñaban ansiosos en la vastedad azul del mar el barco de aquel canalla, y la isla de Saint Andrew. Miroku iba a cargo del timón con la vista clavada en el horizonte y Shippo se encargaba de cambiar la posición de las velas para tomar la brisa marina que los impulsaba con rapidez a su ansiado destino.

-Kagome- Murmuró Inuyasha mientras quitaba el catalejos de su vista y lo apretaba con fuerza bajo su mano.- en dónde estas...

&&&&&&&&

Escuchaba a los hombres que preguntaban una y otra vez a su líder cuándo ella sería entregada a la tripulación para su "entretención" y el hombre nunca respondía. De eso ya varias horas y a cada instante Kagome comenzaba a temblar de terror. Encerrada en un lujoso camarote intentó escapar por la ventana, que aunque era pequeña, podía servirle de algo, pero ésta se encontraba demasiado apretada. La puerta estaba con seguro y ya no había nada dentro de la habitación que le pudiese servir para salir. Las condiciones eran distintas al del barco de Inuyasha, porque ahora sí creía que éste sería su fin, aunque había escuchado al bucanero que ella estaba siendo buscada por un hombre que pagaría una recompensa, nada le impedía primero hacer lo que quisieran con ella. ¿Cómo había caído en tan horrible lugar?... ¿porqué se sentía tan terriblemente desdichada?. Si antes temía por su honra, esta vez también temía por su vida, aquellos marineros eran demasiados rudos y ruines.

-Dios... ayúdame... te lo suplicó.- Imploró cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas que caían fácilmente por sus mejillas y luego el recuerdo de Inuyasha tirado en el suelo del "Viento Cortante" la hizo dejar de respirar, abriendo más los ojos, asustada- que no le haya pasado nada... - Rogó con fervor como si se olvidara de pedir por su propia vida.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró el hombre de cabellos oscuros y una larga trenza que colgaba por su espalda. Sonrió con una mueca y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-No debe llorar tanto preciosa... su marido estará aquí dentro de un par de días sin lugar a dudas. Enviaré un hombre en cuanto pisemos tierra a darle noticias suyas y usted quedará libre...

La joven lo miró esperanzada.

-Siempre y cuando traiga la recompensa que prometió... - Acotó el hombre poniéndose de pie y sonriendo más aún. Kagome bajó de inmediato la vista, confundida. Ese hombre creía que Inuyasha la había secuestrado del altar... -... porque o sino... usted será juguete de mi tripulación... – ella dejó de respirar- y mía también, por supuesto.

Rió de buena gana y salió dejando a la pobre chica en shock. Esta vez si no tenía escapatoria, se tapó la cara y rogó que nada malo sucediese.

Los hombres bajaron contentos de tocar al fin tierra y la gran mayoría, sedientos de vino y mujeres, corrieron a las tabernas para atiborrarse de ellos. Bankotsu de quedó a bordo junto con dos guardias, Renkotsu y Mukotsu, para vigilar a la prisionera, pero el bucanero ansiaba tener entre sus manos aquella hermosa joven antes que se la entregasen al novio y estaba controlándose enormemente para no ceder a sus impulsos.

Ya era de noche e Inuyasha junto a sus amigos recalaron en la parte sur de la isla de Saint Andrew para no ser vistos, una pequeña bahía solitaria en donde el capitán esperaba pasar inadvertido. Primero debía ir al pueblo para ver si los hombres del desgraciado bucanero estaban allí y luego buscar a su líder y a Kagome.

-Volveré dentro de una hora- Dijo el joven mientras amarraba sus cabellos y luego colocaba un sombrero negro de ala ancha.

-Déjame acompañarte, tal vez necesites de mi ayuda.- Dijo Miroku mientras apretaba con su mano la empuñadura de su espada colgada en su cintura.

-No... déjame esto a mí... Bankotsu me las pagará muy caras- Gruñó-... tengan todo listo para partir, esta gente es muy astuta.

Shippo y Miroku asintieron y luego vieron bajar al joven en un pequeño bote que en instantes estuvo en la orilla de la playa. El joven capitán bajó al agua que ya le llegaba a las rodillas de sus botas negras y arrastró el bote hasta la orilla para luego rodear la costa y llegar finalmente al pueblo. Como ya era de noche todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo las tabernas estaban atiborradas de marineros y el joven, ayudado de su sombrero, pudo entrar en una de ellas sin ser reconocido. Vio a varios hombres de Bankotsu con mujeres y completamente ebrios, y mientras el camarero traía un vaso de ron a su pedido notó que el bucanero no estaba con ellos, lo que significaba que tal vez el maldito estaba con Kagome...

-El barco... tal vez aún estan en el barco... - Murmuró. Antes que pudiera irse llegó a sus oídos la conversación, que aunque no quería escuchar para perder su tiempo, le fue inevitable.

-Una gran recompensa nos espera... ese hombre debe tener mucho dinero y debe amar mucho a esa joven como para pagar un barril de lingotes de oro.

Inuyasha casi se atraganta con la noticia ¿había dicho un barril de oro?... ¿Sesshoumaru iba a pagar esa cantidad por Kagome?... pero... ¿porqué ahora la buscaba?

-Maldito desgraciado... me la das y ahora me la quieres arrebatar... – Murmuró para finalmente salir de la taberna. Sus ojos localizaron enseguida el puerto en donde estaba el barco, camuflado entre los otros navíos. Dos hombres caminaban por cubierta, estaban bastante enfadados seguramente porque no podían divertirse como el resto. De pronto lo vio, a Bankotsu afirmándose en la baranda del barco y mirando hacia tierra con una mueca.- imbécil... por tu vida más vale que no la hayas tocado...

-Se quedan a vigilarla, yo iré a la taberna un momento- Dijo Bankotsu a los hombres. Estos se miraron con una semi sonrisa. Era la oportunidad que estaban buscando- y a la mujer más les vale que no le hagan nada- Acotó el bucanero. Los otros dos sonrieron más aún.

-Claro que no Bankotsu, quédate tranquilo, ni Renkotsu ni yo le haremos nada a la dama- Respondió con voz que rayaba en lo burlón Mukotsu.

-Pues... más les vale... si quieren ser parte de la repartición del barril de oro.- Respondió Bankotsu dándoles una mirada de hielo.

Lo vio descender por la escalerilla y posar sus pies en el muelle, caminando arrogante con su gran espada al cinto, el muy maldito estaba celebrando antes de tiempo la riqueza que iba a obtener de parte de Sesshoumaru.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar _

_a erizar de frío tu piel _

_a quemar, que sé yo, tu boca _

_y morirme allí después _

_Y si entonces _

_temblaras por mí _

_y lloraras al verme sufrir _

_ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar _

_como yo la doy por ti._

Los dos hombres vieron alejarse a su capitán y enseguida caminaron hasta el camarote que se encontraba con llave, lo que los hizo pronunciar un par de maldiciones contra Bankotsu.

-Pero es fácil abrir una puerta como ésta- Sonrió Renkotsu mostrando un pequeño alambre medio oxidado entre sus sucios dedos. El otro sonrió complacido y entonces lo introdujeron en la ranura, después de un par de vueltas esta se abrió.

Kagome que se encontraba de pie sobre la cama mirando a través de la pequeña ventanilla escuchó de pronto que la puerta se abría y para su sorpresa eran dos rudos y toscos marineros que la miraron con malicia. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras los otros entraban a la recámara cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

-Anda muchacha, acércate a nosotros- Murmuró Renkotsu caminando hacia ella que los miró paralizada sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre, el otro marinero reía y de quedó en la puerta, tal vez para vigilar que no fuesen sorprendidos.

-No se acerque!- Gimió la joven con miedo pero el marinero sonrió y se acercó a ella sacando una pequeña daga del bolsillo de su corto pantalón.

-Vamos novia... sé buena con nosotros como lo debes de haber sido con el otro pirata... - Dijo desde la puerta Mukotsu.

-No me toque! Su jefe no lo permitirá! - Gritó Kagome ahogando la última palabra cuando el hombre la tomó con rudeza de la cintura y la bajó de la cama.

-Demasiado tarde para cuando lo sepa... y nosotros ya estaremos satisfechos... - Sonrió y Kagome luchó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar que la pequeña daga estaba ya cerca de su cuello. De pronto la puerta se abrió y el que estaba próximo a ella recibió de inmediato un solo puñetazo en la cara que cayó inconsciente al piso.

-Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Él le dio una media sonrisa y Renkotsu soltó de inmediato a Kagome al piso.

-Maldito, creíamos que estabas muerto.- Gruñó.

-Kagome, aléjate!- Gritó Inuyasha. La chica sólo atinó a subir a la cama y apegar la espalda a la pared, mirando como el marinero se abalanzaba desenfundando la espada que llevaba al cinto y chocar con la espada de Inuyasha haciendo que algunas chispas salieran de ella.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios _

_que salvarte a ti mil veces _

_puede ser mi salvación._

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró Kagome con angustia mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y miraba temblorosa el combate. Ambos hombres batían sus espadas con destreza y Kagome creyó morir cuando Renkotsu pasó el filo de la suya por el hombro del capitán saliendo un hilillo de sangre a través de la tela de su camisa. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula indignado y con una rapidez asombrosa chocó su espada contra la suya hasta acorralarlo y golpear la empuñadura haciendo que cayese al suelo, antes que el otro la recogiese Inuyasha pasó el filo por su mano y el hombre se encogió mirándolo con odio, pero derrotado.

Inuyasha tomó unas cuerdas y lo amarró de pies y manos junto con el otro, casi de la misma forma en que lo hicieron con él. Volteó algo exhausto para mirar a Kagome, la chica estaba paralizada aún en el mismo lugar, con la espalda apoyada a la pared y mirándolo incrédula.

_Si supieras _

_la locura que llevo _

_que me hiere _

_y me mata por dentro _

_y que mas da _

_mira que al final _

_lo que importa es que... te quiero_

-Viniste... a salvarme... – Murmuró al fin. Inuyasha sonrió apenas y se aproximó a ella, Kagome también y antes de bajar de la cama el joven capitán la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios. Ella sintió que su corazón latía desesperado, abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras lo único que podía ver era que él tenía los ojos cerrados y posaba con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos, labios demasiados cálidos y suaves que ella jamas había experimentando ni probado. Antes que Kagome pudiera reaccionar él la soltó y la miró sin expresión. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrosadas y su mirada castaña clavada sobre la suya, como si no comprendiera qué estaba sucediendo, que de qué trataba todo esto. De pronto los ojos de ella se desviaron e Inuyasha volteó para observar lo que ella miraba. Era Bankotsu en el umbral de la puerta que ya desenvainaba la espada.

-Maldito!- Gritó abalanzándose con rapidez e Inuyasha se aproximó con ira hacia él evitando que se acercara hasta Kagome. La pelea estaba casi del lado de Bankotsu, Kagome veía con horror como los movimientos de Inuyasha eran más lentos y la herida en su hombro tampoco ayudaba. El bucanero sonrió con malicia, sabía que tenía la ventaja.- esta vez si morirás!.- De pronto la espada de Inuyasha cayó al piso y Kagome, sin pensarlo, bajó corriendo de la cama y con todas sus fuerzas tomó el brazo del bucanero.

-No! Déjelo!- Gritó. El hombre hizo un ademán violento con su brazo y la muchacha cayó un par de metros más allá en el suelo. Sólo en esa fracción de segundos Inuyasha alcanzó su espada y para cuando el otro volteaba el joven capitán enterraba el filo de la suya en el estómago de su rival.

-Se acabó Bankotsu.- Murmuró el capitán de pie, mientras el otro caía de rodillas sin creer en su derrota. Caminó hasta Kagome mirando en todo momento al bucanero que cada vez se tendía en el suelo hasta quedar totalmente recostado sobre el piso de madera. Se agachó hasta la muchacha y la miró con preocupación.- ¿estas bien?

-Sí... sí... gracias... - Murmuró ella poniéndose de pie ayudada por él.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios _

_que salvarte a ti mil veces _

_puede ser mi salvación _

-No... esta vez debo agradecerte yo... tú me salvaste... - Dijo Inuyasha con seriedad. Ella sintió que el pecho se oprimía y no respondió. - Vámonos... - Acotó el joven tomando la mano de ella y saliendo rápidamente de la nave.

&&&&&&&

Al fin Kagome dormía relajadamente bajo las fundas de su propio camarote, tranquila ahora, con los labios sonrosados semi abiertos y los cabellos negros que caían a un costado hasta llegar al suelo. Inuyasha la observó a través de la penumbra unos instantes.

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte _

_una vez mas, mira que al final _

_lo que importa es que... te quiero._

-Qué me has hecho... - Murmuró el joven sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía, recordando nuevamente como sus labios en un impulso de alegría y desesperación se posaron inesperadamente sobre los cándidos de ella.- por Kami... qué estoy sintiendo...

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios _

_que salvarte a ti mil veces _

_puede ser mi salvación_

Cerró la puerta tras de si con sutileza y suspiró agobiado. Miroku se encontraba a cargo del timón ahora y el joven caminó hasta él con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Duerme al fin?- Preguntó el segundo a bordo.

-Sí... – y pensó que ella era como un ángel.

-¿Retomamos entonces el rumbo a las Antillas?- Preguntó Miroku dando un vistazo a su amigo. Inuyasha que miraba el horizonte delante de él, bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas iluminando la noche movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No, vamos a Santa Esmeralda... regresemos a casa...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: Lamento lo corto del capítulo esta vez, mi salud me esta jugando malas pasadas de nuevo, ha sido involuntariamente. Bueno, como siempre digo, yo no busco las canciones, ellas vienen a mi para que las coloque en los fics, así sucedió con ésta que aparece en cursiva. Iba en el bus y de pronto salió en la radio, sé que ya tiene su tiempo al aire pero la verdad es que bien poco la conocía porque casi nunca escucho música en español. Se llama "_Héroe_" y es de Enrique Iglesias. Muy bonita. Absolutamente recomendable.**

**Lady**


	12. Abriendo los Ojos

Capítulo 12: **"Abriendo los ojos"**

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, cuando finalmente decidió a abrirlos, vio que estaba en el camarote del capitán y que era la cruel realidad. Sus ojos escudriñaron con pesar y desilusión el lugar hasta reparar, algo sorprendida, que en la mesa había una bandeja con comida, frutas y un tiesto de agua. Sacó sus manos de entre las colchas y vio el rosario enredado en varias vueltas en una de sus muñecas. Aún llevaba aquel vestido de novia lo que significaba que en verdad se había casado con un pirata. Puso sus pies lentamente en el suelo y caminó hasta el tiesto para las lavar su cara y manos y salió a cubierta, sólo para recibir de lleno en la cara el sol brillante ya en lo alto y la brisa fresca golpeando su rostro, trayendo hasta sus sentidos el olor a sal y yodo y desordenando aún más sus largos cabellos.

-Al fin despertó!- Gritó el pequeño a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó a su lado.

-¿He dormido mucho? Veo que el sol esta en lo alto.

-Claro que sí, pero el capitán dijo que no debíamos molestarla.- Respondió. Kagome se levantó y miró hacia el timón en donde estaba Miroku a cargo.- usted es simpática... no como la otra señorita- Dijo de pronto el pequeño. Kagome volteó el rostro, confundida.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó sin medir su curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero iba cada tarde a ver a Inuyasha a la cabaña allá en la isla... era alta y tenía el cabello liso, era muy blanca, casi como el color del plumaje de las gaviotas.

Kagome arrugó el ceño, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-¿Dónde esta el capitán?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-En las bodegas... creo- Murmuró rascándose la cabeza. Kagome asintió y se alejó de él. En cuanto vio las escaleras que conducían a las bodegas se detuvo titubeante. Luego se armó de valor, sintiendo extrañamente que el corazón latía aprisa, bajó con lentitud hasta que lo vio sentado sobre una pequeña mesa, mirando un mapa que estaba desplegado sobre esta.

-Perdón... - Susurró la joven y el capitán levantó el rostro y se levantó de su silla torpemente.- no quise molestarlo... - Acotó la chica desviando la mirada intensa del hombre y sintiendo que las mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el beso del día anterior.

-No te preocupes... no me molestas.

Kagome se acercó más clavando su vista en el mapa y posándose frente a él, sintiendo que temblaba demasiado.

-¿Has comido ya?- Preguntó el capitán de pronto, entonces ella levantó la vista hacia él y volvió a esquivarla al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos dorados tan intensos.

-No aún... enseguida lo haré.- Murmuró intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿porqué?. Respiró hondo, muy hondo y al fin volvió a posar sus ojos en los suyos- yo... quería agradecerle... por lo que hizo... estuvo en peligro... nadie había hecho algo tan temerario por mí...

-Bueno... no podía dejarte en manos de otro pirata... bastante tienes conmigo¿no?- Su tono era burlón y ella sonrió levemente, dando gracias en silencio que rompiera el incómodo momento con una de sus tontas bromas.

-¿Y su hombro?- Preguntó ella volviendo a retomar la conversación, mirando con seriedad el lugar en que se suponía debía haber una herida. Inuyasha movió el brazo y sonrió.

-Fue sólo un rasguño, nada importante.

El joven capitán volvió a sentarse en la silla y Kagome miró el mapa.

-Puedo... ¿puedo saber dónde vamos?- Preguntó.

-A Santa Esmeralda- Respondió con prontitud clavando ahora sus ojos en el mapa.

-¿Santa Esmeralda?... ¿dónde queda?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Aquí- Dijo el joven apuntando con su dedo un pequeño pedazo de tierra en medio del océano. Kagome se inclinó levemente y lo observó, arrugando el ceño.

-No conozco esa isla.- Murmuró la joven volviéndose a erguir. Inuyasha levantó el rostro hacia ella.

-Te gustará... es donde vivo... ya verás... en un par de horas más estaremos ahí... es mi hogar.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Ella se detuvo en su rostro sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago, como si sintiera cosquillas.

Kagome observaba atenta desde la ventana del camarote el poblado. Era pequeño pero tenía un puerto en donde habían varios barcos. La isla era más pequeña que la que donde vivía ella, pero las aguas que bañaban sus costas eran de un tono verde esmeralda y no azul intenso como la suya, de ahí el nombre de la isla. Cuando la goleta finalmente tocó a puerto, Miroku deslizó la rampa para que Shippo saliera sujetando con fuerza al caballo. Seguidos de ellos, Inuyasha y Kagome tomándole el brazo, sin preocuparse de la incomodidad que le causó al principio cuando él se lo ofreció porque miraba con curiosidad el poblado.

-La gente de aquí es, en su mayoría, nativos y descendientes de ellos- Dijo Inuyasha mientras ya caminaban hacia la calle.- que me acogió cuando fui expulsado de la isla.

-Kikyo dijo que usted se fue porque creía que su padre le dejaría una herencia.- Mencionó de pronto Kagome. Inuyasha se detuvo arrugando el ceño y ella lo miró contrariada.

-¿Eso dijo Kikyo?- Preguntó y luego su rostro se relajó- ¿qué mentiras más ha dicho de mí?

-¿Es acaso una mentira?... no creo que mi hermana haya inventado algo así... o tal vez no sabe bien la historia - Murmuró Kagome como buscando una excusa para ella. Inuyasha rió de buena gana y ella volvió a mirarlo sonrojada- no se burle de mí- Le reprochó.

-Lo siento... pero es que eres tan ingenua pequeña.- Dijo el capitán sin tono de malicia. Kagome se soltó del brazo y lo encaró.

-No, no soy ingenua, usted siempre me trata como si fuera una tonta. Si digo esto es porque Kikyo es mi hermana y confío en ella.- La fuerza de sus palabras dejaron algo sorprendido al capitán, de inmediato borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró.

-Mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal... sólo que abras los ojos... y al fin y al cabo... tendrás que tú juzgar... si crees en las palabras de tu adorada hermana o en las mías...

-Kikyo tal vez se confundió... - Respondió altanera-... pero eso no amerita que sea una mentirosa como sugiere... ¿o acaso es mentira que fue novio de ella hace unos años atrás?.- Lo miró desafiante. Esperaba una oportunidad como ésta para escuchar de sus labios aquello que tanto le molestaba desde el día en que lo supo de los labios de su hermana. Se produjo un leve silencio, ella clavó su mirada sobre la suya, esperando la respuesta ansiosa.

-No, eso no es mentira- Respondió finalmente él. Kagome tragó como pudo sintiendo el gusto amargo en la garganta, sólo asintió levemente y desvió su mirada al fin. Ya estaba dicho. Ellos dos estaban unidos por un antiguo sentimiento y eso la entristecía enormemente. ¿Porqué Kikyo lo tenía todo?... ¿porqué?- así que te contó eso... que extraño... - Murmuró el joven mirando atento a la chica que esquivaba enfada su mirada.- Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar... pero no aquí y no ahora.- Ofreció nuevamente su brazo con gracia y Kagome lo miró sin muchos ánimos por unos leves segundos, finalmente lo aceptó. Caminaron en completo silencio por el pequeño poblado, ella tenía la vista concentrada en el empedrado de la calle.

-Ey, Inuyasha!

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Shippo que traía el caballo tirado de las riendas.

-Miroku dijo que te lo trajera... me quedaré un rato con él en la casa de Moushi... nos veremos más tarde.

Ambos vieron al niño correr hasta donde el amigo de Inuyasha lo esperaba, en las afueras de una pequeña casa baja cerca de la playa.

-Es que Miroku tiene un amigo que se llama Moushi y Shippo le tiene mucho cariño... - Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se detuvo entonces a contemplarlo, de pronto ya no estaba enfadada, el hombre hablaba con cariño cuando se expresaba del niño. – vamos...

En un segundo él se apeaba al caballo y tendía la mano a Kagome. Ella suspiró levemente y tendió su mano para estar, en segundos, sentada de medio lado frente a él.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó al fin. Inuyasha sonrió. Sabía que ella estaba enfada pero parecía que pronto se le había quitado el disgusto.

-Ya veras... – Murmuró él cerca del oído. Kagome sintió de pronto escalofríos. Estaban ahora solos, ni el niño ni el otro los acompañaban, pero... de alguna forma debía confiar en él... ¿acaso no se lo demostró al rescatarla y arriesgar su vida?. No pudo dejar de sentir miedo, se alejaban del poblado rodeando la costa, el único paisaje ahora era el bosque a un lado y el mar al otro que los acompañaba a su destino. Ahh, si su hermana no le hubiera contado aquellas cosas seguiría siendo una confiada con todos, como lo fue con Inuyasha al principio y no sentiría el miedo que tenía ahora cada vez que estaba a su lado.

De pronto subieron una pequeña loma, con la vegetación más exótica que jamás había visto, había escuchado que las islas del Caribe tenían vegetación propia y única y esta isla no era la excepción. Las cercas de madera al final del camino de tierra los recibieron con el sol aún en lo alto. Kagome arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado intrigada a donde iban, porque estaban cruzando los terrenos de lo que parecía una hacienda, claro que no tenía plantaciones, sino que pasto reseco y descuidado. Al fin divisó la casona de dos pisos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de entrada Inuyasha bajó de un salto y tendió la mano a la joven para que descendiera. Ella lo hizo y en el momento en que estuvo a tierra alzó la vista mirando la casa, de paredes blancas y estilo europeo, como la hacienda de Sesshoumaru, pero bastante más pequeña. Tenía un jardín con unas flores que ella jamás había visto, eran extrañas y hermosas a la vez y el aroma de ellas llegaba hasta su nariz.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó al fin mirando a Inuyasha. Lo vio sonreír y subir las escaleras.

-Es mi casa- Dijo al fin con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara. Kagome estaba impresionada, no sabía si estaba bromeando o en verdad era ese su hogar ¿qué no era un pirata?- ¿Toutoussai?- Gritó de pronto, a su espalda. Ella miró a su alrededor. La casa era bastante lujosa... para un pirata ¿cómo era posible? Ya comenzaba a sentir verdadero miedo.- ¿dónde estas?

-¿Amo Inuyasha?

Era un anciano de cabello lacio, bastante delgado que entraba a la sala con una pequeña hacha en la mano, miró al joven y este se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Vaya, creí que esta vez si estabas muerto- Dijo Inuyasha burlón y el anciano respondía con una ancha sonrisa de sus arrugados labios.

-Eso quisieras, muchacho mal educado- Murmuró el anciano en el instante en que se separaron- ha sido bastante tiempo esta vez ¿no? Un año casi...

El joven suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, luego el anciano posó su mirada en Kagome que miraba atenta la escena, el anciano abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-Oh... lo siento señorita... señora- Cambió luego de opinión al notar que llevaba un traje de novias. Ella sonrió levemente, algo incómoda, tenía muchas preguntas pero ahora no era el momento. El anciano giró hacia Inuyasha con una mirada interrogativa y el joven entonces se acercó a Kagome.

-Toutoussai... ella es Kagome Higurashi... mi esposa.

El hombre entreabrió los labios mirando pasmado a Inuyasha, sin creer que lo que estaba diciendo era realidad o broma. Y Kagome también se estremeció, sintió algo extraño cuando él dijo "mi esposa".

-Ahhh, muchacho, tú quieres matarme... - Regañó. Kagome enrojeció bajando la vista e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

-Si es verdad, me casé... - Sonrió divertido, luego el rostro del joven pareció ponerse serio- aunque ni anillos de bodas le regalé- Masculló.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó el anciano mirando incrédulo aún a Kagome.

-Si, lo es- Murmuró la joven con la cabeza gacha. Se produjo un silencio y luego entonces el anciano carraspeó.

-Bueno entonces... me iré a cortar leña... y no los molestaré por un buen rato... - Dijo no muy convencido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, es algo obstinado- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha. Tomó la mano de la joven y la instó a seguirlo subiendo las escaleras.- puedes descansar en esta habitación si quieres, mientras esperamos la cena... perdona el polvo... ya vez que hace un año que no pongo los pies en esta casa.- Sonrió haciendo un gesto y bajó para luego desaparecer. Kagome se quedó quieta unos instantes. ¡Pero qué extraño le resultaba todo! Abrió la puerta y entró a un cuarto que la sorprendió más aún. Era una gran habitación, lujosa y muy iluminada. Ella cerró la puerta y de inmediato aplicó el seguro. Se giró ya más tranquila y comenzó a caminar. Una cama grande de esas que se usaban en París donde dormían sus amigas, abarcaba buena parte de la habitación. Había un tocador muy femenino blanco, con un espejo grande en donde ella se miró y vio las profundas ojeras de sus ojos, sin contar con lo despeinada que estaba. A un lado un armario de color ébano y junto a la cama una mesa. La habitación contaba con un baño, el cual tenía una tina que ella agradeció enormemente. El lugar era realmente hermoso, pero aún estaba intrigada ¿porqué Inuyasha vivía en una casa así?... ¿y entonces porqué era un pirata?. Caminó luego hacia la cama, una cubierta de polvo estaba impregnada en la ropa y ella arrugó el ceño, comenzando a sacar una a una las frazadas y luego, abriendo las ventanas de par en par caminó hasta el balcón en donde las sacudió.

El sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte del mar y ella al fin tenía la habitación completamente limpia. De pronto sintió pasos en el pasillo y vio la perilla de la puerta que se movió un par de veces, enseguida tocaron a la puerta con sutileza.

-¿Kagome?

Era la voz del joven que sonó preocupada. Ella avanzó rápidamente y abrió.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró la joven. Inuyasha dio un paso dentro de la habitación comprendiendo lo que ella había hecho, seguro que aún no confiaba en él... que tonto... y él preocupándose por ella... - estaba limpiando- Acotó la joven mirando el rostro desilusionado del joven. El capitán carraspeó y adoptó una postura orgullosa.

-Bueno, te traje un par de vestidos del pueblo... lamento que tengas que usar ropas que no son muy de tu estilo, pero aquí es escaso... aquí estan tus cosas... - era el cepillo, el velo de novia y la horquilla de mariposa.-... sé que también deseas darte un baño, hay algo de jabón junto a la tina... y cuando bajes podemos cenar, la comida esta lista.- Entregó un fardo de ropas en sus brazos y salió. Kagome ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para dar las gracias.

El joven estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos dorados concentrados en las llamas de los candelabros que tenía enfrente. Todo era silencio ahora y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido las olas del mar que reposaban en la arena color oro.

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró ella. El joven levantó la cara casi pegando un brinco, se sorprendió de verla de pie, casi a su lado, mirándolo turbada porque el vestido que llevaba ahora dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuello y el escote terminaba casi justo en el nacimiento de sus senos, realzándolos más. El verde esmeralda de su traje contrastaba con la piel tan blanca y el cabello negro que ahora lo tenía completamente trenzado. Se levantó torpemente de la silla sin dejar de mirarla.

-Luces... her... muy bien- Corrigió antes de ceder a su impulso. Ella sonrió a medias y miró el puesto que estaba a su lado. Inuyasha caminó presuroso y cedió su silla.

-Gra... gracias.- Murmuró. Él sólo sonrió y volvió a su puesto.

-Es pescado asado con patatas... ojalá te guste.- Dijo intentando parecer despreocupado.

Kagome llevó el tenedor a la comida y lo probó, luego sonrió.

-Esta muy bien... ¿quién lo preparó?

-Yo, Toutossai esta sólo para cuidar la casa- Dijo comiendo con ahínco y luego dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y esta es en verdad su casa?- Preguntó Kagome comiendo aún. Inuyasha sonrió cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en la silla, sabía que eso le intrigaba.

-Debes estar preguntándote como un sucio ladrón como yo tiene una casa tan lujosa¿verdad?... Pues te lo contaré... – Dijo burlón-... siempre me gustó esta isla porque es muy pacífica y no hay nobles que discriminan a los pobres... pero aquí vivía un ermitaño... un rico de Inglaterra que empobreció... yo hace dos años vine hasta aquí nuevamente y me enteré de su desgracia... - Kagome había dejado de comer y escuchaba atenta, mirándolo de pronto a los ojos y luego bajando la vista cuando él la miraba a los suyos-... no me dedico siempre a la piratería... soy un navegante, como mi padre y he hecho algunos negocios... así pude comprarle esta bella casa... me recuerda a la que tuve yo, en tu isla... y que me arrebató Sesshoumaru...

Comieron en absoluto silencio, ella ni siquiera levantaba la vista, Inuyasha daba de vez en cuando un par de miradas y luego bajaba hasta el escote sin poder evitar sentir algo de deseo por ella.

-Yo... - Dijo de pronto el capitán mirándola con seriedad-... necesito saber cuales fueron tus razones para que te casaras conmigo.

Ella dejó de comer y apretó la servilleta de genero que tenía en su regazo nerviosamente.

-¿No me lo quieres decir?- Interrumpió el joven al notar que ella no respondía.- ya veo... - Murmuró haciendo una mueca de desprecio.- significa que valgo tan poco que ni siquiera merezco una explicación ¿no?

-No... no es... - Murmuró ella asustada. Lo vio levantarse de la mesa enojado.

-Tú y tu hermana querían que me apartara de Sesshoumaru¿es eso?

-Sí- Respondió ella levantando la vista y mirándolo desafiante. Así que era eso, ella sacrificándose por aquel maldito- sí, lo hice por él... y por Kikyo... - Acotó ella mirándolo intensamente. Inuyasha la miró confundido.

-¿Kikyo?... ¿para que no supieran que era mi amante?- Preguntó Inuyasha inesperadamente. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y sintió el pecho latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué?... ¿amantes?

-No pongas esa cara de no saber nada, tu hermana te contó lo que tenía con ella y por eso decidiste ayudarla... y también para que Sesshoumaru no se enterara- Bufó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Amantes?- Murmuró Kagome sin creer. De pronto sintió que las mejillas se encendían aún más. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega acaso?. ¿No era por eso que estaban a solas en el cuarto el mismo día del compromiso?. ¿No era por eso que el niño había dicho que una mujer lo iba a ver en las tardes? En las tardes, precisamente cuando su hermana se desaparecía por horas... era Kikyo!. No pudo evitarlo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos ocultando la tristeza que la embargaba.

-Acaso... - Inuyasha la miró turbado- ¿ella no te dijo eso?- Murmuró al fin. Kagome comenzó a llorar y movió la cabeza. Inuyasha tragó con dificultad. ¿Pero qué demonios había sucedido entonces!- Kagome...

-Dijo que usted quería secuestrarla... lo hice por eso... lo hice por eso... pero que... que tonta fui... - Sollozó con desesperación.

-Secuestrarla... no... yo sólo le pedí que nos fuéramos juntos... - Murmuró Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó más dolida aún y corrió subiendo las escaleras, seguida de él, antes de abrir la puerta de la alcoba él posó su mano sobre la suya impidiéndole la entrada.- Kagome...

Ella estaba medio encogida ocultando una mano sus lagrimas, no quitó su mano de la suya, sino que se giró lentamente quedando aprisionada por él y la puerta. Sollozó levemente, no podía creer en las mentiras de su hermana y menos que le hubiera hecho eso. Inuyasha la miró unos segundos con la cabeza inclinada, sintiendo demasiada congoja que percibía se destrozaba el alma. Apartó la mano de ella que ocultaba sus lágrimas y la miró.

-No llores pequeña... - Murmuró sin saber que más decir. Kagome tragó con dificultad acallando el llanto poco a poco y de pronto sus ojos se alzaron y quedaron sobre los dorados de él, tan peligrosamente cerca, ahora podía admirar el bello color de ellos que la miraban de una manera extraña, como si quisiera descubrir su alma- no llores... – Volvió a murmurar, desviando su mirada a su cuello blanco, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sólo ahora el capitán se daba cuenta de la forma en que casi la tenía entre sus brazos. Bajó su mano de la cara, lentamente hasta su cintura y ahí la aprisionó más fuerte contra sí. Ella dejó de respirar, lo miró de pronto asustada pero no dijo una sola palabra. Inuyasha se acercó despacio, pero no la besó como ella creía, sino que desvió sus labios hasta el cuello, rozándolos al principio y dándose la libertad de aspirar el delicioso perfume de ella. Kagome comenzó respirar con dificultad, sintió escalofríos al percatarse que los labios varoniles se rozaban contra su piel, y el estómago se encogía más aún.- eres tan... tierna... suave... pequeña... - Lo escuchó murmurar sintiendo el aliento cálido de su boca en su oído, él había dicho aquel comentario espontáneamente. Soltó al fin la mano que sujetaba la suya, sobre la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a besar su cuello ahora con algo de pasión, bajando cada vez más. Subió su mano para descorrer la tela de su vestido más abajo dejando al descubierto sus hombros y besando aún, dejándose llevar por el delirio. Kagome jadeó de pronto, sintiendo que apenas podía sostener las piernas, el calor de su cuerpo le era de pronto insoportable, y el capitán parecía no detenerse ¿qué estaba haciendo¿Ella le estaba permitiendo hacer lo que quisiera?. No puede ser, él se iba a ir con Kikyo, se iban a fugar y ella ahora sólo estaba con él producto de un engaño, nada más!. Tanteó rápidamente la perilla de la puerta hasta al fin alcanzarla y la abrió entrando rápidamente en ella y cerrando otra vez con seguro. Inuyasha ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, pestañeó confundido y luego suspiró hondo, dejando caer la frente en la madera helada.

Continuará...


	13. Juegos de Seducción

Capítulo 13: **"Juegos de Seducción"**

Esa noche fue la noche más larga que hubiera tenido. Lloró hasta que ya no tuvo más lagrimas y también maldijo a Kikyo por lo que le había hecho. Había sido egoísta, mala, poco sincera y cruel con ella, cuando su intención sólo fue ayudarla. Pero su odio no duró demasiado, no podía sentir odio en su corazón aunque fuera por su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho algo que le pareció justo... y además... estaba Inuyasha... ¿porqué le dolía más saber que se iba a ir con su Kikyo? Tal vez él la amaba, como Sesshoumaru también la amaba ¿qué tenía su hermana que siempre lo tenía todo?... ¿Porqué?

Al fin amaneció y como un consuelo los rayos de sol entraron por las cortinas de la habitación hasta su cara. Se incorporó apenas y dio un suspiro. El dolor de cabeza se dejó notar de inmediato.

-Tonta, eso sucede por llorar toda la noche.- Se reprochó. Salió de la cama vestida con la enagua que completaba el conjunto de novia, era lo único que había encontrado como ropa para dormir. Descorrió las cortinas y miró el verde esmeralda del océano tan limpio y tranquilo... era bello, pero extrañaba tanto su casa. A Kaede, su madre, Sesshoumaru... incluso a la pérfida de Kikyo. De pronto de asustó al verlo pasar allá abajo. ¿Era él? Estaba tan lejos la orilla de la playa, pero sin dudas era Inuyasha que cabalgaba sobre aquel caballo negro, con rumbo seguramente al poblado. Sintió el corazón latir aprisa ¿porqué estaba sintiendo cosas tan raras cuando lo veía ahora?. El recuerdo de sus labios sobre su cuello hizo que la piel se erizara en segundos, el corazón latió con más fuerza, casi hasta doler. Su mano que descorría la tela de su vestido para besar su hombro y aquellas extrañas sensaciones que tuvo mientras él lo hacía... otra vez sentía que el estómago se encogía y tuvo dificultad para respirar. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos pero llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas sorprendiéndose por el calor que ellas emanaban.

-¿Porqué me hace esto?- Murmuró dolida. ¿No se suponía que él ama Kikyo! – Tal vez sólo quiere satisfacer sus instintos- Musitó asustada. Tapó su cara con ambas manos, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiese pasar ahora... tal vez lo mejor sería que el "matrimonio" concluyera, ahora que ambos sabían que habían sido engañados por su hermana no había más razón para ello... pero estaba Sesshoumaru... oh, Sesshoumaru, que no dudó un segundo en entregarla a Inuyasha como esposa... sin siquiera preguntar... - Oh, Dios... ¿qué haré?- Suspiró con desesperación.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras apoyándose en el pasamanos de madera y observó cada detalle de la casa. ¿Hubiera traído a su hermana acá?... ¿Estaba su alcoba destinada a ella tal vez? A los dos... mejor dicho... Se mordió el labio sintiendo algo de molestia nuevamente. Sólo recordar que ellos compartían una historia la hacía sentir triste... y tonta. Con sus pies desnudos caminó hasta cruzar el comedor. La mesa estaba ahora completamente arreglada, sin rastros de la noche anterior. Tal vez él quería esta casa después de todo, tal vez era cierto, le recordaba la hacienda de Sesshoumaru. Finalmente llegó a la cocina. Era un lugar espacioso y que a pesar del abandono, habían unas cuantas cosas en la despensa. La fruta fresca sobre la mesa la hizo abalanzarse a ella y coger una manzana. Ahora sabía que estaba hambrienta. ¿No sería algo bueno preparar el almuerzo? Así, de alguna manera, agradecería la cena de la noche anterior... otra vez sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza... pero ¿porqué?.

Las clases de cocina aprendidas en los años en el internado de monjas le servían ahora, porque con unos cuantos alimentos había preparado una comida que al menos, olía bastante bien. Un par de tortillas de verduras con algo de arroz sería suficiente para ellos dos. Inuyasha entró a la casa sintiendo el delicioso aroma a comida, extrañado, se preguntaba cómo era que Toutoussai había vuelto si el viejo estaba desaparecido desde el día anterior.

-Ah... ¿Desde cuanto te dedicas a cocinar Toutoussai?- Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la joven que volteaba pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente para quitar un mechón rebelde de su flequillo y sonrió levemente. – Kagome...

-He preparado algo para el almuerzo... no sé si le gusta... - Dijo ella mientras volteaba sintiendo la mirada penetrante en su espalda. – es... - Volteó con las tortillas sobre un recipiente- esto... también preparé arroz...

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió.

-Claro... prepararé la mesa... - Murmuró apenas. Salió de la habitación algo contrariado. Ella parecía comportarse como si nada ¿Acaso el saber que fue engañada no le haría ahora pedir que se separaran? Porque luego de la confesión de anoche, su temor, sí, su temor fue ese. ¿No sería mejor que terminaran con la farsa?

Ella subió a cambiarse, miró los vestidos cual de todos más escandalosos para ella, parecían de cortesanas. ¿Pero de qué lugar los había traído? Miró el azul por largo rato y finalmente decidió ponérselo, con pesar nuevamente porque el escote quedaba demasiado debajo de las clavículas de su cuello. Se miró en el espejo y estiró como pudo la tela más arriba, pero era casi imposible. Bueno, tendría que lidiar con estas cosas por un tiempo. Miró su cabello y eso la hizo sonreír. El cabello largo que Kaede insistía en no cortar ahora le ayudaría.

Cuando se aproximó a la sala con las bandejas de comida en sus manos, él pudo notar de inmediato lo perfecto que el vestido le quedaba. El largo apenas rozaba el suelo y la cintura se apegaba como un guante a su talle. Cuando su vista subió más arriba se encontró con el cabello ébano que cubría buena parte de su pecho. El peinado estaba sujetado desde la mitad en una semi coleta ajustada con la horquilla, dejando que el resto del cabello cayera con gracia sobre su pecho sin dejar de admirar mucho. Sonrió malévolamente al ver que Kagome le daba una rápida mirada, sonrojada, sin dudas ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, que el peinado fue echo a propósito.

-Gracias... – Murmuró cuando ella dejó la comida frente a él, con la voz demasiado sensual que hasta él mismo se extrañó que sonara así. Kagome se estremeció y se alejó rápidamente.

-Espero que le agrade- Dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca sin mirarlo.

-Pues... - Dio un bocado a la comida y levantó el rostro- tienes mano de monja... - Sonrió. Kagome también sonrió, más relajada. – Supongo que te enseñaron en el internado ¿no? - Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, el joven quedó con el tenedor a medio camino, la miró intrigado.- ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No... no es nada... sólo que... me sorprende que lo haya recordado... - Lo vio entonces sonreír ampliamente y ella bajó de inmediato al vista. Otra vez temblaba bajo su mirada, sentía de pronto que desfallecería.

-Yo... - Interrumpió luego de un profundo silencio cuando ambos ya acababan su comida.- Kagome... - La llamó al ver que ella aún no levantaba el rostro. Ella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y lo miró expectante pero sin dejar de respirar algo entrecortado. Ah! Ahora le faltaba el aire.- Bueno... yo quiero... pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas... - Dijo el joven y ella entonces se tranquilizó, la mirada se volvió interrogativa, pero no dijo nada- por lo... que intenté hacerte aquella vez, cuando llegamos al barco.- Kagome enrojeció súbitamente y bajó la vista-... estaba muy disgustado contigo, con Kikyo... con todos... y... lo lamento mucho.- Dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos en todo momento aún cuando ella ya no lo miraba.

-No... no se preocupe... lo entiendo.- Musitó ella.

-No haría nada que te lastimara... y no volveré a tocarte... a menos que tu quieras... - Acotó él sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía. Kagome dejó de respirar y tembló en su silla ¿qué había dicho! La vio levantarse de pronto y tomar el plato.

-No se preocupe. Eso no sucederá- Salió con pasos vacilantes sin dejar de sentir aquella mirada que la seguía hasta salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvo en la cocina se afirmó en la mesa y respiró con dificultad ¿pero porqué sus palabras la confundían tanto?... ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso si él mismo quiso fugarse con su hermana?... ¿Estaba jugando?... ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?... ¿Era una venganza?...

-¿Porqué eres así?- La voz la hizo voltear sorprendida. Lo miró desafiante.

-A... ¿A qué se refiere?- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta cruzándose de brazos y levantó una ceja, mirándola casi de manera descarada, ella enrojeció nuevamente turbada intentando escapar de su vista, pero estaba acorralada, la única manera de salir de su alcance era por la puerta que él ahora obstruía con su presencia.

-A esto que estoy viendo en ti. – Se acercó hasta ella, Kagome volvió a temblar cuando él se puso frente a ella. Era tan alto y su cuerpo musculoso, se sentía indefensa frente a él. Levantó su mano hasta su rostro muy lentamente, entonces Kagome antes que él la tocara se alejó asustada, retrocediendo un paso. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.- ¿Ves?... ¿Porque huyes?

-No quiero que me toque- Respondió ella enojada. Lo vio abrir los ojos, impresionado, luego sonrió con burla, mirándola de forma despiadada.

-Oye pequeña... tú decidiste casarte conmigo ¿No sabías lo que todo eso implicaba?... ¿No escuchaste al cura que nos casó los deberes que nos une? Aunque este matrimonio fue una farsa ¿cómo aceptaste unirte a mí?

-No... no... - Musitó Kagome desviando la mirada.

-Bueno tranquilízate- Gruñó de pronto él al ver que estaba alterada.- vine aquí sólo para preguntar porqué te ocultas de esa forma. Ocultas con tus cabellos tus encantos... te molesta vestir así, te molestas cuando digo que te vez hermosa... recuerdo cuando te conocí allá... parecías tener miedo de mostrarte... de mostrar que eres bella.

Kagome tragó con dificultad, alzó de pronto la vista a él sin creer en lo que había dicho.

-Sí, eres hermosa... más hermosa que tu hermana porque tienes cualidades que realizan tu persona... - Le habló casi como un susurro, su mirada cambió, más dulce, conciliadora. Sonrió levemente al ver que ella estaba casi pasmada ¡Qué nadie demonios le había dicho que era bonita!

-Bueno... – Dijo ella finalmente devolviéndole la mirada, agradecida- gracias... - Murmuró.

-Sé que te juzgué mal... - Siguió él acercándose más. Kagome se encontraba paralizada por sus palabras, ni siquiera se percató que él la tenía completamente acorralada contra la mesa-... es cierto, creí que eras una mentirosa y arpía como tu hermana... pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo lo hiciste por ayudar a alguien... - él pareció ensombrecer su rostro, la miró con seriedad- con alguien que no se lo merece, esta vez me refiero a Sesshoumaru...

-No! No diga que no se lo merece- Interrumpió Kagome. Él la miró sin expresión unos segundos, luego pareció tensar la cara.

-¿Ves que tengo razón? Eres una ingenua.

Kagome enrojeció pero esta vez de molestia. Todo pareció cambiar de pronto de rumbo. Lo miró enojada entreabriendo sus labios, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

-Lo siento... pero lo digo porque él te entregó sin titubear a mi, sin pensar en tu bienestar... con el odio que me tiene... y tu lo defiendes... - Dijo enojado. Kagome bajó la vista.

-Eso... ya lo sé... - Murmuró muy bajito. Él sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba ¿por qué tenía aquellos sentimientos por ella? Era como si a pesar de todo, siempre la lastimaba de alguna manera y no quería hacerlo.

-Y a pesar de todo eso... ¿lo amas?- Preguntó consternado. -Yo... creo... - Murmuró levantando los ojos, recién ahora se daba cuenta lo demasiado cerca que estaba, casi podía respirar su mismo aliento. Intentó esquivarlo, la mesa estaba chocando atrás suyo. Él vio ahora la ventaja que tenía y posó ambas manos a su lado, impidiéndole cualquier escape.

-Anda pequeña, dime... tengo curiosidad... ¿aún lo amas? – Sonrió al verla asustada. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa, no era tonto, y eso -lo entusiasmaba más para hacerle esa clase de juegos. Es que jamás se había encontrado con una joven así, como ella, parecía tan pura e inocente.

-Yo... - Titubeo apenas sintiendo que el estómago le hacía cosquillas- yo... no sé...

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa inclinándose más a ella. Kagome bajó el rostro sintiendo ya escalofríos.

-¿No lo sabes?... ¿no sabes si lo amas?- Alzó la voz al preguntar. Kagome enrojeció más aún ¿porqué le hacía esa clase de preguntas tan privadas?- mmmm... bueno... te creeré... - Murmuró al fin, apartando ambas manos de la mesa y retrocediendo un paso. Kagome se alejó de inmediato, vio su rostro, él parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Es usted un tonto!- Respondió enojada.

-Jaja, tranquila, tranquila... - Sonrió el joven capitán viendo que ella lo miraba ya casi con odio.- lo siento... no quise incomodarte...

-No!- Respondió rencorosa- No! Usted sí quiere incomodarme, siempre lo hace! Siempre se burla de mí ¿porqué? Porque me ve como una niña y no lo soy!- Se volteó dejándolo solo en la cocina. Él se afirmó en la mesa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el lugar donde ella había estado la última vez.

-Claro que sé que no eres una niña... – Murmuró.

Ella se asomó por la ventana y lo vio cabalgar. ¡Pero qué se creía al tratarla así?... ¿En hacerla sentir siempre mal? Y eso de decirle "pequeña"... claro, como él era un pirata quizás cuantas mujeres pasaron por sus brazos. Y a ella ahora la trataba como una tonta. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, abriendo los cajones de la alacena y encontrando al fin un par de tijeras.

-No soy una niña... - Regañó, y tomando sus cabellos sueltos que casi llegaban al piso, comenzó a cortar sin remordimientos hasta la espalda baja. Siempre le incomodó que la vieran como la "pequeña", como Sesshoumaru, que la veía casi como su hermana menor y no como una mujer, por eso tal vez se había fijado en Kikyo y por eso ella intentaba vestir y aparentar más edad de la que tenía. Aunque Kaede se esforzaba en decir que era su "niña", no lo era, no lo era.

&&&&&&&&

Caminó el mismo pequeño camino de tierra por donde ellos habían galopado anteriormente hacia la pequeña hacienda. Decidió partir al pueblo y comprar algo de alimentos con el dinero que encontró en un cofre en la sala. El sol brillaba con fuerza posándose sobre su piel que ya casi ardía y si no fuera por la brisa fresca marina seguro caía desmayada a mitad del camino. La próxima vez iría en caballo, aprendería a montar de una vez por todas. Cuando llegó finalmente miró a su alrededor buscando una verdulería que no demoró en encontrar.

-Hola! Se cortó el cabello!

Kagome mientras pagaba al vendedor se volteó al escuchar la voz infantil y vio al pequeño pelirrojo que llevaba un caramelo en su mano.

-Hola Shippo.- Saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se agachaba a su lado.- ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien señorita.- Respondió mientras se llevaba el caramelo a la boca sin dejar de mirarla algo extrañado. Kagome ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no has ido a dormir a la casa?... creí que ustedes llegarían por la noche.- Preguntó Kagome.

-Nooo, Inuyasha dijo que no debíamos molestarlo porque los recién casados debían estar solos.- Respondió el niño y Kagome lo miró pasmada, el corazón comenzó nuevamente a latir con violencia y se levantó lentamente, con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿Qué?... ¿eso dijo?- Murmuró asustada.

-Shippo!... Oh, buenas tardes señora.- Saludó el joven de ojos azules con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes- Respondió ella cortante. Miroku sonrió levemente y posó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.

-Nosotros debemos ir donde Moushi... él no quiere que lo dejemos solo, pobre hombre, usted entiende... la edad... - Sonrió el segundo a bordo excusando de alguna manera lo que el niño había dicho ya que había alcanzado a escuchar la revelación, que por cierto era cierta.

-Claro... - Murmuró Kagome clavando sus ojos castaños en el joven quien se excusó rápidamente alejándose con el niño de su lado. Ella caminó molesta ¿pero que era lo que pretendía?... ¿seducirla?... había leído algo así en aquellas novelas rosa de sus amigas, seducir era algo así como el cortejo... ¿sería posible?... pero entonces... ¿porqué?... se detuvo en medio de la calle sintiendo aquellas cosquillas en el estómago... ¿podría ser que... estuviera interesado en ella?...- No! Él ama a Kikyo, se iba a fugar con ella- Murmuró enojada retomando el paso. Escuchó las risas de una mujeres algo escandalosas cerca suyo, levantó el rostro y vio a unas jóvenes con el rostro muy maquillado y peinados medio elaborados, que se reían al verla. Kagome enrojeció y arrugó el ceño. Intentó seguir su camino pero las risas eran más estridentes ¿acaso se burlaban de ella?.

-Ey, pequeña!- Gritó una, que vestía un traje de color naranja, con bastantes vuelos y encajes.- oye!- Gritó a viva voz. Kagome dudó unos instantes y luego caminó hasta el grupo mirándolas expectantes mientras las otras no quitaban la risa burlona de sus rostros.

-¿Desean algo?- Preguntó ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad y mirando fijamente a cada uno de los rostros. La de vestido naranjo sonrió y estirando su bronceado brazo alcanzó con sus dedos la tela del vestido de Kagome, haciendo que la muchacha reaccionara de inmediato retrocediendo un paso.

-Pues sí muchachas! Es éste!- Rió y todas rieron más. Kagome enrojeció enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que tanta gracia les causa?... ¿Acaso este vestido no es igual al que usan ustedes?

-Pues así es... es como el que nosotras usamos... es más... ese vestido junto con otros los compré a unos mercaderes aquí hace un par de días, ni siquiera alcancé a usarlo porque Inuyasha me los pidió... y nadie puede negarse a un hombre como ese... - Sonrió la mujer con malicia. Kagome pareció no entender.

-¿Así que los quería para ti?...- Preguntó otra afirmando sus manos en su cintura y comenzando a caminar alrededor de Kagome, como inspeccionándola.-... creo que él debe haberlos llevado a una costurera, porque tú eres más alta Natsumi... y más desarrollada...

-Dime pequeña... ¿qué eres de Inuyasha?... ¿su hermana acaso?- Preguntó Natsumi ya adoptando una actitud de pocos amigos.- desde que volvió no ha querido nuestra compañía... ¿no lo dejas venir con nosotras?

Kagome las miraba con seriedad a cada una de ellas casi mordiéndose el labio, intentando parecer tranquila pero aquellas mujeres le daban mal presentimiento ¿porqué decían todas esas cosas?

-Yo no mando en él... ¿es usted algún pariente?- Preguntó Kagome. Las demás rieron estruendosamente. Natsumi tapó su risa bajo su mano y luego se inclinó a Kagome.

-Mmmm... digamos que soy... una amiga... una muy buen amiga... - Murmuró. Kagome la miró disgustada. No alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando un hombre tomó de un brazo a una de las jóvenes y casi la arrastró hacia dentro.

-Vamos preciosa, no tengo mucho tiempo!

Y entonces Kagome comprendió, levantando el rostro hacia el letrero del lugar claramente vio las palabras "Taberna" y aquellas mujeres eran las tal y desvergonzadas "cortesanas" con las cuales había escuchado nombrar a su madre y Kaede allá en la isla. ¿Inuyasha con cortesanas?. Volteó enojada y chocó con él. Kagome levantó el rostro y lo vio muy serio, con la mirada dorada clavada sobre las mujeres, que de pronto callaron su risa.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó la irritante voz de Natsumi. Kagome intentó marcharse del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran pero no alcanzó a dar un paso porqué el capitán la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo.

-Kagome no te vayas- Dijo él dándole luego una mirada de súplica. Ya conocía a esas mujeres como eran de hirientes y sabía que Kagome descubrió el origen de sus vestidos.

-¡Déjeme!- Regañó furiosa mientras intentaba soltarse pero le fue imposible.

-¿Porque no dejas que se vaya a preparar la cena y te quedas mientras tanto... conmigo?- Preguntó Natsumi acercándose hasta él. Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y la miró con seriedad.

-Lo siento Natsumi... no puedo. Estoy casado y ella es mi esposa.

Las mujeres lo miraron incrédulas y Natsumi, luego de unos instantes de perplejidad se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Kagome que aún intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Estas bromeando?... no... ella no es tu esposa... no PUEDE ser tu esposa- Recalcó. Kagome le dio una mirada de hielo, finalmente sacudió el brazo e Inuyasha la soltó.

-Sí, soy su esposa... pero no se preocupe, puede estar con él, a mi no me interesa!- Respondió con rabia y volteó alejándose de ellos. Quería llorar, quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en esta isla, menos cerca de aquellas espantosas mujeres. Todas parecían tener de alguna forma a Inuyasha... Kikyo... las cortesanas... pero ella jamás dejaría que le hiciese algo, jamás!. Caminó a tropezones sin poder evitar pasarse la mano por las mejillas rojas y húmedas. – Lo odio, lo detesto!- Gimió. Finalmente se sentó sobre una roca a la vera del camino y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Porqué le dolía tanto?... ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?... Se tapó la cara con ambas manos llorando con desconsuelo. Inuyasha la vio de pronto y bajó del caballo de un salto, corriendo a su lado.

-Kagome ¿te dijeron algo?... ¿te lastimaron?- Preguntó agachándose a su lado. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y luego negó con la cabeza.- ¿porqué lloras?- Preguntó angustiado. Kagome detuvo el llanto y se levantó mirándolo furiosa.

-¡Que le importa!- Gritó. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Porque te enojas conmigo?- Preguntó algo herido. Kagome intentó marcharse pero luego se detuvo y volteó mirándolo furiosa.

-Usted! Usted sólo me hace sentir mal... se burla, me humilla, me compró vestidos de cortesanas sólo para burlarse... ¿porqué no de deja en casa? Si tanto lo molesto lléveme a casa, pero basta de humillaciones¡No lo soportaré¡No lo haré!.

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios sorprendido pero a pesar de todas las palabras vertidas por la joven, aún no sabía por qué estaba tan disgustada.

-Pero... yo no te humillo, Kagome... – Murmuró más dolido.

-Sí, lo hace... me detesta¿No es eso?- Gritó casi fuera de control, ahora si lo miraba directo a los ojos, no tenía vergüenza de esquivar su mirada- debería haberme dejado con el bucanero aquella vez! O haberme rechazado cuando lo obligaron a casarme conmigo! Así estaría ahora, junto a Kikyo o alguna de esas horribles mujeres de la taberna!

Él la miró pasmado, luego de unos segundos comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa ¿estaba celosa?... ¿podría ser eso?

-Tonto!- Masculló Kagome mirándolo con odio al ver que él esbozaba una sonrisa.- Idiota! cretino!

-Ya, ya... tranquila... - Sonrió Inuyasha acercándose a ella- no manches tus puros labios con agravios tan duros... qué dirían las monjas que te enseñaron protocolo... - Tomó su brazo con delicadeza pero vio la mirada de fiereza en sus ojos castaños.

-Aléjese! Le dije que no me tocara!

-Ya basta Kagome!- Gruñó de pronto dándole una mirada temible. – ¡Te comportas como una chiquilla!

-Suélteme le dije!- Gritó intentado con fuerza deshacerse de su agarre. Ella parecía otra ahora, estaba tan disgustada, tan alterada, que él apretó más su brazo. Kagome lo miró con odio y lo apartó bruscamente y con un fuerte golpe de su otra mano, le dio en el pecho. No supo como, tal vez estaba demasiado confiado pero el golpe fue sorpresivo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la roca con tan mala suerte que se pegó en la cabeza, cayendo luego a tierra pesadamente. Kagome retuvo el aire ahogando un grito de pánico con su mano y rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado, para ver un hilillo de sangre en la sien del capitán.- Oh! No, Dios, que he hecho! Lo siento! Lo siento!- Gimió tomando la cabeza entre sus temblorosas manos y notar que él no reaccionaba- capitán... Inuyasha!... por favor... Inuyasha... - La desesperación la tenía al borde del colapso, él no reaccionaba y era su culpa!- Dios... no... - lloró afirmando la cabeza en su robusto pecho.-... no quise dañarlo... perdón... perdón... Inuyasha... despierta... - Gimió. Levantó la cabeza y miró su rostro inconsciente. Casi no lo pensó, acercó sus labios a los de él como si intentara revivirlo brindándole de su aliento, pero pronto notó una mano en su espalda y los labios de él se movieron levemente. Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos y lo vio sonreír a través de su beso. Ella enrojeció dándose cuenta del engaño pero al intentar separarse él tomó su muñeca con fuerza y la mano en la espalda la presionó más fuerte, Kagome cayó sobre él y antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, el capitán entreabrió sus labios y los atrapó en los suyos, eran tan suaves como una caricia que la dejaron paralizada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi dolía, sin contar con el nudo en el estómago. Se estremeció por completo, hubiera querido separarse, pero los labios del capitán eran irresistibles, suaves y cálidos, que se movían muy despacio hasta que de pronto abrió su boca introduciendo su lengua. Kagome creyó morir en ese instante. La sintió moverse explorándola por completo, rozando cada rincón con el ápice de ella y dejando a la joven casi sin respiración. Finalmente Kagome cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Él soltó su muñeca y subió hasta cogerla por el cuello para profundizar el beso, ella al fin comenzó a imitarlo, respondiendo de igual manera como él lo hacía, sus labios temblorosos parecían tener miedo de moverse, su lengua algo esquiva se unió finalmente a la suya. Se sentía tan bien ¿eso era un beso?... era dulce, cálido, tierno, osado... era como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviera. Separaron sus bocas sin dejar de mirarse, como si intentaran descubrir sus sentimientos. A ninguno de los dos le importó estar tendidos en el camino de tierra, con el sol rojizo casi ocultándose en el horizonte del esmeralda mar. Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó nuevamente a la cara de la joven para depositar un agradecido y sincero beso en su frente. Ella cerró los ojos con el corazón desbocado y el pecho oprimido... ¿era amor lo que sentía?... ¿estaba enamorada?...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: Alguien me odia y ha puesto veneno en mi comida porque no me he podido recuperar nn' no, en serio, lamento la tardanza pero esto no se me quita. En fin, gracias por esperar, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo a pesar de los malestares jeje... es que con un Inuyasha así, me es imposible dejar de escribir aún con fiebre, jajaja. Okis, nos vemos entonces y muchas gracias a todas por dejarme sus comentarios, créanme, son importantes para mi.**

**_Lady Sakura_**


	14. Miedo a Amar

Capítulo 14: **"Miedo a Amar"**

Rozaba su cara contra los cabellos de color ébano que tenía enfrente, ya no tan largos, sino que llegaba hasta su cintura. El corazón estaba latiendo como loco ¿desde cuando tenía estas emociones por una mujer?... ¿porqué con Kagome tenía que ser diferente?. Su mano la estrechó más fuerte por la cintura y ella se estremeció. Ambos cabalgaban de vuelta a la casona pero desde el beso no habían intercambiado palabra. El camino para la joven realmente fue largo, y el caballo parecía ahora trotar con demasiada lentitud. Sus ojos estaban concentrados al frente pero sus sentidos estaban alertas ante cada movimiento, aunque fuera minúsculo, de él. La mano sobre su cintura, el aliento que de pronto se dejaba sentir en su oreja, los roces sobre sus cabellos, incluso podía sentir los latidos de su corazón chocando con fuerza en su espalda. Estaba asustada. Realmente ahora lo estaba. ¿Porqué había cedido así ante él?... ¿Por qué le había correspondido de esa forma?... ahora tal vez le exigiría más... aquello que tanto le aterraba...

Inuyasha bajó de un salto del caballo y luego tendió ambos brazos para recibirla. Ella lo miró sonrojada sin decir nada y bajó ayudada de él. Sus ojos miraron casi sin querer los dorados del hombre, que finalmente sonrió. Ahora estaba tan cerca y él no soltaba su cintura. Ella bajó su vista hasta los labios varoniles y él notó su deseo de ser nuevamente probados.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- Preguntó con la voz ronca. Kagome entreabrió sus labios de sorpresa, no esperaba sin lugar a dudas que notara su deseo. Se estremeció por completo y no respondió. Inuyasha tomó su silencio como un "sí" y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta cerrar los ojos y chocar sus labios nuevamente contra los suyos. Kagome cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a sus antebrazos, otra vez aquellas cosquillas en el estómago y el corazón latiendo como loco. Pronto el joven capitán deslizó sus labios hacia su mejilla, dando pequeños besos que poco a poco llegaron a su cuello. Otra vez el cuello ¿tendría alguna fijación con él? Kagome jadeó levemente, parecía que cuando la besaba en aquella zona el cuerpo comenzaba a arder.- me gustas tanto... - Suspiró de pronto, lamiendo su oreja y Kagome entonces se alejó, algo turbada.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró ella muy bajo. Lo vio sonreír levemente al tiempo que pasaba su mano por el cabello, fue en ese instante que la chica recordó que tenía una herida que aún tenía rastros de sangre medio coagulada.- oh, su herida... - Estiró sus dedos como queriéndola tocar pero se arrepintió.- ¿puedo curarla?

-Claro...

Inuyasha estaba sentado en un amplio sofá preguntándose como era que se sentía completamente cautivo ahora, junto a Kagome. El deseo de venganza ya no era su principal desafío, parecía tomar un segundo plano. Se suponía que tomaba a la muchacha como revancha por la mentira de Kikyo y su engaño, y también para fastidiar a su hermanastro, pero ahora todo parecía cambiar.

Kagome bajó las escaleras muy lentamente mirando su espalda y en sus manos la pequeña caja de curaciones tembló. Inuyasha se incorporó nervioso del asiento cuando la vio a su lado y luego volvió a sentarse.

-No tenías que haberte molestado- Dijo él adoptando un tono de voz natural. Kagome sonrió apenas y sacó algo de algodón untándolo en alcohol.

-Es mejor así... – Murmuró con la mano vacilante acercándola hasta la herida. Estaba de pie frente a él y saber que los ojos dorados de concentraban más en su pecho que en otro lugar la estaba avergonzando en extremo. Limpió con el algodón tan suave como pudo y cuando terminó alejó su mano, mirando a Inuyasha que la observaba atento a los ojos. Kagome tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y bajó la vista. Inuyasha tomó de pronto su mano y la acercó fuertemente a su boca. – Qué hace... - Musitó entrecortado al ver que él comenzaba a besar la palma de su mano.

-Sólo agradezco... – Murmuró sonriendo. Ella tembló nuevamente cuando él comenzó a besar sus dedos. ¿Porqué la hacía sentir tan extrañas sensaciones?. Intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo y levantó al fin el rostro hacia ella.- ¿a qué le temes?

Kagome esquivó su mirada y no respondió. Temer... le temía a todo lo extraño que estaba sintiendo. Le temía a haberse enamorado del amante de su hermana, del enemigo de Sesshoumaru, de un pirata...

-Dímelo... - Demandó abrazándose a su cintura y acercando su cara a su estómago. Sus pequeñas manos no sabían responder, hasta que finalmente las dejó caer sobre su cabello negro, le resultaba difícil acariciarlos, era todo tan nuevo.- ¿me temes?...

-No... - Murmuró ella. Inuyasha levantó el rostro y con un ademán inesperado la tendió en el sofá quedando arriba suyo. Kagome dio un pequeño grito y lo miró aterrada.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa sensual.

Ella lo miró con pánico sintiendo el pesado cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo. Su corazón latía desesperado y la sangre parecía fluir con ardor dentro de sus venas. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en los labios. Los temores de Kagome se disiparon nuevamente al sentir el roce de aquellos labios masculinos que la besaban con demasiada lentitud, podía oírlo respirar entrecortado y también su corazón latía aprisa porque lo sentía presionado al suyo. Su lengua cálida entró en su boca acariciándola con suavidad. Y de pronto la respiración de él se escuchó como un quejido. Parecía que ahondaba el beso y se presionaba más contra ella. Kagome inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo recibir así de mejor manera sus besos. Pero no contaba con una mano del capitán que subía por su costado hasta llegar al escote de su vestido, rozando casi por casualidad sus pechos, y haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda levemente y otra vez dejándose caer en el sillón. Los labios del joven se deslizaron a su oreja provocando las inevitables cosquillas en Kagome y luego prosiguió nuevamente a su cuello, bajando muy despacio y ayudándose de su mano para descorrer nuevamente la tela del vestido. Los besos bajaron lentamente y llegaron hasta del nacimiento de sus senos. Kagome gimió, sentía la cara arder y con la poca fuerza que tenía posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, intentando detenerlo.

-No... por favor... -. Gimió. Pero Inuyasha parecía estar completamente concentrado en su piel, besando y lamiendo con suavidad. Ella se volvió a estremecer al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre su pecho. No estaba bien, esto no estaba bien-... deténgase... - Murmuró casi en un sollozo. Fue entonces que él se detuvo con sofocamiento. Levantó el rostro hacia ella, sus ojos parecían estar vidriosos y de alguna manera ahora le costaba concentrarse en el rostro de ella. Entonces notó lo agotado que estaba, apenas podía respirar y vio que una de sus manos aún estaba sobre un seno de ella. Entonces la miró, y vio el temor de Kagome. Se levantó de pronto y se sentó pesadamente, la rigidez dentro de su pantalón le era agobiante, pero no podía satisfacer el inminente deseo que tenía ahora, por ella.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró pasándose la mano por el cabello y recuperando la respiración. Kagome se levantó del sillón acomodándose el vestido.- lo siento Kagome... sé que voy demasiado aprisa... olvido que eres...

Ella levantó el rostro hacia él con las mejillas enrojecidas y reteniendo el aire. Inuyasha se cayó, qué tonto estaba siendo ahora. Decirle que no podía seguir porque ella era virgen le resultaba extraño.

-Creo que... - Murmuró desviando la mirada de la suya- mejor me voy a dormir... hasta mañana.

Y se marchó subiendo las escaleras. El se levantó del sillón y la siguió con su vista hasta que Kagome entró al cuarto.

&&&&&&&&

Intentó dormir, pero le era imposible, tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones que la inquietaban y la incomodaban. Y por sobre todo, miedo. ¿Porqué su cuerpo le traicionaba de esa manera al recibir las caricias de aquel hombre?... ¿Porqué?... ¿debía sentir esa clase de cosas?... Sólo recordar sus besos y la forma que en que estaba sobre ella se erizaba su piel, no pudiendo evitar los comentarios de su hermana con respecto a la manera de hacer el amor. ¿Podría ser tan horrible como ella se lo contó?...

-Pero fueron amantes... - Murmuró de pronto. Que tonta se sentía ahora, ella era toda una inexperta, cómo podría aspirar siquiera a tener algo más con el capitán. Pero él parecía quererlo ¿no le importaría?...- qué haré... – Y de pronto se tapó la cara evitando llorar -... ni siquiera sé si me ama...

Inuyasha quitó su camisa lentamente y no pudo evitar que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Arrugó el ceño. Esto no estaba bien, no podía estar bien. Kagome lo estaba desviando de su objetivo ¿lo hacía a propósito?...

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... - Murmuró, sabiendo que junto a la pared contínua de su alcoba estaba ella, tal vez dormida, y él, él sin poder contener el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. – Maldición!- Gruñó apretando los puños.- esto nunca me había pasado!... - Ni siquiera la había cortejado como para tener algo más. Qué ironía, estaban casados y apenas compartían un par de besos.

Kagome se levantó con la enagua blanca del vestido de bodas, bajando la escalera lentamente pues sabía que él se había levantado muy temprano, casi al despuntar el alba. Lo vio a través de las cortinas cabalgar sobre "Youkai". ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer el pirata ahora?

-Kagome...

Ella alzó la vista y lo vio de pie en medio de la sala. La camisa blanca semi abierta y los pantalones de marinero negro medio ajustado la hizo temblar. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días también para ti. – La miró recorriendo rápidamente su silueta, a contraluz apenas se alcanzaban a ver sus formas. Se aproximó a los pies de las escaleras y entonces Kagome bajó hasta él. - ¿cómo estas?

-Bien... - Respondió avergonzada. Vio que la miraba fascinado y entonces él carraspeó.

-Bueno yo... quiero que me acompañes... a dar un pequeño paseo...

La joven lo miró confundida y otra vez sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Vamos... - Dijo mientras estiraba su mano. Ella lo miró turbada.

-Pe... pero... me voy a cambiar... - Murmuró y antes de voltear él la retuvo fuertemente de la mano.

-No!... No hace falta... así luces muy hermosa...

-Pero... esto no es adecuado para salir...

Inuyasha comenzó caminar con ella en su brazo y le dio una pequeña palmadita en su mano para que se calmara.

-Tranquila, nadie te verá... excepto yo... - Sonrió. Kagome bajó la vista y se estremeció.- no haré nada malo, confía en mí...

-Sí... - Murmuró.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó cuando vio que bajaban la pequeña loma hasta que sus pies desnudos aún estaban ahora sobre la arena semi caliente de la playa. Vio el bote del barco en la orilla y entonces, inesperadamente él, la alzó en brazos y comenzó a caminar- ¿pero qué hace?... ¿dónde me lleva!

-Shhh, tranquila... dijiste que confiabas en mi ¿no?- La depositó dentro del bote y Kagome tuvo intenciones de salir.

-No, no quiero estar aquí, no me gusta!- Dijo enojada, pero Inuyasha parecía no escucharla, empujó el bote hasta el agua y cuando ya estaba esta más arriba de sus rodillas él subió a su lado.

-Tranquila... es sólo un paseo, no va a pasar nada- Dijo, mientras tomaba los remos y se sentaba en una esquina, comenzando a remar mar adentro. Kagome palideció nuevamente. Odiaba tanto estar sobre las aguas, le temía demasiado y entonces se sentó pesadamente en la esquina opuesta, aferrando casi con sus uñas a la tela de la enagua, mirando de vez en cuando a Inuyasha que sonreía complacido, sin percartarse de su profundo temor. Tal vez él, siendo un navegante no consideraba que alguien le temiese tanto al mar. – Mira- Apuntó de pronto. Kagome tenía la frente ya perlada de sudor, dirigió su vista hacia el punto que él señalaba y vio unas tortugas gigantes que nadaban bajo el transparente mar.

-Oh!- Ella de pronto se inclinó y por primera vez admiró la fauna escondida en las profundidades, los peces de colores que nadaban siguiendolos casi, la arena que brillaba como oro allá abajo, los corales de colores que danzaban lentamente al ritmo de las olas.- es... hermoso... - Murmuró. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa satisfecho.

-Quise mostraste esto porque supuse que no lo conocías... el mar de la Isla en que vivimos no tiene aguas tan puras como estas...

-Sí...

Él se detuvo de remar y desabrocho su camisa. Kagome alzó la vista y lo miró sin expresión.

-¿No quieres darte un baño?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba las botas.

-No.- Respondió ella secamente. Inuyasha se lanzó al agua y esta en parte la salpicó levemente. Lo vio desaparecer y entonces la chica se inclinó sobre el bote asustada. No lo veía ahora bajo el mar y estaba sola en medio de la nada. Se aproximó al otro extremo del bote y no lo vio, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa.- Dios... pero dónde...

El bote se ladeó y ella cayó a un lado, afirmándose con fuerza a la cornisa de la orilla, pero otra vez el bote fue sacudido con tanta fuerza que cayó al agua. Creyó morir, sus pies no tocaron el fondo y tragó algo de mar sintiendo el gusto salado en su garganta y un dolor tremendo en la nariz. Pataleó desesperada intentado mantenerse a flote pero estaba perdida, se hundía sin remedio. Intentó gritar pero lo único que alcanzó fue a abrir la boca para tragar solamente agua salada. Las imágenes volvieron otra vez, ella en medio de la tormenta en las mismas condiciones, sintiendo que se le iba la vida, hasta que sus manos a través de las aguas alcanzaron un pequeño madero. Pero ahora no había madero ¿era su fin¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?. De pronto sintió las manos afirmadas a su cintura y que la alzaban como una pluma por sobre el suave oleaje. Ella se afirmó fuertemente, era un cuerpo, abrió los ojos y lo vio a través de sus sollozos sonriendo, entonces Kagome se aferró más fuertemente a él desde el cuello.

-No... no sé nadar... - Murmuró aún tosiendo. Inuyasha la miró pasmado, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, la aferró más fuerte contra si e hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Lo siento pequeña... era... una broma... - Murmuró. Ella que aún sentía el agua salada sobre su garganta, lo miró enojada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creí que moriría! Es un idiota!

-Perdóname... - Volvió a murmurar inclinando la cabeza hasta su hombro.- lo siento... no lo sabía- Murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro. Kagome estaba realmente disgustada, intentó separarse de él, lo encontraba cruel y aún sentía que se burlaba de ella.

-Suélteme! Tonto!

-Pero si te suelto ¿quién te salvará?- Alzó su rostro y la miró con sus ojos brillantes. Kagome se detuvo en su mirar, parecía tan sincero ¿debía de una vez confiar en él? – De verdad lo siento... sólo quería que nadaras conmigo... ¿me perdonas?

La joven sintió que se estremecía, ahora se daba cuenta lo fuertemente aprisionada que la tenía entre sus brazos y entonces su estómago volvió a darle cosquillas, sus dedos sintieron la piel desnuda de él bajo sus yemas, ella lo acarició levemente hasta nuevamente aprisionarse en su cuello. Inuyasha se acercó y buscó sus labios, esquivos al principio, pero que pronto lo recibieron húmedos, en un beso que ya en nada se parecía a los anteriores porque el deseo entre ellos estaba explícito. Él la acercó desde su nuca mientras saboreaba los dulces y tiernos labios de la joven, que parecían responderle en la misma medida que la suya.

-¿Me perdonas?- Volvió a susurrar entre sus labios. Ella bajó el rostro sintiendo los labios ardientes de él sobre su frente ahora - ¿lo harás?

-Sí... Musitó.

Continuará...


	15. Revelación

Capítulo 15: **"Revelación".**

-Nací en Francia, al contrario de Kikyo que nació en la isla. Cuando tenía apenas 1 año mis padres decidieron vivir sus vidas separados... no se llevaban muy bien... - Alzó los ojos a él y vio que Inuyasha tenía su mirada clavada en su rostro. Ella sonrió levemente y él hizo lo mismo.-... mi papá se quedó conmigo... aunque fue Kaede quien me crió... y mi madre con Kikyo... creo que siempre ha sido su favorita- Murmuró bajando la vista y entonces sintió el tacto del hombre sobre su mano.

-Que extraño... también las separaron a ustedes...

-Era porque ya no teníamos mucho dinero y mamá no podría cuidarnos a las dos... - Respondió suavemente. Él asintió entonces y ella prosiguió.-... cuando tenía 13 papá decidió que debíamos estar todos juntos... aunque su relación con mi madre podría ser de apariencias... lo haría por la familia... y fue así como nos embarcamos un día... en una goleta que intentó cruzar todo un océano...

Kagome se sentó en la cama sintiendo un dolor tremendo en el estómago, el inevitable y constante vaivén del barco la tenía casi enferma. No había probado bocado desde que se embarcaron, ya varios días, y era que apenas podía sostener la comida en su estómago. Y todo porque a apenas un día de navegación se había desatado una feroz tormenta que agitaba sin compasión la pequeña embarcación en el inmenso mar.

-¿Falta mucho papá?- Preguntó abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza. El hombre acarició sus cabellos largos y negros y la miró con dulzura.

-Pequeña, me has preguntado eso más de cien veces...

-¿Pero falta mucho?... el barco se mueve demasiado... me da miedo... a veces... en las noches sobre todo cuando hay truenos y relámpagos... imagino que nos hundiremos... - Gimió la niña abrazándose con más fuerza a él enterrando la cara en su pecho.

-Tranquila... nada malo nos sucederá, te lo prometo... llegaremos al lado de tu madre y tu hermana que esperan ansiosas nuestra llegada... al fin estará la familia completa...

Kagome levantó el rostro hacia él mirándolo esperanzada mientras sus ojos castaños brillaban de esperanza.

-¿Me lo prometes?... ¿nada malo sucederá?...

-Confía en mí... llegaremos muy pronto a casa...

Después de varias noches en vela al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, confiando plenamente en las palabras de su padre. Añoraba estar al lado de su madre, a la cual veía sólo un par de veces en el año cuando viajaba a verla. A su hermana mayor casi no la recordaba, sólo la había visto una sola vez hacía bastante tiempo, su madre se excusaba por ella diciendo que Kikyo le fastidiaba viajar y prefería permanecer en casa. Aferró el rosario en su muñeca inconscientemente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Lo más probable era que aquel lugar fuera un paraíso, como la isla del tesoro o de algún cuento fantástico que por las noches le relataba su padre. De pronto escuchó un grito en medio de la noche y los aullidos del viento.

-BARCO PIRATA!

Kagome se incorporó con el corazón sobresaltado mientras Kaede, que dormía su lado también despertaba y arrugaba el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Murmuró la anciana somnolienta aún. Kagome la miró con pánico y se levantó de un salto.

-Pi... piratas... - Gimió. La anciana abrió los ojos inmensamente. Ella misma muchas veces le relató las horribles historias de aquellos sucios ladrones de mar, que robaban a los barcos, mataban a los hombres y abusaban de las mujeres. Kagome entonces tomó una manta y se la puso cubriendo la cabeza y se dirigió o intentó ir a la habitación de su padre, en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a los marineros correr desesperados de un lado a otro y de pronto un cañonazo sacudió la ligera embarcación cayendo algunos pedazos de madera al agua. Ella cayó al piso y miró horrorizada las luces del otro barco que ya casi estaba sobre ellos.- Papá!- Lo llamó levantándose tambaleando.- Papá!- Volvió a gritar con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo tembloroso. Finalmente se produjo el abordaje del otro barco y vio las sucias y horribles caras de los piratas. Ella se quedó paralizada mirando como si fuera una pesadilla, como algunos hombres eran asesinados.

Y de pronto, el hombre alto y cabellos oscuros que empuñaba una gran espada abordó el barco y caminó con tranquilidad, mirando despectivamente a la tripulación que quedaba y se rendía ante él, y de pronto su propio padre, que era sujetado fuertemente por dos robustos hombres. – Papá!- Volvió a gritar y se fue hasta él, pero los dos hombres que lo sujetaban la lanzaron lejos.

-No! Kagome! Aléjate!- Gritó el hombre. Kaede entonces corrió hasta la muchacha y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vaya... vaya... pero si yo a usted lo conozco... ¿no es el noble señor Higurashi?- Preguntó burlón acercándose a él. Kagome intentó zafarse de los brazos de su nodriza pero le fue imposible.

-Si busca dinero... todo lo que tengo esta en las bodegas, en un cofre con toda la fortuna que me queda.- Respondió el padre de Kagome con inusitada tranquilidad. El pirata levantó la ceja e hizo un gesto a dos de sus matones para que fueran a buscar aquel ansiado tesoro.

-Que bien, que bien... así me gusta, que colabore... - Sonrió. Había sido bastante buena suerte asaltar el barco de un noble de tan rica estirpe y reputación, un empleado del emperador que debía estar nadando en riquezas. Los hombres subieron rudamente con un pequeño baúl a cuestas. Todo el barco estaba en silencio y era bastante dificultoso mantenerse de pie en cubierta, el agua caía a chorros y el viento soplaba con fiereza.- vamos, ábranlo!- Gritó ansioso. Abrieron el cofre y todo lo que encontraron fueron un ciento de monedas de oro en un pequeño saquito de terciopelo azul y lo demás sólo era vestuario. Miró enfadado al padre de Kagome y abofeteó su cara.

-Maldito mentiroso!- Bufó y Kagome dio un pequeño grito.- dime donde esta el dinero! Dímelo!

El hombre lo miró aún con infinita calma, a pesar del leve color medio amoratado que fue tomando su mejilla.

-Es todo lo que tengo.- Dijo. El pirata lo miró con odio.

-Revisen el maldito barco! Busquen en todas partes!

Los hombres corrieron revisando todo en busca de un tesoro que no existía, pero que el ladrón se negaba a creer. Una hora después todos le informaron que su búsqueda no había dado frutos y entonces el pirata miró con más odio hacia el hombre.

-Es un maldito noble muerto de hambre!

-Le dije que no hay más que lo hay en aquel baúl... no necesito más riquezas... soy feliz así...

La actitud del noble lo exasperaba e irritaba, esa actitud tan tranquila y confiada, los ojos castaños que denotaban bondad, todo lo odiaba de él. El pirata desenfundó la espada y Kagome retuvo el aliento.

-¿Eres feliz?... ¿de verdad eres feliz?... veremos si sigues siendo feliz ahora que tu hija se quedará sin padre.- Y en un inesperado movimiento, encestó la espada en pleno corazón, Kagome pegó un grito angustiado y lentamente su padre cayó de rodillas y luego al piso, cerrando los ojos y muriendo al instante. Kagome finalmente se soltó de los brazos de su nodriza y corrió a su lado.

-Papá! Papá! Despierta... papá... - Gimió con la voz casi entrecortada. Vio que no reaccionaba y se negaba a creer lo inevitable- papito... vamos... levántate... dijiste que nada malo pasaría... lo prometiste... lo prometiste...

-Jajaja... no hace falta que le hables, él ya esta muerto!- Gritó el pirata y entonces Kagome, que se encontraba sobre el pecho del hombre llorando amargamente, levantó el rostro furiosa y se abalanzó a él dándole de golpes con pies y puños.

-Maldito! Maldito!- Gritó.

-Ya cállate- y tomándola en brazos la lanzó sin remordimientos a las aguas. Lo último que escuchó fue un grito de Kaede y luego, entre las turbulentas aguas y casi al borde de la muerte, encontró un pequeño madero del mismo barco que seguramente había sido desprendido en uno de los cañonazos. Horas más tarde y con el rostro pálido de frío y sus labios amoratados, y sin ya nada más en que pensar, el alba permitió que fuera encontrada. Y así días más tarde llegaron a la isla.

Se encontraba recostada sobre el bote mecida por el vaivén tranquilo de las aguas. El sol ya se encontraba casi en el horizonte y la brisa soplaba levemente. Él estaba de costado mirándola atentamente y no dijo nada por unos breves segundos. Luego estiró su ruda mano acariciando sus negros cabellos. Kagome ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

-Estoy bien... – Dijo quietamente.

-Esto me ha dejado... – Musitó el joven con seriedad-... en verdad te admiro...

Kagome sonrió levemente pero estaba confundida.

-¿Qué dice?

Inuyasha levantó una ceja sonriendo aún.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de tratarme con más familiaridad? – Miró los ojos confundidos de la muchacha y él sonrió aún más- quiero decir... que ya puedes tutearme ¿no?

La joven respiró aliviada y sonrió levemente.

-Esta bien... - Murmuró.

-Bueno... – Dijo él aclarando el tono de su voz y mirándola muy fijo- dije que te admiraba porque... pudiste odiarme por ser yo también un pirata... y aún así... bueno, en realidad no sé si me odias, estoy sacando conclusiones anticipadamente... - Murmuró de pronto bajando la vista.

-No, no, no lo odio, al contrario... - De pronto cayó mordiéndose el labio y dándose cuenta lo imprudente que había sido. Bajó la vista cuando él posó sus ojos dorados sobre los suyos, sentía las mejillas enrojecer, desearía ahora mismo lanzarse al agua para no soportar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Ah... ¿sí?... ¿no me odias entonces?- Murmuró. Kagome sintió el corazón desbocado ¿porqué hablaba con ese tono tan burlón y a la vez tan sensual? La piel se erizó en unos segundos. Permaneció muda y lo escuchó reír – no te avergüences... me alegra saber que no sientes odio por mí... te arrebaté del lado de tu familia... y tu no me odias... me hace sentir halagado...

Kagome sonrió levemente y se atrevió a levantar su rostro hacia él. Cuando miraba su propio reflejo en sus ojos dorados sentía que la vida se le iba ¿cómo era posible sentir esa clase de cosas?

-Usted... - Lo miró enrojeciendo y luego rectificó- tu... - Le resultaba extraño tratarlo así-... has sido bueno conmigo, a pesar de todo...

-Sólo me gustaría saber una cosa más... - Dijo él volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos. Ella dejó de respirar.- ¿Aun sientes algo por Sesshoumaru?

La joven arrugó el ceño ¿por qué siempre insistía en preguntar por sus sentimientos hacia su hermanastro?... ¿era tan importante para él acaso?

-¿Porqué siempre me haces la misma pregunta?- Se aventuró al fin a preguntar. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y acercó su cara a la suya.

-Necesito escucharlo de tus labios para que mi alma atormentada pueda descansar...

Kagome se incorporó rápidamente confundida ¿porqué tenía que decir todas esas cosas?

-Yo... - Murmuró evitando su mirada, él se incorporó a su lado, ya estaban cerca de la orilla y el sol cada vez se perdía más en el horizonte.

-Vamos, dilo de una vez...

-¿No confías en mi?.. ¿Es eso?... ¿por eso siempre me haces la misma pregunta?- Instigó Kagome algo dolida.

Inuyasha pareció ensombrecer el rostro, la sonrisa burlona se quitó de inmediato de su boca y la miró con seriedad a los ojos.

-Si tu me lo dices... soy capaz de confiar ciegamente en ti... – Respondió el capitán. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero... ¿porqué?

Inuyasha no respondió, al contrario, ella vio que sus labios se apretaban notablemente. Luego de unos segundos tomó los remos y comenzó a acercarse a la orilla. Ella lo miró en silencio. ¿Porque todo era tan confuso?... ni siquiera sabía a qué estaban jugando. El matrimonio había sido una farsa. Inuyasha era un pirata con una mujer tal vez en cada puerto que recalaba. Ella, una tonta ingenua que a veces se sentía la única dueña de su esquivo corazón... lo amaba... claro que lo amaba, debía ser amor todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia él. ¿Aún pensaría en Kikyo?... ¿vería su cara cuando la besaba?... ¿se arrepentiría de estar unido a ella?. Ni sus atenciones ahora cuando salía del bote, ni el camino de vuelta a casa era igual al de la mañana. Todo parecía tan distinto, él parecía lejano, ausente, hasta podría decir que algo irritado. ¿Qué había cambiado?.

La enagua de simple encaje estaba sobre el piso y ella dentro de la bañera, hundida hasta la barbilla, con los brazos cubriendo sus piernas, en actitud meditativa. La cabellera sujetada débilmente con la horquilla, sus pensamientos volaban inevitablemente hacia aquel hombre que de pronto se tornaba enigmático e irreconocible. La persona que de pronto se le hacía indispensable, lo necesitaba a su lado, siempre, siempre... ¿qué sucedería si él decidía acabar con el estúpido matrimonio que llevaban?

-No... yo... moriré... si tu no estas... - Sollozó con amargura.

Bajó lentamente la escalera vestida con un traje color guinda, el cabello recogido con la horquilla y con algunos mechones ondulados que caían a los costados de su cara, la piel levemente dorada, sobre todo los hombros, debido a la exposición de casi un día completo al sol. Sus ojos castaños brillaban demasiado y sus mejillas las tenía arreboladas. Lo miró desde el pie de la escalera sintiendo el corazón desbocado nuevamente. Inuyasha permanecía recostado en el sillón con la cabeza inclinada en el respaldo. Su actitud distaba bastante a la que había tomado el último tiempo. Kagome sintió dolor en el pecho. Tal vez él estaba decidiendo que terminaran la farsa, porque al fin y al cabo, lo que tenían ni siquiera era un matrimonio. ¿Y que tal si la dejaba?... no, eso no, jamas volvería a ser la chiquilla que era antes... Caminó hasta él lentamente llevándose las manos al pecho y posándose frente a él lo miró con los ojos lacrimosos.

-¿He hecho algo malo?...- Preguntó al fin con la voz entrecortada. Inuyasha que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de inmediato y lentamente bajó el rostro, mirándola con intensidad y confundido.

-No Kagome.- Respondió con seriedad. Ella fijó sus ojos en los del joven, intentó buscar tal vez en el brillo de ellos la verdad. Pero lo que no sabía es que el joven capitán se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por Kagome de pronto se habían tornado demasiado intensos... y cuando ella inquirió porqué preguntaba una y otra vez si amaba a Sesshoumaru, era porque deseaba con toda su alma escuchar de sus labios un "no"... porque ella estaba apoderándose de su vida y de su mente... y eso, lo confundía...

-¿No?... entonces... porqué...

Inuyasha se levantó de pronto y se acercó a ella, bajando el rostro para estar a su altura.

-No tengo nada.- Mintió con seriedad. ¿Cómo decirle que le era extraño sentirse tan atraído hacia ella que hasta podía ser amor?. Las lagrimas de Kagome comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sentía el dolor y la amargura en su garganta. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y pasó sus dedos quitando sus lagrimas.- pero... ¿porqué lloras?- Preguntó en un susurro. Kagome lo miraba aún a los ojos y posó sus manos sobre las de él.

-Yo... no me gusta que estes así...

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Así?...- Pestañeó confundido- ¿así como?

-Así tan... distante... - Murmuró, sintiendo como el corazón latía aprisa. Estaba siendo osada al revelar sus sentimientos, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba perdida, por él. Inuyasha creyó no escuchar bien, aún la miraba confundido, sólo reaccionó cuando Kagome se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo.- yo... yo...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede pequeña?- Preguntó, levantando el rostro de la joven para mirarla con curiosidad. - ¿porqué te preocupas como estoy?

-Yo... yo... te amo... - Dijo de pronto con las lagrimas que caían abundantemente por sus mejillas. – te amo...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: No me gusta ser irresponsable y lamento en el alma no haber continuado con la misma regularidad de antes. Ha sido por razón de fuerza mayor... la primera parte de este cap. la escribí hace días y bueno, lo otro ahora. Me ha resultado dificultoso seguir y poder concentrarme, pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar. Ya lo he asumido y sé que las cosas pasan por una razón, ahora que ya tengo mentalizado eso me siento tranquila. Dios dirá.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ynos vemos ;)


	16. Conociendo al Demonio

Capítulo 16: **"Conociendo al demonio"**

Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios, pero no pudo comprender en esemomento las palabras de la joven. Sólo después de unos instantes se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de la declaración. La miró intensamente sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía.

-¿Qué dices?- Musitó aún choqueado. Kagome sentía las mejillas enrojecer, apretó más su mano contra la de él, sabía que era imprudente, sabía que no era correcto, pero también sabía que no deseaba estar lejos de él.

-¿Vas a dejarme?- Preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz y mirándolo intensamente.

-Kagome... - Murmuró sin saber que decir. La vio ocultar su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho, sentía que el olor a sal de mar llegaba a su nariz tal vez de sus azabaches cabellos.- pequeña... ¿qué quieres que yo haga?- Preguntó volviendo a levantar con su mano el rostro de la joven.

-Que... que no me dejes... - Respondió. Él pasó sus dedos casi inconscientemente sobre sus labios, meditando lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ella había dicho que lo amaba?... ¿y él?... ¿podría responderle de la misma manera?

-¿Quieres que no te deje?- Repitió aún sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tragó saliva con dificultad y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- no tengo pensado hacerlo...

Kagome sonrió levemente sintiendo que volvía a la vida. Inuyasha se acercó a ella esta vez tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y tocando sus labios con los suyos sólo unos segundos de algo que pudo ser un casto beso de amor se volvió en otro de pasión y casi desesperación. Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y abrazarse a su cuello, respondiendo con ímpetu a sus besos y otra vez sintiendo casi el fuego en sus entrañas. Los gemidos se dejaron escapar de sus puros labios casi incontrolablemente, entonces de pronto el capitán la alzó en el aire y aún besándola caminó con ella hasta subir las escaleras. El ascenso resultó torpe y lento pero le permitió seguir besando con descaro a la joven hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta de la habitación, caminado ahora con ella y empujándola paso a paso hasta el centro de la alcoba de Kagome. La sujetó con más fuerza apegando su cuerpo al frágil de ella, escuchándola gemir y respirar entrecortado. Separó unos segundos su boa de la suya sintiendo el hormigueo y la hinchazón de sus labios por el roce constante y fuerte, mirándola a través de la penumbra vio el rostro sonrosado de la joven, sus labios semi abiertos y húmedos aún, los ojos castaños que brillaban con un fulgor extraño. Entonces la volvió a besar con desesperación, como si quisiese comprobar que lo que ella le había confesado era cierto. Porque él una vez creyó enamorarse de una mujer, muchos años atrás, y esa mujer lo rechazó una vez que supo que se quedaba sin dinero. Y jamás volvió a confiar, las mujeres sólo eran parte de su diversión y entretenimiento... Acorraló a Kagome contra la pared con fuerza estrechando más su cintura a su cuerpo. Kagome volvió a jadear al sentir que él daba pequeñas embestida contra ella, haciendo que la sangre subiera a su cabeza sin pensar en absolutamente nada salvo seguir siendo besada. Entonces lo escuchó gemir, y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuerte, casi dolorosas sobre sus vestiduras, los cabellos negros de ella se soltaron de la horquilla y él pareció volverse más salvaje. Kagome se aterró y abrió los ojos intentando separarse de él, pero parecía hipnotizado y casi descontrolado. Los labios esquivos ahora de ella lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se separó a duras penas con la respiración entrecortada y afirmando su frente contra la suya, sintiendo que por momentos había perdido completamente el control de sus instintos, la vio morderse el labio y esquivar su mirada avergonzada.

-Qué... qué sucede... - Jadeó chocando su aliento cálido contra el rostro de ella. Kagome quería llorar. Si tan sólo su hermana no le hubiera contado aquella horrible experiencia que era el sexo...

-Lo... lo siento... - Murmuró intentado parecer digna y no una estúpida. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente, luego volvió a abrirlos fijándolos en ella.

-¿Qué no dijiste que me amabas?- Preguntó dolido.

-Sí... - Musitó muy bajito y se estremeció por completo.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿porqué me rechazas ahora?

Ella no respondió ¿cómo decirle que estaba atemorizada?... y ¿cómo comprobar si él también la amaba?

-A qué le temes... Kagome... - Murmuró con la voz ronca y tocando con su mano su mejilla.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio estremeciéndose por completo. Entonces él se separó al fin de ella, sintiendo en su pecho la angustia del rechazo.

-Perdón... pero no puedo... - Sollozó ella evitando su mirada. Qué vergüenza sentía.

-¿No puedes qué?... – Preguntó aún no comprendiéndolo del todo. Entonces la vio alzar su mirada triste hacia él.

-Es que yo... yo nunca... nunca he estado... nunca he dormido... con... – Tartamudeó y luego esquivó la mirada insistente del joven, con el corazón latiendo demasiado aprisa dentro de su pecho. No fue capaz de seguir, y tampoco fue necesario, lo escuchó suspirar comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Nunca has dormido con un hombre?- Preguntó normalmente. Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él- ¿eso quieres decir?

-Sí... - Murmuró apenas y lo vio sonreír y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Tranquila... eso ya lo sé... y cómo no deducirlo, si apenas sabes besar- Dijo con un tono de voz burlón. Ella que ya se encontraba bastante avergonzada, arrugó el ceño y golpeó levemente el hombro del capitán.

-Basta! No es gracioso!- Regañó esquivando su mirada nuevamente. Lo escuchó sonreír y ella suspiró derrotada, separándose un poco de su cuerpo pero no del todo, quedando con ambas manos posadas sobre el pecho varonil y sintiendo las manos grandes y rudas del hombre fuertemente enlazadas en su estrecha cintura.

-Perdón... ya sé que es incómodo para ti... pero ya sé todo eso... y es normal que sientas temor a lo desconocido.

-Pero... - Su rostro estaba serio y lo miró con inquietud.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Me da miedo- Respondió rápidamente. Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas, vaya, esto si que iba a ser difícil.

-¿Y porqué si no sabes de qué se trata?

-Es que... me contaron... - Murmuró sintiendo que la piel se erizaba.

-¿Y quien te contó barbaridades para que estés así de temerosa?- Preguntó asombrado. Kagome lo miró con detenimiento pero no respondió. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.- ¿no te habrá dado un consejo tu hermana mayor?. - La vio bajar el rostro nuevamente, él sonrió pero tenía deseos ahora mismo de apretar el cuello de aquella maldita mujer.- de verdad no lo puedo creer... ¿hasta ese punto te ha manipulado?. Kagome alzó la vista hacia él- tranquila... - Murmuró y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿crees que si fuera tan malo nacerían bebes?- Rió y ella volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró sintiéndose más estúpida aún.

-Esta bien pequeña... no te presionaré a nada... yo sabré esperar... - Y de pronto se sintió miserable. Si era algo tan importante para la joven ¿entonces porqué él la reclama así?... ¿Como si fuera cualquiera?... ¿No sería mejor esperar a aclarar sus propios sentimientos antes de cometer una torpeza?... ¿y cómo saber si lo que sentía por ella era amor o sólo un capricho?... ¿cómo saberlo?

&&&&&&&&

La tomó de la mano instándola a seguirlo a través de la casa, bajando las escaleras y cruzando luego la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. La miró con una amplia sonrisa y ella lo observó expectante.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó ansiosa. Él soltó su mano y corrió la mesa a un lado, agachándose luego en el piso y sólo en ese instante Kagome se dio cuenta que ahí había algo.

-Ya lo sabrás... - Murmuró el capitán sonriendo como un niño travieso. Y de pronto, como de la nada, abrió una pequeña puerta camuflada en el piso de madera. Kagome se acercó y vio las escaleras que conducían a una negra bodega.

-¿Es un escondite?- Preguntó asombrada. Inuyasha se había erguido y encendía una lámpara que llevó luego con él, bajando lentamente y tendiendo otra mano a la joven.

-Ven... es un secreto... - Murmuró aún divertido. Kagome bajó paso a paso por las escaleras de madera guiada por la mano de Inuyasha hasta que llegaron al final. Era un cuarto oscuro y lo poco que podía ver la joven era un par de baúles semi empolvados.

-¿Qué es?

Inuyasha se acercó a uno de los baúles con Kagome siguiéndole los talones. Sacudió el polvo de la cubierta y luego entregó la lámpara a la chica, que observaba atenta cada uno de sus movimientos. El joven abrió el baúl finalmente y se agachó en el piso. Kagome permanecía iluminando con la lámpara, a su lado, mirando con curiosidad el contendido.

-Estas cosas las encontré en un templo de Japón... - Murmuró Inuyasha extrayendo unos amarillentos pergaminos. La muchacha se sentó a su lado dejando la lámpara sobre el piso e inclinándose levemente a su lado. Él ladeó el rostro y le sonrió. Se sentía bien compartir algunos secretos, más si era con ella.- ¿conoces Japón?

-Aunque mis padres son de allá, nunca he viajado a ese país... - Murmuró.

-Son cosas muy antiguas, ya tienen cientos de años... - Dijo el joven dejando el pergamino en el baúl y extrayendo ahora un recipiente de incienso.

-¿Las robaste?- Preguntó mirándolo de reojo. Inuyasha rió de buena gana.

-No te culpo del mal concepto que tienes de mí, si soy lo que soy... pero no, podría decir que lo "rescaté".

Kagome lo miró con detenimiento y luego sonrió, no muy convencida.

-¿Lo rescataste?- Repitió, acercándose al baúl y mirando los objetos que guardaba. Habían varios pergaminos con inscritos, algunas copas, una abanicos, varios recipientes de inciensos, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver un extraño rosario.

-Pasábamos por las costas de una pequeña aldea y vimos que ésta había sido incendiada. Cuando recorrimos el lugar no quedaba nadie... y entre los escombros de un templo encontramos estas cosas... las guardé para mí, antes que fueran echadas al olvido... si te fijas no son cosas de mucho valor... excepto la perla... - Vio a la joven extraer un rosario de cuentas amoratadas y colmillos, ella lo inspeccionó curiosa y extrañada.

-Qué extraño rosario... - Murmuró mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo el corazón que latía aprisa. Luego de unos segundos miró a Inuyasha que la observa divertido.- ¿qué se supone es esto?- Preguntó al fin, alzándolo levemente. Inuyasha tocó con la punta de sus dedos las cuentas y sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

-Esto es para controlar a los demonios... - Murmuró. Kagome arrugó el ceño ¿demonios?. Recordó las palabras de Kaede y de pronto la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció por completo. Se acomodó delante del joven mirándolo con seriedad mientras apretaba con sus manos las cuentas amoratadas del collar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... sé que es personal... y puedo entenderlo si no quieres...

-¿Quieres saber algo de mí?- Preguntó asombrado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él entonces carraspeó nervioso y la observó atentamente- pregunta lo que quieras.

Kagome lo miró con algo de duda, lo que tenía que preguntar resultaba tan personal y demasiado serio. No creía mucho en las palabras de Kaede, conocía de sobra su tendencia a "exagerar" o "distorsionar" los acontecimientos.

-Sé que tu padre... falleció de una enfermedad... ¿pero qué sucedió con tu madre?

Inuyasha no movió un solo músculo de su rostro, pero sí se cruzó de brazos y fijó sus ojos dorados en la joven.

-Seguramente ya sabes los rumores ¿no?... que maté a mi madre...

Kagome entreabrió los labios inclinándose de pronto hacia él.

-Pero eso no es cierto!- Dijo de pronto. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, ella parecía tomar parte de su lado a pesar de aquellos comentarios.

-Claro que no. – Aseguró. Kagome lo observó con detenimiento y volvió a retomar su lugar- lo que pasa es que todos dicen que nací maldito... y que soy un demonio... seguramente eso lo has escuchado...

-Sí... - Musitó ella con la vista en el suelo y apretando más fuerte el rosario. Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento ¿aún sabiendo todo eso se había casado con él?

-Bueno... - Murmuró retomando la conversación- lo que sucede es que... yo soy hijo de Inu no Taisho con una mujer que él conoció en Japón... su nombre era Izayoi... mi padre era marinero y cuando ella quedó embarazada la llevó a la isla... por supuesto aún estaba casado con la madre de Sesshoumaru aunque ya no tenía trato con ella, salvo por su hijo... fue a partir de ella que comenzaron a hablar que lo que mi madre llevaba en su vientre era un demonio.- Kagome escuchaba atenta la historia y hasta podía ver las escenas en su mente- pero la madre de Sesshoumaru estaba muy enferma y murió a los pocos meses... entonces mi padre quiso que yo naciera en la hacienda... y eso no le gustó a nadie en el pueblo... por supuesto... era el hijo de la amante que iba a nacer allí... lo peor es que justo nací la noche de un eclipse lunar y mi madre murió... – Sonrió dolorosamente y miró a Kagome- así que por eso soy el demonio que mató a su madre...

-Qué absurdo... - Respondió rápidamente la joven-... decir que eras un demonio por eso...

Él carraspeó y se levantó del piso mirando a la Kagome.

-Bueno, ya sabes que en la isla hay esclavos que son muy supersticiosos...

-Sí - Sonrió ella- como Kaede...

-¿Kaede?.. ¿Tu nodriza?.. ¿La que me miraba con cara de espanto el día de la boda?- Vio a Kagome que se ponía de pie frente a él con una amplia sonrisa y se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos. Inuyasha la sujetó desde la espalda correspondiendo a su inesperado beso, suave y dulce que lo tranquilizaba agradablemente. Luego ella se separó y puso el colar en su cuello. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño mientras ella ahora jugueteaba con las cuentas.

-Bueno... si esto es para calmar demonios... entonces será mejor que lo uses...

Inuyasha sólo sonrió sin responder, afirmando su frente contra la de la muchacha y estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Gracias por escucharme... - Susurró.

&&&&&&&&

Cabalgaba lentamente con ella delante suyo sobre el caballo negro que se dirigía por la senda de arena. Se suponía que el paseo al pueblo era con la excusa de comprar algunos artículos de primera necesidad para Kagome, aparte del alimento. En cuanto el caballo pasó frente a la taberna, las mujeres que a esa hora de la tarde se encontraban descansando en la entrada miraron con seriedad a la pareja. Kagome las miró tensándose de inmediato y mirándola desafiante. Inuyasha notó la tensión del pequeño cuerpo que tenía enfrente y posó sus ojos en la dirección que ella los dirigía, descubriendo la razón de porqué estaba así. Sonrió internamente, la pequeña estaba celosa. Natsumi se puso de pie y apretó los labios sin sacar la mirada de odio sobre la pareja. Inuyasha estrechó más fuerte a Kagome por la cintura y se inclinó en su oído, susurrando.

-Si crees que tuve algo con ella estas equivocada...

Kagome volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella dijo que eran buenos amigos... pero el tono burlón de su voz me dio a entender otra cosa.- Regañó herida. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa mientras se alejaban de la taberna ahora.

-Nunca tuve nada con Natsumi ni con ninguna de ellas... estaba en la taberna y de vez en cuando me hacían compañía... - Miró a Kagome que lucía furiosa y el capitán rió levemente- me hacían compañía cuando tomaba un trago, nada más... no me gusta esa clases de mujeres...- Luego su mente voló a Kikyo y murmuró- aunque a veces he sido un tonto...

-Esta bien... ya no digas más... - Respondió cortante. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír y dio un rápido beso en su cuello.

-Celosa- Murmuró complacido.

Kagome bajó del caballo ayudada por el capitán quien acordó que comprara lo que le faltaba entregándole el suficiente dinero como para llevar lo que quisiera sin regateos. Él se excusó diciendo que debía pasar a otro lugar para arreglar un asunto de suma importancia. Kagome asintió y se fue a los puestos de verduras mientras él la observaba comprar y luego, apretando en el bolsillo del pantalón la joya, se dirigió rápidamente hasta una tienda, con el único fin de regalar el anillo de bodas que le debía.

Natsumi miraba fijamente los movimientos de la chiquilla, ya llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo las principales tiendas del pequeño poblado y maldecía una y otra vez la suerte que aquella chica tenía por estar al lado de un hombre como Inuyasha. La envidiaba. De pronto vio que un hombre se posaba a su lado y miraba en dirección a la suya. Ella levantó el rostro y lo vio, era alto y la cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta. Su traje de rico hacendado llamó más su atención. Vio que su rostro se tensaba al ver a la chiquilla y entonces ella supuso que ese hombre la conocía.

-Se llama Kagome¿no es así?- Le preguntó, recordando la vez en que Inuyasha la había llamado por su nombre. El hombre volteó el rostro sobresaltado, posando sus ojos azules sobre los de ella.- Kagome... - Volvió a repetir ella.

-Si... Higurashi... ¿qué hace aquí?- Murmuró, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la chica que caminaba ahora lentamente por la calle principal sin darse cuenta que dos personas la observaban atentamente.

-Es la esposa de un pirata... un hombre llamado Inuyasha... o eso dicen al menos... - Dijo la mujer con malicia. Vio que el otro esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo... – Murmuró el hombre.- Luego sonrió más a la mujer – usted los conoce, supongo... – Sabía que no podía ser así, por el tipo de persona que ella era, pero concluía que esa clase de mujeres eran las que más sabían en el pueblo, en cuanto a los chismes.

-Oh, bueno... sólo un poco...

Kouga Koizumi entendió que si deseaba sacar más información, tendría que desembolsar dinero, pero eso no sería nada, comparado con la cuantiosa recompensa que Sesshoumaru ofrecía por la vida de Kagome Higurashi... y más suerte era aún sabiendo que el propio hermanastro de su antiguo hacendado andaba cerca...

Continuará...


	17. ¿Qué es el Amor?

Capítulo 17: **¿Qué es el amor?**

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del negro cielo estrellado. Kagome las observó quietamente desde su balcón con las manos en el pecho. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, de la pesadilla en que había comenzado su vida de casada, ahora agradecía al cielo por haberle brindado tanta felicidad al lado de un hombre extraordinario. Se inclinó sobre la barrera de cemento mientras aspiraba al agradable viento cargado a mar y a verde, mientras la brisa soplaba sus cabellos y dirigió sus ojos hacia aquella inmensidad esmeralda y tranquila, en donde reposaban los rayos de la luna que brillaban aún mas producto del vaivén de las olas. ¿Estaría soñando?... era demasiado bueno para ser realidad, todo era perfecto ahora, y aunque la sombra de noconocer los verdaderos de Inuyasha hacia ella estaba presente, confiaba en que sólo había que darle tiempo al tiempo, nada más.

-En que piensas... preciosa... - Murmuró con su voz ronca y varonil junto a su oído, atrapando su estrecha cintura con sus manos y luego dando pequeños besos en el cuello. Kagome sonrió levemente, llevando sus manos sobre las de él que ya estaban en su vientre.

-En nada... - Musitó perdiendo su vista sobre el mar ¿qué no lo odiaba? Antes ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo, ahora podría vivir para siempre cerca de él porque el mar era Inuyasha, era él...

-¿Nada?... mmm... ¿no será que estas con nostalgia?- Murmuró aspirando de forma distraída su níveo cuello.

-¿Nostalgia?... no... la verdad que no... me gusta este lugar.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente y la volteó luego mirándola con seriedad.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?... ¿te gusta?... ya sé que no tiene las comodidades que tenías en tu casa... - Murmuró no muy convencido.

-¿No me crees?.- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Él sintió algo extraño en su estómago, una punzada, tal vez... o un cosquilleo, algo raro y nuevo.

-Ja! Si te creo, no sé por qué ahora siempre te creo... es extraño, tengo una fe ciega en ti.- Respondió con demasiada sinceridad que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-¿Y porque antes no la tenías?- Preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad, aún le era misteriosa su vida, le hubiera gustado saber más de él...

-Ha habido gente que me ha traicionado... empezando por... - Se cayó de pronto apretando los puños de su mano.

-Kikyo... ¿no es así?- Murmuró terminando la frase en un susurro.

-Bueno... empezando por ella sí... las mujeres con las que me he cruzado en la vida no han sido muy sinceras que digamos... - Hizo una leve mueca, y Kagome arrugó el ceño. No podía evitarlo ¿cuántas mujeres había antes que ella?...y con más experiencia...

-Tú... - Murmuró titubeante, mirándolo completamente a los ojos y sintiéndose mimada entre sus brazos, aunque no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al verse así, tan cerca de él.

-Anda, pregunta... - Sonrió él estrechando un poco más el agarre de su cintura. Kagome bajó la vista y sonrió al ver el rosario de cuentas amoratadas bajo la blusa blanca.

-¿Amaste mucho a mi hermana?- Sabía que la pregunta era de por sí enferma, pero tenía que saber cómo había sido aquella relación. Miró a Inuyasha algo avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio de nervios, siempre lo hacía. Y él abrió un poco más sus ojos dorados algo sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas no creyó que iba a ser tan directa para preguntar...

-No Kagome... yo no la amé... - Respondió al fin con un leve toque de nostalgia. Kagome ladeó el rostro confundida y de pronto aflojó el cuerpo completamente, los brazos que se posaban sobre el pecho varonil cayeron a ambos lados.- creo que... no llegué a ese punto... era un niño aún... y sí, la quise mucho pero...

-Yo creí que sí... - Musitó ella bajando la vista.- ¿has amado a una mujer entonces?- Preguntó levantando decidida el rostro y mirándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Lo sintió tensarse y mirarla confundido, entreabrió sus labios pero nada salió de su boca. Kagome sonrió apenas y se soltó al fin de él, arreglándose la cabellera negra y larga que llegaba hasta su cintura ahora.- no digas nada... no es necesario... ya sé que no has amado...

¿Qué era el amor?... ¿cómo saber si se estaba enamorado de alguien? Tenía que ser un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, un sentimiento que permitiera olvidar todo y sólo preocuparse de la persona querida... ¿podría ser amor lo que sentía por Kagome?... ¿cómo saberlo?... Se desnudó poco a poco sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban con inusitada fuerza. Estar con Kagome resultaba agradable, satisfactorio, hasta tranquilizador... se metió en la bañera y sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían levemente ante la baja temperatura del agua. Esto de darse baños con agua helada ya resultaba un verdadero ritual para apagar el calor de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Kagome. Sonrió divertido mientras zambullía la cabeza y luego salía del agua dejando sus negros y largos cabellos completamente empapados. Él pasó la mano por su cara y luego se reclinó levemente reposando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

_I gotta take a little time_

_Voy a tomar un poco de tiempo_

_un poco de tiempo para pensar que las cosas se terminan_

_mejor leo entre líneas_

_en caso que lo necesite cuando este mas viejo_

_Ahora esta montaña debo escalar_

_siento como si el mundo estuviera en mis hombros_

_a través de las nubes veo el amor brillar_

_me mantiene abrigado cuando la vida se vuelve más fría_

-Oh Kagome... que me has hecho... - Suspiró ladeando el rostro y cerrando los ojos. Se llevó titubeante la mano al pecho, notando el extraño latido de su corazón, tan inquieto, tan perturbador que a veces dolía... ¿era otra de las nuevas sensaciones que tenía ahora que estaba al lado de Kagome?

_En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor_

_no sé si pueda enfrentarlo otra vez_

_no me puedo detener ahora, he viajado muy lejos_

_para cambiar esta vida solitaria..._

Momentos más tarde y en cuanto comenzó a notar que la piel se erizaba por esta tanto tiempo expuesta al frío, se levantó sintiéndose mejor y vio con algo de sorpresa que la puerta del baño se abría inesperadamente para dejar ver ala joven que entraba despreocupada y que luego se quedaba paralizada, frente él, mirando con los labios entreabiertos su anatomía, la vio ruborizarse completamente y luego se volteó asustada tapándose la cara. Inuyasha sonrió levemente y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tomando la toalla que estaba sobre el piso y enrollándosela alrededor de la cintura.

-Deberías haber llamado antes... - Murmuró entre risas mirando de reojo a Kagome mientras estrujaba su cabello, la chica aún estaba de espaldas a él, completamente en shock, con el corazón latiendo a mil y teniendo aún en la retina el cuerpo desnudo del hombre.

-Lo... lo siento... - Murmuró cohibida mientras intentaba erguirse y salir de la habitación. Él se aproximó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda muy fuerte. Kagome se quedó quieta completamente pero apenas podía respirar.

-No te preocupes... pero deberías saber que esta es la única bañera de la casa... - Susurró y en un gesto inesperado mordisqueó su oreja. Ella intentó separarse pero le fue imposible, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.-... te tengo una sorpresa ¿sabes?- La volteó y entonces ella bajó la vista cerrando los ojos. No quería mirarlo, se sentía completamente avergonzada- Kagome... - Susurró nuevamente levantando el rostro de la joven desde la barbilla. Ella finalmente los enfocó en los suyos. – Hey... tranquila... no ha pasado nada malo... - Murmuró sonriendo e intentando calmar a la joven. En verdad era extraño conocer a una muchacha que no sabía nada de nada con relación al sexo, era tan ingenua...

-Lo siento... - Musitó nuevamente. Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios depositando un beso breve, sintió los labios temblorosos de ella que parecían al principio esquivarlo, luego que la aferró más fuerte y profundizó el beso ella pareció relajarse, entregándose completamente a él con sus besos de la forma que ya sabía hacerlo y que tanto le agradaba. Los labios de Kagome resultaban tiernos, suaves y dulces, demasiado para los labios resecos de un loco capitán, al menos así lo creía él, pero los besos de Inuyasha para Kagome resultaban la gloria, aunque no conocía otros, sabía que no podía haber algo mejor que los suyos. Ahondó más su boca en la suya chocando su lengua contra la de la joven y la respiración de hizo forzosa. Kagome de pronto sintió la rigidez que chocaba en su estómago, el corazón latió más aprisa, arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos intentado ver que era lo que sucedía, hasta que notó el bulto bajo la toalla de Inuyasha y se dio cuenta del lugar que provenía. En ocasiones anteriores había sentido algo extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Se separó con rapidez completamente turbada y lo vio sonreír divertido.

-Lo siento Kagome... pero es tu culpa... - Declaró con una sonrisa medio malévola. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno sí... - Dijo y se pasó la mano por el cabello- sí, es que... esto sucede porque... inevitablemente mi cuerpo te clama... es algo involuntario...

Ella se quedó muda. Sin lugar a dudas no lo sabía ¿qué su cuerpo la clamaba?... es que acaso...

-Ah... ya veo... - Fue todo lo que dijo, saliendo tan rápido como pudo del lugar. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista hasta que ella salió de la habitación, luego sonrió y botó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones. Que tortura estaba viviendo.

&&&&&&&

Kagome sonrió nerviosa, apretando sus manos a su vestido. Ya llevaban bastante rato sentados en la mesa, la cena había sido terminada y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sabía que él intentaba decirle algo, en todo momento le daba medias miradas y se revolvía ansioso en su asiento. Kagome sentía la piel erizarse. De pronto él se irguió de su asiento y carraspeó nervioso, caminando hasta ella y posando ambas manos tras el respaldo. Ella no se movió, casi se quedó sin aliento.

-Kagome... - Murmuró y ella comenzó a respirar más fuerte, le resultaba hasta dificultoso. – yo... tengo algo que darte...

La muchacha arrugó el ceño contrariada y luego respiró más tranquilamente. Él ahora volvía caminar nervioso posándose frente suyo.

-Pero... primero necesito saber algo... - Dijo clavando sus ojos sobre los asombrados de ella. -... yo sé que esto del matrimonio comenzó casi como una venganza... al menos esa fue mi razón... las tuyas... fueron distintas- ¿porqué la sombra de Sesshoumaru lo hacía sentir más rencor y odio hacia él?

_I wanna know what love is_

_Quiero saber qué es el amor_

_quiero que me lo muestres_

_quiero sentir qué es el amor_

_quiero que puedas mostrármelo_

-Ya conoces mis razones... pero no me arrepiento de nada.- Respondió ella con seriedad y las mejillas arreboladas.

-Sí... lo hiciste por Kikyo... y Sesshoumaru... - Regañó apretando los puños.

-Eso fue al principio... – Murmuró ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con ternura-... ahora tu conoces mis sentimientos...

Inuyasha la observó con el corazón palpitante. Sí, ella le había confesado que lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que era un sucio ladrón de mar, amante de su hermana, que la había casi secuestrado, al que llamaban un demonio que asesinó a su madre... a pesar de todo ella lo amaba.

_Voy a tomar un poco de tiempo_

_un poco de tiempo para ver a mi alrededor_

_he dejado de esconderme_

_me parece que finalmente el amor me ha encontrado_

-Sí... - Musitó y llevándose la mano al pantalón aferrando la joya con fuerza.-... yo sé que todo esto comenzó como una tontería... pero... necesito saber... – Otra vez Kagome se quedaba sin aliento ¿porqué tenía que ser así?... cada conversación era llevada tan al limite de sus emociones... sin lugar a dudas era porque estaba entre las posibilidades el terminar lo que ellos llamaban "matrimonio"... y eso la atemorizaba... -... necesito saber... si no tienes pensado terminar este matrimonio... sé que me amas... pero sabes también que no puedo ofrecerte la vida que llevabas allá en la isla... - Kagome arrugó el ceño sorprendida- vienes de una familia noble... eres inteligente y hermosa... - Murmuró y ella parecía hipnotizada con sus palabras-... y no faltará un hombre con bastante dinero que te de las comodidades a las cuales estas acostumbrada... así que... - Inuyasha tomó una bocanada de aire mirando en todo momento los ojos de la chica, que a ratos parecían cristalizarse de lagrimas-... dime Kagome... puedes decirlo y yo lo entenderé perfectamente... no puedo ser egoísta y retenerte así... porque no puedo ofrecerte nada... ni siquiera sé si puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... porque creo no saber qué es el amor... - Kagome bajó la vista. Lo sabía, sabía que él no la amaba.

-No digas eso... - Respondió y levantó el rostro decidida.- yo lo sé...

-Entonces... - Retomó el dialogo con su voz tan ronca y varonil que resultaba torturante para la chica.-... ¿qué decides?... ¿seguimos con esto o quieres la anulación?- Sintió una punzada en el pecho, en breves segundos se imaginó sin Kagome y casi una ola de pánico lo invadió, pero la pregunta ya había sido formulada y sólo debía esperar la decisión de ella.

_En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor_

_no sé si pueda enfrentarlo otra vez_

_no puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos_

_para cambiar esta vida solitaria_

-Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado- Respondió con seguridad y llevándose las manos al corazón- quiero estar contigo... pero sólo si tu también quieres estar conmigo... – Sus labios temblaron ante las ultimas palabras, bajó la vista sintiendo que las lagrimas se dejarían caer, pero las retuvo a duras penas.

_Quiero saber qué es el amor_

_quiero que me lo muestres_

_quiero sentir qué es el amor_

_quiero que puedas mostrármelo..._

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado. Había una mezcla de emociones: Tristeza y alegría. Tristeza, si tan sólo pudiera decirle que le correspondía... pero su corazón había sido herido... y aún creía que estaba dañado... ¿o ya no lo estaba? Y alegría porque... le demostraba con hechos el amor que le profesaba.

-Entonces... - Musitó y ella levantó el rostro mirándolo ansiosa.- entonces quiero darte esto... te lo debía... por todo lo que has hecho por mi... incluso... por calmar mi rencor... - Y se sacó del bolsillo una minúscula sortija de oro con una pequeña perla rosa pálido que brillaba extrañamente.- este es el anillo de bodas que te debo... - Finalizó. Kagome dejó caer al fin las lágrimas y un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, miró la sortija unos segundos y luego miró el rostro de capitán, que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.- También te necesito a mi lado... - Murmuró él, tomando la pálida y delgada mano de la joven y deslizando suavemente la sortija. Ella se estremeció y se tapó la cara con su otra mano, no podía evitarlo, lloraba porque era feliz a pesar de tener tan poco. No tenía su amor, pero al menos él la necesitaba... Inuyasha retuvo su mano sintiéndola temblar¿qué era el amor?... ¿podría saber algún día que era el amor?...- Kagome... - Musitó sintiendo que el pecho se oprimía y con un pequeño ademán la estrechó contra si, abrazando con fuerza el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha, que sollozaba en su pecho.

_Hablemos de amor_

_quiero saber qué es el amor, el amor que tu sientes dentro_

_quiero que me lo muestres,_

_quiero sentir qué es el amor, no, tú no puedes esconderlo_

_yo sé que puedes mostrármelo, sí..._

Y entonces ella pudo oír y sentir los latidos del corazón del capitán... y sonrió entre sus lágrimas... él tal vez no sabía que era el amor... pero tarde o temprano, descubriría lo que era.

&&&&&&&&

Acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos mientras Kagome dormitaba tranquilamente en su regazo. El amanecer los había sorprendido recostados en el sofá, después de aquellos momentos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a separarse. De pronto la joven abrió sus ojos, Inuyasha levantó el rostro de ella que lo miró con una leve sonrisa. Las llamas de la chimenea frente a ellos ya se extinguía completamente.

-Buenos días... - Susurró la joven.

-Es demasiado temprano aún... - Murmuró él, sabiendo que los rayos del sol aún no surcaban el cielo. Kagome retuvo su mano entre la suya y sonrió aún más con los ojos radiantes de felicidad. Era extraño, había dormido entre sus brazos...

-Entonces... ¿buenas noches?- Murmuró divertida.

-Bueno... - Carraspeó de pronto él- tampoco es de noche...

-O mejor... - Se incorporó levemente tomando entre sus manos el rostro del capitán y cerrando los ojos depositó un suave besos en sus labios. Cuando se separó de él, vio que sonreía y la miraba con ternura.

-Creo que eso esta mejor... – Respondió él. Luego su rostro se puso serio– He decidido... ir a la Isla de Martinica a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, le pediré a Miroku y a Shippo que me acompañen...

-¿Cuando nos iremos?- Preguntó ella mirándolo ansiosa. Él le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza, como el gesto que se le hace a los niños.

-No pequeña, tu no iras... – Respondió con seriedad. Kagome se incorporó y lo miró contrariada.

-¿No?- Preguntó sorprendida levantándose del sillón y mirándolo casi furiosa.

-No, no irás y es definitivo... - Respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, no, eso si que no!- Regañó- ¿porqué no puedo?... ¿crees que estorbaré?... ¿es eso?

Inuyasha se levantó lentamente y la miró con el rostro impasible.

-Lo hago porque una mujer en un barco esta insegura... no quiero que te secuestren nuevamente...

Ella lo miró atónita mordiéndose el labio ¿lo hacía por su seguridad?

-Volveremos en tres días... sólo debes esperarme, compraré lo indispensable y luego volveremos... aquí nada puedes temer... le pediré a Toutoussai que te cuide mientras tanto... pero no quiero arriesgarte en un viaje... ¿lo entiendes ahora?- Preguntó acercándose a ella que bajaba la vista, derrotada. Kagome no respondió.- Kagome... prometo que... bueno, estaré aquí dentro de dos días... o tal vez en uno... sólo debes esperarme aquí... ¿sí?

-Pero te extrañaré... - Murmuró abrazándose a él- ...aunque sea por un día...

Ella se quedó de pie en el muelle mirando con intensidad el rostro que desde la proa la observaba de igual manera, cada vez sus rasgos de perdían por la distancia, y sintió que el pecho se oprimía... se llevó las manos al corazón, murmurando un "buen viaje"... pero le dolía tanto separarse de él... y tenía un mal presentimiento...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: En mis fic me gusta incluir una canción donde sea oportuno y que tenga relación con la historia, por supuesto, pero además de eso, me gusta poner canciones que sean muy significativas para mí, así ha sido siempre y con esta canción no hay excepción. La de este capítulo se llama **"I want to know what love is"** (Quiero saber qué es el amor) y es de un grupo norteamericano llamado **"Foreigner".** Es perfecta para mi Inu-pirata-confundido...

Otra cosa es que también me gusta poner elementosy situaciones de la serie original en las historias alternas, como el tema de la perla, el rosario de Inu o el sentimiento de Kagome, porque para mí, sea cual sea la época en que ellos dos se encuentren, van a haber situaciones que los unan por siempre... cosas que se me ocurren... en fin..

Y Finalmente (sí, hoy mi nota de autor resultó latera pero esta en su decisión omitirla) quiero agradecer enormemente a todas ustedes que me han dejado un review por la historia. Y en especial a aquellas chicas que me escriben directamnete al correo: **Keren, Daniela Arlins, Clarice, Andrea, María Catalina y Viviana**... muchas gracias, de verdad...

Entonces, nos estamos viendo, hasta la próxima ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	18. Separados

Capítulo 18: **"Separados".**

Y es que sintió verdadero dolor al verla cada vez más lejos ¿qué era ese sentimiento?. Había retenido su respiración y sólo lo notó cuando sus labios exhalaron fuertemente el aire retenido, casi le dolió el corazón, o más que eso, el alma.

-Deberías haberla traído con nosotros- Dijo el segundo a bordo posando una mano amiga sobre su hombro. Inuyasha no pareció mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-Eres malo Inuyasha¿porqué la señorita Kagome no vino? Egoísta, nunca nos dejas hablarle- Gruñó el pequeño Shippo desde el timón.

Inuyasha entonces al fin despegó sus botas desde la proa y caminó con lentitud hasta la popa para no escuchar las niñerías del chico, sin evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Miroku lo siguió en silencio y cuando Inuyasha se recostó casi sobre la baranda de la goleta notó la evidente melancolía que lo embargaba.

-¿Porqué la dejaste sola?... ella quería venir- Murmuró mirando de reojo al capitán.

-Es mejor que este en la isla y no venga... puede ser peligroso... tu sabes los peligros que corre una mujer en el mar- Respondió con extrañada calma pero con un dejo de dolor.

-¿Vas a deshacerte de ella?- Preguntó evitando sonar ansioso, era una preguntaba que quería formular hacía bastante tiempo, pero apenas había visto a su amigo en el pueblo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla.

-No.- Respondió tajante. Miroku levantó una ceja. No sabía si era correcto seguir preguntando, pero tenía curiosidad, además, jamás había visto a su amigo con esa melancolía.

-¿No?... – El joven se rascó la cabeza algo confundido- ¿y porqué no?

-Porque... - Inuyasha volteó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad. Los ojos de Miroku trataban de escudriñar en los suyos, él era así, podía casi ver los sentimientos de las personas a través de sus ojos, siempre decía que eran los espejos del alma, y sabía ahora Inuyasha que la manera ansiosa en que lo observaba era para descubrir sus propios sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que lo confundían y que no se atrevía a reconocer, porque para ser sincero, tenía miedo.

-Te enamoraste de ella¿verdad?- Dejó escapar el segundo a bordo levantando una ceja, sin tener en consideración aquella revelación que oprimió el estómago del joven capitán, lo hizo abrir sus ojos dorados llenos de sorpresa y luego arrugó el ceño, volteando el rostro hacia el mar.

-¿Enamorarme? No creo... - Respondió con la voz ronca. El rostro de Kagome se apareció en su mente, el sabor de sus labios los sintió tan claramente sobre los suyos, el tacto de su suave piel lo pudo sentir sobre la suya. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Y entonces porqué estas aún con ella?... no te entiendo... ¿en verdad vas a construir un hogar a su lado?- Preguntó casi consternado. La noticia de que iban de viaje precisamente para proveerse de artículos y algunos animales para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Kagome lo había, por que no decirlo, consternado.

-Claro, se lo merece ¿no?- Dijo volteándose y apoyando ahora su amplia espalda en la baranda.- ella se lo merece...

-¿Y vas a perder tu libertad sólo porque ella se lo merece?

-Sí. También quiero estar a su lado.- Respondió, sin mirarlo. Miroku tragó saliva observándolo unos segundos y luego movió la cabeza.

-Inuyasha... - El capitán enfocó sus ojos y lo miró con seriedad- amigo... estas enamorado... y no quieres aceptarlo...

&&&&&&&&

El capitán estaba con las manos sobre el timón recibiendo la caricia de la brisa de mar de lleno en su cara, sus cabellos negros danzaban al aire y sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Las palabras de Miroku sólo le confirmaban sus sospechas, pero era tan arriesgado volver a creer en alguien... y más aún saberse que estaba completamente prendado de aquella muchachita. Tal vez tenía su amigo razón... no quería aceptarlo... pero ahora que estaba lejos de ella, a pesar de que se habían separado hacía un par de horas, la extrañaba demasiado...

-Eres una bruja, Kagome Higurashi... - Rezongó con una leve sonrisa-... una hermosa bruja porque haz hechizado mi corazón...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro en la casa, inquieta. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cada vez y estaba nerviosa. El anciano Toutoussai se encontraba en el patio de la casa cortando leña y a pesar de que sus conversaciones eran entretenidas, no podía tranquilizar su estado de ánimo.

-Debe calmarse señora... la isla de Martinica queda relativamente cerca, el amo estará pronto de vuelta en casa. - Murmuró el anciano cuando entró en la casa. Ella suspiró y se sentó suavemente en el sillón.

-Si... - Musito apenas poniendo atención. El anciano dejó algunos leños en la chimenea que aún no había sido encendida.

-Aunque es comprensible que este así... apenas estan en su luna de miel... - Murmuró. Kagome no respondió. Luna de miel, aquel era un ritual de los recién casados, algo que todas las parejas llamaban al hecho de estar juntos con el único fin de compartir y amarse. Ella bajó la vista con deseos de llorar. ¿A qué la llevaría todo esto?... podría ser absurdo el hecho de estar casados y ni siquiera haber dormido juntos, pero el amor también podía expresarse de otras formas... ¿o no?- Él la quiere mucho... - Acotó el anciano mientras arreglaba los leños en una pila.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó Kagome al fin. Presentía que el anciano daba por sentado que el matrimonio había sido por amor... Toutoussai se levantó pesadamente y la miró a través de sus añosos ojos.

-Porque nunca lo había visto tan feliz... si supiera... él ni siquiera sonreía... - Murmuró. Kagome ladeó la cabeza completamente asombrada.

-¿De verdad?

Él ha vivido siempre maldiciendo su vida y albergando una venganza contra su hermano por muchísimos años...

-¿Lo conoce hace mucho?- Preguntó Kagome intrigada. El anciano asintió.

-Yo era uno de los marineros de su padre... del señor Inu no Taisho... estuve a su lado cuando él nació en la hacienda... su infancia fue triste, siempre fue humillado por Sesshoumaru y la gente en general, nunca lo vieron como hijo del señor Taisho, sino como el bastardo...

Kagome sintió que el corazón se oprimía de dolor. Imaginarlo tan solo un niño y el vivir en un lugar donde era constantemente lastimado psicológicamente debió haber sido devastador.

-Pero no fue nada, comparado con lo que sucedió el día en que el amo falleció. Inuyasha apenas era un adolescente... medio débil. Su padre dejó un testamento con la hacienda para Inuyasha, pues sabía que Sesshoumaru, que ya era un hombre, tenía bastante con la herencia que su mamá le había dejado... pero en cuanto el amo dejó este mundo Sesshoumaru le arrebató todo... amenazado con los guardias de la hacienda lo sacaron con las armas apuntándole siempre... era casi un niño... llovía muchísimo, pero lo expulsó de la hacienda... nadie quiso darle albergue, recuerdo que todos fueron amenazados... y el pobre chico desapareció... yo también me fui de la hacienda al día después, si mi amo ya no estaba no me quedaría para recibir las órdenes de un engreído jovencito...

Kagome no lo podía creer, ahora podía ver el verdadero rostro de Sesshoumaru, aquel rostro intachable y educado, cortes y puro del cual la primera vez la cautivó... sólo para darse cuenta con las palabras del anciano lo que Inuyasha intentaba explicarle todo este tiempo. Sesshoumaru no valía nada.

-Dios!- Gimió, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Y nos encontramos hace un par de años en Japón... casi no lo podía creer al ver aquellos ojos dorados tan iguales a los de su padre, incluso es un marinero, igual que él... yo pensé que estaba muerto... y creo que todos en la isla deben de haber imaginado lo mismo...

-Nunca imaginé... - Sollozó -... todo el daño que le había causado... cómo me duele...

-Por eso le digo que la quiere mucho... usted ha sido, tal vez, su salvación...

Kagome recordó una pequeña conversación:

_-¿Aun sientes algo por Sesshoumaru?_

_-¿Porqué siempre me haces la misma pregunta?_

_-Necesito escucharlo de tus labios para que mi alma atormentada pueda descansar..._

El anciano se retiró en silencio dejando a Kagome completamente desolada. Ella se quedó quieta mientras escuchaba el trino de los pájaros que daban la bienvenida al atardecer. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo escalofríos, lo extrañaba, cuanto deseaba estar ahora mismo entre sus brazos protectores y fuertes, recibir una caricia, escuchar el sonido de su voz. La noche cayó de pronto y dormitaba en el sillón sin haber probado bocado en todo el día, cuando llamaron a la puerta impetuosamente. Ella se levantó asustada de un brinco, escuchaba el resoplar de varios caballos allá afuera y las voces de algunos hombres. La joven miró con pánico alrededor de la casa ¿y el anciano donde estaba?.

-Señor Toutoussai?- Gritó temblando. Otra vez golpearon con fuerza la puerta- Señor Toutoussai! - Volvió a gritar casi desesperada. Se dio cuenta que estaba sola, el silencio era abrumador dentro de la casa. Miró con rapidez hacia la chimenea que estaba ahora encendida y vio un fierro para recoger las cenizas, el cual tomó con fuerza y dándose valor avanzó con paso dubitativo, abriendo la puerta lentamente y cuanto vio el rostro del hombre de cabellera clara y ojos dorados mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sobre un caballo negro, el fierro cayó de sus manos al suelo produciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

-Se... Sesshoumaru... - Musitó Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Cargaba los baúles y cajones con ropas, algunos muebles para la casa, ropa de cama, una infinidad de objetos del quehacer diario todo escogido por Inuyasha con el único propósito de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de aquella jovencita que había cautivado su corazón. En cuanto el barco zarpó una inesperada punzada en el corazón le dolió tanto que emitió un pequeño quejido, llevándose la mano al pecho. Miroku lo miró curioso y luego sonrió.

-Tranquilo amigo... ya estarás pronto en casa... - Miró risueño a Shippo quien le guiñó un ojo y escondió la risa tras su mano. Inuyasha sentía palpitar como loco el corazón, dirigiendo su mirada a través de la espesura de la noche en dirección a donde se encontraba la Isla de Santa Esmeralda.

-Si... - Murmuró apenas el joven capitán, con el único e incontrolable deseo de volver tan pronto como pudiera.

&&&&&&&&&

-Sesshoumaru?- Volvió a gemir ella, mirando al hombre que le daba una mirada severa, apretando los labios fuertemente y luego bajando del caballo.

-Kagome... al fin... - Murmuró él como si hubiera salido del estado de shock que le había causado ver nuevamente a la joven. No era la misma chiquilla que él conocía, Kagome ahora era otra.

-Pe... pero ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella sorprendida aún mirando por sobre el hombro del hacendado y dándose cuenta del enorme séquito de hombres llevaba armas en sus manos.- ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Vine a rescatarte- Respondió el hombre plantándose delante de ella y en un inesperado acto, la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se quedó paralizada ¿rescatarla había dicho?- rescatarte de las manos de ese sucio ladrón... cómo pude entregarte a él... perdóname Kagome... perdóname... pero la culpa no sólo la tuvo él... - Se separó y miró de frente el confundido rostro de ella-... la culpa también es de la mentirosa de tu hermana... lo supe todo... todo...

Kagome entreabrió los labios pestañeando confundida, retrocedió un paso sin saber si estaba soñando o era realidad.

-¿Qué?...¿lo sabes?

-Debes haber sufrido mucho... lo siento tanto... tanto... y pensar que hiciste ese sacrificio... por mí...

Kagome enrojeció súbitamente desviando la mirada avergonzada ¿pero cómo él sabía todo eso?. El hombre tomó una de sus manos y la miró con ternura.

-No debes avergonzarte... debí haberme fijado en ti y no en Kikyo... debía ver tu alma noble en vez de dejarme seducir por las artimañas de ella...

-Yo... - Tragó saliva con dificultad mirando al hombre.- yo... yo antes tenía esos sentimientos pero ahora... - Lo vio arrugar el ceño enojado, recorriendo la casa con su mirada severa y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha no esta? Porque sea como sea te regreso a casa.

-¿Qué?- Ella retrocedió nuevamente mirándolo casi con odio- ¿pero cómo te atreves?... estoy casada ahora, no puedo abandonarlo así como así!

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Kagome lucía diferente, más hermosa, deseable, más mujer, y estaba casada con su hermanastro, justo ahora que se daba cuenta de lo ciego que había sido al fijarse en su hermana y no en ella, justo ahora que sabía que la menor de los Higurashi lo amaba en secreto, ahora veía que todo cambiaba radicalmente... y la culpa de todo la tenía Inuyasha!. Apretó los puños de rabia y rencor y su mirada gélida paralizó el corazón de la joven.

-¿Deseas permanecer a su lado!- Preguntó casi encolerizado. Ella lo miró con decisión.

-Sí, soy su esposa, es mi deber.

El hombre respiró con dificultad, sus ilusiones de estar con ella se hicieron trizas en sólo segundos, después de tanto buscar, de una desesperada búsqueda en donde no había escatimado en recursos, no, no podía perderla ahora, Kagome Higurashi era una joven demasiado valiosa como para dejarla en las garras del maldito Inuyasha. Arrugó el ceño y tomó con rudeza la muñeca de la joven,

-Deber o no, vas a volver a tu casa- Gruñó descontrolado. Ella se resistió mirándolo con rabia.

-Déjame! Déjame! No puedes obligarme! Soy su esposa, no puedes separarme de él!- Gritó con rabia intentando sin éxito soltarse del duro y casi fiero agarre. Sesshoumaru entonces hizo un pequeño ademán y ella cayó fuertemente aprisionada en sus brazos. El hombre bajó la vista furioso y con el entrecejo endurecido le habló.

-Tu niñera ha muerto y tu madre esta enferma ¿acaso no te das cuenta que este matrimonio fue un error?

La joven se quedó paralizada abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos, Sesshoumaru notó el temblor inesperado del cuerpo de la joven y la soltó.

-¿Qué? Kaede... ¿murió?- Gimió sin creer mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sesshoumaru la miró quietamente ahora.

-Murió de dolor... de horror, desesperación... por ti... – Murmuró el hombre. Kagome se tapó el rostro llorando amargamente.- es mejor que vuelvas... tu madre también esta enferma...

-No... Kaede... Kaede... – Sollozó con dolor. Ahora veía el rostro de pánico de su niñera el día de la boda, sí, ella había sido casi su madre y estaba en contra de aquel enlace... le temía a Inuyasha, pero era porque se había dejado llevar por aquellos rumores infundados.- Dios... Kaede...

En ese instante el anciano Toutoussai entró a la habitación desde la cocina y vio la escena. Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al ver al mayor de los Taisho precisamente en la casa de Inuyasha. El hombre miró al anciano haciendo una mueca de desprecio, luego bajó el rostro hacia la muchacha que aún lloraba amargamente.

-Pero... ¿qué quieres Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó el anciano acercándose sin una pizca de temor.

-Kagome... volvamos a casa... tu madre te necesita... ¿la dejaras a también como a Kaede?

-¡No puedes llevarte a la señora del amo!- Gritó el anciano. Sesshoumaru levantó el rostro hacia él y le dio una mirada de hielo.

-Kagome... - Volvió a llamar mirando a la joven tomando las manos de su cara. Ella levantó el rostro bañado en lagrimas y luego de unos segundos asintió.

-Llévame a casa... - Musitó aún entre lagrimas.

Sesshoumaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa subiendo al caballo y luego ayudando a Kagome, que estaba tan pálida como el papel y titiritaba por completo, se alejaron todos de la hacienda, sin embargo, luego de unos instantes Toutoussai vio con horror como unos hombres con antorchas se acercaban y las lanzaban a la casa, propagándose de inmediato el fuego, en solo segundos la vivienda ardió en llamas.

&&&&&&&&

El alba apenas se hacía presente cuando Inuyasha corrió a pequeña hacienda, alertado por su mal presentimiento. Se quedó paralizado al ver que buena parte de lo que era su casa estaba destruida por el fuego. Aún el humo salía por entre los leños. Sin embargo el lugar no estaba completamente destruido. Corrió gritando de desesperación.

-Kagome! Kagome! Donde estas? Kagome!- Gimió sintiendo el dolor en el pecho y con la voz casi como un sollozo. Imaginó lo peor. De pronto vio a Toutoussai que lo miró con tristeza e Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con desesperación.- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-Se fue... se fue con Sesshoumaru... él hizo esto...

Continuará...


	19. De Vuelta con las Víboras

Capítulo 19: **"De vuelta con las víboras"**

Inuyasha lo miró como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras. Toutoussai lo observó con dolor, sabía que lo que había sucedido era un gran daño para el joven. Pero las cosas habían sucedido así, la muchacha se había ido con su hermanastro sin chistar. El capitán pareció de pronto ignorarlo y entró corriendo a la casa, aún gritando el nombre de la chica.

-Kagome! Kagome, donde estas?- Recorrió la sala en donde tantas veces cenaron, siguió a la cocina, era el lugar que estaba más destruido por el fuego, salió nuevamente de allí subiendo de a dos los escalones que llevaban a la habitación de ella, Toutoussai lo miró con los labios semi abiertos desde la sala de estar, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, sabía que iba a resultar muy duro para el joven reconocer la dolorosa verdad. Inuyasha abrió impetuosamente la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Se detuvo en medio de ella, el corazón saltaba como loco y su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, sentía que le faltaba el aire y hasta la conciencia. Recorrió con la vista ansiosa, nada, no estaba. Avanzó unos pasos abriendo el baño, absolutamente nada. El anciano se apareció en el marco de la puerta, mirando aún con pena al joven. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que Toutoussai le había dicho, simplemente no era cierto.

-Fue anoche... yo mismo vi a Sesshoumaru aquí... conversaba con ella... le pidió que se fueran... yo me opuse... pero la muchacha aceptó y se fue... - Dijo el anciano intentando hablar calmadamente. Inuyasha no lo miraba y parecía que no lo escuchaba, los ojos del muchacho parecían inquietos, parecía que buscaba algo.

-No... no puede ser... - Murmuró al fin, derrotado. Caminó con lentitud hasta la mesita de noche en donde estaba el rosario de cuentas de cristal y lo tomó en sus manos, observándolo con tristeza. – no puede ser...

-Yo mismo lo vi muchacho... - Murmuró el anciano-... tampoco lo podía creer...

-Debe haber una razón... - Dijo Alzando la vista con los ojos brillantes- Kagome no me dejaría así como así... no, no lo haría...

El anciano se encogió de hombros e Inuyasha tensó su mandíbula fuertemente. El odio y el rencor iba en aumento de solo saber que aquel maldito hermano suyo le había arrebatado lo más querido, quizás con qué intenciones. Luego apretó en su puño el rosario y salió a paso raudo de la habitación, resuelto, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, no dejaría que Kagome se apartara de su lado, simplemente no lo concebía... y si era necesario luchar y hasta matar a su propia sangre lo haría!

&&&&&&&&

El cielo estaba gris tal y como sentía que estaba su corazón. No había hablado con nadie, simplemente se había sumergido en la tristeza y el dolor de saber que su nodriza, su madre casi, había muerto y ella no estuvo allí para despedirse siquiera. Le dolía tanto saber que ya no la vería, ni la escucharía regañar, o peinar sus cabellos.

Sesshoumaru la observó atento desde un par de metros, ella inclinada sobre la baranda del barco, con el cabello azabache suelto que danzaba caprichosamente al viento, el vestido azul de tela barata pero seductor, que se ceñía como un guante a su cintura y con el escote pronunciado que dejaba ver buena parte de su tórax. ¿En eso se había convertido a la que siempre él vio como una hermana pequeña?... ¿porqué había cambiado de esa manera, si ella siempre parecía ser una novicia pronta a entrar al convento?.

Llevaban varias horas a bordo y la joven parecía no querer despegarse de las barandas. Él tragó con algo de dolor. El atardecer se hizo presente soplando una brisa fresca y trayendo a sus narices el aroma a frutas y tierra de su isla natal. Pronto estarían en casa. Caminó lentamente hasta posarse tras su espalda. Ni siquiera el aroma a violetas tan característico de sus cabellos estaba presente en ella, en cambio el aroma a dulce y saldo lo estremecía. Maldición! Hasta tenía el olor a sal de su hermano!

-Kagome... - Murmuró posando una mano sobre su desnudo hombro. Ella se estremeció, su tacto era tan frío.

-Déjame sola!- Vocifero casi fuera de sí.

El hombre retiró de inmediato su mano, impresionado ante la actitud de la chica. Se comportaba como una fiera ¿qué cosas más habría aprendido de su hermanastro?. Volteó sobre sus talones mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños de rabia. Se encerró en su lujoso camarote, disgustado se paseó de un extremo a otro, no podía entender la actitud de la chica. Imaginaba encontrarla sufriendo, clamando que la alejase de inmediato de aquel sucio ladrón, que se refugiaría en sus brazos y que se complacería de escuchar que ya no estaba con su hermana porque la prefería a ella. Pero nada de eso sucedió ¿qué había sucedido? De pronto se detuvo y un pensamiento que consideró maligno se apoderó de su mente ¿su hermanastro había abusado de la castidad de la joven?... ¿podría ser eso?... Lo mataría si fuera cierto!

Y es que apenas el barco recaló en el muelle, Kagome bajó con lentitud mirando con el pecho oprimido a su alrededor. La gente que se encontraba en ese momento, marineros en su mayoría, la miraron como si fuera una extraña, escudriñando con sus ojos de manera casi insultante su figura. Ella enrojeció y de pronto sintió una capa sobre sus hombros. La muchacha ladeó el rostro, era Sesshoumaru que miraba con el ceño fruncido a los demás, que entendieron el mensaje y retomaron sus labores, intentando ignorar a la joven.

Cuando bajó del carruaje en las afueras de su casa, el alba apenas se alzaba detrás de las colinas. Sesshoumaru puso una mano en su espalda, intentando guiarla hasta el que había sido unas semanas atrás, su hogar. Caminaron en silencio cruzando el vasto jardín, vio las violetas que intentaba a diario cuidar todas marchitas, seguro que nadie se había preocupado de ellas. El hombre golpeó la puerta y enseguida una de las sirvientas atendió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Kagome y luego dejando el paso libre para que ambos entraran. Kagome cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, y ahí estaba su madre, bebiendo un café medio humeante con el rostro ceniciento y grandes ojeras.

-Señora Higurashi... - Susurró Sesshoumaru. La mujer levantó la vista alertada, posando sus ojos sobre la pareja, levantándose de súbito de su asiento y luego corrió hacia Kagome.

-Oh! Dios Santo! Kagome!- Gimió abrazándose con fuerza a la chica, que parecía no reaccionar a sus gestos. La mujer sollozó agradeciendo al cielo el tenerla nuevamente en casa. Besó su mejilla varias veces y luego acarició su cabello. Se sorprendió al notar que estos estaban más cortos. Luego miró al hombre que lucía satisfecho, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Le dije que la traería- Acotó casi arrogante. La mujer se separó al fin de Kagome y besó la mano del hombre agradecida.

-Dios lo bendiga... soy muy feliz...

Kagome miraba la escena, nada de ellos le afectaba realmente, ni siquiera la angustia de su madre¿porqué no se había opuesto cuando supo lo del enlace así como Kaede? No, porque siempre terminaba complaciendo a Sesshoumaru en todo, sabía que su madre aspiraba tener un mejor pasar y eso lo lograría sólo con la ayuda del hacendado.

-Mamá... ¿cómo falleció Kaede?- Preguntó impávida. La mujer la miró solo entonces a los ojos y entonces se estremeció. No era la niña que ella había visto al ultima vez, estaba cambiada, sus ojos castaños brillaban casi con fulgor. ¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito demonio?

-Oh, mi pequeña, no hablemos de eso... - Dijo abrazando otra vez a Kagome- ¿te hizo algo?... si ha sido así nos encargaremos de él- habló casi con rencor dando una mirada cómplice a Sesshoumaru-... y no temas... de cualquier modo esta el convento...

-Le dije señora que no será necesario... - Respondió con voz potente el hombre. Kagome se separó confundida.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste mamá?... quiero saber de Kaede... dímelo!

-Tu nodriza falleció un par de días después que te fuiste... - Dijo una voz femenina tras el grupo. Kagome la reconoció de inmediato, volteando y mirando la figura alta y delgada de su hermana. Kikyo dio una mirada a Sesshoumaru, este la esquivó casi con desprecio de inmediato.- me alegra que estés de vuelta- Dijo luego, avanzando hasta ella y abrazándola con escaso fervor.

-Pero... ¿porqué!- Gimió Kagome otra vez con un nudo en la garganta.

-El doctor dijo que fue el corazón... pudo ser la angustia... por ti, claro... - Murmuró luego sin evitar que su voz sonara casi con desprecio. Kagome ocultó las lagrimas de su rostro con sus manos, sollozando nuevamente por la perdida de aquella querida mujer. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Kikyo aprovechó de escudriñar la forma en que venía su pequeña hermana. Primero que nada, le sorprendió ver que ya no tenía los cabellos recogidos ni eran tan largos. Lo segundo, el vestuario poco recatado y vulgar que llevaba. Se mordió el labio de rabia. ¿Acaso había sucedió algo entre ella y el pirata para que cambiara así?

Ella estaba tendida sobre su antigua cama sollozando por la pérdida de su querida nodriza, de pronto sintió que la puerta se abría. Levantó el rostro fastidiada y se quedó sin habla al ver a la joven hermana del niño enfermo, allá en las barracas de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Sango?

La joven de cabellos castaños llevaba sobre sus pobres vestidos un delantal y una bandeja en sus manos con una taza humeante, Kagome sintió el olor a hierbas que emanaba.

-Buenos días... - Sonrió con una sonrisa afable y tranquilizadora y dejando la bandeja al lado de la chica, sobre la cama. – ... me alegra que este bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Kagome quitando los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas y mirando aún sin entender.

-El señor Sesshoumaru... creo que es mejor que él se lo diga... - Respondió con algo de timidez.

Kagome la miró sin expresión y luego trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa, tomando aún con sus dedos temblorosos la infusión que le habían preparado.

-Es de lavanda... para los nervios... - Murmuró Sango a su lado. Kagome sonrió nuevamente y posó sus labios en la fría loza de la taza.

-Gracias... - Murmuró. La puerta de pronto se abrió nuevamente, era Kikyo, que hizo un gesto a la sirvienta para que se retirara. Ésta en tanto la vio salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Kagome dejó la taza sobre la bandeja y volvió a recostarse, no tenía deseos de ver nadie ahora ni siquiera quería pensar, pero su hermana estaba lejos de dejarla tranquila.

-Sesshoumaru lo sabe todo.- Dijo de pronto, mientras se sentaba a sus pies. Kagome pareció no escucharle, la mujer la miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza. Tenía muchas dudas, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, necesitaba saber... – Kagome... – la llamó con voz afable pero la muchacha no la miró- Kagome... ¿qué sucedió?... puedes contarme...

Kagome levantó medio cuerpo apoyando sus dos manos en el colchón y la miró con extrema seriedad. Kikyo dejó de respirar.

-Tu me mentiste Kikyo... me mentiste así como le has mentido a todo el mundo.

La mujer abrió los ojos ¿podría ser que Inuyasha le hubiera contado todo?... ¿qué eran amantes?...

-¿Mentirte?... ¿de qué hablas?

-Me dijiste que él quería secuestrarte... y era mentira, tú eras su amante, él quería que se fugaran... y por supuesto no lo harías ¿verdad?- Kagome se levantó al fin de la cama y la miró enojada- claro que no lo harías... más dinero tenía Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo se mordió el labio e inesperadamente la abofeteó, haciéndose la herida. Kagome se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la miró con rabia.

-No digas eso! No lo digas¿Porqué me tratas así?... ¿Acaso eso te lo dijo él?...

-Sí! Él me lo contó todo!- Gritó Kagome con rebeldía. Kikyo se sentó derrotada en la cama.

-Y prefieres creerle a él... y no a mí...

-Por algo Sesshoumaru te ha dejado¿no?- Respondió con sarcasmo. Kikyo la miró nuevamente herida. Era cierto, después de que Inuyasha se había ido al lado de Kagome temió lo peor, puesto que ella sabía que él era un pirata... un pirata de cuidado, y sin pensarlo se delató. Temió por su hermana pequeña, eso era cierto, imaginaba que su vida podía estar en peligro ahora... fue por eso que finalmente confesó una verdad a medias: Inuyasha había vuelto y se había acercado a ella... que al principio estaba feliz de volverle a ver... que se encontraron un par de veces... pero más allá de eso nada más... y Sesshoumaru no había perdonado su traición, el que no le hubiera revelado primero que su hermanastro estaba en la isla. Lo de la boda fue otra mentira. Se excusó diciendo que era porque Inuyasha la quería secuestrar y Kagome se ofreció a él... sabiendo que Sesshoumaru corría peligro a manos de Inuyasha... y además ella misma le confesó que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, por eso había aceptado el trato.

-No! Él no me perdona que no le haya dicho antes que Inuyasha estaba aquí... - Murmuró con desprecio.

-Yo ya no quiero saber más de esto- Reclamó Kagome con un dejo de hastío.

-No te preocupes... - Dijo Kikyo levantándose de la cama y mirándola con una semi sonrisa- todo terminará... ahora sólo debemos iniciar los trámites para la anulación del matrimonio.

Kagome la miró arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿anulación?

-¿No lo recuerdas? En eso habíamos acordado- Replicó la mujer mirándola casi con odio. ¿Porqué Kagome tenía que comportarse así?

-No! No lo haré- Respondió con resolución y Kikyo entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida- no lo haré... he vuelto porque quería ver a mamá... e ir a la tumba de Kaede... pero volveré... soy su esposa y volveré con él mañana mismo!

Kikyo la miró enrojeciendo de rabia, se mordió los labios completamente enfurecida ¿qué decía? no, su hermana pequeña no podía quedarse con Inuyasha, ese no era el trato.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... - Musitó aterrada. Kagome se puso ambas manos en la cintura mirándola con seriedad.

-Me iré, sí, soy muy feliz a su lado.- Respondió. Kikyo volvió a enrojecer de rabia, se acercó como una fiera herida y la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Maldita... - Murmuró y luego elevó la voz- maldita! Te enamoraste de él? Es eso!

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- La voz de la madre de las jóvenes las puso alertas, Kikyo soltó de inmediato a Kagome y la miró de reojo aún con rabia. La mujer posó sus ojos en Kagome y luego en Kikyo.- ¿qué haces Kikyo?... ¿porqué discutes con tu hermana?

Kikyo no dijo nada por uno segundos, luego corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Es que... Kagome esta muy cambiada mamá... y esta diciendo cosas que me asustan.

Kagome recibió la mirada asustada e interrogativa de su madre.

-¿Qué cosas dice?

-Dice que se irá con Inuyasha mañana mismo... - Respondió Kikyo con veneno. La mujer palideció aún más y abrió los ojos casi de forma desorbitada.

-¿Qué?... ¿es cierto eso?... seguro es una broma.- Musitó mirando a Kagome. La chica la miró muy seria.

-Yo volveré con Inuyasha.- Respondió tranquilamente y entonces, luego de la mirada aterrada de su madre, ésta cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?... – Dijo Kikyo arrodillándose a su lado y tomando el rostro de la mujer- ¿lo ves?... ella esta enferma y tu la matarás! Tú serás la culpable!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Que conste, no soy anti Kikyo... bueno... un poquito... sólo que siempre necesito un personaje femenino malvado (para mi los buenos son buenos y los malos re- malos, jeje) y ella queda perfecta en el papel... además, para qué estampos con cosas, ella en la serie es bien ambigua, a veces ayuda, otra veces perjudica... uff, que mal que mal...

Lo otro, alguien me leyó la mente, justo iba a preguntar si alguien sabía de mi amado Enzo Fortuny, pero ya veo que anda en las misma 8-) feh! se acordará que tiene a una esposa abandonada? jaja, me voy a dormir, gracias por los más de 400 reviews, casi no lo creo, pero muchas gracias... sigamos escribiendo entonces...

**Lady Sakura Fortuny** ;D


	20. La Dolorosa Decisión de Kagome

Capítulo 20: **"La dolorosa decisión de Kagome"**

Ella caminó con lentitud por la senda polvorienta y reseca, el sol se ocultaba de vez en cuando tras las nubes y una brisa algo helada llegaba desde el mar, como si se estuviese acercando una tormenta. Tenía el corazón acongojado, después de lo sucedido en casa las cosas se tornaban peligrosas y hasta sentía miedo.

_-Ella esta enferma y tu la matarás! Tú serás la culpable!_

Kagome sacudió la cabeza con rabia ¿porqué tenía que decirle esas cosas?... Kikyo estaba comportándose de manera insoportable... y su madre ahora así... que de solo escucharla que volvería con Inuyasha se horrorizaba. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar, volvería aunque luego la repudiaran.

-Quédese tranquila... su mamá estará bien... - Murmuró Sango, a su lado. Kagome recién se daba cuenta que no estaba sola, la miró y asintió sin decir una sola palabra, pero luego recordó que tenía una duda con respecto a ella.

-¿Porqué estas con nosotros ahora?- Preguntó deteniéndose en seco y mirándola con curiosidad. No era que no le agradaba la presencia de la chica, era el hecho de no estuviera con Sesshoumaru, era su esclava... y sabía perfectamente que él no los liberaba así por así.

-Yo... - Bajó la vista sobándose las manos nerviosa y luego la miró- bueno... se supone que él se lo diría... voy a ser su ama de compañía... dice que ahora le pertenezco a usted...

-¿Me perteneces?- Preguntó Kagome consternada. La chica asintió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, sin dudas estaba demasiado feliz por su nueva asignación- ah... ya veo... – Sonrió algo complacida-... entonces ya no eres esclava... y... serás mi amiga.

-Pero que dice!- Gimió Sango sorprendida.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Él... - Sango bajó la vista- él esta en la hacienda...

Kagome la miró con seriedad, debía ser demasiada crueldad separar a dos personas que se quieren, más si son hermanos, eso no lo permitiría.

-No te preocupes Sango... intentaré que Kohaku este con nosotras también.

Ella retomó el paso y la otra joven la siguió con alegría. Al fin llegaron al cementerio del pueblo, comenzaba a lloviznar pero eso no le importó a Kagome. La sirvienta la guió a través de lapidas enmohecidas por el tiempo y estatuas de aspecto tétricos pero a la vez tranquilizador. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pequeña fosa con solo una cruz de madera y flores ya marchitas. Kagome se arrodilló en la tierra y estalló en llanto. Ahora se daba cuenta de la cruel realidad.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Estan los documentos listos para la anulación?- Preguntó Kikyo ansiosa. Sesshoumaru le dio una media mirada casi de desprecio, como generalmente solía hacer ahora. Su madre estaba recostada en la cama mirando al hombre con esperanza.

-Sí... pero usted sabe señora... que falta aún la prueba que ese matrimonio no ha sido consumado.- Respondió él con seriedad. Kikyo sintió que le faltaba el aire y luego sonrió.

-Pero eso es obvio, no debe haber sucedió nada, Kagome le aterra saber acerca de eso.

-Pero aún así quiere volver con él... yo ya no estoy segura de la castidad de mi hija- Murmuró con rencor la señora Higurashi desde su lecho. Kikyo se estremeció y Sesshoumaru apretó los labios de impotencia.

-Kagome volverá y firmará sin problemas... no creo que se atreva a tanto. - Dijo Kikyo levantándose de su lado. Sesshoumaru tragó saliva nuevamente con dificultad.

-¿Y si no quiere? – Preguntó él también poniéndose de pie. A estas alturas y viendo las reacciones de Kagome dudaba bastante que las cosas saliesen como ellos lo habían planeado.

-No se preocupe señor Sesshoumaru- Dijo la mujer desde la cama- eso déjemelo a mí... Kagome es una buena hija, y a pesar de todo, la familia para ella es más importante que cualquier cosa...

Kikyo miró a Sesshoumaru entendiendo a lo que su madre se refería, lo sabía, su madre haría cualquier cosa para retener a Kagome a su lado e incluso a hacer lo que ella quisiese, y lo que más deseaba ahora era que Kagome se casara con su ex prometido...

-Entonces confío en usted... - Murmuró Sesshoumaru-... ya sabe cuales son mis intenciones ahora.

Miró a Kikyo con una ceja levantada y ella le respondió con una semi sonrisa burlona. Ya encontraría a alguien que tuviese más dinero que él... no perdía mucho, si se casaba con aquel hombre lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado en aquellas horribles tierras alejadas de todo el mundo civilizado.

Las cosas en verdad había cambiado para Sesshoumaru. Su compromiso con la mayor de las Higurashi había sido terminado desde el momento en que ella misma le reveló la "verdad". Para él, un hombre con demasiado orgullo, la traición y deslealtad eran las peores virtudes, y tocó que su amada novia faltara justo a ellas, perdiendo todo lo ganado con él. Y así se dio cuenta en Kagome, la joven que se había "sacrificado" para salvarlo ¿qué mejor lealtad que aquella?. Pero estaba en manos de Inuyasha... y eso, irremediablemente lo hacía desearla más para él... así como la hacienda... y así fue también con Kikyo... una enfermiza forma de pensar, casi.

Kagome y Sango corrieron la mayor parte del trayecto mientras la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse, la tarde ya daba paso a la noche y entonces la joven, completamente empapada, corrió a su habitación y se cambió de ropajes. Ahora que usaba uno de sus antiguos vestidos sentía que se ahogaba.

Bajó dignamente a la sala, pero la mesa de la cena aún no estaba preparada, entonces fue que pensó en su madre y el estado en que la había dejado. Golpeó levemente primero la puerta de la habitación y luego entró al fin para ver a la mujer dormitando acostada en la cama y Kikyo sentada en una silla, a su lado, como si estuviera velando su sueño. Ella se puso de pie y dio una mirada severa a Kagome.

-Pudiste tener más consideración con mamá... ¿dónde estabas?

Kagome se acercó lentamente y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Fui al cementerio.- Murmuró y luego estiró su mano para dar una caricia suave a la mujer. Fue en ese momento que su hermana mayor notó la sortija en su dedo.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó impresionada. Kagome se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Es... mi anillo de bodas... - Murmuró con una leve sonrisa, sólo recordarlo le alegraba la vida. Kikyo se levantó furiosa y le hizo una seña para que salieran al pasillo.

-Tú estas loca! Cómo se te ocurre? – La miró con rencor – eres una tonta! Te acostaste con él¿verdad, dímelo!

Kagome se fue a su habitación pero hasta allí su hermana le siguió los pasos.

-Eso no te importa- Murmuró Kagome dando una mirada rápida a sus cosas y evaluando cuales eran los objetos que necesitaba llevarse. Sacó una maleta y fue guardando primero algunas cosas de su tocador y luego algo de ropa. Kikyo la miró sin entender y luego la detuvo.

-Oye ¿qué haces?

-¿Que ya no les dije? Me voy mañana mismo.- Respondió con solicitud. Kikyo la miró con odio, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos castaños miraban con extrema dureza.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso! No puedes!

-Déjame! Nadie me lo puede impedir, nadie- Regañó Kagome mordiéndose el labio irritada y soltándose finalmente del agarre de su hermana. Kikyo la miró con severidad y arrugó el ceño, estuvo un momento en silencio observándola mientras veía como la pequeña retomaba su trabajo, luego Kagome se detuvo y la miró fastidiada.- ¿pero qué sucede?... sólo porque no es un hombre de la nobleza no significa que no pueda quererlo...

-No... no es eso... - Murmuró Kikyo tragando con dolor. Apenas podía reconocer a su hermana, aunque no le extrañaba que se pudiera enamorar de un hombre como él, Inuyasha era demasiado atractivo y seductor, una mujer debía estar realmente ciega para no fijarse en él. - ¿de verdad te irás?- Preguntó intentado controlar un poco sus celos.

Kagome la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí Kikyo... - Vio como su hermana también sonreía, Kagome al fin creyó que se alegraba por su felicidad.-... yo sé que todos dicen barbaridades sobre su vida... pero no es así... se equivocan... - Intentó reconciliarse con su hermana, puesto que al notar que ella se daba el tiempo para escucharla, creyó que era buena oportunidad. Kikyo la miraba atenta ahora.

-Entonces... me alegro mucho por ti. –Respondió de pronto. Kagome la miró impresionada y luego la abrazó.

-Oh! Yo sabía que al fin entenderías... - Se regocijó de felicidad y Kikyo la abrazó apenas. Luego Kagome se incorporó con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro que quiero que seas feliz... si eres mi hermana... - Dijo Kikyo tomándole las manos- yo sé que no nos hemos llevado bien... quiero que me perdones si he cometido algo mal... sólo quise que nadie tuviera problemas... ¿me comprendes ahora?

Kagome asintió olvidando de pronto toda pizca de rencor hacia ella.

-No te preocupes... al fin y al cabo... todo ha terminado bien¿no?

-Claro... - Murmuró-... aunque debes también explicarle a mamá... pero ten cuidado... esta muy enferma...

Kagome asintió preocupada y luego Kikyo le respondió con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación con lentitud, sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su madre, apretó los puños de rabia e indignación. No dejaría que Kagome se quedara con él, no, menos ahora que ella estaba libre de Sesshoumaru. Ella sería la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha.

Luego de un par de horas Kagome bajó a la sala en donde encontró a su madre sentada en una silla con una manta en su regazo recibiendo el calor de la chimenea, Kikyo permanecía sentada no muy lejos, con un libro en sus manos que intentaba leer pero del cual no había avanzado más de una hoja. Las mujeres alzaron la vista, Kagome sintió el pecho oprimido, tenía que decirle a su madre que se marcharía muy temprano, que pagaría un barco para que la llevasen a la Isla de Santa Esmeralda porque esperaba comenzar una nueva vida. La mujer la miró a través de sus ojos enrojecidos y rencoroso, su rostro estaba muy pálido y se diría también que hasta lucía de mayor edad, puesto que para Kagome le pareció notar que sus cabellos estaban más entrecanos.

-Mamá... - Murmuró mientras intentaba acercarse a ella dubitativamente. La mujer la siguió con la vista ansiosa y rencorosa.- debemos hablar...

-Kagome... - Musitó Kikyo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella- ten cuidado... – Susurró-... ten cuidado...

La mujer se alejó dejando a ambas solas en la habitación. Kagome miró a su madre pero estaba ya evitaba su mirada.

-Mamá... - Volvió a murmurar. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó en la alfombra, a sus pies.-... sabes que no quiero disgustarte...

-Pues lo estas haciendo Kagome- Respondió la mujer con severidad, sin mirarla aún- Sólo dime una cosa- Al fin enfocó sus ojos en los suyos y Kagome esperó su pregunta- ¿esta consumado ese... "matrimonio"?- La palabra matrimonio la había dicho con bastante esfuerzo y con un tono de burla. Vio que la joven se ruborizaba y evitaba mirarla.- dime... lo necesito saber...

-No mamá... - Respondió y la mujer exhaló agradeciendo al cielo.- pero...

-Entonces esta claro Kagome... - Dijo la mujer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando sus cabellos- esta muy claro... ese matrimonio nunca debió ser mi ángel... tu nodriza lo sabía, yo lo sabía, todos los sabíamos pero las cosas se dieron de otro modo...

-No digas eso mamá... - Murmuró con dolor.

-No te preocupes cariño... no tendrás problemas si piensas que la gente del pueblo te repudiará... no... porque anularemos ese enlace y..

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, creía que su madre estaba tomando las cosas bien pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo único que quería era que ella terminase aquella relación.

-Pero... yo no quiero... - Murmuró. La mujer se cayó de pronto y le dio una mirada severa nuevamente.- no mamá... yo quiero estar con él...

-Cállate! – La interrumpió de pronto. Kagome la miró asustada, jamás había tenido una palabra severa de ella- Eres un ingenua, no sabes lo que estas diciendo... seguro que ese sucio hombre te ha contaminado con ideas absurdas- Respondió con desprecio. Kagome estaba ahora asustada ¿es que acaso no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión?

-No ¿porqué dices eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?

-Sí, lo conozco¿olvidas acaso que fue el novio de tu hermana?... lo conozco hace mucho, desde que nació y vino a contaminar este lugar... como la perdida de su madre...

-No digas eso- Interrumpió Kagome- él no tuvo la culpa de nacer en un lugar incomprendido...

-¿Te contó que si madre era la amante del Señor Taisho?- Preguntó la mujer ya sofocada. Kagome asintió levemente con seriedad.

-Su padre la amaba ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

-Basta! Basta! Deja ya de defenderlo- Interrumpió la mujer completamente alterada, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. – ¿Que te sucedió niñita insolente? Antes eras una buena hija y ahora sólo quieres disgustarme..

-No, no es eso... pero es que... yo... yo... yo lo amo mamá... no me impidas estar con él... - Dijo de pronto con congoja mientras volvía arrodillarse a sus pies y escondía la cabeza en el regazo de la mujer- no te enojes... por favor...

-Es imposible que no me enoje Kagome... ¿qué no lo entiendes? No puedes seguir con este absurdo, no puedes... cómo vas a estar al lado de un hombre de pésima reputación, sin un centavo para mantenerte... un mujeriego y pecador, el más grande todos...

-Pero yo lo quiero y no me importa nada de eso.- Se levantó al fin y la miró ya más segura de si misma.- y lo siento... mamá... pero... yo me iré para estar con él...

-No, no puedes, no puedes! Gritó la mujer mientras se ponía en pie y tomó a la joven del cuello de sus vestidos- Te lo prohibo!- Gimió entornando los ojos y luego se llevó una mano al corazón, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Kagome la miró aterrada mientras veía el rostro casi desfigurado de la mujer.

-Mamá! Mamá!- Gritó mientras la veía caer casi con estertores. La mujer cerró los ojos al fin y en un segundo las sirvientas se acercaron presurosas- Un doctor! Llamen a un doctor!

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo se mordió el labio y dio una mirada severa a Kagome, que estaba completamente afligida, ya sabía que su madre estaba delicada de salud pero jamás pensó que su estado era de sumo cuidado, hasta el punto de que aún la mujer no recuperaba la conciencia. Bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable mientras sentía que su hermana caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro esperando que la puerta de la alcoba se abriera de un momento a otro. Al fin salió el doctor de la familia, el hombre las miró de reojo a ambas que lucían ansiosas, Kagome se levantó presurosa y se posó a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta doctor Mitsumoto?

-Ella esta bien... al fin recuperó la conciencia.- Respondió. Las jóvenes suspiraron algo alegres- sin embargo... su corazón esta muy débil... y debe tener cuidado...

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Kikyo- ¿Su corazón también?... ¿cómo Kaede?

El hombre asintió afirmativamente.

-Exacto... así que ruego a ustedes dos jovencitas... - y su mirada se detuvo en Kagome con severidad-... que no le causen disgustos a su santa madre... si es que quieren seguir teniéndola a su lado...

-¿Cómo es eso?- Volvió a pregunta Kikyo- puede... ¿morir?- No fue necesario responder, el hombre sólo asintió y Kagome se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando. Sabía que era su culpa el que su madre estuviese en ese estado ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera perderla al igual que Kaede?... no... no podía ser tan mala... seguro se iba a condenar en el infierno...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, ambas jóvenes se arrodillaron a los pies de la cama de su madre como si quisieran velar su sueño, Kikyo no había pronunciado palabra alguna y su madre, a pesar de estar despierta ya, no hablaba en absoluto. Kagome sentía que el corazón se oprimía de dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué hacer?... no podía dejar a su madre así ¿y si le sucedía algo por su culpa?... Kikyo nunca se lo perdonaría... y tampoco ella misma viviría tranquila con el remordimiento a cuestas... simplemente no podría ser feliz. Lloró en silencio intentando buscar una solución, pero simplemente le era inútil... ¿porqué tenía que ser así la vida?

-Señorita Kagome- Dijo de pronto Sango al entrar a la habitación, lucía agitada y asustada. Kikyo la miró con severidad y entonces Kagome se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Él esta aquí... - Musitó pálida como el papel. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kikyo también sintió que el corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Él?- Musitó la joven aún sin creer.

-Inuyasha... Inuyasha esta aquí y la busca...

Kagome caminó a paso rápido hasta el pasillo siguiendo ahora a la que era su dama de compañía, pero de pronto se vio sujetada de un brazo, era su hermana que la miraba asustada.

-Kagome... Kagome... no vayas a cometer una locura... por favor... ves como esta mamá... no lo hagas... ella puede...

Kagome la miró unos instantes y luego asintió alejándose de ella. La joven sentía que las piernas le temblaban, bajó las escaleras y lo vio completamente empapado, apenas vestido con pantalones de marinero y una camisa semi abierta, junto con sus botas, él estaba de espaldas, se volteó y la miró reteniendo el aire. Kagome se detuvo unos segundos y luego prosiguió hasta posarse frente a él.

-Viniste... - Murmuró sin evitar que la voz le temblara por completo. Inuyasha bajó el rostro y le dio una mirada más dura.

-Te fuiste sin avisar... y con...

-Lo siento... - Respondió ella bajando el rostro- es que... aquí pasaron cosas que yo... tenía que venir...

-Esta bien- Respondió sin más. Kagome levantó la vista y lo observó, podía ver en sus ojos dorados su propio reflejo, aquello la dejaba sin aliento.- Vine a buscarte... - Susurró abrazándola inesperadamente y aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos que ya extrañaba demasiado. Kagome se estremeció por completo.- te he extrañado... mucho... mucho... - Se separó al fin de ella y acarició sus cabellos.- he traído algunas cosas que te gustarán... sólo tienes que verlas y de cualquier modo si no te agradan podemos... - Kagome comenzó a sollozar y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a las mangas de su camisa- ¿porqué lloras?... ¿qué sucede?

-No puedo... lo siento... lo lamento tanto...

-¿Qué dices pequeña?- Preguntó sin entender. Kagome levantó el rostro enfrentándose a su mirada dorada que amaba tanto.

-Es que... mi mamá esta muy enferma... y... no puede recibir disgustos...- Sollozó. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender a donde lo llevaban sus palabras.- no puedo volver... al menos no por ahora... ella podría morir... si la dejo...

-¿Qué?- Se separó de ella mirándola confundido, luego esbozó una sonrisa casi malévola- ¿no vendrás?... ¿me dejas entonces?

-No... no... no es eso... - Interrumpió intentando acercándose a él, pero Inuyasha la retuvo.- es que... sólo dame un poco de tiempo... hasta que ella mejore y yo pueda hacerla razonar...

-No Kagome... sí tuvieras la voluntad vendrías conmigo ahora sin importar nada- Respondió entre dientes mirándola con severidad- ¿sabes cual es tu problema pequeña?... tu miedo... el miedo a todo...

-No, no Inuyasha... sólo dame un poco de tiempo... por favor... - Suplicó, pero el hombre estaba herido.

-Creo que éste es tú lugar... y yo... jamas debí volver aquí- Le dio una ultima mirada ante la pasmada chica y luego volteó alejándose sin importarle que Kagome saliera al jardín llamándolo, mientras la lluvia caía inclemente sobre sus cabezas...

Continuará...


	21. Cómo sería

Capítulo 21: "**Cómo sería..."**

La escuchaba gritar su nombre pero aún así no fue capaz de voltear, aunque su corazón a pesar de estar herido le decía una cosa, su orgullo le decía otra. En las afueras de la casa estaba su caballo amarrado a un árbol, él lo desató y lo montó, con una rabia increíble golpeó las costillas del caballo y este salió como un demonio, galopando a toda prisa sin que la joven pudiese alcanzarlo. Lo vio marcharse entre las sombras negras de la noche y la lluvia que caía golpeando su cuerpo casi con violencia. Kagome sollozó con desesperación apretando los puños de su mano. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?... nada... no podía hacer nada ahora, salvo esperar que su madre se recuperara... y luego volver... pero... ¿y si Inuyasha ya no estaba dispuesto a estar con ella?... ¿lo perdería así, de un día a otro?

-¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué?.

Kikyo observó la escena atenta desde la entrada de la casa, su corazón por un momento se detuvo, el ver a su hermana tras él le hizo creer que finalmente lo convencería, pero Inuyasha se comportó tal y como lo esperaba. Con orgullo y desdén. Así era él, aunque lo odiase, se parecía demasiado a Sesshoumaru. Sonrió un poco, finalmente su hermana no fue capaz de convencerlo ¿entonces de qué tanto se preocupaba?... ahora veía que Kagome realmente no significaba nada en la vida de aquel pirata.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su madre, esta la esperaba mirándola ansiosa, estaba de pie frente a la ventana, había escuchado perfectamente los gritos que daba su hija menor para llamar al ladrón ese. Miró a Kikyo y esta sonrió relajada acercándose hasta los pies de la cama.

-No se preocupe mamá... ella podrá quererlo... pero Inuyasha nunca la querrá... es incapaz de sentir amor por alguien.

-De ti estaba enamorado- Respondió con brusquedad la mujer. Kikyo borró de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro sonrojándose levemente, luego se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

-En lo único que Inuyasha piensa es en vengarse de Sesshoumaru... no hay otra cosa en la vida que él quiera más.

Pero Kikyo no se convencía ni siquiera con sus propias palabras. En cuanto las luces se apagaron en la casa tomó su capa y se escabulló en medio de la tormenta. Resultaba peligroso acercarse a la caleta tan tarde, pero necesitaba verlo, ansiaba verlo. Y si estaba herido en su orgullo tal vez resultaba mejor.

Sólo una demente sería capaz de correr por los empedrados de las calles oscuros e inundados de agua, pero el deseo de estar a su lado era más fuerte ¿lo amaba?... tal vez, no lo tenía claro aún... pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que lo deseaba.

La cabaña estaba a oscuras y eso no le importó, la abrió sin llamar previamente sólo para encontrar la soledad y el silencio de una habitación abandonada desde hacía semanas. Tuvo deseos de llorar ¿acaso se había ido?... era lo más probable... debía haberlo suponido... Inuyasha estaba tan "desilusionado" de Kagome que se había alejado de ella. Sonrió igualmente. Eso le confirmaba que su hermana no significaba nada para el pirata...

La tormenta parecía desatarse cada vez con más furia, escuchaba la lluvia repicar sobre el techo mientras los aullidos del viento se dejaban escuchar como un siniestro susurro. Kagome se incorporó de la cama y se levantó para caminar con paso lento hasta la ventana. Desde el segundo piso en donde se encontraba su alcoba podía admirar una buena parte del pueblo y sobre todo, del mar. El mar estaba tan negro y fiero, veía como los relámpagos de vez en cuando caían sobre él iluminando el lugar. Se estremeció por completo... tenía miedo ahora, pero por Inuyasha, un miedo tan grande que ni siquiera la dejaba conciliar el sueño... ¿Acaso Inuyasha se iría?... ¿la dejaría?... ¿porqué era incapaz de comprender sus razones?...

-Porque no me ama... – Musitó de pronto cuando aquel pensamiento se coló en su mente, sollozó al escucharlo, mordiéndose el labio, las lagrimas cayeron en silencio por sus mejillas. Así era la dura realidad, si la amase, sería capaz de comprenderla, o esperarla... Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos sintiéndose horriblemente desdichada ¿había sido acaso un sueño todo aquello que sucedió en la Isla de Santa esmeralda?- un sueño...

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento_

_no tiene lógica el argumento_

_a veces la vida es así._

_Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma_

_aún no pudimos concebir_

_que el hecho de no actuar_

_y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre._

Afirmó la frente sobre el frío cristal con resignación. Las imágenes volvieron de pronto sólo para torturarla. Se estremeció al recordar la forma en que él la besaba, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir con desesperación.

-Inuyasha...

El hombre sintió una punzada en el corazón que lo hizo llevarse la mano a él para apaciguarlo. Arrugó el entrecejo preguntándose qué diablos le sucedía, porqué de pronto sentía que le dolía. ¿Era por Kagome?

-Inuyasha... esto esta mal... – Dijo Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven capitán volteó dándole la espalda. Era inútil decirle que no quería que lo molestaran si el maldito segundo a bordo se empeñaba a entrar a su camarote sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Qué no te dije que me dejaras solo?

-Pero... – Lo miró dando un suspiro. Las cosas del corazón eran complicadas, bien lo sabía él, pero en Inuyasha parecía que resultaban un completo caos.-... ¿porqué no me cuentas qué sucedió?

-No quiero hablar- Respondió cortante. Miroku exhaló aire nuevamente cerrando los ojos. Había que tener bastante paciencia con él.

-¿Nos iremos... o nos quedaremos?- Preguntó.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño tragando con dificultad. Irse de una vez y olvidar todo lo sucedido, dejar a Kagome en manos de su familia de donde tal vez nunca debió salir, no involucrarla en una absurda lucha de rivalidad con su hermano y tal vez dejar a Sesshoumaru que se pudriese él junto con la hacienda... o quedarse y luchar contra aquel maldito que lo único que hacía era arrebatar lo suyo... ¿Kagome era suya?... por una parte lo era, estaba en un papel registrado que era su mujer... y por otro lado... ni siquiera la tenía a ella...

-¿Qué dices?- Volvió a instar el otro. Inuyasha cerró los ojos con desesperación. ¿Porqué Miroku le complicaba más la vida?... – Siempre he escuchado que las discusiones son comunes en los matrimonios... sobre todo en los recién casados...

Inuyasha se incorporó y lo miró como el demonio que todos creían que era. Miroku sintió por primera vez helarse su sangre, la semi sonrisa burlona de su rostro desapareció de inmediato, tensando el cuerpo por completo.

-Si no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa vas a probar al fin el filo de mi espada- Musitó Inuyasha con la voz agria. El joven lo miró con pánico y luego trató de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa intentando que el momento tenso de la situación terminase.

-Me voy a dormir.- Dijo sin más dando una seña y dejándolo solo. Inuyasha se volvió a recostar al ver que la puerta de su camarote se cerraba. El barco se mecía bastante pero no era prudente alojarse en la ciudad, menos ahora. Suspiró nuevamente intentando pensar en las palabras que su amigo le había dado, a pesar de las burlas. Quedarse o no quedarse... le dolía el alma saber que ella se había ido con Sesshoumaru... se sentía hasta traicionado... aunque cuando la vio su rabia se disipó... pero luego, cuando Kagome le dijo que no podía volver a su lado volvió a sentir que estaba siendo utilizado... no, que ella estaba jugando con su corazón, así como Kikyo... por eso temía tanto enamorarse, no quería que otra mujer volviese a jugar con él... no lo permitiría!

&&&&&&&&

Su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Kagome que se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación la miró con dolor y arrepentimiento. Caminó luego hasta sentarse apenas, a su lado. Era extraño, el sol brillaba radiante en lo alto después de una tormentosa noche, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ya era medio día y la mujer finalmente se había dignado a llamar a su hija. Kagome había esperado pacientemente hora tras hora con infinita angustia y dolor, ahora estaba frente a ella recibiendo la mirada dura y fría, sintiendo que desfallecería.

-Perdóname... mamá... - Murmuró mirándola con arrepentimiento. La mujer que ahora observaba abstraída el techo no se inmutó. Kagome comenzó a sollozar- lo siento... en verdad...

-No hace falta que llores... si quieres irte con él... pues vete... espero que Dios te ampare...

Kagome se inclinó ocultando su cara en el cuello de la mujer, sollozando amargamente.

-No digas eso... no quise disgustarte... lo siento...

-Ya... tranquila pequeña... - Murmuró la mujer, Kagome abrió los ojos mientras el corazón comenzaba a palpitar violentamente dentro de su pecho. No podía evitarlo, Inuyasha la llamaba así... – Sé que ese hombre te ha ensuciado la mente... – Acotó cambiando completamente el tono de su voz y actitud.

-Lo siento tanto mamá... no quise que enfermaras... - Murmuró la chica mientras se incorporaba y secaba sus lagrimas.- No quiero que tengas mas disgustos...

-Tranquila Kagome... - Respondió la mujer mirándola con ternura- sé que eres una buena niña... igual que tu hermana, sé que ambas serán mujeres dignas y respetadas por el pueblo... es por eso que desapruebo el que estes con ese "hombre"... no quiero verte sufrir pequeña... el pueblo puede repudiarte...

Kagome la escuchó en silencio sin atreverse a refutar sus palabras. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y la miró atentamente, aunque cada palabra vertida por la mujer era como veneno introduciéndose en su alma, matando sus ilusiones lentamente.

-Tal vez mis días se esten agotando... y antes que eso suceda anhelo verte al lado de un hombre digno de nuestro apellido, de ti... un hombre que pueda darte todo...

_-... Necesito saber... si no tienes pensado terminar este matrimonio... sé que me amas... pero sabes también que no puedo ofrecerte la vida que llevabas allá en la isla... vienes de una familia noble... eres inteligente y hermosa... y no faltará un hombre con bastante dinero que te de las comodidades a las cuales estas acostumbrada... así que... puedes decirlo y yo lo entenderé perfectamente... no puedo ser egoísta y retenerte así... porque no puedo ofrecerte nada... ni siquiera sé si puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... porque creo no saber qué es el amor..._

-Sí mamá... - Murmuró inesperadamente, con la cabeza cabizbaja. A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió con levedad.

-Claro que sí... porque así debe ser... no puedes estar con cualquiera... con alguien que no se te merezca...

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando golpearon levemente a la puerta de la habitación. Enseguida una sirvienta entró y anunció la visita del joven Sesshoumaru. La mujer agradeció y lo hizo pasar, recibiendo al hombre con una amplia sonrisa mientras Kagome se ponía inmediatamente en pie.

-Buenas tardes, Kagome- Dijo él avanzando hasta ella y tomando una de sus manos la besó. Ella se ruborizó por completo, mientras la señora Higurashi asentía con su cabeza, como aprobando la relación.

-Buenas... tardes... - Musitó ella incómoda y luego, cuando el hombre se incorporó evitó mirarlo. Kagome dio una mirada a su madre e hizo una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto.- me voy al jardín...

Ambos la observaron retirarse y luego, cuando ella cerró la puerta tras su espalda, Sesshoumaru se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, mirando con preocupación a la mujer.

-Ella me detesta... ¿o no?

-Kagome es incapaz de sentir algo malo por alguien... es como su padre... - Murmuró la mujer con nostalgia. Sesshoumaru la miró impasible unos segundos, luego formuló una pregunta que lo inquietaba.

-¿Usted tiene algo que ver con la perdida del acta de matrimonio de Kagome?

La mujer lo miró confundida y se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru estaba muy serio y ansioso.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿esta perdida?- Preguntó al fin pasmada al ver el rostro del hombre. Sesshoumaru la miró algo confundido y luego bajó la cabeza.

-Perdone usted... creí... bueno... - Levantó el rostro y miró a la mujer con seriedad- fui a la parroquia, necesitamos el acta para la disolución del matrimonio y comenzar los trámites de la anulación... pero el párroco no la encontró... se esfumó...

La mujer se revolvió incómoda en la cama y luego de unos segundos en que pareció meditar las cosas, miró ansiosa al hombre.

-Y eso es... ¿bueno o malo?

-Si el acta se perdió... entonces no hay cómo probar que ese matrimonio se realizó... por lo tanto...

-Kagome no esta casada... - Terminó la mujer, con los ojos iluminados y felices. Sesshoumaru asintió no muy convencido.

-Algo así... significa que no hay pruebas que ese matrimonio se realizó y por consiguiente... no necesitamos iniciar los tramites de anulación... si ese documento se perdió, se quemó o algo por el estilo... ni Kagome ni Inuyasha pueden decir que estan casados... ¿recuerda que sólo estábamos nosotros en la boda?...

-¿Y el párroco?... él vale más que mil testigos.- Dijo la mujer alzando un poco la voz, molesta. El hombre sonrió más tranquilamente.

-Ese sacerdote lo envían de vuelta a Europa en poco tiempo más...

_Cómo sería,_

_que hubiera sido de mí si ese día_

_no te hubiera dejado partir._

_Cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer,_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_Cómo sería..._

Kagome dirigió su vista nuevamente al mar, el recuerdo de Inuyasha estaba siempre presente, tanto, que se desesperaba no verlo. No importaba si no la amaba... su sentimiento era tan fuerte hacia él que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado... cualquier cosa... De pronto vio a Kikyo que se paseaba inquieta no muy lejos de ella, Kagome corrió sabiendo que ella podría ayudarla, su hermana la miró intrigada.

-Necesito verlo... pero... sólo para decirle que me espere... ¿dónde vivía él, Kikyo?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la mujer casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchado. La pequeña estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas pero su mirada castaña demostraba que también estaba resuelta a seguir con lo que creía podía salvar.

-Inuyasha... ¿dónde vive?...

Kikyo pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, luego recordó que el capitán ya no estaba¿Kagome creería que él aún la esperaba?... se llevaría ella una gran desilusión al saberlo... ¿se daría por vencida ahora?...

-En la caleta de pescadores... más allá del muelle, la última casa... allí es donde vive.- Respondió. Kagome abrió los ojos inmensamente y sonrió, dando un inesperado beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Kikyo respondió a su sonrisa y la vio alejarse corriendo... vaya fiasco que tendría...

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono_

_sinceramente no sabía como_

_apostar un beso contra la eternidad._

_Quizás soy la culpable de este destino_

_y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo_

_no te dejaría escapar._

_El hecho de no actuar_

_y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre._

Su corazón latía de gozo solo de imaginar que lo vería nuevamente. Agotada casi sin poder respirar del cansancio por la loca carrera que había tomado, se detuvo frente a la cabaña esperanzada. Sus dedos temblorosos casi se negaba a tocar el madero de la puerta y llamar, finalmente ella suspiró dándose aliento y golpeó, pero luego de unos eternos instantes se dio cuenta que no había obtenido respuesta. Volvió a llamar, ya más ansiosa, pero fue en vano. Finalmente se armó de valor, mordiéndose el labio con nervio y abrió la puerta, para encontrar la habitación completamente vacía. Su corazón se detuvo y ella sintió el gusto amargo de la desilusión y la pena en la garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de inmediato de lagrimas, sólo se mantenía de pie por el shock, pero su mente cruel no dejaba de analizar ¿no estaba porque se había ido?... ¿tan poco le importaba?... ¿Inuyasha la había abandonado?...

-Señorita Higurashi... ¿qué hace aquí?

Ella volteó asustada sólo para encontrarse con el rostro amable pero algo sorprendido del segundo abordo, amigo de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha?... ¿Dónde esta?- Sollozó abrazándose a él. El hombre arrugó el ceño y dudó por unos momentos, pero sentir el cuerpo temblar de la joven novia y el llanto desconsolador que emitía le partía el corazón- ¿se fue?... ¿me dejó?... me detesta... ¿verdad?...

-Cálmese... él no la detesta... cálmese... él no se ha ido... - Murmuró. Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró con desesperación.

-¿No se fue?

-Puedo llevarla si quiere... ahora mismo...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por los más de 30 reviews para el cap. anterior... ah, me hicieron emocionarme... y eso que soy "fría como el viento" jajaja... naaa, mentira...

La canción es nueva,de Soraya.. se llama "Cómo sería".

Lady Sakura


	22. Sólo Amor

Capítulo 22: **"Sólo amor..."**

Miroku la observaba en silencio mientras remaba con rumbo a la goleta que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la orilla. El día era extremadamente hermoso, ni siquiera quedaban rastros de la tormenta, las aguas azules intensas ondeaban con calma infinita y la brisa algo tibia traía a sus pulmones también el frescor del océano. Estudió nuevamente los rasgos de la joven, le era imposible no admirar su belleza, aunque él era un mujeriego y casi cualquier mujer se rendía a sus propósitos, Kagome Higurashi era la esposa del Capitán... si no fuera por eso... no, ella resultaba diferente, imposible de cortejar de manera descarada como él lo hacía con las otras chicas. La señorita Higurashi irradiaba paz y tranquilidad... Miroku sintió algo de envidia por su amigo... ojalá él algún día pudiera encontrar a una mujer así.

-Shippo, ven aquí- Llamó el joven cuando estaban ya en cubierta. Kagome miró a su alrededor, recordando la vez primera que subió a bordo del "Viento Cortante".- ¿Shippo?

El niño pelirrojo apareció de pronto y luego se detuvo en seco al ver a la muchacha. Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el pequeño volvió a correr para llegar a su lado.

-Oh! Pero si es...

-Shhhh- Miroku lo miró con seriedad y el pequeño se calló de inmediato- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- Preguntó.

-Esta en su camarote... hace un rato salió y luego se volvió a entrar... no quiere hablar con nadie... - Susurró el pequeño.

-Bueno señorita... señora... - Corrigió el segundo abordo mirándola con seriedad-... usted sabe cual es su camarote... Shippo y yo iremos al pueblo... no se preocupe, nadie nos conoce... y volveremos bien tarde... - Sonrió y Kagome se ruborizó sin decir nada. El joven tomó la mano del pequeño niño y ambos bajaron al bote nuevamente, dejando a la muchacha completamente sola en cubierta. El corazón latía demasiado aprisa, ni siquiera podía moverse del lugar. Sus ojos sin embargo no se apartaban de la puerta del camarote... ansiaba verlo... hablar con él... y porque no... ansiaba sus besos también... aunque él no la amase... ya habría tiempo para eso...

_I should have known better_

_Debería haberlo sabido_

_que no debía dejarte sola_

_en tiempos como estos_

_no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo_

_días perdidos, y noches en vela_

_y no puedo esperar para verte otra vez.._

Inuyasha estaba recostado en su cama, se sentía inquieto, su deseo por verla era por momentos mayor que el orgullo herido. Pero bien se estaba controlando, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la rabia y el rencor se iba diseminando más rápido de lo que creyó jamas. ¿Cómo era eso posible?... Los rayos de sol se colaron en su cara y la corriente tibia lo despertó de sus pensamientos, ladeó el rostro, abrió los ojos impresionado y se levantó de súbito, sin embargo luego no fue capaz de moverse. La joven lo miraba con seriedad desde el umbral y luego de unos segundos avanzó un paso cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Kagome... - Musitó sin dejar de admirarla. A pesar de verla nuevamente con aquellos vestidos que la hacía parecer una novicia, el cabello estaba suelto tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus ojos castaños que estaban clavados sobre los suyos brillaban sobremanera haciéndola lucir más hermosa.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Preguntó luego con seriedad intentado parecer calmado aunque no lo estaba y eso lo impresionó ¿porqué estaba tan nervioso?

-Fui a buscarte a la caleta... y me encontré con tu amigo... – Murmuró lentamente. Lo vio hacer una pequeña mueca y luego pasarse una mano por el cabello.

-Ese Miroku y su afán de meterse en lo que no le importa- Regañó. Ella lo miró dolida.

-¿No querías verme?- Preguntó casi en un sollozó. Debía haberlo sabido... tal vez no había sido prudente estar a su lado... ¿y si él no quería?...

Inuyasha notó el dolor de su voz, la miró unos segundos y luego intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahhh, no puedo enojarme contigo- Dijo de pronto. Kagome que ya tenía la vista baja levantó el rostro mirándolo con esperanza.

-No quiero que te enojes... no quiero que me evadas... ni que te escondas... ni que me desprecies... - Murmuró dejando al joven pasmado, en completo silencio por unos eternos instantes.

-¿Sabes que me dijo el anciano Myoga anoche?- Preguntó él intentando no parecer demasiado afectado por sus palabras, caminó a su alrededor muy lentamente con la vista baja y luego, se detuvo tras ella, que no se movió.- Me dijo... que Sesshoumaru tiene intenciones de casarse contigo... - Posó sus dedos sobre los hombros de la joven y ella se estremeció por completo.- ¿Lo sabías?

-Eso... a mí... no me importa... - Respondió nerviosa. Inuyasha sonrió complacido ante la revelación.

-¿Si?... él puede ser... bastante... persiste... - Susurró cerca de su oreja. La muchacha sintió que el estómago se encogía de puro nerviosismo.

-Pero no puede... porque... yo soy tu esposa... tu mujer... - Musitó con la voz temblando. Inuyasha bajó sus manos lentamente por sus brazos hasta alcanzar su cintura, estrechándola de pronto tan fuerte que Kagome se quedó sin aliento...

-Oh... sí... es cierto... eres... mi mujer... - Murmuró nuevamente cerca de su oído, viendo como la piel nívea de la joven reaccionaba como un escalofrío. Sonrió divertido y acercó su nariz a su cuello, aspirando el aroma que lo cautivaba por completo.- mi mujer... - Volvió a repetir posando sus labios ahora haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y suspirara sin poder evitarlo. – Perdóname... soy un... lo siento...

-Siento no haber avisado... – Interrumpió Kagome, él la volteó y ella quedó entre sus brazos- No me vine por huir de ti... sabes que te amo... – Lo miraba atenta a sus ojos, su sinceridad lo pasmaba-... vine por mi familia... y si no fuera por mi madre... me iría ahora mismo... contigo...

_Te necesito a mi lado_

_para que me digas que todo esta bien,_

_Porque no creo que puedo más._

-Me alegra escuchar eso... - Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa-... me gusta que digas eso... porque es lo mismo que pienso yo...

La estrechó más fuerte acercando su boca a la de ella, sus labios se movieron con suavidad solo unos segundos, luego inclinó a la joven levemente, besándola con pasión desmesurada, porque la extrañaba y extrañaba probar nuevamente de su ella y lo dulce que eran sus labios. Kagome alzó sus brazos hacia su cuello y respondió con igual ímpetu. El tiempo podía detenerse o avanzar, no importaba, porque ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera estar con él. El calor de su cuerpo aumento considerablemente cuando sintió la presión de su sexo contra su estómago, el jadeo de Inuyasha volvía a demostrarle y recordarle, que eso era lo que ella provocaba en él. Sonrió nerviosa jugueteando con su cabello tras su nuca, él deslizó su mano hasta su espalda, dando pequeñas caricias que hacían que la chica fuera poco a poco perdiendo sus miedos. Ella pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, recibir sus besos, ser deseada. Deslizó su boca temblorosa para sorpresa del joven a su mejilla, depositando pequeños besos, bajando por el cuello del hombre, que se encontraba inclinado hacia ella debido a su corta estatura, Kagome deslizó también suavemente sus brazos, sus dedos se detuvieron en la camisa semi abierta, ella descorrió sólo un poco y depositó otro húmedo beso en el pecho varonil. Inuyasha sintió escalofríos, la apartó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me provoques... que ya no tengo voluntad para controlarme más... - Murmuró, casi como un gruñido, ella lo miró atentamente sintiendo que el corazón se saldría de su cuerpo. Lo miró con detenimiento, los ojos del capitán brillaban tanto que parecían dos espejos, límpidos, puros, no soportó más y volvió besar su pecho una y otra vez, Inuyasha cerró los ojos dejando escapar roncos jadeos de placer, la estrechó con mas fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban extrañamente. La volvió a apartar de si, ella respiraba agitadamente. El capitán alzó una mano hasta su mejilla, y la miró con seriedad.- ¿sabes que puede pasar?...

-Sí... ya lo sé... - Dijo ella apenas audible, con sus mejillas rojas aún, bajó la vista luego ocultando su rostro en su pecho, tembló nuevamente en sus brazos, pero fue por una razón distinta, angustia-... sabes que te amo... pero tu...

-No sé que me has hecho Kagome... - Interrumpió de pronto. Alzó el rostro de ella desde su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y sonrió con ternura-... porque no dejo de pensar en ti... – La joven lo miró sorprendida, él sonrió aún más-... lo he negado... debo confesarlo... el sentimiento que día a día ha ido creciendo en mi... desde que estoy contigo... no... creo que de antes... creo que... desde el mismo día en que te conocí... allá... en los acantilados... - Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, ella deslizó sus manos por entre su camisa, casi sin pensarlo, pronto se dio cuenta que acariciaba con poco recato su pecho, y como algo extraño, deseaba que ese cuerpo cálido al tacto estuviera cerca suyo.- Ohh... Kagome... Kagome... - Él subió su mano hasta alcanzar el primer botón de su vestido, desabrochando suavemente, ella no se dio cuenta, solo hasta que el tercer botón fue liberado porque Inuyasha comenzó a besar sus hombros. Sintió los labios sobre su piel, como otras veces, pero la sensación fue diferente. En ese momento sentía que la ropa la ahoga y deseaba liberarse ella. Se apartó del joven capitán que creyó una nueva evasiva, Kagome avanzó dos pasos, de espaldas a él. Inuyasha tragó saliva, sólo esperaba la excusa correspondiente esta vez. Pero se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se llevó la mano a la espalda y terminó de desabrochar los botones de su vestido, cayendo luego este suavemente por su torso al piso. El joven la contempló unos instantes, ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, sólo cuando ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró, como si estuviera esperando a que él se acercara Inuyasha avanzó y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, quiso besar su cuello, pero el cabello le molestaba, descorriéndolo ella a un lado, sobre su otro hombro permitiéndole así hacer su cometido. Los labios de él no fueron lo único que sintió sobre su piel, también su lengua, que parecía saborear extasiado una y otra vez. De pronto la escuchó gemir, resultaba extraño aquello, porque parecía excitarlo más aún, era casi como un ronroneo. Luego de unos instantes Kagome se escuchó a sí misma impresionándose de lo que era capaz de hacerle aquel hombre. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír cuando ella se cayó, sabía que había recuperado la conciencia y que aquello la perturbaba, sentir y dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones era nuevo para la chica. El capitán se detuvo separándose un poco de ella, Kagome volvió a ladear el rostro y lo miró asustada, con sus mejillas demasiados sonrojadas. Él deslizó sus dedos hasta las cintas que amarraban su corsé, ahora Kagome volvía a quedarse sin aliento, él quería deshacerse de aquella prenda pero sus dedos estaban temblorosos¿porqué las mujeres tenían que usar una prenda tan complicada? - Ahh, Kagome... qué clase de cosas usas... - Regañó cuando su tercer intento fue fallido.

-Sólo... – Murmuró ella de pronto-... sólo... debes desatar... el lazo... el ultimo...

Inuyasha asintió y sus ojos se posaron en el ultimo nudo de la prenda, claro, ahí estaba. Kagome esperó atenta, ya ni siquiera sentía su corazón, sólo aquellos dedos que deshicieron el lazo y luego, poco a poco lo fue abriendo, hasta que lo retiró, ella nerviosa ahora se llevó las manos al pecho ocultándose avergonzada. Otra vez los labios del capitán estaban sobre sus hombros y muy pronto bajaron hasta su espalda tan blanca y suave como la seda. La muchacha se encogió más, la pasión la desbordaba completamente pero aún así sentía pudor y vergüenza. Inuyasha se irguió y la volteó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al rostro asustado y agitado de ella y retiró sus manos de sus pechos. La acercó a él, sintiendo los pezones de ella erectos que chocaban contra su pecho. La volvió a besar, eso la tranquilizó, Kagome se dejó llevar nuevamente y casi sin meditarlo mucho lo privó de su camisa, que cayó al suelo junto con el vestido de ella.

-Oh... pequeña... - Susurró deslizándose hasta su oreja- eres... tan suave... oh... me tienes loco... - Caminó arrinconándola hasta su cama y la depositó allí, se levantó a mirarla, Kagome respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, él se acomodó sobre ella, los besos sobre su labios fueron devorados casi por los suyos, bajando muy pronto, lo que finalmente ansiaba era tener en su boca su pecho, Kagome se arqueó, podía sentir que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, cerró lo ojos, pero aquello la estaba volviendo loca de placer, ahora podía sentir que su sexo se clavaba entre sus piernas, algo que la torturaba más, creía que le faltaba el aire. Los labios de él aún estaban sobre su pecho, succionándolo para luego juguetear con el otro. La espalda del joven también se curvaba ante las caricias de ella, sin lugar a dudas él también lo estaba disfrutando. Finalmente el capitán pareció cansarse de aquello, bajando por su vientre con pequeños besos y barridos con su lengua hasta llegar a su ropa interior, aquella prenda blanca de seda que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. La deslizó suavemente, haciendo que ella volviera a encorvar la espalda, mirando el techo intentando no tener más vergüenza, aunque cuando sintió la mano de él por entre su sexo, primero como una caricia, luego con lujuria, no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito se escapara de sus labios. Él la miró asustado, se acercó a su rostro y acarició su mejilla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordió el labio, asustada. – Kagome... - Dijo ronco aún, la joven abrió los ojos y lo miró-... no debes tener miedo... olvida todo lo que te dijeron y sólo... sólo déjate llevar... jamás te haría daño... mi pequeña... - Sonrió con amabilidad. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente.- ¿Cómo podría?... te amo tanto... tanto... - Murmuró él acercando sus labios a los de ella que creyó lloraría en ese mismo instante pero de gratitud. Otra vez la besó con pasión, Kagome se fue nuevamente relajando, sus manos acariciaban una y otra vez la amplia espalda del hombre y parte de sus cabellos, sus manos descendieron y llegaron al borde de su pantalón. Inuyasha se detuvo y tomó una de las manos de la joven, ella lo miró respirando apenas, a la expectativa, no se resistió cuando él la hizo posar su mano sobre su miembro, ella se mordió el labio, era duro y grande y él entrecerró sus ojos y se arqueó emitiendo un quejido que jamas había escuchado. Kagome lo aprisionó entre su mano y volvió a arquearse, lo vio apretar su mandíbula y luego abrió los ojos mirándola de una manera escalofriante, sus ojos eran como llamas abrazadoras y quemantes, le apartó la mano, sabía que ya no podría controlarse a pesar de haber comenzado él el juego. Se levantó solo para sacarse los pantalones y su ropa interior, ella lo miró turbada, a pesar de que en una ocasión ya lo había visto desnudo, resultaba igual perturbador verlo así. Él se volvió a acomodar en ella, inclinando poco a poco las piernas de la joven mientras él volvía besar sus senos, escuchándola nuevamente ronronear y contonearse bajo él, abriendo sus piernas casi sin darse cuenta, acomodándose bajo su cuerpo. Y de pronto Kagome lo sintió en la entrada de su sexo, apenas un poco que la hizo temblar y su piel se erizó, abrió los ojos apenas intentando enfocarlos en los de él, pero le resultaba casi dificultoso mirarlo. Inuyasha tomó con una mano uno de sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente, otra vez Kagome se volvía a perder entre el éxtasis de sus caricias, el momento oportuno para él tomar su miembro e introducirlo un poco, comprobando la humedad que ya tenía. Kagome recuperó la conciencia, el capitán sabía que ella aún estaba nerviosa. Se detuvo y acercó el rostro al suyo murmurando sobre su cara- Quiero... que estes... siempre conmigo... ¿lo harás?... ¿lo harás?

_Es esto amor que estoy sintiendo,_

_es este el amor, que he estado buscando_

_es esto amor o estoy soñando,_

_esto debe ser amor,_

_porque de verdad me ha atrapado,_

_me ha atrapado..._

-Sí... sí... - Gimió ladeando el rostro y entonces él se introdujo más en ella. Kagome se arqueó con dolor aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, abrió los ojos y su boca como si le faltara el aire por unos instantes, algo que se desgarraba dentro de ella y quiso llorar pero se volvió a morder el labio, enterrando la cara en su hombro y aspirando el aroma varonil. Inuyasha jadeó también con dolor, para él resultaba igual dificultoso hacerle el amor de esa manera porque pensaba una y mil veces en lo cuidadoso que debía ser y en su mente siempre estuvo pendiente de no lastimarla demasiado. Cuando entró con todo su miembro ella volvió a caer en la cama, él no se movió, porque Kagome aún respiraba apenas e intentaba recuperarse. – oh... oh...

-¿Te hice... daño?...- Preguntó el joven mirándola con angustia, con sus labios sobre los suyos, ella abrió los ojos levemente y se contoneó.

-No... no... no es... eso... oh... - Se mordió el labio y volvió a contonearse, él sonrió aliviado y excitado, su Kagome estaba completamente excitada y sentía ahora placer. Le levantó más las piernas y las puso tras él como un abrazo y la embistió lentamente una y otra vez, Kagome movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella, el roce era algo doloroso pero más aún era placentero, cada vez más rápido, ella ya no respiraba y él tampoco, sus gemidos se entremezclaron casi al unísono, una y otra vez Inuyasha la embestía, cada vez más rudo, quiso levantar más la pierna de ella, aprovechó de deslizar su mano por entre sus sexo y sintió la humedad entre sus dedos, los sacó y vio la sangre de la virginidad perdida de Kagome, la miró y ella se encorvó en ese momento como al borde del éxtasis, abrazándose a su cuello y emitiendo un grito ahogado al sentir su líquido espeso en sus entrañas.

_Puedo sentir mi amor por ti_

_creciendo más fuerte día a día,_

_y no quiero esperar para verte otra vez_

_así puedo tenerte en mis brazos._

Cayó lentamente sobre la cama junto con él arrastrándolo desde el cuello. Poco a poco sus respiraciones recuperaron su ritmo normal, al fin abrió sus ojos castaños y se encontró con los cálidos del capitán que ya la observan atentos desde antes, preocupados. Kagome sonrió levemente y se acercó a sus labios, besando con suavidad una vez más. Cuando se separaron él notó el sudor de su cuerpo y el de ella, sobre todo su frente perlada en donde sus cabellos se pegaban rebeldemente. Apartó sus mechones con ternura y ella cerró los ojos, Inuyasha reposó su cara entre en su cuello y también cerró los ojos, sintiendo que lo que había hecho era realmente hacer el amor, porque no sólo lo había hecho con el cuerpo, sino que con el alma... y el corazón...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A:

a) Mmmm estoy deacuerdo **si quieren poner algunos de mis fics en una página, pero RUEGO AVISARME PRIMERO (al correo)y también, PÓNGANLE MI NICK: LADY SAKURA LEE, ya dije que tengo derechos de autor así que mas les vale no plagiarme eh? **

b) La canción se llama "**Is this love"** (es estoamor), es de "Whitesnake", la traducción es de un amigo... es su canción favorita... y una de las tantas mías...

c) La ulltima y latera nota de autor es para decir...**GRACIAS POR LOS 500 REVIEWS** ;) voy a llorar de emoción, gracias, gracias, mil gracias...

**Lady Sakura Lee**

* * *


	23. Un Paso Adelante

Capítulo 23: **"Un paso adelante"**

Y es que a veces creía que estaba soñando, pero sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos la piel cálida del hombre hacía que su corazón se acelerase aún más. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo único que podía ver era su pecho, él la tenía fuertemente abrazada a pesar de estar ambos de costados. A ella le gustaba sentirse así, la hacía sentirse protegida por el cuerpo del capitán. Kagome hubiera deseado quedarse así por toda la eternidad, pero aquello no era posible, ella se movió sólo un poco pero él lo notó y la estrechó mas fuerte, abriendo al fin los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Preguntó con la voz demasiado ronca y varonil. Ella alzó el rostro y sonrió.

-Creí que dormías... - Murmuró. Sintió ella que posaba sus labios sobre su frente, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y aspiró al mismo tiempo el aroma de la joven, llenándose de él, aún le parecía imposible que Kagome fuera suya, en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-¿Dormir? Claro que no... es muy pronto para eso... - Musitó el joven mirándola a los ojos, luego su sonrisa se borró del rostro y la observó con intensidad- ¿De verdad no te he hecho daño?... quiero decir...

Ella negó con su cabeza muy rápido y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

-No, no... bueno... al principio... pero... en verdad fue diferente a lo que creí... – Murmuró pero pronto arrugó el ceño con rencor-... la culpa la tiene...

-No lo digas... - Interrumpió el capitán y volvió a mirarla con seriedad. Ella podía ver como su manzana de adán se movía inquieta en su garganta.-... no digas ese nombre en este momento... - Luego pareció sonreír con ternura- ¿Pero sabes? Me alegra que a pesar de todo no me hayas temido...

Kagome se abrazó a su cuello y se estremeció.

-No, claro que no... algo me decía que no podía ser tan cruel y despiadado hacer el amor... – Susurró con vehemencia, alegrándose por ello. Él la apartó y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Pues... que bueno... que pienses así - Musitó y luego se acercó a sus labios besándolos con fuerza desmedida. Kagome volvió a caer tendida en la cama sintiendo aparte de sus besos las caricias que le daba y que la hacían despertar sus sentidos de una forma enloquecedora.

-Mmm, ya... ya... debo irme... - Murmuró pero él parecía no escucharla. Kagome sintió que los besos en el cuello era la forma en que podía perder la razón olvidándose de todo, él lo sabía. Ella arqueó la espalda y el capitán bajó otra vez a sus pechos. Kagome entreabrió los ojos humedeciéndose los labios, sólo podía ver la cabellera larga y negra del hombre que ya estaba sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el peso de él que la dejaba casi inmovilizada. La joven enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos y él ahondó más sus besos en sus pechos, volviendo a sentir placer en forma pura y desmedida, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida.- Inu... Yasha... - Gimió cuando él abrió sus piernas acomodándose en ella. Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró agitada- ¿otra... vez?

El capitán levantó el rostro mirándola incómodo, las mejillas rosa de Kagome y sus pupilas dilatadas le comprobaban que ella estaba excitada, a pesar de sus palabras.

-¿No quieres?- Musitó él levantando una ceja, ella se mordió el labio y le respondió jadeante aun.

-Es que... ¿no será malo?

El capitán la miró como si la hubiera escuchado decir una broma, pero el rostro de la joven estaba serio aún y entonces se irguió sentándose a su lado mirándola intrigado.

-¿Malo?... ¿y porque?...- Luego se cruzó de brazos y temió algo peor- ¿no será... que no quieres?

Ella se sentó también cubriéndose apenas con la sabana.

-No... si quiero... pero... ¿no será demasiado?

Inuyasha estuvo apunto de reírse a carcajadas pero se reprimió todo lo que pudo, sólo esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras la instaba a recostarse nuevamente y la miraba con atención.

-Ahhh, pequeña, podemos hacerlo cuantas veces queramos y sin remordimientos... nada malo sucederá por eso... además... somos esposos... es una gran ventaja...

-¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella con timidez mientras lo volvía a ver acomodándose encima suyo.

-Claro- Sentenció el joven con total solicitud- ¿Te gustó?

-Sí... - Murmuró ella apenas.

-Pues entonces... – Deslizó su ruda mano por su cadera mientras volvía besarla con lentitud, Kagome se relajó de inmediato acomodándose en la cama mientras él hacia lo mismo, y es que era irresistible no dejarse llevar hasta la locura por aquel hombre, la hacía experimentar sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras y además, lo sentía como si él fuera de su pertenencia. Se abrazó más a él inclinando levemente la cabeza para recibir de lleno sus besos, la lengua del hombre acariciaba la cavidad completa de su boca y sintiendo que la piel se erizaba cuando él introdujo su rodilla entre su sexo, inclinándola hacia adentro y tocando su zona sensible. Kagome gimió nuevamente deslizando su mano hasta alcanzar su miembro que volvía estar tan erecto como la vez primera, en cuanto sus dedos lo tocaron el hombre también gimió, encorvándose un poco y abriendo los ojos miró con seriedad a Kagome pero ella parecía excitarse más al escucharlo también, como a ella, gemir.-... ohh, Kagome... aprendes... rápido... - Musitó sintiendo la falta de aliento. La joven lo soltó al fin deslizando su mano hasta la espalda baja del hombre y forzándolo a descender, él lo entendió cuando ella abrió sus piernas, sonriendo complacido volvió a acomodarse en ella penetrándola esta vez con más prisa, sin el miedo de la vez anterior, es que su instinto salvaje la clamaba como suya casi de forma primitiva. Kagome aguantó el aire en sus pulmones esta vez estaba ya mas preparada, se concentró en imaginar su miembro caliente y que se abría paso entre sus entrañas con facilidad esta vez, de pronto el hombre le alzó ambas piernas acomodándolas ambas sobre sus hombros, Kagome abrió los ojos algo alarmada y vio el rostro contraído de él, las manos del hombre estaban bajo sus nalgas impulsándola más y entonces ella pudo sentirlo más adentro, donde antes no había llegado, volvió a morderse los labios esta vez con más fuerza mientras él comenzaba a embestirla una y otra vez, despacio al principio y poco a poco recuperando el ritmo acelerado, lo escuchó nuevamente gemir pero con desesperación, la chica volvió a entreabrir sus ojos, el sudor corría por la frente del hombre y su ceño estaba fruncido, la mandíbula fuertemente tensada, casi como todo su cuerpo musculoso, las manos tras suyo que la elevaban una y otra vez, ella jadeó desesperada al sentir que llegaba más lejos dentro de ella, sus manos parecían resbalar de la espalda del hombre porque sudaban enormemente. Llegó al límite de la locura cuando sintió nuevamente aquella extraña explosión en todo su ser, como si sintiera que la vida se le iba, sólo para recuperar el aliento unos segundos más tarde al sentir el espesor mezclándose con ella, al tiempo que bajaba las piernas a sus costados, exhausta, al límite de sus fuerzas. Inuyasha tomó un pequeño impulso quedando él ahora bajo ella, que lo miró sorprendida desde encima de su pecho, lo observó respirar recuperando poco a poco el aliento pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Kagome sintió escalofríos al sentir que aún lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas. Ella se inclinó y quedó sentada sobre él mirándolo como aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y poco a poco recuperaba el aliento. Inuyasha al fin abrió los ojos y la miró, la imagen que tenía de ella parecía digna de una obra de arte. El cuerpo pálido y sedoso, los ojos castaños que brillaban fulgurantes, el rostro ruborizado hasta las raíces de los cabellos ébanos que caían con gracias sobre parte de su pecho y la espalda. La tomó de una muñeca y la instó a recostarse sobre su pecho, no quería separarse de ella ahora, la necesitaba así de cerca un poco más. Jamás mujer alguna había despertado sus sentidos y sus instintos como ella.

Él pudo ver las nubes anaranjadas surcando el cielo a través de la pequeña ventana de su camarote y entonces terminó de abotonar el último botón del vestido, dando un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amada. Kagome volteó y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-Te iré a dejar... - Murmuró el hombre aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. La joven se separó y sonrió, arreglándose los cabellos.

-Me gustaría... ¿pero no será peligroso?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, con aquel aire arrogante que lo caracterizaba pero ella sabía que era parte de su personalidad.

-¿Lo dices por Sesshoumaru, tu hermana o tu madre? Y quien sabe quien más...

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa y acercó sus dedos a la camisa, para abotonarla.

-No digas eso... – Murmuró centrando su vista en los botones que abrochaba-... Sesshoumaru... bueno... él... puede cambiar... eso déjamelo a mi- Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, aquellas palabras no le gustaron, tomó la muñeca de la chica y ella levantó el rostro.

-No, déjame a Sesshoumaru... – Interrumpió con seriedad. Kagome creyó que era una broma pero al ver aquel rostro tan serio también arrugó el entrecejo.

-Llevan mas de 25 años con discusiones ¿crees que ahora podrías lograr algo?

-Pero no lo digo por nuestra enemistad... lo digo por ti... la hacienda puede ser de él si le place tanto... pero Sesshoumaru es ahora mi enemigo porque te quiere separar de mi lado... - Respondió disgustado-... y eso no lo permitiré, jamás!- Gruñó elevando el tono de su voz. Kagome se quedó en silencio unos breves instantes, lo miró a los ojos y poco a poco el brillo de la rabia se fue disipando, ella bajó la vista hasta detenerla sobre el collar de cuentas amoratadas que aún estaba alrededor de su cuello. Sonrió y tocó una cuenta con sus dedos.

-¿No estará dando resultado esto?

Él sonrió dándose cuenta de la broma. La miró con algo de diversión y luego caminó hacia la mesa en donde abrió un cofre, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada

-Esto... te pertenece... - Dijo cuando volvió a su lado, entregando sobre su palma el rosario de cuentas de cristal, regalo de su padre. La chica lo miró unos segundos- sé que le tienes cariño... lo traje conmigo porque me sirve para creer que estas cerca de mi...

Kagome levantó el rostro hacia él.

-Pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Eso... lo sé... sólo que esto... no sé... incluso huele a ti ¿sabías?.

La joven sonrió y luego tomó la mano del hombre y depositó el rosario en ella, junto con un beso, cuando se irguió lo miró con resolución.

-Quédatelo... así estaré cerca de ti...

Él lo apretó en su puño y luego levantó su otra mano, mostrando una hoja doblada de papel. Kagome lo miró sin entender y él esbozó pronto una amplia sonrisa. Kagome quiso tomarla pero él la esquivó.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida, otra vez la esquivó cuando la joven quiso alcanzarla.

-Pero... ¿qué es eso?

-Yo conozco a mis enemigos Kagome... - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción-... sé con quien estoy en problemas... si te digo que Sesshoumaru es peligroso... es porque sé de lo que es capaz... ya una vez se deshizo del testamento de mi padre...

-Pero... – Protestó ella, sin embargo Inuyasha bajó la mano en ese momento y le tendió el documento. Kagome lo miró a él y luego el documento, cuando lo abrió no pudo entender de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto comenzó a leerlo tragó saliva y luego levantó el rostro hacia él y lo miró sorprendida.- ¿no es nuestra acta de matrimonio?

-Sí, lo es- Respondió divertido. La joven arrugaba el ceño y se mordía el labio sin entender.

-¿Y porque la tienes tu?

-Ya te lo dije pequeña... conozco a mis enemigos... sé de lo que son capaces- Al decir eso no solamente se refería a su hermanastro, sino que también a su antigua amante, Kikyo, tenía la leve sospecha que ella no estaría muy de acuerdo el que ellos ahora estuvieran juntos, a pesar de que fue ella misma quien ideó lo de la boda. Kagome le entregó el documento y movió la cabeza.

-Yo creo que estas exagerando... pero esta bien...

Los pasos sobre cubierta los alentaron a poner atención, al escuchar la voz chillona del pequeño niño ambos sonrieron y Kagome se acercó a él para terminar de abotonar su camisa, luego que estuvo listo él guardó el documento y el rosario y ambos salieron del camarote. Kagome se sorprendió que fuera tan tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado bajo el mar y muy pronto oscurecería por completo.

Miroku se acercó a ellos y sólo sonrió, cuando el niño los vio corrió hacia Kagome y ella se agachó a su lado.

-Bueno... me voy... un día de estos daremos un paseo por el pueblo... te presentaré a un amiguito ¿te parece?

Shippo sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Sí!- Gritó lleno de alegría. Inuyasha lo apartó de la chica cuando consideró que ya llevaba mucho tiempo abrazado y el niño lo miró con rencor. Miroku hizo una seña a modo de despedida mientras ella le daba las gracias por traerla y ambos, el segundo a bordo y el niño, observaron desde las barandas de la goleta a la pareja que subía al bote y luego se alejaban de ellos con rumbo a la orilla.

-Creo que si me aparezco de vez en cuando por la isla... - Dijo de pronto el capitán-... tu madre... y todos, se acostumbrarán a mí... será más fácil para nosotros ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón... y es mejor... podrías... vivir en una casa mientras tanto... - Susurró Kagome sintiendo que las mejillas se enrojecían- así... no tendría que esperar la ayuda de tu amigo... para que me lleve a tu barco...

El hombre la miró y esbozó una sonrisa con picardía.

-Oh... esa es mejor idea que la mía... - Murmuró.

Cuando la depositó en tierra finalmente, Kagome sintió que el pecho se oprimía de dolor pero fingió una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza. El busco sus labios y la besó, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las aguas azules del mar, ya casi estaban en el poblado, y debido a la hora, lo mejor era que nadie los viera.

-Tendrás noticias mías... pronto... - Susurró el joven. Kagome asintió y finalmente se alejó. No quería alejarse pero confiaba que con el tiempo las cosas salieran bien. Ahora sólo tendría que convencer a su madre, porque lo demás, estaba segura que tenía un fácil arreglo. Y cuando pensaba en "lo demás" se refería a Sesshoumaru y a Kikyo...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Espero que esas palabras de Inu sean mias, verlas pronto T.T, de verdad he estado atareada, las vacaiones se ven lejanas para mi aun u.u' en fin... apelo a su paciencia... sino... tendría que parar de escribir pero no quiero...gomen gomen... y gracias por el apoyo ;) 


	24. El Alma Solidaria de Kagome

Capítulo 24: **"El alma solidaria de Kagome"**

Kikyo mantenía la vista en la ventana sentada en aquel mullido sillón traído de París y el libro en sus manos aunque nada había leído, es más, casi nunca leía, sólo lo hacía para aparentar delante de su madre y también con Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos castaños e inquietos ansiaban ver la silueta de su hermana menor desde hacía horas, pero esta no daba señales de vida. Se mordió el labio con rabia ¿y que sucedía si Inuyasha estaba en otro lugar que Kagome sí conocía?. Al fin vio la silueta delgada y pequeña que cruzaba al jardín con paso bastante lento. La mujer se levantó botando el libro al piso y corrió hasta ella. Kagome en cuanto la vio borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se detuvo en seco.

-Kikyo... - Musitó apenas. La mayor se detuvo frente a ella y la miró ansiosa tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Porqué llegas a esta hora?... ¿lo encontraste?- Kagome observó el rostro de su hermana y entonces sintió los dedos delgados y largos de ella que se clavaban con fuerza sobre su piel. Retrocedió y entonces ésta la soltó.- lo siento... es que me preocupabas... mamá quería saber donde estabas...

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que... que habías ido a dar un paseo... pero creo que ella sospecha que andabas en busca de él... - Murmuró haciendo un desprecio que Kagome no alcanzó a notar debido a la oscuridad del lugar, luego preguntó nuevamente con ansias- ¿lo encontraste?

-No... - Mintió la joven bajando la vista.

Kikyo sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron de alegría pero luego de dio cuenta que eso también era una muy mala noticia para ella, suspiró derrotada entonces y la abrazó de los hombros guiándola hasta el interior de la casa.

-Bueno... es mejor así... déjalo que se vaya... en verdad es mejor así... Inuyasha... – Y su mente voló por unos instantes hacia los momentos que había compartido con él-... Inuyasha nunca será capaz de amar a una mujer... en su vida sólo hay rencor, odio y venganza... él es así y nunca cambiará...

Kagome tragó saliva, sabía que ella lo decía porque lo conocía... pero también sabía que las personas podían cambiar e Inuyasha se lo había demostrado. Él fue sincero desde un principio al confesarle que no estaba seguro de corresponderle y este día lo había escuchado de su boca que la amaba. Así que sólo calló y Kikyo creyó que ella finalmente se había dado por vencida.

Cuando Kagome estuvo en su habitación sentía aún sobre su piel el aroma a sal de aquel hombre que amaba en demasía. Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa sintiendo demasiadas cosquillas en su estómago, mientras el rubor entibiaba nuevamente sus mejillas sólo de recordar cómo su piel desnuda estaba junto a la de él. Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, la emoción de ser finalmente correspondida la tenía sumergida en un estado de sublime alegría y esperanza. Ideó mil planes entre las sombras de la quieta noche, sonriendo entre las sábanas y acurrucándose entre las mantas de su cama al sentir de vez en cuando inevitables escalofríos que reaccionaban cada vez que recordaba su tarde de amor junto a Inuyasha.

La mañana fue coronada con un bello sol tibio que anunciaba ya el clima más estable, acorde con el verano que se aproximaba. Cuando la joven bajó a la mesa se sorprendió de ver a su madre en ella bebiendo su acostumbrado café. Las ojeras eran un poco notorias bajo sus ojos enrojecidos y el cansancio en general de su rostro le develaba a Kagome que su madre no había dormido bien. Seguro que era por su causa. A su lado, como siempre Kikyo, que apenas levantó la vista y la saludó, luego volvió a perder su mirada enigmática hacia los jardines.

-Fuiste muy mal educada con Sesshoumaru- Dijo de pronto la voz de la mujer que en ese instante se llevó la taza de café semi humeante a los labios sin mirar a Kagome. La chica se estremeció al escuchar el tono de su voz, esta vez resultaba agrio y hasta tenía un leve toque de reproche. Ella sólo se aproximó a la mesa sin tomar asiento, ya no tenía apetito.

-No hice nada malo- Murmuró mirando de reojo a Kikyo sólo para sentirse apoyada pero esta ni siquiera se daba por enterada de la charla.

-¿Nada malo?- Repitió la mujer esta vez dejando la taza sobre la mesa y dándole una mirada severa- él hizo todo lo humanamente posible para traerte de vuelta... ¿sabes que ofreció una recompensa millonaria por ti?

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez su madre vio una mueca de fastidio en el rostro de la joven.

-Lo sé... por culpa de esa recompensa un bucanero me raptó y estuve en serio peligro.

Kikyo finalmente pareció escuchar la conversación, miró a Kagome casi divertida levantando una ceja.

-¿Te raptaron?... ¿cuándo estabas con Inuyasha?

La pequeña asintió y entonces en segundos el rostro de su hermana se contrajo.

-Y... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿cómo te salvaste?

-Inuyasha fue a rescatarme... si hubiera llegado unos segundos mas tarde... - Luego enrojeció súbitamente y calló.-... bueno... me... hubieran...

-Basta!- Dijo su madre y se levantó de súbito.- Ya no quiero escuchar más de las cosas que pasaste junto a ese horrible hombre, no quiero Kagome... vas a comenzar una nueva vida y tienes todo para hacerlo ¿entiendes?

Kagome se mordió el labio y miró a su madre con algo de temor. Nunca la había visto disgustada en todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, pero ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera conocía bien a su propia madre, los años en que estuvo en el internado de monjas sólo la veía los fines de semana y desde que había salido del colegio apenas llevaba poco menos de un año a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru vino ayer para pedir mi consentimiento en organizar una pequeña velada... por ti...

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kikyo le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Será pronto... debes estar muy hermosa pequeña... cosas sorprendentes pueden suceder... - Acotó finalmente con la voz ya más pausada y una semi sonrisa. Kagome se le quedó mirando mientras la veía alejarse a paso lento de la habitación. Una vez que la tuvo fuera del alcance de su vista la joven se acercó presurosa a su hermana que también se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?.

-Tranquilízate... es sólo una velada... - Murmuró su hermana alejándose también, dejando a Kagome inquieta, sin saber porqué.

Kagome apretó los puños fastidiada, odiaba como las cosas se estaban desarrollando. Salió al jardín sintiendo el aroma a violetas que penetraba en sus pulmones como un bálsamo tranquilizador y agradable. Cómo era posible haber estado en el paraíso, allá en la Isla Esmeralda, sólo para encontrarse en el casi infierno en que ahora vivía. Sus ojos nostálgicos se detuvieron en Sango, la joven parecía estar atareada lavando algo de ropa y ella sintió que su corazón se encogía sólo al recordar que ésta había sido separada cruelmente de su hermano. Fue en ese instante que recordó la suerte del pobre Kohaku, y sin más que pensar, se encaminó hasta la hacienda de Sesshoumaru.

Todo estaba igual a como lo había visto la última vez, aquella tarde previa a su matrimonio. Mientras caminaba por la senda semi polvorienta pudo ver que un hombre se acercaba a caballo, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y se detuvo en seco. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Inuyasha ya frente suyo que correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Saludó incómoda acercándose más a su caballo.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó él bajando de un brinco y acercándose a ella, no pudo evitarlo, la tomó por los hombros y la besó. Kagome abrió los ojos asustada y luego se relajó, pero en cuanto le fue posible se separó y miró a todos lados.

-No deberías andar por aquí... - Murmuró ella y lo vio sonreír divertido.

-¿Lo dices por Sesshoumaru?

El tono burlón y arrogante la hizo sonreír, él jamás cambiaría.

-Lo digo por cualquiera... ¿sabes que mentí por ti anoche?- Dijo ella y él la miró ansioso a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó acercándose más ella que se sonrojó algo incómoda, le era inevitable no tener reacciones extrañas cuando estaba a su lado.

-Bueno... yo... Kikyo... - Vio que Inuyasha arrugaba el entrecejo sólo de escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor-... ella cree que te fuiste...

-Es mejor así- Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.- que nadie lo sepa... menos ella.

Kagome iba a decir algo pero sus ojos desviaron la mirada para ver con pavor que había movimiento en las plantaciones de Sesshoumaru, entonces dio un beso inesperado al hombre en los labios y habló.

-Mejor que te vayas, hay gente cerca...

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado y se apeó en el caballo, desde lo alto observó nuevamente a la joven casi con lujuria y Kagome se sonrojó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer a la hacienda?- Preguntó inesperadamente con el tono de voz ronco y mirándola muy serio ahora, sus ojos dorados parecían llamas diabólicas ¿cómo podían cambiar tan de repente?

-Voy... tengo algo que hacer... no te preocupes, voy con intenciones de reunir a dos hermanos... - Vio como él arrugaba el entrecejo irritado y ella terminó de hablar-... no eres tu, es el niño con la fiebre ¿recuerdas?

El hombre finalmente se relajó y luego de unos instantes sonrió.

-Ah... esta bien... pero no estes mucho con Sesshoumaru, ni confíes en él tampoco- Rezongó. La vio asintiendo y luego se fue no muy convencido. Para Inuyasha su hermano mayor era un rival de peligro y más aún si Kagome había estado alguna vez interesada en él... sacudió la cabeza evitando seguir pensando, no deseaba hacerlo ahora.

El hombre de cabellera clara se sorprendió de verla esta vez. Después de sus últimos encuentros en que se sentía hasta "despreciado" por ella las esperanzas que antes albergó en su corazón y más que nada en su mente, se fueron disipando con irremediable desilusión. Kagome se acercó a paso lento y él luego de unos segundos en que permaneció quieto se acercó también a ella e inesperadamente besó su mano. Ella se ruborizó por completo y en cuando el hombre se irguió pudo notar lo bella que era ¿porqué antes no se había dado cuenta de eso? Tal vez porque nunca la vio como una mujer, sino una "chiquilla". Se detuvo en el marco de su rostro, los ojos castaños cálidos y soñadores, tan diferentes a los de la hermana, sus labios sonrosados y semi abiertos, como esperando un beso ¿alguna vez había sido besada?. La cabellera ahora suelta de color ébano que contrastaba con su piel y que caía por su espalda hasta la cintura, lugar en donde se formaban bellos rizos traviesos. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, y ahora estaba más seguro de sus propósitos.

-Kagome.- Dijo al fin mirándola con intensidad. La vio alejar su mano de la suya y esquivar su mirada.

-Quería... – Musitó la joven nerviosa aún, no sabía por qué de pronto él le provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Volvió a preguntar mientras la seguía con la vista. Kagome caminó a paso lento hasta acercarse a los ventanales y desde ahí observó a algunos trabajadores.

-Yo... - Se volvió y lo miró dando una pequeña sonrisa-... quiero agradecerte... por lo de la dama de compañía... eres muy considerado...

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa y luego de unos instantes él se sentó en un mullido sillón, desde allí la observaba ahora con satisfacción.

-Ah... ya veo... aquella muchacha... pues sí... ahora que tu nodriza no esta creí que estaría bien... - Respondió. Kagome esquivó nuevamente su mirada dorada intensa y concentró su vista en los viñedos.

-Sí... y te lo agradezco... - Murmuró, luego en que pareció pensar volteó y lo encaró-... y estaré más agradecida... si dejas que su hermano, Kohaku, venga a mi casa, son hermanos... y se quieren mucho.

El hombre sonrió como si de pronto no pudiera creer en lo que estaba escuchando, la miró y Kagome no sabía si él iba a aceptar o no, aquel rostro era difícil de descifrar. Lo vio levantarse y acercarse a ella, que tembló nuevamente.

-¿Viniste a pedirme un esclavo?... siempre me pides imposibles- Respondió con el tono de voz burlón. Y de pronto ella pudo notar lo parecido a veces que era a su medio hermano, aunque se odiasen.

-Yo... quiero que esten juntos... ¿me ayudarás?

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por unos breves instantes, volteó y caminó un poco por la sala y luego, cuando Kagome ya comenzaba a exasperarse, él la miró con los ojos intensos.

-Tú, pequeña Kagome, siempre logras que haga lo que quiera... - La vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría-... puedes ir a buscarlo... y llévatelo... si eso te hace feliz...

-Oh, sí, muy feliz... - Se apresuró a decir Kagome sin poder contener su alegría. Hizo una leve reverencia y antes que él se acercara ella salió del lugar. Él la siguió y se detuvo en las afueras de la casa, Kagome corría hasta donde el niño se encontraba y le habló. Vio el rostro del muchacho confundido y el también el rostro alegre de la muchacha y luego ella le tomó la mano y se lo llevó. Sesshoumaru observó todo y se volvió a preguntar como dos hermanas podían ser tan distintas... luego sonrió, estaba seguro que aquella acción estaba a su favor, tal vez así podría conquistar el corazón de la menor de las Higurashi.

&&&&&&&&

Ahora que los veía juntos y su corazón se rebosaba de alegría, los dejó solos para que pudieran hablar y en cuanto entró a la sala su hermana la miró de mala forma, pero fue su madre quien le habló.

-No necesitamos más esclavos en la casa, una boca más que alimentar resultará costoso.

-Ellos no son esclavos mamá... - Respondió la joven y la mujer la miró indignada-... ellos son míos, Sesshoumaru dijo que eran míos... y para mi ellos ya no son más esclavos...

-Kagome siempre dice puras estupideces- Dijo de pronto Kikyo con burla, sólo para abuenarse como siempre con su madre.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, a veces detestaba como su hermana se comportaba sólo para que su madre se enfadase más ¿porqué lo hacía?

-Bueno... - Dijo Kagome tomando algo de aire e intentando tranquilizarse-... el caso es que... si tanto les preocupa lo de la comida... le daré de la mía...

-Ahh, no seas melodramática- Interrumpió su propia madre levantándose del sillón en que se encontraba.- Siempre sales con discursos de samaritana... eres igual a tu padre...

-¿Y eso le molesta?- Preguntó la joven. Su madre le dio una mirada de hielo y ella se mordió los labios nerviosa. Kikyo se acercó a la mujer intentando tranquilizarla.

-No te alteres mamá... no te enojes con ella, ya sabes que Kagome se crió con él... – y dando una mirada seria a su hermana agregó-... no hará falta que te alimentes menos por ello, porque Sesshoumaru paga todos los gastos de la casa.

-Shhhh, calla, hija, calla- Interrumpió la mujer y Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

La mujer pareció fastidiada unos instantes y luego miró a Kagome con seriedad.

-Sí, es cierto, Sesshoumaru corre con los gastos de esta casa... por eso deberías ser más amable y atenta con él.- En cuanto lo dijo salió de la habitación. Kagome se quedó desconcertada y luego en que pareció reaccionar miró a Kikyo.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Kikyo?

La joven mujer levantó una ceja y la miró con burla.

-¿No sabes de qué se trata?... - Preguntó y luego sonrió más aún-... lo que pasa es que a cambio de vivir así, tu serás la prometida de él... - Kagome abrió la boca y la miró consternada-... él quiere casarse contigo ahora... y mamá esta completamente de acuerdo...

-¿Qué?- Gimió la joven sin creer- ¿me vendió?... ¿es eso?... ¿me vendió?

-Algo así... - Murmuró Kikyo.

Kagome se sentó apenas recuperando el aire, su corazón le dolía tanto ¿cómo su propia madre había hecho eso?. Luego levantó la vista y miró a Kikyo.

-Pero yo estoy casada... no puedo...

-Bueno... – Musitó la hermana mayor-... para Sesshoumaru y para mamá sobre todo... eso tiene arreglo...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Les envío un saludito a todas mis amigas del msn ;) gracias por hacerme compañía estos días y también un agradeciento a todas las demaspor sus reviews, creo que a la historia le falta poco asi que vayan preparándose para el final, jejeje, aunque falta, no se alarmen, jeje.

Arigatou por todo ;)

**_Lady_**


	25. Contra Todos

Capítulo 25: **"Contra Todos"**

Kagome se paseaba desesperada por las penumbras de la habitación, con ambas manos en la cintura y de vez en cuando dando un pisotón de rabia, murmuraba una y otra vez casi como si estuviera delirando.

-No, no pueden hacerme esto!

¿Pero porqué tenían que ser las cosas así? Su propia madre había aceptado un compromiso del cual ella no estaba remotamente de acuerdo ¿cómo podía? Si ella no estuviera tan enferma, podría irse ahora mismo con Inuyasha... pero... no podía hacerlo... pero tampoco iba a renunciar al matrimonio.

-Señorita... señorita Kagome... - Murmuró Sango al otro lado de la puerta. La chica se detuvo y luego caminó abriéndola.-... su mamá dice que mejor baje...

-¿Porqué?... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Kagome ansiosa.

-Es que estan todos reunidos en la sala... - Respondió la joven sirvienta.

-¿Todos?- Repitió Kagome frunciendo el entrecejo. Vio a Sango que afirmaba y entonces ella finalmente la siguió.

Cuando entró a la sala, "todos" eran su madre, Kikyo y Sesshoumaru, que la miraron con seriedad cuando ella entró. Sango se vio obligada a cerrar la puerta y dejar a la familia discutir sus asuntos. Kagome podía sentir que iba a ser casi condenada, su madre sobre todo, la miraba con dureza que hasta le causaba temor.

-Cómo estas querida Kagome.- Murmuró el hombre desde su puesto inclinando la cabeza con una semi sonrisa. Ella lo miró con detenimiento y luego respondió de igual forma, pero no se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno... - Comenzó su madre, sentada en una silla junto al librero-... hay algo que tenemos que discutir y tu sabes de qué se trata Kagome...

-¿Lo dice por la anulación?- Preguntó fríamente. Todos la miraron con sorpresa, pero finalmente fue Sesshoumaru quien habló.

-Lo que sucede Kagome... - Comenzó a hablar, el tono que empleaba era pausado y afable-... es que... no será necesario que aquel matrimonio se anule... - Kagome tembló en su sitio y arrugó el entrecejo-... fuimos a la parroquia y el documento desapareció... y hablé con un abogado... si aquel documento no existe no existe tampoco el matrimonio... aunque el sacerdote lo haya oficiado.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Kagome impresionada y luego esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Fueron a buscar el acta de matrimonio?- Inuyasha tenía toda la razón, pensó, entonces suspiró aliviada y se acercó al grupo más tranquilamente.- Ahhh, conque se refieren a eso... - Murmuró finalmente entendiendo las jugadas que estaban haciendo tras su espalda, y eso la indignó.

-En todo caso no se necesita aquel documento... - Argumentó Kikyo-... ese matrimonio no fue consumado.

Kagome enrojeció y se enfureció.

-No! Estas equivocada!

Todos la miraron, la sonrisa de su hermana mayor desapareció, el color de su piel se volvió tan blanco como el papel y luego Kagome escuchó a su madre sollozar.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía! ... ese hombre es un asqueroso... - Se lamentó. Sesshoumaru parecía impasible, pero su rabia la contenía dignamente, en ese momento apretó tanto los puños de sus manos que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Kikyo cayó sentada en la silla más cercana sin pronunciar palabra, la sala se quedó en silencio pero aquel fue interrumpido con la voz seria de la más pequeña de la familia, mirando a su madre musitó:

-Supongo que con eso me dejaran tranquila ¿no?

-Niñita mal educa... - Murmuró y luego se calló al sentir la mano del hombre sobre su hombro.

-Dejémosla tranquila... es mejor no presionarla.- Dijo Sesshoumaru y Kagome entonces lo miró por primera vez con odio.

-No me presionan, de ninguna manera... y si tú piensas que me casaré contigo estas equivocado Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha no me obligó a nada, lo hice por mi propia voluntad!

El hombre la miró con sorpresa, sus labios se entreabrieron y hasta Kikyo tuvo deseos de gritarle pero se detuvo al ver que su madre se levantaba y le abofeteaba la cara.

-Cállate!

-Señora!- Gruñó el hombre indignado. Kagome tenía la mano en su mejilla lastimada y sus ojos de inmediato se cristalizaron en lágrimas, bajó la vista sin ser capaz de moverse.- No hace falta llegar a la agresión... le dije que dejara las cosas así... Kagome necesita descansar ¿no es así?- Se acercó a ella y la obligó a retirar su mano, levantando luego su rostro y Kagome lo miró sin expresión- Escucha Kagome... nada ha cambiado para mí... creí que hacía lo correcto con buscar el acta... pero no te obligaré a nada... quédate tranquila¿entiendes?...- Kagome lo miró impasible y él sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-... ve a descansar...

La joven miró de reojo a su madre y luego se marchó, en cuanto la puerta se cerró la señora Higurashi lo miró contrariada.

-¿Se casará con Kagome aun sabiendo... ? porque de cualquier modo esta el convento...

-Es lo que quiero señora... ya antes le había dicho... - Respondió el hombre con seriedad-... Quiero casarme con ella... pero no podemos obligarla ahora... no la presione... hay que actuar con más astucia...

-Lo que sucede mamá... – Interrumpió de pronto Kikyo de forma sarcástica-... es que Sesshoumaru... quiere conquistarla por las buenas ¿no es así?

El hombre la miró apenas y luego le habló a la mujer.

-Lo que sucede es que... su pequeña hija esta confundida... es comprensible con todo lo que ha pasado...

Kikyo rió de buena gana sin mirar al hombre y le dio la espalda caminando hacia el ventanal y observar entre la negrura de la noche el jardín. Pero estaba realmente disgustada ¿cómo había sido posible que Kagome hubiera aceptado acostarse con Inuyasha?... pero si le aterraba aquel asunto!... se mordió el labio con rabia infinita, aquel había sido un golpe inesperado... y muy bajo...

&&&&&&&&

La tarde era calurosa y aburrida y Kagome caminaba sin muchos ánimos por las calles empedradas. Sango iba a su lado y también Kohaku, que no se separaba de ella. La sirvienta podía notar la tristeza en el rostro de la joven muchacha, que desde que habían salido de la casa no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Habían pasado dos días desde aquella reunión que la familia había tenido y el ambiente en aquel hogar estaba tan tenso que la más pequeña de los Higurashi parecía querer escapar cada tarde con la excusa de acompañar a la sirvienta en las compras para la cena. Pero a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba podía también notar que sus ojos castaños parecían buscar ansiosos a alguien entre la multitud, sin resultado aparente. Esta vez mientras se acercaban al primer puesto de verduras y ella evaluaba cuales eran las mejores que necesitaba, escuchó la voz de un hombre que habló tan rápido que antes que pudiera voltear, Kagome era arrastrada del brazo por un niño pelirrojo y ella era sujetada del brazo por un hombre que la empujó hacia la vereda. Lo único que pudo ver fue a Kohaku que le seguía y eso la tranquilizó. En cuanto el hombre la soltó, ella volteó asustada y vio unos profundos ojos azules que la miraron con inusitada intensidad, antes de abrir la boca sintió las mejillas enrojecer y entonces fue él quien habló en un susurro, mientras miraba ahora a todos lados, como temiendo ser sorprendido.

-Escuche señorita... su ama tiene cosas que atender...

Sango lo miró sin comprender, ladeó el rostro e inesperadamente se acercó más a él, que sintió en ese momento el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-¿Fue donde su esposo?... ¿Con Inuyasha?... puede usted decírmelo... ella ha estado muy triste estos días...

El hombre la miró sin decir nada unos instantes, Sango pronto se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de él que lo exigido en las reglas de sociedad. Volvió a ruborizarse y se alejó un paso bajando la vista. Él sonrió levemente y dio una mirada al niño que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno... si usted es de confianza... - Musitó finalmente. Sango levantó el rostro y asintió rápidamente-... entonces será mejor que mientras esperamos... ¿no quieren ir a comer algo?

-Sí, gracias- Respondió Kohaku. Su hermana lo miró con severidad.

-Kohaku!

-No se preocupe señorita... - Dijo Miroku sonriendo divertido-... puede usted confiar en mi... el niño hará de chaperon... - La vio enrojecer más aún-... no se enoje... pero creo que es mejor ir a un lugar menos concurrido, en caso que algún pariente de ella la vea sola, sin su ama... ahí estarán en problemas...

Sango lo miró y asintió. Era cierto, si la veían sola lo más probable es que su ama estuviera en grandes problemas... ¿y qué podía temer? Estaba Kohaku a su lado... y sólo sería un par de horas, hasta que llegara de vuelta Kagome...

Kagome era guiada por el niño, su corazón ansioso anhelaba encontrarse pronto con el pirata pero parecía que el tiempo se extendía más de lo normal. Bastante sorpresa le había causado verlos de pronto en la feria, pero en cuanto el niño tomó su mano y caminó instándola a seguirlo se dio cuenta lo que quería. Inuyasha esperaba por ella.

El pequeño niño salió del poblado y rodeó la playa, la joven creyó que iban nuevamente a la caleta, pero él no se detuvo, para sorpresa de Kagome ahora subía los grandes peñascos, los mismos que daban al acantilado. Kagome miró el mar que se mecía bravo en ese lugar y chocaba contra las rocas provocando una inevitable espuma blanca y bella. Levantó el rostro y ahora veía el niño descender, cuando volvieron a bajar a la playa vio la goleta semi escondida en la pequeña bahía, estaban en el lado opuesto de la isla y prácticamente nadie visitaba ese lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- Preguntó al fin la joven. El niño volteó y sonrió, y en ese instante se detuvo apuntando con su dedo entre la espesura de bosque. Ella enfocó sus ojos y arrugó el ceño... allí no había nada...

-Un par de metros más allá hay una cabaña... Inuyasha dijo que ese lugar era de su padre... – Dijo el niño- Y ahora me voy, o me matará si la guío hasta allá mismo.

Kagome lo vio voltear y alejarse corriendo por la orilla de la playa y cuando subió con destreza las rocas de los acantilados lo perdió de vista. Caminó a paso apresurado y tal como el niño lo había dicho, no muy lejos había una cabaña bastante entrada en años. Inuyasha estaba en el umbral, en cuanto la vio ambos corrieron felices y entonces ella se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo que la alzaba por encima del suelo y lo besó feliz. Los besos de Inuyasha eran como agua que le daba vida, despertando sus sentidos y hasta disipando la melancolía. En cuanto se separaron él la bajó, sus pies tocaron la arena dorada pero Kagome no se soltó de su cuello, escondió la cabeza en su pecho y se aferró tan fuerte como pudo.

-Te he extrañado... tanto... - Murmuró con emoción. Sintió las caricias que le daba en el cabello de forma suave y el susurro en su oído.

-Mi pequeña... yo también...

Ella alzó la vista y sonrió al ver su rostro alegre también, igual al de ella. Kagome bajó la vista hasta sus labios y sin poder evitarlo se alzó en puntas y lo besó. Él la estrechó mas fuerte correspondiendo a sus besos de forma desesperada. Aunque habían sido dos días, sentía que cada vez que ella no estaba a su lado la soledad corroía su corazón, y aunque Miroku y Shippo estaban cerca, no era lo mismo, necesitaba de ella como el aire que respiraba, le era inevitable y la adoraba por eso. Y otra vez Kagome se dio cuenta que él la alzaba pues ya sus pies no tocaban la arena y caminaba dando grandes zancadas con ella hasta entrar a la cabaña, allí la tendió en la cama y finalmente se separaron. Kagome que estaba ahora recostada miró el lugar con una sonrisa traviesa y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos, que la observaba maravillado.

-Me alegra estar a tu lado... ya no lo soportaba... - Murmuró Kagome mirándolo ahora con nostalgia y sintiendo deseos de llorar. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y se acomodó de costado pero inclinando su tronco hacia ella.

-Qué... ¿qué sucede?... ¿pasó algo?... ¿te hicieron algo malo? – Preguntó precipitadamente. Kagome sonrió levemente y pasó sus dedos por sus ojos que ya asomaban con traviesas lagrimas.

-Tenías razón... - Dijo al fin-... buscaron el acta pero no la encontraron... quieren separarme de ti... - Y ya no pudo evitarlo, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y sollozó. Él sentía que el corazón se destrozaba y también sentía una rabia infinita contra ellos ¿quiénes serían? La familia de Kagome, lo mas seguro... y seguro que Kikyo aportaba también bastante en el asunto.

-Tranquila... - Murmuró él apartando sus manos del rostro y obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos castaños estaban brillantes y luminosos y las pestañas bañadas por sus propias lagrimas como un bálsamo que acentuaba más aun el negro de ellas.-... tranquila pequeña... no le daremos el gusto...

-No. - Sentenció Kagome con voz más segura- No lo haremos... - Luego sonrió alzando una mano y acariciando la mandíbula del joven que la miraba preocupado aún.- No... aunque el mundo este en contra... no te dejaré...

Inuyasha sonrió al fin y se acercó a ella rozando sus labios contra los suyos, como una suave caricia, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, el roce constante y juguetón la hizo humedecer sus labios y entonces él la besó con pausa, sus manos se adueñaron de su cara, Kagome podía sentir la yemas de los dedos del capitán sobre su piel como si aquellas quemaran. Ella acarició su espalda que se encorvaba de vez en cuando, los besos se deslizaron hacia su mentón y luego él volvió a sus labios sólo para atrapar el inferior entre los suyos, Kagome jadeó y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Ámame... ámame ahora...

Y no fue necesario más palabras, porque Inuyasha lo deseaba tanto o más que ella...

Y entre las sabanas nuevas de una cama apenas usada comenzaron amarse con la pasión desmedida que los caracterizaba. Él la besaba una y otra vez ya unido a ella, Kagome respondía hambrienta a cada uno de sus besos, las caricias encendían más la pasión y no importaba nada ahora, sólo deseaba sentirse amada una vez más. El capitán la levantó impulsándola desde la espalda, Kagome quedó ahora sentada casi sobre él. Ladeó el rostro respirando apenas sintiendo que el deseo la consumía, los besos húmedos del hombre ahora estaban sobre su cuello, el impulso constante la llevaba al delirio. Detuvo la respiración cuando él la tomó más fuerte, dejó de besarla, los labios se quedaron estáticos en su lugar pero en cambio ella también podía sentir el calor de su aliento chocando contra su piel, para el capitán también estaba llegando al límite, y ante una nueva embestida él acabó dentro de ella. Kagome se quedó quieta unos instantes, necesitaba recuperarse de la agitación. El también respiraba ampliamente y entonces la muchacha lo miró apartando los mechones húmedos de su cara, las pupilas de aquel hombre se dilatan tanto luego de hacer el amor, aquel detalle la hizo sonreír y lo besó nuevamente. Nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

-Cuando yo era un niño aun... bueno, aquella vez que Sesshoumaru me expulsó... aquí me refugié...

Kagome tragó saliva, aquella historia la entristecía tanto pero había sido realidad, ahora solo deseaba darle la felicidad que quizás él nunca había tenido.

-Esta bastante lejos del pueblo... - Murmuró Kagome depositando un beso en su hombro. El capitán acarició sus brazos y su mirada se perdió en la suya.

-Sí... este refugio era de mi padre... con mi madre...

-Espero que no hayan dormido aquí... - Murmuró Kagome sonriendo y el rostro serio de él cambió de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa y la miró divertido.

-No soy tan insano de mente, pequeña...

Kagome rió de buena gana y enseguida se levantó. Él observaba ensimismado como ella comenzaba a vestirse y en cuanto Kagome estuvo lista lo miró y se inclinó hacia el que aun estaba semi acostado, en la cama.

-Vuelvo mañana... si quieres...

-Claro que quiero... - Murmuró tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca y obligándola a acercarse, el ademán fue inesperado porque ella perdió el equilibrio solo para recibir un ultimo beso de su parte. Finalmente la joven se irguió y le dio una sonrisa, alejándose y dejando al hombre solo, que volvía sentir la soledad en su corazón.

Continuará...

**N/A:** No era mi intención referirme a esto pero debido a dos reviews (que sospecho deben ser la misma persona o amigas y que solo ahora aparecen) que he recibido **quiero hacer mi aclaración**. Primero, **jamas les he mentido, todas saben desde el principio que me he basado en una telenovela para este fic**, eso no es secreto. Pero me **ofende** que digan que mi fic es IGUAL a y que COPIO, eso si que no, **porque me he quemado los sesos y he gastado bastante tiempo en planificar y crear situaciones, diálogos, conflictos, tramas**... es cierto, tomé la rivalidad de los hermanos, el amor obsesivo y malvado de una mujer, la rivalidad también de dos hermanas... pero ¿acaso en la teleserie mostraron una supuesta violación que los hizo casarse engañados?... ¿Existió que el protagonista se haya llevado a la joven a una isla solitario, que hayan compartido momentos tan tensos y románticos como los de mi fic?... ¿La madre de la protagonista tenía una enfermedad que la obligaba a no contradecirla?... ¿Se ofreció recompensa por la joven? En fin, puedo seguir enumerando... pero si es una copia como ellas aseguran que es, entonces que me envíen la teleserie, porque ¿para que me voy a estar craneando con el final si puedo copiarlo? Bien fácil me saldría, no estaría gastando las pocas horas libres que tengo para escribir, no importan los momentos y mapas conceptuales que he hecho para que las historias calcen porque las copio ¿verdad? Soy sarcástica, lo sé, pero es que me duele que digan eso.

Y lo otro, si tanto les molestó el lemon ¿para qué lo leyeron? **Si le encuentran tantos defectos al fic ¿para que lo leen? Hay cientos de mas historias que pueden leer en fanfiction y así no ofender sus pudorosas mentes**. Si lo que escribí es lemon o hentai ¿qué mas da? **Por algo catalogué el fic en M, lo cual significa que es para ADULTOS**

Y por último y con esto quiero terminar este asunto porque ya no me referiré mas al temita, mi profesor de literatura y gramática de la Universidad siempre nos dice**: "Un buen escritor es quien logra escribir todos los géneros: románticos, suspenso, terror, erótico, etc**." Así que, **escribir un lemon no resta valor al escritor como un review decía, ese comentario ofende ya a todas quienes escriben como yo**. Además he dicho que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, esto es un pasatiempo y lo hago con toda mis buenas intenciones para los fans de Inuyasha y Kagome.

**Sin nada más que aclarar y dando punto final a la pequeña polémica** que se ha suscitado quien sabe porqué, tal vez debido a los tantos reviews, **me despido de todas aquellas personas que siempre me han apoyado y que por eso las estimo mucho.**

**Gracias chicas por todo ;)**

**Lady Sakura Lee. **


	26. La Astucia de Kikyo

Capítulo 26: **"La astucia de Kikyo"**

Miroku volvió a levantar la vista y contempló en silencio el rostro sereno de la sirvienta que comía apenas como un pajarillo, sin embargo también escuchaba al niño a su lado, que comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Sango levantó el rostro sospechando que estaba siendo observada y en cuanto sus ojos se detuvieron en los azules de él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor inevitable y sólo fue en ese momento que su se mente preguntó ¿pero qué hago comiendo con un extraño!. Dejó entonces el cubierto sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

El joven sonrió levemente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta en donde acababa de llegar su pequeño amigo pelirrojo, que en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él.

-¿Se quedó con el capitán?- Preguntó Miroku poniéndose de pie y enseguida Sango se levantó como un resorte y reconoció al niño que se había llevado a Kagome.

-Miroku! Te estado buscando como media hora... - Gruñó el pequeño rojo de cansancio y jadeante que apenas podía respirar. Sin lugar a dudas parecía que había corrido bastante y estaba extenuado.

-Lo siento Shippo... debimos ponernos de acuerdo... - Sonrió el joven y llamando a un camarero.-... Siéntate, puedes pedir algo para comer también.

Shippo lo miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño, luego se sentó y ladeó el rostro y solo ahí se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba solo.

-Es Shippo, un amigo nuestro... - Murmuró Miroku de pie mirando a Sango que lo observaba aún en silencio- y ellos son amigos de la señorita Kagome... - Dijo mirando al pequeño. El pequeño pelirrojo miró a Sango y se dio cuenta que la muchacha era hermosa y que tal vez era el motivo de tanta atención del segundo a bordo, luego miró al niño de cabellos castaños que le sonrió alegre, Shippo también sonrió... bueno, si todos eran amigos...

En cuanto terminó de comer, acordaron que sería el niño quien esperaría a Kagome en el pueblo y que la trajera de inmediato a la taberna. Otra vez casi solos y sin las voces de los niños a su alrededor, ambos jóvenes permanecieron en un silencio que a Miroku le provocaba gracia, contrario a la joven sirvienta que solo deseaba que Kagome llegara pronto para sacarse de encima aquella insistente y atrevida mirada azul, pero no lo podía negar, era bella realmente.

Kagome volvió al cabo de un buen rato acompañada del niño, en nada se parecía a la joven de unas horas antes, esta vez su rostro era sonriente y sereno y Sango se alegró por ella. Los vio despedirse y murmurar que ya no sería necesario que la volvieran a guiar, ella volvería sola donde Inuyasha mañana mismo.

Pero tal y como la sirvienta lo sospechaba, la madre en cuanto las vio les dio un sermón por la tardanza, pero al ver el canasto casi vacío de Sango pareció que echaba humos de su cabeza. Kagome se interpuso, aludió a que ella había decidido ir a casa de unas amigas y que se le hizo demasiado tarde que ya no alcanzaron a comprar nada. La mujer calló, ya no quería discutir con su hija porque deseaba no tener más problemas con ella.

La felicidad de Kagome era infinita, su corazón había vuelto a la vida y rebozaba de alegría y entusiasmo, que de vez en cuando recordaba y reaccionaba para no llamar la atención de la casa. Era ya de noche y las mujeres permanecían en la sala, Kagome con un libro en las manos y Kikyo al lado de la ventana observando la oscuridad de la noche pensando en una manera rápida y fácil de salir de aquel maldito pueblo. Sus ojos castaños y fríos parecían perdidos en la negrura de la noche, de pronto ladeó el rostro y observó a su hermana pequeña, que tras el libro esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y luego parecía que retomaba la lectura. Kikyo creyó que estaba loca y movió la cabeza fastidiada. Pero de pronto un pensamiento se cruzó por la cabeza ¿por qué Kagome se había quedado tan tranquila después de haber ido a buscar a Inuyasha?... ¿Y si en realidad lo había encontrado?... ¿Y si Inuyasha realmente estaba en el pueblo? De otra forma Kagome jamás de quedaría tan tranquila, sabía lo persistente que era... la miró Kikyo con rencor mordiéndose el labio, los ojos brillantes y alegres de Kagome la delataban, ella estaba feliz... y la mujer estaba segura que era por Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&

La muchacha se encontraba en el jardín como generalmente lo hacía en las mañanas cuando sintió las voces alegres y juveniles a su espalda que la llamaban. Kagome se irguió pasando el antebrazo por la frente y vio a sus amigas a las cuales no había visto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Eres tu?- Preguntaron casi al unísono. Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta las muchachas que la miraban sorprendidas. Hacía bastante tiempo que ellas no tenían noticias de la joven y sólo sabían por los carteles que Sesshoumaru había mandado poner en las calles, que había sido secuestrada por un pirata y la recompensa que se ofrecía. La Kagome que venía hacia ellas era diferente y eso las confundía, la sonrisa que solía estar perdida en sus labios aparecía ahora en su rostro irradiando una inusitada alegría. La cabellera la llevaba suelta y más corta, se veía más juvenil y tranquila y aunque el vestido que portaba era el mismo que solía usar antes y la hacía lucir como una novicia, ahora resaltaba en el, a pesar de lo mucho que cubría, sus formas algo más desarrolladas. ¿Tanto había cambiado?... ¿Era posible eso?

-Amigas... - Dijo la joven abrazando a cada una y besando sus mejillas. Las dos la miraron aun sorprendidas, tenían mil preguntas que hacerle, los datos que tenían sobre su rapto aun le eran confusos, así como a la mayoría del pueblo.

-Oh, Kagome... - Musitó Ayumi sintiendo lástima por ella y sin poder decir nada. Kagome sonrió en cambio y le hizo mil tipo de preguntas.

-Oh, ha sido bastante tiempo... ¿Cómo están?... ¿Qué han hecho?... las he extrañado... ¿qué ha sucedido con ustedes?...

-No es importante lo que nos ha pasado... que por cierto no es nada... - Murmuró Eri, a su lado. Kagome ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.-... comparado con tu desgracia...

-¿Desgracia?- Repitió Kagome.

-El secuestro... lo lamentamos tanto... debió ser horrible... Sesshoumaru estuvo muy preocupado por ti ¿lo sabías?..

Kagome retrocedió y calló sólo para escuchar de sus bocas la confusión que ellas tenían. Al parecer ahora se enteraba que todos conocían su "secuestro", pero parecía que nada más.

-Ese hombre merece la horca... - Gimió Ayumi apretando los labios y su amiga asintió compartiendo sus pensamientos. Kagome arrugó más el ceño y habló con voz demasiado seria.

-Estan equivocadas... él no me secuestró... nosotros... nos habíamos casado... él no merece un castigo por eso...

Ambas la miraron atónitas, Eri giró el rostro hacia Ayumi que la miró unos segundos y luego miró a Kagome que parecía demasiado tranquila.

-¿Casados?... pero... ese hombre es un pirata Kagome... - La verdad es que creyeron que le estaba jugando una broma, pero el rostro serio de la chica las hizo sentir escalofríos.- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero... porqué!- Gimió finalmente como si ella hubiera cometido un acto tan horroroso que las obligaba a pedir por su alma perdida.

-No es cierto... estas bromeando... - Musitó Ayumi.

-Sí, lo es... nos casamos... la boda fue precipitada, lo siento... pero... - Y luego levantó su mano mostrando en su dedo la sortija con la perla de color rosa-... este es mi anillo de bodas... – Ambas abrieron los ojos inmensamente y se quedaron con la boca abierta-... sólo regresé porque mamá esta algo enferma... pero volveré a su lado... como debe ser...

La tarde volvía a ser tediosa y las tres mujeres se encontraban en la sala principal. Kikyo observaba ahora con más atención a Kagome, que sentada sobre el sillón movía su pie insistentemente mientras sus ojos se volvían varias veces a mirar el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea. De pronto se levantó y ella se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Adónde vas?

Kagome se volteó y su madre que dormitaba abrió los ojos al fin. La joven se mordió el labio y luego respondió serena.

-Daré un paseo... hace demasiado calor aquí.

-Te acompañaré.- Respondió Kikyo poniéndose de pie, Kagome tembló y no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

-No!- Dijo precipitadamente. La mujer la miró fingiendo estar desconcertada.

-¿No?- Repitió levantando una ceja, sintió que el corazón se aceleraba y su más grande temor se estaba confirmando... su hermana se estaba viendo a escondidas con el pirata... - ¿porqué no?

-Es que... iré primero donde mi amiga Eri... hace tiempo que no la veo... ya sabes, somos amigas y tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar... te aburrirás... siempre me has dicho que ella no te simpatiza.- Respondió finalmente y entonces miró de reojo a su madre que parecía volver a su acostumbrada siesta.

-Oh... entiendo... tienes razón... - Respondió la mujer sentándose nuevamente en su silla. Kagome salió y en unos instantes la vio cruzando el jardín mientras se anudaba su sombrero blanco al cuello. Se levantó nuevamente, no se quedaría sin hacer nada, tenía que saber y confirmar sus sospechas, pero su madre en ese instante la llamó.

-Kikyo... ¿puedes ayudarme?... necesito ir a mi habitación... - Musitó aún media somnolienta. La joven se detuvo en seco y se mordió el labio de indignación. Le dio una mirada rápida y luego miró hacia la ventana en donde ya no estaba Kagome.

-Pero...

-Kikyo... - Volvió a repetir la mujer mirándola ahora con seriedad y extrañeza, porque se suponía que su hija mayor era la más atenta.

-Si mamá... - Murmuró llena de rabia apretando los puños... y mientras guiaba a la mujer hasta el segundo piso se decía una y mil veces que la próxima vez Kagome no se escaparía...

&&&&&&&&&

-El acta de nuestro matrimonio... ¿esta aquí o en la goleta?- Preguntó Kagome alzando la vista hacia él que la tenía tendida sobre la cama.

-Se la entregué a alguien que la cuidará tanto como yo... es de mi confianza... el anciano Myoga... ¿lo recuerdas?... el médico... - Murmuró el hombre con pereza porque estaba más preocupado de rozar su nariz contra los negros cabellos de la muchacha.

-Sí... – Musitó Kagome volviéndose a recostar entre sus brazos-... es mejor así... - Cerró los ojos sintiendo que los labios del hombre se posaban sobre su hombro desnudo- Oh!... Sabes?- Dijo de pronto y volvió a incorporarse. Él cayó recostado ante el inesperado movimiento de ella, es que estaba comenzando a sentir excitación nuevamente pero aquello había sido involuntariamente interrumpido.-... Van a hacer una fiesta... dicen que es por mi vuelta a casa...

-¿Quién va a hacerla?- Gruño él irguiéndose y arrugando el ceño.

-Sesshoumaru- Respondió la joven y vio como los ojos del hombre brillaban de forma inusitada.- No te enojes... te aviso porque... quiero que lo sepas...

-Eso sucede porque eres... tal vez... demasiado amable con ese idiota... - Gruñó nuevamente levantándose de la cama y comenzado a vestir los pantalones que yacían sobre el suelo. Kagome lo miró sorprendida, alzando la sabana sólo para cubrirse lo necesario, se acercó a él desde atrás y tocó su hombro.

-No es eso... él esta... no sé qué le sucede ahora... antes ni siquiera me veía como una mujer... sino como una niña...

Inuyasha se volteó y la miró con seriedad aún.

-Tal vez... – Musitó y solo pensar en que estuviera enamorado de Kagome le hervía la sangre.

-Pero él no me importa... lo sabes... yo soy tuya... sólo tuya... - Murmuró la joven levantándose de la cama desnuda y abrazándose a él. Y sólo en ese instante se sintió seguro como jamás lo había sido. Porque aquella muchacha que él un día conoció en los acantilados, que la salvó de morir por un hombre que era su medio hermano, aquella joven que también se había interpuesto entre él y el arma de Sesshoumaru que quiso matarlo, la misma que lo salvó de la muerte nuevamente aquella vez con el bucanero Bankotsu, le daba su amor y su entrega total. Y su semblante cambió otra vez, los ojos retomaron su brillantez normal, dorados, puros, y enamorados, como jamás lo había estado en su vida.

En cuanto entró a su casa pasó rápidamente por fuera de la sala, pero la voz de su madre que la llamaba la hizo detenerse en seco sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en su pecho. Retrocedió lentamente y en ese momento vio a las madres de Ayumi y Eri sentadas no muy lejos, cada una con una taza de café. Ella las saludó con una pequeña reverencia a ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, mirándolas muy seria.

-Mi hija ha estado un poco enferma... pero pueden estar seguras que las cosas que dijo no son ciertas... sólo fue una broma... - Dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento y dando una mirada de hielo a Kagome- ¿Verdad que era una broma?

-De qué hablas mamá... - Musitó Kagome asustada aún, dando medias miradas a aquellas mujeres que la observaban casi asustadas esta vez.

-De las tonterías que le dijiste a tus amigas esta mañana... que estabas casada con ese... con ese asqueroso pirata... eso es mentira, confírmaselos a ellas...

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida y luego arrugó el ceño, miró a las mujeres con decisión y respondió.

-No, no es mentira... yo me casé y mi mamá fue testigo de ello.

Las escuchó exhalar un grito y luego ambas comenzaron a murmurar. Su madrela tomó fuertemente del brazo y la miró casi con odio.

-Eso es mentira... mentira ¿qué te sucede Kagome?

-Tal vez su hija... - Dijo de pronto la madre de Ayumi, poniéndose en pie-... estuvo demasiado tiempo prisionera de ese bandido...

-No, yo soy su esposa- Repitió Kagome ignorando la mirada casi asesina de su madre. La mujer volvió a respirar fuertemente, esta vez Kagome la observó algo más asustada y entonces en cuanto ella se acercó la mujer la rechazó murmurando con rabia.

-Mi hija esta desquiciada... perdónenla... la pobrecita ya no sabe ni lo que dice...

-Mamá!- Gimió Kagome y la miró con los ojos llorosos. Las mujeres la miraron pasmadas. Ella jamas creyó que la trataría de esa forma, y el dolor que sintió fue tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar a su habitación.

Sango se acercó al rato después golpeando suavemente la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró con una bandeja en su mano y una taza de té de hierbas. La vio tendida en la cama pero no lloraba como pensó. Se acercó y dejó la bandeja a los pies mientras Kagome tenía la mirada perdida hacia el ventanal que aún tenía las cortinas descorridas, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-No se ponga así... - Murmuró finalmente. Kagome ladeó el rostro y la miró.

-No... no te preocupes... lo siento... sólo estaba pensando... - Murmuró inclinándose y quedando sentada en la cama. Sango sonrió y corrió algunas mantas sobre sus pies.

-Yo... lamento que tenga que pasar por estas cosas... - Dijo la sirvienta mirándola con tristeza- pero... no quisiera alarmarla... todos en el pueblo creen que usted tiene problemas... de la mente...

-¿Creen que estoy loca?- Gimió Kagome y la vio asentir apenas. La joven reprimió su rabia porque la sorpresa era más grande. Se tapó el rostro sintiendo el dolor que la embargaba de solo pensar que aquella mentira había sido ideaba por su propia madre, lo más seguro que las madres de sus amigas se habían encargado de difundirla por el pueblo entero.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así... - Dijo Sango y Kagome levantó el rostro mirándola sorprendida-... se esta metiendo en más líos de los que pueda manejar...

-Pero es la verdad! Y no lo callaré, aunque digan que estoy loca!- Gritó Kagome con desesperación.

Sango no dijo nada porque imaginaba el dolor terrible que debía estar sintiendo la joven al ser catalogada por todo un pueblo de una demente y no poder demostrar, tanto por la salud de su madre y su reputación, como porque el esposo no podía aparecer en público sin arriesgar la cabeza, que ambos estaban casados...

Otra vez Kagome se escabulló corriendo por el jardín, pero esta vez Kikyo estaba preparada. Se puso el sombrero amplio que ocultaba parte de su rostro y una capa de tela delgada siguiendo los pasos desde bastante lejos de su hermana pequeña. A veces creía que la perdía, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que tomaba el rumbo hacia la caleta se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Inuyasha estaba en la misma casa?. Sin embargo la muchacha pasó de largo y rodeó la playa. La vio subir los peñascos y caminar por los acantilados. Ella se mordió el labio, ahora lo comprendía, Kagome se dirigía al otro lado de la playa, el lugar menos concurrido de la isla. Sus guantes se rompieron al escalar las rocas, un jirón de su vestido quedó semi enredado entre aquellas inmensas moles filudas y las rodillas rasguñadas al caer más de una vez en el lugar, realmente estaba cruzando el infierno pero no le importó. Finalmente bajó a la playa, vio la goleta que descansaba tranquila sobre las aguas azules y caminando un par de pasos más allá la cabaña entre el bosque. Sonrió feliz... lo sabía, al fin lo había encontrado...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: Uff, este cap. salió en una tarde, no me pregunten cómo... se los dejé gracias a la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí y que agradezco mucho, más que eso, enormemente, como siempre... espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por todo ;)**

**Lady**


	27. Arriesgando la Vida

Capítulo 27: **"Arriesgando la vida"**

Kikyo caminó con lentitud acercándose más a la cabaña, mientras rodeaba inspeccionándola sintió que su corazón latía demasiado alterado dentro de su pecho. Se mordió el labio, podía escuchar la voz de Kagome hablando quizás de que tontería y de pronto se detuvo al escuchar la voz ronca y varonil del hombre. No supo hasta ese momento lo mucho que lo extrañaba. La mujer se acercó nuevamente al frente y se posó junto a las ventanas. Aún los escuchaba hablar y de pronto reír y entonces ella miró por entre las cortinas. La imagen de Kagome sentada en una cama con el hombre a su lado la hizo maldecirla en ese instante. Se escondió rápidamente y sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo demasiado que le impresionaba verlos tan juntos ahora... su hermana pequeña se arriesgaba para estar con él... tal y como un tiempo atrás ella lo había hecho. Los mimos que de pronto llegaron a sus oídos la hicieron estremecerse, volvió a erguirse con lentitud y sus ojos escudriñaron el interior. Su corazón se paralizó al ver al pirata tendido sobre Kagome, una de sus manos sujetaba la muñeca de la joven contra la cama, se besaban con inusitada pasión. Kikyo pudo sentir que las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, se volvió a morder el labio sintiendo de pronto que hasta le costaba tragar. Se escondió nuevamente y ocultó el rostro con sus manos. La conmoción de verlos en esa actitud tan cariñosa le quemaba hasta las entrañas. Cayó sentada sobre la arena, ni siquiera podía pensar... pero si Inuyasha era suyo... ¿En qué momento lo había perdido?... tal vez nunca la había amado... sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez más, la tristeza estaba presente en su ser, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, apenas podía asimilar lo que había visto, más no contaba con que de pronto los gemidos del que una vez fue su amante llegó tan claro a sus oídos mezclados con los de Kagome. Abrió los ojos enormemente sin atreverse siquiera a mirar, pero cada vez eran más fuertes, el ruido de la cama que se movía con cada embestida. La mujer se mordió los labios tan fuerte que no se percató que ya la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ellos. Se levantó tambaleando y luego se alejó, primero a paso lento, después cada vez más rápido, cayendo en un trecho y luego volviendo a retomar la carrera, con el único fin de querer escapar de aquel maldito lugar.

Se detuvo justo sobre la roca más empinada, mirando de pronto con ojos hipnotizados el remolino espumoso y oscuro de las aguas, un par de metros más abajo. La brisa fresca golpeó con fuerza su rostro y el sombrero voló a las aguas. Sólo en ese instante se percató del peligro que corría, pestañeó confundida sintiendo la humedad de sus lagrimas en las mejillas, y bajó nuevamente al otro lado de la playa. Caminó sin rumbo unos momentos, ni siquiera podía pensar bien, pero pronto se recuperó, la tristeza que sentía fue disipada por la furia y la venganza. Sus puños apretados y también sus labios impasibles no eran nada comparado con aquellos ojos castaños siempre fríos y difíciles de predecir, con ahora un brillo temible. El brillo del despecho.

Kagome acomodó sus cabellos y mientras caminaba a paso lento por el pueblo pronto se dio cuenta que la miraban y cuchicheaban. Se detuvo sintiendo la incomodidad que le causaba, la breve sonrisa de sus labios desapareció de inmediato. Un niño que pasó corriendo por su lado pero fue llamado casi histéricamente por su madre, que lo tomó del brazo y luego lo regaño. Kagome alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "loca".

La rabia que sentía era indescriptible, no sólo por lo que la gente creía de ella, sino porque el rumor había salido nada más y nada menos que de su propia madre. Subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió precipitadamente la puerta de la alcoba de la mujer, que permanecía quietamente sentada frente a la ventana. Ella volteó y la miró sin entender, Kagome tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus propios ojos estaban a punto de verter lagrimas. La joven la miró al principio con rabia y luego su rostro cambió a tristeza, corrió a su lado y se arrodilló a sus pies, sin poder evitar el llanto que ya tenía atragantado en su garganta.

-¿Porqué mamá?- Gimió con el rostro oculto aún- ¿Qué quieres de mí?... ¿Porqué me haces esto!

-De qué hablas Kagome!- Preguntó la mujer sin entender. La joven levantó el rostro hacia ella y la miró dolida.

-Todos en el pueblo creen que estoy loca!

La mujer se quedó en silencio unos instantes, la muchacha la miraba esperando una respuesta, lo que fuera, que le dijera que arreglaría el malentendido, que no les hiciera caso, un rayo de esperanza, porque era su madre.

-Fue tu culpa, si no hubieras dicho semejante barbaridad...

La joven sintió nuevamente la angustia sobre todo en su garganta, se levantó apenas y la miró triste aun.

-Pero... sabes que lo quiero... - La vio fruncir el ceño y voltearse enojada-... no me hagas infeliz... te lo suplico...

-No sé de qué te quejas... - Dijo de pronto la mujer volteando nuevamente y mirándola con dureza-... ese hombre no te quiere, ni siquiera esta aquí... quien sabe en brazos de qué perdida esta!... ¿qué no te das cuenta?... Te abandonó! Eres libre ahora.

Kagome la miró con sorpresa y de sus labios estuvo a punto de revelar que su amado pirata no se había ido como ella creyó, sino que estaba en el pueblo, sólo esperando, con paciencia que hasta ella misma se extrañaba que tuviera, por ella. Se mordió el labio y no respondió, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose impotente.

-Será mejor que te vistas...

-No tengo deseos... - Murmuró finalmente.

-Es en tu honor... Sesshoumaru lo hizo por ti... deberías ser más agradecida... él te quiere mucho... - Dijo la mujer cambiando de pronto el tono de su voz-... si no quieres que el pueblo te trate como loca... entonces no te comportes como tal.

-No sé a qué se refiere madre- Respondió la muchacha con seriedad.

-A que no rechaces a Sesshoumaru... él no lo merece...

Kagome se quedó en silencio, no sabía por qué de pronto le pareció que la mujer hablaba con dobles intenciones. Sintió el frío en su piel pero no se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo se levantó de la arena y exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Quitó los restos de lagrimas que sentía aun húmedas en sus mejillas y dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro extremo de la playa, más allá de los acantilados. No podía darse por vencida, no así nada más. Acomodó sus cabellos lacios y negros y el faldón de su vestido y se encaminó nuevamente hasta la cabaña. Habían pasado varias horas y esta vez él se encontraba en la playa cortando leña, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones negros y las botas de marinero, completamente solo. El torso desnudo la hizo recordar con nostalgia los momentos de intimidad que habían tenido y también no pudo evitar recordar los gemidos de él mezclados con los de su hermana menor. Sintió deseos de arañarle la cara, pero reprimió nuevamente la ira y caminó con lentitud hasta él. El hombre se encontraba de lado, y ella tomó la ventaja de caminar hasta atrás y luego de unos segundos en que él bajó el hacha, abrazarlo por la cintura con inusitada fuerza, acomodando la mejilla en aquella espalda tan amplia y cálida, sintiendo el corazón se rebozaba de alegría, por tenerlo cerca una vez más. Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil y luego sonrió, el hacha cayó a la arena y pasó sus manos por sobre las pálidas de ella, la falta de calor le extraño, volteó rápidamente para quedar de frente a la mujer que se incorporaba ahora y lo miraba desde la profundidad de sus ojos, como siempre, difíciles de predecir.

-Kikyo... - Murmuró. Se alejó un pasó atrás y ella ladeó el rostro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero herida.

-¿Creíste que era otra?

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y la miró casi con exasperación.

-Eres astuta... - Respondió en cambio. La mujer sonrió más aún y se acercó a él, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho y mirándolo herida.

-Sospechaba que estabas en la isla... ¿porqué no me buscaste?... estas tan solo aquí...

-No necesitaba buscarte... ya sabes que lo nuestro hace mucho acabó- Respondió él con seriedad, posando ambas manos sobre las de ella que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos-... y no he estado solo... si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Sí, lo sé! Kagome viene a verte ¿no es verdad?- Gimió mordiéndose los labios de rabia. Él la observó y apartó finalmente las manos de si.

-Veo que... como siempre... has hecho un buen trabajo.

-No fue necesario hacer nada en especial... Kagome se delató sola!- Gritó con veneno. Se alejó y miró la cabaña con rencor.-... mediocre... como siempre... el nidito de amor...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿vas a delatar a tu hermana?- Preguntó fastidiado el pirata.

-¿Te preocupa ella?... deberías preocuparte por ti... de tu vida...

El hombre que ya le había dado la espalda volteó y la miró sorprendido, enseguida adoptó una actitud serena, no quería delatarse, pero sabía que con aquella mujer había que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.

-¿Mi vida?- Repitió el capitán levantando una ceja. La mujer lo miró temerosa pero luego se acercó nuevamente a él.

-Sesshoumaru es capaz de matarte si te encuentra aún aquí... él quiere a Kagome... y hará lo que sea por ella.

-Yo también haré lo que sea por ella.- Respondió enojado, sus ojos nuevamente fulguraron como un demonio, Kikyo lo notó, otra vez volvía a ver en su rostro el rastro de la venganza.

La mujer volvió a acercarse a él y lo miró cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-No hace falta que hagas nada... podemos irnos... y así te ahorrarás más pleitos...

El hombre se alejó comenzado a reír estruendosamente, la mujer lo observó al principio impresionada luego cuando vio que la risa de él ya era fastidiosa, apretó los puños de sus manos y su rostro se tiño de rojo.

-Jajaja ¿Pero en qué piensas?- Preguntó al fin el hombre-... ¿Crees que me iría contigo?

-Tú me lo propusiste hace unos meses atrás... ¿lo recuerdas?- Preguntó ella con seriedad. El hombre finalmente dejó de reír y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-Ahhh... sí, claro... recuerdo habértelo propuesto... y también recuerdo la forma que ideaste para desligarte de mi proposición.

-Pero ahora he cambiado!- Musitó acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza.- Perdóname... yo si te amo... siempre te he amado... - Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de forma inesperada y eso a él le sorprendió, jamás la había visto tan débil, nunca.-... no me odies... aquella vez... tuve miedo...

-Las cosas han cambiado ahora... antes... - Y ella levantó el rostro hacia él que la observaba con seriedad-... antes yo te quería a mi lado porque quería recuperar parte de mi pasado... pero ahora... ahora soy feliz... inmensamente feliz, por primera vez en mi vida... y no quiero nada más...

La mujer lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y luego arrugó el ceño.

-¿Eres feliz por Kagome?... ¿es eso?...

-Sí - Respondió resuelto. La mujer entonces se alejó sintiendo la rabia que invadía su cuerpo.

-No deberías confiar tanto... sobre todo sabiendo que ella jamas te podrá amar... siempre ha estado obsesionada por Sesshoumaru... - Dijo con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del pirata, para ver su reacción, pero contrario a lo que pensó, él estaba tranquilo, y sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará desconfiar de Kagome... conozco tu veneno... sé que siempre quieres salirte con la tuya.

La mujer apretó nuevamente sus puños mirándolo con odio, y se pasó luego los dedos por las mejillas quitando el rastro de lagrimas de ello. Ahora sentía el gusto amargo de la derrota y el desamor.

-Lo que digo es verdad... - Musitó apenas. Inuyasha volvió a encogerse de hombros y retomó su caminata hacia la cabaña. Kikyo lo miró sin creer el rechazo.

-Pues si quieres ve a la hacienda esta noche! Él pedirá su mano y ella aceptará!- Gritó antes de perderlo de vista. Miró unos instantes la cabaña pero no se produjo movimiento alguno, así que finalmente volteó herida y se marchó.

Inuyasha se quedó en la puerta afirmando la espalda en el madero y apretando los labios. Claro que sabía que esa noche precisamente era la fiesta de cual Kagome le había hablado... pero... ¿compromiso?... eso no era posible.

Suspiró intentando que las venenosas palabras vertidas por Kikyo no lo incomodasen, se acercó a paso lento y abrió el alhajero extrayendo el rosario de cuentas blancas que lo hizo sonreír. Lo llevó a su nariz sintiendo de inmediato el aroma de la muchacha y sólo pudo pensar que Kikyo estaba loca si creía que desconfiaría de su pequeña.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se miró en el espejo, no sabía cómo era que su madre ahora compraba ropajes tan caros para ella. La seda rojo vino contrastaba con el pálido de su piel y el negro de sus cabellos que ahora Sango había peinado con dóciles bucles amarrados a una cinta del mismo color de su vestido. La sirvienta miró de reojo el anillo de bodas pero no dijo nada, sólo pudo esbozar al final una sonrisa amplia de satisfacción y admiración.

-Luce muy hermosa... parece una reina...

-Una reina loca... - Musitó Kagome mirándose al espejo con tristeza.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha terminaba de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta, no le sorprendió que fuera su amigo Miroku, que tenía extrañamente el semblante alterado y algo agitado, entró de inmediato y luego de dar un par de vueltas por la casa miró al capitán que lo observaba muy callado.

-He estado en el pueblo... andan rumores muy siniestros en contra de tu bella esposa.

-¿Rumores?- Repitió el pirata levantando una ceja.

-Dicen que esta loca... - Respondió con seriedad. Inuyasha arrugó la frente y lo miró turbado.

-¿Y porqué dicen eso?

-Porque asegura que esta casada... contigo... y nadie cree eso... por supuesto...

Inuyasha suspiró fastidiado y posó ambas manos en su cintura mirándolo exasperado.

-La tratan de demente porque una señorita como ella no puede enamorarse ni menos casarse con un ladrón como yo¿verdad?

Miroku no respondió, pero bien sabía que eso era cierto. Inuyasha se movió inquieto y volvió a suspirar fastidiado.

-No sé como su propia familia puede negar la boda... prefieren mil veces que los demás crean que esta loca y no... - De pronto se calló y miró a Miroku.-... a menos que... quieran chantajearla...

Miroku sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él más asustado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha caminó hasta un baúl sacando una camisa y pantalones limpios y comenzó a vestirse.

-A que una madre prefiere mil veces encerrar a su hija en un manicomio que ver que ella haga algo en contra de su voluntad...

-¿Vas a ir a la hacienda?- Preguntó Miroku ya más alterado.- pero... arriesgas la cabeza hombre!

-La arriesgo a ella también... ya basta de tantas tonterías, esto lo terminaremos aquí!- Respondió con brusquedad y saliendo ahora de la cabaña montó al caballo alejándose de él sin remordimientos, porque su único propósito era, tal y como lo había dicho, acabar de una vez por todas con las rencillas.

&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru sonrió admirando la belleza de Kagome, que tenía enfrente y tomaba una de sus manos enguantadas en seda blanca hasta los codos, besándolos con suavidad y galantería extrema, haciendo ruborizar a la muchacha que desvió la mirada y luego la mano. Kikyo miraba la escena desde al lado de su madre, sonriendo con sorna ante el espectáculo y luego sacando una copa de champán de unas de las bandejas que eran ofrecidas por algunos esclavos vestidos esta vez con mejores ropas.

Estaban todas las mejores familias, la pequeña recordaba perfectamente que era casi igual a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana mayor con el hacendado. Caminó alejándose de las miradas de las personas que le daban y se acercó al ventanal. La casa estaba bellamente decorada con flores y la vajilla de plata deslumbraba a cuanto la vieran. Unas horas mas tarde estaban comiendo, las notas suaves de una canción se dejaban escuchar en la sala, el ambiente se hizo más ameno, ya no la miraban con tanta insistencia. Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todos haciendo sonar la copa de cristal entre sus dedos con una cuchara. La conversación cesó poco a poco y entonces él habló.

-Todos saben que esta fiesta, es en honor de una doncella que... - Miró a Kagome que bajaba la vista fastidiada-... estuvo prisionera pero que afortunadamente ya esta con nosotros... sana y salva... Kagome... por favor... - Tendió su mano hasta la joven que se encontraba a su lado, ella alzó la vista y miró la mano que le tendía y luego el rostro del joven. Sesshoumaru la observaba con una sonrisa cálida y serena, la joven ladeó el rostro hacia su madre que se encontraba a su lado y la mujer hizo un gesto para que aceptara su mano, a lo cual ella obedeció y se levantó.- Brindemos por Kagome- Dijo el hombre alzando su copa y la mano de la muchacha- Brindemos también porque... quiero que todos sean testigos... Kagome... - Dijo de pronto y ella que evitaba mirarlo por fin lo enfrentó, sintió los dedos de él que se acariciaban más a su mano, aquello le provocó escalofríos, lo miró con pánico ¿qué estaba sucediendo¿Porqué se comportaba de esa manera?- ... acepta ser mi prometida...

Kagome entreabrió los labios y lo miró como si el que en realidad estaba loco era él... y su madre... ¿es que acaso se empeñaban en casarla si ella ya estaba casada!. Ladeó el rostro hacia su madre que la miró con severidad y el gesto minúsculo que le hizo le dio a entender que debía sólo acatar. Sesshoumaru extrajo un anillo e intentó ponerlo en su dedo, los demás cuchichearon, sabían que era inevitable puesto que hacía muy poco la misma persona se había comprometido con la hermana, aunque tampoco aquello no era de extrañarse, las cosas funcionaban así, al fin y al cabo, sabían que lo que el hacendado buscaba era la reputación del buen apellido.

-No!- Gritó Kagome alejando su mano de la de él y mirándolo impresionada- ¡Pero qué haces?... estas loco! Todos estan locos!

-Kagome... cariño, por favor... - Musitó la mujer tocando apenas el faldón de la muchacha pero Kagome ni siquiera la miró.

-Sabes que no puedo aceptar... lo sabes y me haces esto!- Gimió la joven con desesperación. El hombre la miró incómodo, luego trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pequeña... no...

-No me digas así! Tu no!- Volvió a decir Kagome.

-Kagome... compórtate... - Murmuró con rabia su madre esta vez poniéndose de pie y tomándola del brazo.- acepta el anillo...

-No! No! Cómo puedes obligarme a esto?- Dijo la joven ya fuera de si, mirando a la mujer y luego a Sesshoumaru.- Saben que estoy casada y aunque no lo estuviera... tampoco aceptaría!

Los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar dentro de la habitación, la mujer miró con pánico a las personas, jamas creyó que su pequeña hija se revelaría de esa forma, hasta el ultimo momento pensó que haría su voluntad. Apretó su brazo y la miró sin expresión.

-Acepta esa sortija Kagome... si no quieres que te interne en un manicomio... - Murmuró muy bajo y la chica abrió los ojos sin creer.

-¿Qué!

-Acepta... porque soy capaz de internarte en un manicomio y no dejarte jamas en manos de ese sucio pirata... lo juro... - Volvió a decir muy bajo, sólo para ser oída por la joven que sintió el corazón casi salía de su pecho, pero el dolor era aun más grande de verse acorralada de esa forma. Miró luego a Sesshoumaru que parecía de piedra esta vez y luego su mirada de alternó a la de la gente que aún cuchicheaba mirándola también de forma extraña.

-No! No!... ¿Porqué no quieren aceptarlo? Inuyasha es mi esposo!

La mujer la miró y luego se sentó en calma.

-Creo que mi hija esta más enferma de lo que creí... - Murmuró. Kikyo permanecía impasible, la verdad es que ahora bien poco le importaba la situación de ella ni menos de la de Sesshoumaru. Kagome en cambio tuvo deseos de llorar pero sólo pudo mirarla sin poder decir nada.

-¡Usted sabe que su hija no esta demente!- La voz que pareció como un trueno se hizo de pronto a sus espaldas al tiempo que todos volteaban para mirar al hombre que había hablado. Las carabinas sonaron de inmediato, puesto que un grupo de hombres liderados por el anciano Jaken parecían que lo venían persiguiendo, le apuntaron desde atrás y todos miraron aterrorizados. Kagome sintió que moriría al verlo así, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No debiste venir... no debiste... - Sollozó. El hombre acarició su cabello admirando en breves instantes lo hermosa que lucía y luego miró a su hermano.

-Ella dice la verdad... es mi esposa... y la familia lo sabe, pues fueron testigos de la ceremonia...

-Desgraciado... - Regañó Kikyo poniéndose de pie.

-No! Mentira!- Volvió a decir la señora Higurashi, pero palideció al ver que el joven capitán alzaba la mano mostrando un documento que de inmediato supo de qué se trataba.

-Inuyasha... por favor... - Suplicó la joven alzando sus ojos hacia él en una suplica, él bajó la vista y susurró.

-¿Crees que te dejaría sabiendo lo que traman?

La joven permaneció en silencio y entonces él prosiguió.

-Vuelva a decir que es mentira... a ver si tiene ese descaro... este es el acta de nuestra boda... aunque el sacerdote que lo ofició ya no este, tuve la precaución de tomarlo y guardarlo en un lugar seguro, sabiendo lo que se proponían...

-Sesshoumaru lo miró con odio en ese momento, los ojos dorados de ambos hermanos se miraron directamente con odio.

-Creo que... fue suficiente... - Murmuró la mujer indignada. Se produjo un silencio horroroso, Kagome se abrazó más fuerte a él y de pronto, la voz de Sesshoumaru rompió la quietud del lugar.

-Esta bien Inuyasha... ¿y qué quieres ahora?

El capitán lo miró con seriedad.

-Necesitamos hablar... nada más...

Continuará...


	28. Una Falsa Tregua

Capítulo 28: **"Una falsa Tregua"**

Sesshoumaru lo miró directo pero ni un solo músculo se movió en su impasible rostro. Inuyasha en cambio lo observaba desafiante, ya tenía bastantes problemas no resueltos con su hermano que lo único que deseaba ahora era terminar todo de una vez.

-Esta bien... - Dijo al fin el mayor de los Taisho, con el tono de voz demasiado tranquilo que todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos.-... es cierto... necesitamos hablar... vamos a la biblioteca... sabes donde queda... - Murmuró esto ultimo. Inuyasha se soltó del agarre de Kagome dándole una mirada conciliadora y entregándole el acta de matrimonio.

-Inuyasha... - Musitó ella angustiada.

-Estaré bien... - Respondió él comprendiendo el temor de la joven. Sesshoumaru observó la escena con irritación pero se encaminó hacia la biblioteca con la frente en alto.

-Iré contigo... - Volvió a decir la joven. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco y le dio una mirada adolorida. Kagome en cambio alzaba el rostro con súplica hacia Inuyasha y él luego de parecer meditarlo negó con la cabeza.

-Estos son asuntos que deben ser arreglados entre él y yo... Kagome... comprende...

Ella lo observó unos instantes y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Sesshoumaru. La verdad es que quería estar a su lado porque temía por su vida, pero el rostro de Sesshoumaru era de tanta desilusión que se reprochó a si misma por dudar tanto del que una vez ella quiso. Asintió finalmente y entonces Inuyasha se alejó. El silencio que se produjo en la sala fue sepulcral y la joven podía casi escuchar su propio latido del corazón retumbando en la habitación. Miró luego a su madre que aún permanecía sentada, con la vista baja y Kikyo a su lado, bebiendo otra vez una copa más de vino, parecía inquieta. Las personas comenzaron nuevamente a murmurar y a pesar del momento tan incómodo nadie se movió de su puesto, tal vez debido a que aún los hombres armados estaban en la entrada.

-Bueno Inuyasha... si quieres la hacienda... - Dijo Sesshoumaru tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio de madera labrada y adoptando una actitud de todo poderoso-... podemos hacer un arreglo.

El pirata se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-¿Un arreglo?... ¿propones al fin un arreglo?

El hermano mayor se inclinó levemente sobre el escritorio cruzando las manos.

-Puedo darte la hacienda...

-Devolvérmela... - Corrigió el capitán.

Sesshoumaru lo miró con quietud sin decir nada unos segundos y luego prosiguió.

-Puedo entregártela... al fin y al cabo... mi padre... - Vio como el capitán arrugaba el ceño-... él... - Prosiguió sin querer admitir aún que el padre era de ambos-... te la heredó.

-Vaya! Al fin lo admites- Rió burlón Inuyasha.

-Sí, la hacienda será tuya pero con una condición.- Respondió el hombre tranquilamente. Inuyasha abrió un poco más los ojos, debía haberlo sospechado, su hermano no cedería así por así.

-Claro... no me esperaba otra cosa... - Dijo hacienda una mueca de desprecio.- ¿qué es lo que quieres?...

-A Kagome.- Respondió muy tranquilo. Inuyasha afirmó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró desafiante, esta vez su rostro había cambiado radicalmente, Sesshoumaru permaneció en su lugar pero pudo notar el brillo demoniaco de sus ojos.

-Eso... ni lo sueñes.- Respondió con la voz gutural. Los hermanos se miraron desafiantes, Sesshoumaru apretó los puños de sus manos y luego pareció distenderse su angustia, sonrió levemente y se recostó en la silla.

-¿No?... ¿no quieres?

-No, no quiero.- Dijo el capitán irguiéndose nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos.- pudiste ahorrarte el discurso... ya no quiero esta hacienda, al contrario, sólo vengo a pedir tranquilidad... tanto para Kagome como para mí.

-¿Viniste sólo a eso?- Preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

-Sí, solo a eso. Me di cuenta que no me haría feliz vivir en esta hacienda... - Recorrió la sala con su vista algo nostálgica-... que tantos malos recuerdos me trae... no la quiero- Recalcó posando sus ojos en los del hermano.

-Vaya... eso si es... una sorpresa... estaba dispuesto a cedértela...

-No seas idiota, ibas a chantajearme.

Kagome comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dando pequeñas miradas hacia la sala, hacia ya bastantes minutos los hermanos se habían alejado de ellos y temía por la suerte, sabía el temperamento de ambos, sobre todo el de Inuyasha.

-Entonces... - Murmuró Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie y posando su mirada hacia el ventanal, viendo como el sol algo anaranjado se iba ocultando bajo el mar.-... sólo quieres tranquilidad.

-No mendigaré nada de lo que me dejó mi padre porque no lo necesito ahora... aunque no lo creas... no soy un muerto de hambre como piensas... así que quiero que nos dejes en paz... y que convenzas a la madre de Kagome, porque veo que ella siempre te hace caso... para que nos de su consentimiento.

Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sus ojos se perdían entre el resplandor de los últimos rayos del ocaso y luego su mirada se desvió hacia las plantaciones, en donde aun trabajaban algunos esclavos, parecían enfermos, y se movían con bastante dificultad. Arrugó el entrecejo. Odiaba tener que ceder, estaba acostumbrado a obtener cuanto quisiese y no podía admitir que su hermano rechazase la oferta, el cambio de la hacienda por Kagome. Sonrió un poco y luego volteó adoptando una actitud seria, mirando al joven que esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

-Esta bien... creo que ya es suficiente con este odio... perdóname entonces... por lo de antes... - Dijo al fin dejando completamente anonadado al capitán y tendiendo su mano en un gesto conciliatorio agregó-... no más rencillas...

Inuyasha parecía no creer mucho en sus palabras, pero si él desde que tenía uso de razón jamás lo había escuchando decir una palabra conciliatoria y menos pedir perdón. Era algo que añoraba por años, aunque siempre creyó que nunca llegaría este día. Miró los ojos de su hermano mayor, él lo observaba con tranquilidad y su mano aún permanecía tendida. El capitán volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Entonces lo harás?...

-Por mi parte puedes quedarte tranquilo... ya me di cuenta que Kagome te ama... - Murmuró-... pero lo de su madre... no será fácil... tendrás que darme tiempo.

-He esperado por ella bastante... - Musitó Inuyasha y entonces tendió su mano a él y se dieron al fin un apretón, sellando el acuerdo entre ambos.

Sesshoumaru volvió y admitió ante todos que Inuyasha era su medio hermano y que en verdad estaba casado con Kagome. La madre de la chica creyó morir en ese instante pero no dijo nada al ver el rostro tan serio del hombre. Las personas comenzaron a retirarse y entonces Kagome, feliz se abrazó a su esposo muy fuerte, rebozaba de alegría, pero en ese instante la señora Higurashi se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación sin mirar ni pronunciar una palabra.

-Kagome... – Pronunció Sesshoumaru pero ambos lo miraron-... es mejor que le den tiempo... ella esta enferma... puede ser peligroso...

-Sí- Dijo Kikyo al fin, levantándose del asiento y sintiéndose bastante mareada, miró a la pareja con frialdad y luego una mirada cómplice hacia Sesshoumaru.-... deben tener paciencia con mamá...

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Kagome alzando la mirada angustiada hacia Inuyasha que fijaba sus ojos en su hermano. Vio que su mandíbula se tensaba y la manzana de su garganta se movía inquieta, luego la desvió hacia ella y asintió.

-Ellos tienen razón... no quiero que tu madre te repudie... es mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas ahora... - Murmuró finalmente el capitán, con pesar. Ansiaba poder largarse del lugar y de todos, y volver a Santa Esmeralda, a su casa, a la casa de ambos, para ser felices finalmente, pero tenía que tener paciencia esta vez, aunque resultara bastante engorroso. Kagome lo miró con tristeza y finalmente asintió comprendiendo la situación, se abrazó a su cintura deseando no separarse de él pero sabía que no sería así, al menos por ahora. Kikyo miró a la pareja y sintió una rabia y odio infinito, más contra el pirata, que parecía ignorarla por completo, dio una media mirada a Sesshoumaru y notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos, bajó sus ojos castaños hacia los puños del hombre que se apretaban tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. La mujer volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, ya sabía que las cosas no acabarían así tan fácil.

&&&&&&&&

-No quiero hacerlo... porque si fuera por mi te llevaría de inmediato en mi barco y nos olvidaríamos de este lugar... - Murmuró Inuyasha y Kagome, que se encontraba de pie frente a él, asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

-Gracias... - Sollozó y el hombre la envolvió en sus brazos. Kagome ladeó el rostro y sonrió levemente- Creo que saldrá todo bien... al fin y al cabo... él tiene mucha influencia sobre mamá...

-Mmmmm

La joven sintió la brisa tibia que soplaba y que daba algo de frescor a la noche estrellada. Las luces en la hacienda aun estaban encendidas y ambos jóvenes esperaban en la pérgola la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, en esos instantes se suponía que hablaba con la madre de Kagome e intentaba hacerla comprender y aceptar, la relación de ambos.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco!- Gritó la mujer mirando despavorida a Sesshoumaru. Kikyo permanecía en la sala y comparado con su madre, estaba bastante tranquila.-... jamas lo aceptaré! No dejaré que Kagome este con ese hombre! Aunque sea su medio hermano!

El hombre se sentó en la silla y la observó con una calma inusitada.

-No crea que esto me alegra... lo detesto tanto como usted... - Dijo al fin. Kikyo sonrió y su madre lo miró sin entender.

-¿Lo detesta?... ¿Y entonces porqué acepta que se quede con mi hija?... ¿Porqué no hace nada? Creí que lo mataría... - Dijo la mujer con rabia. Kikyo se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hasta posarse detrás de Sesshoumaru y afirmar ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Yo creo que... Sesshoumaru tiene algo bajo la manga... ¿no es así?

-Si lo mato... o mis hombres... todos sabrán que fui yo y puedo ser acusado y ahorcado... aunque sea un bastardo es un hombre y tiene derechos... - Murmuró el hombre impasible y mirando sin expresión a la mujer.

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó la señora Higurashi sin entender, casi histérica. Él sonrió de manera afable, esa era una virtud que tenía, las personas podían dejarse engañar con sus gestos fácilmente, podía transmitir tranquilidad a los demás aun cuando lo único que sentía era odio. Era una gran ventaja aquella.

-Usted siga rehusándose... eso nos dará tiempo para que no se vayan aún... Inuyasha debe permanecer en la isla... pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo...

-¿Tiene acaso un plan?

-Algo que no va a fallar... no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza... - Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

Él la abrazó más fuerte y luego posó sus ojos en la joven. Kagome lo miró sintiendo la angustia que la embargaba, ya llevaban bastante tiempo conversando y la espera la agobiaba por completo.

-Pase lo que pase... esperaré... - Murmuró el hombre rozando esta vez su cara contra la mejilla de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Antes de poder responder Inuyasha notó que una sombra alta se acercaba a paso rápido hacia donde estaban ellos. Kagome lo notó también y se separó del hombre. Sesshoumaru entró a la pérgola y los miró con tranquilidad.

-He hecho todo lo posible pero... - Y entonces Kagome cayó sentada en la banca entendiendo que la conversación no había llegado a buen término-... ella no acepta... lo siento... cada vez que te nombro creo que le va a dar un ataque y...

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó la joven olvidándose de su tristeza para solo preocuparse de la salud de la mujer.

-Más o menos... - Mintió el hombre adoptando una actitud seria.-... pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo...

Se produjo un leve silencio, entonces Inuyasha avanzó un paso hacia él y le tendió la mano.

-Bueno... gracias por el intento... yo esperaré... ya lo hemos conversado con Kagome... no quiero que a su madre le pase algo por mi culpa... así que... la haremos razonar ¿verdad cariño?- Levantó una ceja y Kagome asintió pero no dijo nada. Se sentía bastante desilusionada pero comparado con momentos antes, las cosas estaban mejor... al menos Sesshoumaru estaba de su lado ¿no?

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se acostó con pesar sabiendo que su madre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Cerró los ojos y murmuró una pequeña súplica, sin embargo su corazón se oprimió tanto que de pronto que se angustiaba más. Abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia las ventanas con las cortinas descorridas, el mar que se mecía algo intranquilo y la brisa que parecía de pronto cobrar fuerza... sabía que lo que vendría sería duro pero... ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar?

Jaken le entregó una pequeña canasta y vio como Kikyo arrugaba el ceño y hacia de pronto arcadas, mientras el hombre posaba un paño encima de ella ocultando su interior.

-Pero esto es nauseabundo!- Gimió la mujer tomándola con la punta de los dedos. El hombre llevaba un pañuelo sobre sus narices y miró a la mujer con seriedad.

-No debe aspirarlo directamente... será mejor que cubra su nariz con un pañuelo... - Sentenció el hombre y Kikyo extrajo de inmediato un pedazo de suave tela blanca y la puso en su nariz.- tenga cuidado, lo deja cerca de él y con eso... es probable que se enferme...

-¿Dará resultado?

-Claro que sí... enfermará... ya lo verá...

Kikyo bajó del carruaje justo antes que terminara la caleta y prosiguió a pie, llevando entre sus manos la letal enfermedad, sintiendo sin remordimiento odio hacia el hombre que la había rechazado y del cual esperaba pronto vengarse, porque Inuyasha no se quedaría con Kagome, ni con nadie.

Abrió la puerta y vio al capitán que estaba sentado sobre la cama, con un rosario que ella reconoció enseguida, era el de Kagome. Lo miró sabiendo que el odio crecía más en su interior y dejó luego la canasta a un lado. El ruido que hizo ésta al chocar contra el piso de madera lo hizo levantar la vista y arrugar el ceño, fastidiado.

-¿Tú aquí?- Preguntó el hombre mirando con frialdad a la mujer. Kikyo avanzó un paso y ladeó el rostro.

-Quería saber... cómo estabas...

-Hace unos instantes estaba bien...

Ella apretó los labios y la sonrisa que fingía se borró de su rostro, lo miró fingiendo que había sido ofendida.

-Estaba preocupada por ti... nada más...

-Será mejor que te vayas... – Respondió él levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta la puerta la abrió y esperó. Ella lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y luego agachó la cabeza.

-Sólo... me preocupabas... - Murmuró, y luego, alzando la cabeza caminó dignamente y salió de la habitación. Inuyasha cerró la puerta de un portazo y suspiró. En cambio Kikyo se quedó quieta fuera de la casa, maldiciendo una vez al hombre, luego sonrió, al menos su cometido estaba listo. Sólo había que esperar... y Kagome quedaría viuda muy pronto...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Bueno mis queridas lectoras, el siguiente capítulo es el final, esperen que muy pronto será publicado... muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos ;)

Lady


	29. Más Allá del Horizonte

Capítulo 29:** "Más allá del Horizonte"**

El hombre arrugó el ceño sintiendo que la angustia lo invadía, estaba solo, completamente solo en aquella oscuridad. De pronto, apareció ella, con su sonrisa de ángel y mirada cálida, en medio de lo que parecía un largo camino. Ambos se acercaron, él podía sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-Kagome... - Susurró. Estaba tan cerca de ella ahora, y de pronto, cuando estiró sus dedos para tocarla, la figura femenina desapareció, llevándose consigo la luz y la esperanza y sintiendo nuevamente que el temor y la angustia lo embargaba. Gritó su nombre una y mil veces, en aquella oscuridad desolada y fría y de pronto calló de rodillas a la tierra, sintiendo que apenas podía respirar, la esperanza se había esfumado y creyó en ese instante que moriría.- Kagome!- Gritó desesperado. Abrió los ojos y sintió lo agitado que estaba. Poco a poco de fue dando cuenta que sólo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y muy real pesadilla. Se volvió a recostar en la cama perc ibiendo aún los sentimientos turbadores de aquel sueño, que lo embargaban aún en la realidad. Ladeó el rostro y sintió nostalgia de aquel pequeño cuerpo cálido y suave, anhelando de forma casi dolorosa la ausencia de ella. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y volvió a recuperar el sueño, sin saber que de forma silenciosa un manto negro de muerte invadía ya la cabaña, y sobre todo a él, que lo respiraba sin saber.

Kikyo miró de reojo a Kagome, que seguía a su madre a donde fuese intentado entablar una conversación, referente a su relación con Inuyasha, pero la señora Higurashi la evadía sin piedad, en su rostro duro y frío no había rastro de ceder. Jamás lo aceptaría, jamás. La muchacha se quedó a los pies de las escaleras y miró con dolor el lugar de donde su madre ya había desaparecido. ¿Pero hasta cuando estaría así?... ¿y qué sucedería si jamás cedería?. Volteó el rostro derrotado y vio que su hermana mayor la miraba, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mal disimulada la hizo enfurecer.

-¿De qué te ríes?- La enfrentó con seriedad. Kikyo se levantó exasperada y movió la cabeza, ofendida.

-De nada... vaya... que tonta eres.- Respondió sin más.

-No te burles... creí que me entendías...

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa, Kagome?- Dijo en cambio la mujer posándose frente a ella y mirándola esta vez con seriedad absoluta.- Yo en tu lugar me olvidaría de él... mamá jamás lo aceptaría... ni siquiera lo volvería a ver... ¿sabes?

-Tú lo has dicho Kikyo... - Respondió la pequeña apretando los puños y mirándola con dureza- tú en mi lugar... sólo tu podrías hacer algo así... no yo...

La mujer la miró quietamente sin responder, la pequeña volteó enojada saliendo al rato de la casa, ella la vio cruzar el jardín anudándose el sombrero al cuello. No había que ser adivina para saber a donde iba, lo sabía perfectamente. De pronto su mente pareció analizar un detalle¿Qué tal si ella también enfermaba? Cabía también esa posibilidad... pero sólo se preocupó un par de segundos porque luego se encogió de hombros y se tendió en el sofá. Qué más daba, si enfermaba Kagome o no ya no era su problema.

La joven bajó a la playa y vio al hombre de pie, mirando hacia el mar, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, parecía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella se detuvo poco a poco para observarlo desde una corta distancia, la brisa del mar golpeaba suavemente los cabellos del hombre que parecían danzar caprichosamente al viento. Kagome volvió a retomar el paso hasta llegar a su lado, posó una mano sobre su hombro, en esos momentos ella miró también sus ojos dorados, que tenían un extraño reflejo de melancolía, el hombre al sentir el tacto despertó de su ensueño y la miró, esbozando de inmediato una amplia sonrisa y el reflejo se tornó normal. La envolvió en sus brazos y ella se puso en puntillas y le dio un leve besos en los labios.

-Oh, pequeña... estaba pensando precisamente en ti... – Murmuró abrazándola más fuerte de la cintura y rozando su cara contra sus cabellos para llenarse del aroma que extrañaba. Kagome tenía sus dos manos posadas sobre su pecho, sólo sonrió ante el halago y cerró los ojos.

-No quiero que pienses... que me doy por vencida... - Murmuró de pronto, comentario del cual el capitán le pareció extraño-... pero creo que esto... no funcionará...

Él la apartó levemente y la miró sin creer, de pronto recordó la pesadilla, la sensación de que Kagome se escapaba de su vida lo angustiaba demasiado. Kagome en cambio tenía el rostro demasiado sereno.

-¿Qué dices?- Musitó apenas el hombre.

-Me refiero a mamá... - Corrigió la joven, imaginando lo que él debió pensar, que ella se estaba dando por vencida con respecto a su matrimonio.-... ella no aceptará... no lo hará...

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego, cuando los abrió la volvió a abrazar más fuerte ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-No me asustes de esa forma pequeña... - Murmuró, Kagome arrugó el entrecejo, sólo ahora se percataba de lo extraño que estaba-... y bueno... no pierdas la esperanza...

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella y él se incorporó y la miró directamente.- luces... – Su mano se alzó al rostro para dar una caricia suave y lenta, lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Quieres nadar conmigo?- Preguntó él en cambio. La muchacha lo miró asombrada y él parecía recobrar en su rostro la felicidad con que lo conocía. El capitán se soltó al fin y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa-... vamos... hace calor...

Kagome lo miró sin entender, el hombre se sacó las botas y le dio una sonrisa. Ella se cruzó de brazos y no se movió.

-¿Estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar, el hombre la tomó por la cintura y la miró divertido.

-¿Te ayudo a quitarte el vestido?- Ronroneó como un felino. Ella lo miró turbada, cuando hablaba de esa forma le era inevitable no sentir escalofríos y que un leve rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Él pasó su mano por tras su espalda, sus movimientos resultaban suaves ahora, desabotonando con cuidado mientras ella intentaba develar a través de sus ojos, su sonrisa leve, algo en su rostro lo que le inquietaba. El vestido cayó a la arena y entonces en un ademan inesperado, la tomó en brazos solo con la enagua y se la llevó hasta las aguas.

-Ah¿Porqué siempre haces tu voluntad?- Regañó al fin, pasando sus brazos por su cuello para firmarse de él.

-Olvidémonos de todo por ahora... ¿te parece?- Preguntó él deteniéndose ya cuando el agua le llegaba hasta las caderas y dejando a Kagome a su lado. La tomó de la mano y se internó con la joven hasta cuando ya el agua le llegaba al pecho. La besó intensamente una y otra vez y ella entendió al fin lo que quería. Porque olvidarse de todos los problemas resultaba bastante beneficioso. Sólo entre sus brazos y recibiendo sus besos y caricias Kagome se dio cuenta que sólo intentaba evocar los momentos felices que tuvieron en la isla de Santa Esmeralda, allá, solos, sin más problemas ni nada que los molestase... Añoraba ella también aquellos momentos compartidos en ese lugar, y añoraba también estar en aquella casa, la casa de ambos...

-Te amo... – Murmuró la joven entre los labios que sabían ahora a sal, él la devoró con sus besos, inclinándola tanto que estaba punto de caer, sonrió cuando casi lo hizo, afirmándose fuerte en los antebrazos del hombre que la acercó a su pecho, sólo en ese instante él se percató que la enagua de ella estaba empapada y que traslucía toda su figura. El deseo nació otra vez, el juego había terminado, la necesitaba y no se cansaba de ello, jamás.

Una vez más entre las sabanas de su cama la hacía suya, besando cada rincón de la piel de la muchacha y ella sintiendo sensaciones nuevas y excitantes, sólo entre sus brazos y sabiendo que era amada podía olvidarse de todo. Acarició exhausta las cuentas amoratadas de su collar justo en el instante en que él le daba la vida y sin soltarlas se fue tendiendo poco a poco en la cama, llevándose al hombre a su lado. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y la besó en la frente, mientras ella se quedaba dormida sin soltar las cuentas de su mano.

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba levemente alumbrada con el reflejo naranja de los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo ocaso. La joven ladeó el rostro y miró al hombre que aún permanecía a su lado, dormido. Soltó el collar y acarició sus cabellos una y otra vez. Sus manos se desviaron a la mandíbula del joven, tocando la piel bronceada y algo cálida. Subió para apartar los mechones aún húmedos de su frente, le extrañó la tibieza de su frente. Se incorporó extrañada y dejó la palma de su mano en ese lugar para preguntarse si acaso él tenía fiebre. Entonces se mordió el labio nerviosa y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en su cara para que despertara, él lo hizo con pereza, sus ojos dorados vidriosos le costaron centrarse en los suyos y cuando lo hizo sonrió y se incorporó a su lado.

-¿Ya te vas pequeña?... no me dejes aún... - Murmuró ronco y la abrazó desde la cintura. Kagome lo abrazó suavemente depositando un beso en su hombro.

-¿Estas enfermo?... tu frente esta muy cálida...

El se incorporó y llevó una mano comprobando lo que decía la muchacha mientras ella esperaba expectante. Luego la quitó y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada... ya sabes que hace mucho calor... además tú no ayudas en nada... - Murmuró haciendo una mueca turbadora que hizo a la joven ruborizarse.

-No juegues... eso no es cierto...

Él la besó antes que ella pudiera completar la frase, Kagome recibió sus labios, cálidos y suaves nuevamente y luego se separaron.

-Esta bien... ya no diré nada más... - Murmuró ella levantándose de su lado y comenzándose a vestir.-... me voy antes que mamá se de cuenta... eso puede ser peor...

-¿No te darás por vencida verdad?- Preguntó él afirmando la cabeza en una mano, mirándola de medio lado.

-No lo haré... volveré a intentarlo... - Respondió con una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&

El pirata podía ver a través de la ventana que ya anochecía y el dolor en la cabeza era terrible. Cada vez que intentaba incorporarse las puntadas en la sien lo hacían maldecir, pero no era nada comparado con la fiebre que poco a poco había aumentado. Tenía tanta sed que podía beber un barril lleno de agua y aún así no se disipaba, el agua que tenía en la casa almacenada ya se había acabado y para ir en busca de mas debía levantarse e ir al río cercano, pero ponerse en pie era un verdadero desafio. Para su alivio su amigo Miroku y Shippo llegaron a la cabaña, como cada anochecer. La reacción de ambos al verlo en la cama sudando les sorprendió, el pequeño corrió a su lado.

-Inuyasha¿Estas bien?

El capitán que se encontraba ya dormitando abrió los ojos sólo cuando el niño lo llamó. Lo miró y ambos se fijaron en lo vidriosos que sus orbes se encontraban.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Preguntó el segundo al mando, mientras posaba su mano en la frente.- oh, pero sí que tienes fiebre...

-Debo haber pescado un resfriado... - Murmuró el capitán mientras se incorporaba- muero de ser... ¿podrían traerme agua del río? Aquí ya no tengo...

-Enseguida!- Gritó el pequeño tomando unos recipientes y saliendo del lugar corriendo. Ambos lo observaron y entonces Miroku volteó y sonrió.

-Ese niño te quiere mucho... aunque no lo creas...

-Ahh, si lo creo... - Murmuró recostándose de nuevo. Miroku se sentó a su lado y lo observó con cuidado.

-Nunca te había visto enfermo... debe ser un resfriado bastante grande... ¿ya lo sabe la señorita Higurashi?

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro e hizo una mueca, le costaba enfocarlos en algún lugar, más aun que todo se volvía oscuro, sin embargo al ver una pequeña canasta a un lado de la puerta lo hizo arrugar el ceño y se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

-No... no lo sabe... oye Miroku... ¿tú lo trajiste?- Preguntó apuntando hacia el objeto. El otro dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el lugar indicado y arrugó el ceño.

-¿Yo? No...

El hombre destapó las fundas y se levantó de la cama, al primer intento estuvo a punto de caer, Miroku se levantó y lo alcanzó a sujetar, Inuyasha recuperó la postura y caminó hacia la canasta.

-¿Lo habrá traído la señorita... tal vez?- Preguntó su amigo y entonces Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas y destapó el pedazo de tela que lo cubría. Una maldición salió de su garganta y el susto casi lo hizo caer, Miroku corrió a su lado también y miró asustado el contenido.

-Maldición!

Ambos vieron con repugnancia las ratas negras muertas y casi secas ya, en avanzado estado de descomposición. El olor penetró a sus narices provocando las arcadas de ambos hombres, que a pesar de la vida que habían llevado, jamás algo les había causado tanto asco como el espectáculo que acaban de ver.

-Pero... pero... ¿qué demonios significa esto?- Gruñó el capitán incorporándose mientras Miroku volvía a cubrirlo.

-No entiendo... ratas muertas... ¿pero cómo diablos llegaron aquí?... alguien debió traerlas en esta canasta...

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso, apenas ya podía pensar, sentía que la cabeza retumbaba, el dolor era insoportable. Shippo llegó en ese momento con los tiestos con agua los cuales fueron arrebatados por el capitán y los bebió con ahínco.

-Nadie puede ser tan insano de mente para traer esto... ¿con qué objetivo? -De pronto calló y abrió enormemente sus ojos pasando la mano por su boca y retirando los restos de agua que chorreaban por la barbilla.-... hay alguien que estuvo aquí... no es Kagome... ni ustedes...

Los dos lo miraron expectantes y entonces el capitán caminó a paso lento hasta un baúl y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Pero quien?- Preguntó exasperado Miroku.

-Kikyo... - Respondió dándole una mirada temible. Shippo permanecía en completo silencio y entonces el capitán salió de la cabaña sintiendo la brisa fresca en su cara que ardía y montó el caballo apenas.- Voy al pueblo... mejor será que te deshagas de eso... por favor Miroku...

Lo vieron instar al caballo a galopar a todo lo que más podía, pronto lo perdieron de vista, Miroku desvió sus ojos hacia la canasta sin entender ¿porqué una señorita había dejado eso ahí?... ¿magia negra, quizás?

&&&&&&&&

Kagome ya estaba en su cama, no era demasiado tarde pero era lo mejor que tenía que hacer que estar vagando por la casa detrás de su madre que ni siquiera la miraba. De pronto pudo escuchar los galopes que se acercaban y se detenían ¿visitas?. No le importaba mucho, pero pegó un brinco cuando llamaron a la puerta fuertemente, los golpes duros sobre el madero retumbaron en toda la casa. Se incorporó arrugando el ceño y esperó. La voz grave del hombre la hizo levantarse de inmediato, lo había reconocido ¿era Inuyasha?. Mientras vestía la bata Sango entró de manera imprevista en la habitación y la miró con pavor.

-Inuyasha esta aquí!

-¿Pero... qué hace aquí?...- Murmuró contrariada la muchacha avanzando un paso para salir de la habitación pero la sirvienta la detuvo.

-Buscaba a su hermana... parece un demonio... esta muy enojado... da miedo...

Kagome la miró sin entender unos instantes y luego apretó los labios, sin decir nada bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida de Sango y vio la escena.

-Tú maldita bruja! Admítelo¿Quién más podría ser?- Gruñía con el rostro muy rojo y los ojos brillantes, la tenía fuertemente sujetada de un brazo, Kikyo parecía querer soltarse pero le era completamente inútil.

-Déjame maldito! Suéltame! Yo no he hecho nada!- Gritó ella mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- Preguntó Kagome acercándose a ellos, Inuyasha la miró con seriedad, sus ojos vidriosos llamaron la atención de la muchacha así como el sudor en la frente, sus mechones de cabello negro pegados a los costados de la cara.

-Dile que me suelte Kagome!- Gritó Kikyo a punto de llorar. La joven la miró y luego miró a Inuyasha sorprendida, él la soltó y entonces la señora Higurashi se apareció ante ellos. Ver al pirata en medio de la sala con sus dos hijas casi le dio en verdad un ataque pero sólo se detuvo y miró con el rostro agrio hacia el hombre y luego hacia Kagome.

-Pero... ¿qué hace este bastardo aquí?... ¿tú lo trajiste Kagome?

-No! Vine por mi cuenta!- Bramó él, desafiante. La mujer lo observó ofendida mientras abanicaba su cara sofocada por el agravio.- Tú dejaste un canasto con ratas en mi cabaña, admítelo... ¿qué pretendes?... ¿es acaso brujería?

-No se atreva a decir eso! – Gritó la mujer ofuscada acercándose hasta el grupo.

-De qué hablas Inuyasha... - Murmuró Kagome acercándose a él, a su lado, posó sus dedos en su antebrazo y lo miró sin entender... - ¿porqué dices eso?... ¿cómo que dejó algo en la cabaña? Ella no sabe...

-Oh Kagome! Sí, sabe donde estoy, te siguió... – Respondió mirando a los ojos de la mujer que estaba ahora al lado de su madre y que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.-... te siguió... y sé que ella fue la que dejó aquella canasta... quien sabe con qué perversas intenciones... - Volvió a gruñir. Kagome entreabrió los labios, dio una leve mirada su hermana y sintió una rabia enorme hacia ella.

-¿Me seguiste?- Preguntó la chica sin creer. Kikyo no respondió.

-Será mejor que se vaya de esta casa- Gruñó la señora Higurashi- Váyase y no vuelva nunca más!

-Ya escuchaste... - Masculló la mujer.- ándate...

El pirata sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de si, se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, Kagome intentó detenerlo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, el hombre volvió a sujetar del brazo de la mujer, la zamarreó, el peinado de ella se deshizo de inmediato, vio como ambos se miraban, había tanto odio en ellos que le daba escalofríos..

-Qué pretendes... dímelo¿fue Sesshoumaru?... fue él? Porque ni creas que le creí el discurso de hermano samaritano... dímelo! O te juro que...

-No! Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome intentando soltarlo de su hermana pero le era imposible. Kikyo lo miró con perversidad, vio sus ojos brillantes y febriles, el sudor de su cara, el aspecto de enfermo que tenía, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno... sí¿Y qué?- Respondió al fin. Inuyasha la miró impactado, la soltó al fin. La mujer se refugió en los brazos de su madre y sólo Kagome pareció preocuparse por él, lo apartó de las mujeres y murmuraba sin entender.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?... ¿qué esta pasando?

El capitán se afirmó de Kagome, la agitación apenas lo dejaba respirar, tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, finalmente los elevó hacia la muchacha que lo observaba asustada.

-Ella llevó ratas muertas a mi cabaña... no entiendo con qué propósito... pero... no es bueno... lo sé... lo presiento...

-¿Ratas?..- Murmuró Kagome...

-Ratas negras... de cloacas... - Murmuró Inuyasha y entonces Kagome lo miró sin entender, mientras el hombre aun parecía sofocado, ella pudo notar de pronto una herida negra que tenía en el cuello y que era reciente, ella abrió los ojos asustada, su corazón latió aprisa y dio una mirada a Kikyo que permanecía no muy lejos con su madre, mirándola con una sonrisa burlesca.

-No... - Musitó la muchacha a punto de llorar, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y pasó su mano por la frente, que ardía demasiado ahora.- no... Dios... no puede ser...

-Qué... qué sucede... - Murmuró el pirata.

-Sango! Sango! Ven aquí!- Gritó la muchacha desesperada. La sirvienta se acercó presurosa a ella y la miró expectante.- trae un médico... un medico de confianza... ve donde el anciano Myoga... el que vive frente a la plazoleta... ve rápido!- gritó la muchacha y entonces Sango corrió de inmediato en busca del galeno. La joven lo instó a levantarse. - No puedes irte... quédate en mi alcoba... el médico llegará pronto...

-¿Kagome qué haces?- Preguntó la mujer cuando la escuchó.- No lo permitiré! Ya lo he dicho, lo quiero fuera de esta casa!

-No Kagome... me iré a casa... - Murmuró el joven intentando erguirse y sintió que la cabeza le pesaba como plomo. De pronto no supo si lo que estaba viendo frente a él era una visión o no, pero el semblante alto y varonil de su medio hermano se le apareció como si nada. Inuyasha gruñó y Kagome alzó la vista.

-Sesshoumaru... - Musitó Kagome, en cuanto lo dijo el capitán comprobó que en verdad era él, se soltó de los brazos de la muchacha y arremetió con todo contra el hombre. Cayeron al suelo pesadamente, Kikyo y su madre pegaron un grito asustadas, Inuyasha, aunque estaba enfermo, tuvo la fuerza para quedar encima del hombre y lo tomó de la solapa del traje mirándolo con resentimiento.

-Maldito desgraciado... nunca quisiste arreglar las cosas... aun sabiendo que no quería tu asquerosa hacienda!

-Déjalo Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Sesshoumaru parecía desafiarle con la mirada, vio que disponía de una ventaja, el hombre estaba enfermo y por ende sus movimientos y reacciones eran más lentas. Pegó un certero puñetazo en la nariz de su hermanastro menor e Inuyasha cayó a un lado. Sesshoumaru pudo deshacerse de su prisión y se levantó arreglándose el traje.

-¿Te enfermaste?... ¿tan pronto?- Murmuró en cambio, Kagome lo miró despavorida, ahora entendía todo y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Inuyasha lo maldijo y se levantó muy rápido del suelo y volvió a arremeter contra él, lo golpeó en la mandíbula y la nariz, el hombre finalmente cayó al suelo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos para no ser más golpeado. Kagome tuvo el coraje de tener al pirata.

-Basta Inuyasha! Déjalo... por favor... déjalo... no te ensucies las manos con él... por favor... - Suplicó, sabiendo que la rabia del joven capitán era tan grande que hasta podía matarlo, sin embargo accedió ante los ruegos de la muchacha y exhausto afirmó la espalda en la pared, la agitación era tremenda y apenas podía respirar. Kagome lo alcanzó a tomar antes que desfalleciera, sin poder evitar que un grito asustado se escapara de sus labios al ver que cerraba los ojos y caía sentado al piso.

&&&&&&&&

-Es la peste negra... le dije hace unos meses que... esto iba a ser una epidemia... - Sentenció el anciano dando una mirada severa a las lacerantes heridas que de pronto de habían formado en varias partes de su cuerpo, eran negras y exudaban algunas, las más grande, sangre y pus.-... se transmite a través de la saliva de las pulgas de las ratas de cloacas... - Agregó.

-Lo sé... – Murmuró Kagome con los ojos rojos y el semblante contraído. Pasó un paño húmedo por la frente del joven que ahora se encontraba tendido en su cama, deliraba y la fiebre estaba altísima.- he visto esta enfermedad... tantas veces...

-Es una bacteria llamada Yersinia Pestis... viene de Europa... en el siglo XIV... mató un tercio de la población... es mejor que lo sepa... - Dijo el anciano sin poder evitar también la tristeza que lo embargaba, ya que consideraba al muchacho como un ser muy querido.- ¿Desde cuando esta así?

-Desde esta mañana... - Murmuró Kagome impasible, pasó nuevamente el paño húmedo por su agitado pecho.

-Esta enfermedad es de corto avance... si él logra sobrevivir 48 horas... es probable...

-Lo sé... lo sé anciano Myoga... - Sollozó Kagome apartando una lagrima de sus mejillas. – Pero Inuyasha es muy fuerte... vivirá...

El anciano se levantó de la cama y lo miró, él ya nada podía hacer, la fiebre debía bajar y sólo podía esperar un milagro. Además... había ahora más gente que ver, sobre todo en la hacienda de Sesshoumaru, él lo había notado, la mayor cantidad de enfermos parecía provenir de ese lugar. Cada día, uno a uno iban cayendo. Jamás fue llamado por el hacendado, sino por los mismos amigos de los esclavos, que lo llevaban casi a escondidas hasta las barracas en donde ya varios habían muerto.

Kagome notó que su rosario de cuentas de cristal estaba por caer de un bolsillo del pantalón. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró y sin decir nada lo puso alrededor del cuello del hombre, mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a recitar una fervorosa plegaria.

Sango tenía deseos de llorar, el hombre que estaba a su lado y al cual lo había encontrado de improviso en el pueblo, luego de buscar al anciano Myoga, permanecía también a su lado, luego de que ella le contara lo sucedido. Miroku observaba a Inuyasha y meditaba en que había sido buena idea enterrar aquella canasta en un lugar alejado.

&&&&&&&&

La noche se hizo demasiado larga y ella estuvo al pendiente en cada hálito de respiración que el joven capitán daba. Cuando se agitaba ella creía morir, estaba demasiado asustada, cuantas veces ya había visto morir a sus propias compañeras de aquella terrible enfermedad... y ahora el hombre que amaba. La luz de los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por las cortinas y dieron de lleno sobre su cara, apenas dormitaba y pestañeó asustada reprochándose por ceder ante el sueño, miró a Inuyasha, aun estaba agitado y aquellas heridas negruzcas le auguraban solo malos presagios. Sango entró a la habitación y trajo algo de sopa en una bandeja.

-Tome... debe alimentarse también...

-No Sango... no tengo hambre... mejor trae agua fresca... ¿ya se levantaron?

-No, señorita... - Respondió Sango titubeante-... ellas se fueron con el señor Sesshoumaru anoche... estamos solas...

Kagome apretó los puños de su mano, cobardes! Repetía su mente. Se escapaban y la dejaban sola¿pero qué mas podía esperar? Al fin y al cabo, jamás se sintió parte de la familia que había construido su madre y hermana. Jamás pudo adaptarse a ellas, tal vez porque fue demasiado tarde cuando llegó a su lado.

-Esta bien... mejor así... - Murmuró con resignación, dando otra mirada al hombre y acariciando una vez más sus suaves cabellos. – Sólo lo necesito a él... a nadie más...

El anciano Myoga llegó en ese instante y ambas jóvenes lo miraron.

-Perdón... el joven allá abajo me abrió...

-No se preocupe... - Murmuró Kagome y en el instante en que iba a ponerse de pie sintió que se mareaba, cayó al suelo y Sango pegó un grito. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro, aunque tenía fiebre y creía a veces que deliraba, escuchaba claramente la voz desesperada de Sango intentando despertar a Kagome. Él ladeó el rostro y la vio, más blanca que el papel, en el regazo de la sirvienta mientras el anciano Myoga estaba a su lado, parecía tomarle el pulso.

-Esta desmayada... debe ser el cansancio...

-Oh... Kagome... - Gimió él incorporándose apenas pero las fuerzas se le iban, cayó nuevamente en la cama y Sango lo detuvo.

-Esta bien... tranquilo señor... sólo se desmayó...

-No... tal vez la contagié... - Murmuró el hombre con angustia. La observó todo el momento mientras el anciano la revisaba, luego puso un frasco de algo cerca de la nariz y la joven comenzó a toser, despertando en ese momento.- Kagome... - La llamó él. Ella abrió los ojos tosiendo aún por el olor picante del líquido y miró al anciano.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se desmayó... - Respondió el anciano, alejándose de ella, mientras la veía levantarse y afirmarse en la cama.

-Debe ser cansancio... - Musitó ella y miró a Inuyasha, esbozó de inmediato una sonrisa y acarició su mandíbula- hola...

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó apenas él, mirándola preocupado. Ella asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en el estómago y sintió verdadero miedo ¿Qué tal si ella también enfermaba?

-Sí... sí... ¿y tu¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Yo... claro... pequeña... - Sonrió.

El anciano se detuvo a contemplar a la joven, su aspecto medio ojeroso, la palidez de su piel, el desmayo sufrido, él conocía perfectamente esos síntomas... tal vez era demasiado pronto para que fuera confirmado... pero le quedaba claro... al menos ella no tenía la peste negra...

&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru podía ver como sus esclavos caían desmayados en las plantaciones. Ni siquiera tenía noticias de Jaken, al cual no veía desde la noche anterior. El olor a podredumbre llegaba muy claro hasta sus narices y sintió por primera vez temor. La casa parecía desolada, Kikyo y su madre estaban encerradas en sus habitaciones y los llantos lastimeros de algunas mujeres allá afuera llegaban a sus oídos exasperándolo por completo. De pronto se apartó de la ventana sintiendo que algo le ardía en la nuca, llevó su mano y arrugó el ceño cuando sus dedos tocaron la carne viva de la herida que se había formado silenciosamente. Retiró asustado la mano y miró sus dedos, viendo sangre en ellos. Arrugó más el ceño preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo.

&&&&&&&

La noche volvió ser más larga, Kagome sentía que su pecho se oprimía, solo si él lograba pasarla podía recuperarse. Hacia varias horas que el capitán había perdido la conciencia, la fiebre demasiado alta lo había provocado. Ella se encontraba arrodillada, a su lado, tomó el rosario he hizo que él, entre sueños, se aferrara a él y ella posó sus manos sobre las suyas. Lo besó en los labios a pesar de reproche de Sango que permanecía de pie, a su espalda junto a Miroku y el niño que miraban entristecidos la escena. Ella oró fervorosamente y les pidió a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Ni Miroku ni el niño sabía quien era Dios, pero sospechan que era el mismo "Kami" a quienes ellos acudían cuando estaban en situaciones de necesidad.

Otra vez los rayos avisaron el alba. Kagome lo miraba aún, sin dejar de pestañear casi, a su esposo que no movía un solo músculo. Sango y los demás ya permanecían dormidos en la alfombra cubiertos con algunas mantas. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron finalmente, el sudor había desaparecido de su frente y ella levantó la cara y lo miró expectante.

-Hola... - Dijo el hombre rompiendo el tenebroso silencio en que se había cernido la habitación, con una semi sonrisa tocó las manos de la muchacha que en ese momento sollozó y lo abrazó, llorando de felicidad porque todos sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

&&&&&&&&

La goleta avanzaba rápidamente entre las olas provocando un suave vaivén en ella que obligaba a Sango a permanecer sentada todo el tiempo provocando las risas del niño y la atención excesiva del segundo a bordo. La joven Higurashi afirmó las manos en la baranda y miró la isla por última vez. Allá quedaba un lugar que muy pronto sería despoblado puesto que la enfermedad había arrasado con más de la mitad de las personas. Allá quedaba su madre, que sin mirarla ni dirigirle la palabra se había quedado en la hacienda de Sesshoumaru cuidando de Kikyo, que había contraído la peste y que, para su desgracia, la fiebre la había dejado casi vegetal. La suerte de Sesshoumaru había sido peor, él no había logrado sobrevivir ante la enfermedad, muriendo como la mayoría de sus esclavos, con fuertes dolores por las llagas formadas, tal vez era un castigo, jamás se había preocupado de ellos ni menos por su calidad de vida, la peste, como lo había dicho el anciano Myoga que por vocación se había quedado cuidando de los enfermos que quedaban, había aumentado en la hacienda precisamente por las barracas insalubres. Pero había hecho un gesto de piedad hacia su medio hermano desde su lecho de muerte, entregando un amarillento documento que él había arrebatado a una mujer llamada Kagura y quien había robado la declaración que el señor Inu no Taisho había escrito, firmando con su propio puño que Inuyasha era su hijo legitimo y que por ende, debía llevar su apellido.

La brisa goleó con suavidad sus cabellos y en el instante en que sentía tristeza por la suerte de aquellas personas sintió las manos del hombre deslizarse por su cintura, los labios del capitán se dejaron caer sobre su mejilla. Ella sonrió reprimiendo las lagrimas y ladeó el rostro hacia él.

-Tranquila...

-No... estoy bien... bien ahora... - Murmuró la joven cerrando los ojos y recibiendo otro beso esta vez en los labios.- ella no quiso escucharme... siempre se preocupó por Kikyo...

-Pero no la necesitas a ella... - Musitó el pirata dándole una palabra de aliento.- menos ahora... - Sonrió cuando sus manos acariciaron el estómago plano aun pero en donde una pequeña vida crecía día a día. Kagome sonrió y besó nuevamente los labios del capitán.

-¿Iremos a casa verdad?

-Claro... nuestra casa en Santa Esmeralda... - Y apuntó con su dedo hacia el infinito mar.-... allá estarás conmigo... más allá del horizonte...

**FIN**

**N/A: Uff, estoy agotadísima, pero feliz. Agradezco a todas ustedes por leer mi fic y hacerlo su favorito, jeje, un saludo a mi amiga Keren, que me acompaña siempre con sus reflexiones... y en beso a todas, por enviarme un alentador review.. ha sido maratónico, como todos los fics, pero me quedo conforme. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno... snif snif, como siempre me dan pena las historias cuando las termino... nos estamos viendo... gracias por todo el apoyo.. y nos vemos, si Dios quiere...**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**20/12/2005**


End file.
